Histoire de Famille
by katido
Summary: [C/B N/S] Blair a passé l'été sur le yacht des Grimaldi tandis que Chuck et Nate ont fait le tour de la planète en hédonistes. A la fin des vacances, tout le monde est rentré au bercail. Une surprise attend le propriétaire de l'Empire et non des moindres ...
1. 1er contact

_Me revoici__ avec une nouvelle fiction qui prend place à la fin de la saison 4. _

_J'ai un peu changé ma manière de poster. _

_Je vous mettrai une preview du para suivant directement ici au lieu de la placer dans les reviews. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en penser. Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés et très importants pour moi._

_Assez de blabla, place à l'histoire._

* * *

_**1**__**er**__** contact**_

_Chuck sortit de la salle de réunion du Palace plutôt content de lui. Faraday était à la hauteur de sa réputation, négocier avec lui n'était pas chose facile. Mais le Roi de l'UES avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et avait obtenu les conditions qu'il s'était fixées et même un peu plus._

_- Monsieur Bass, entendit-il appeler lorsqu'il passa à hauteur de la réception._

_Il se retourna et vit Oscar qui lui faisait signe de venir d'un petit geste de la main. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années. C'était un employé modèle depuis plus de dix ans et il ne se serait jamais permis d'importuner son patron si cela n'avait pas été important._

_- Monsieur Bass, reprit-il presque en chuchotant lorsque celui-ci fut assez près, il y a là-bas une jeune fille qui demande à vous voir._

_Chuck haussa un sourcil. Oscar le dérangeait-il vraiment pour ça ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois et il connaissait parfaitement les consignes à appliquer._

_- En temps ordinaire je ne vous aurais pas dérangé pour si peu, s'excusa l'employé mais cette fois, je crois que c'est différent._

_Chuck regarda Oscar avec un air interrogateur._

_- Elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres… Disons qu'elle ne fait pas vraiment partie de vos groupies habituelles, continua l'homme, gêné…. son style … est un peu ... différent…. _

_- Comment ça différent ? demanda C, intrigué._

_- Jugez par vous-même, dit Oscar en désignant une jeune fille brune aux cheveux longs, installée dans un fauteuil du hall d'entrée. Elle était absorbée à gribouiller dans un carnet. Elle portait un jeans délavé et un T-shirt des Stones. Un sac à dos minuscule traînait négligemment à ses pieds. _

_C ouvrit de grands yeux. Ça c'est sur, elle n'était pas le genre de la maison ! _

_- Et elle refuse de comprendre, continua Oscar de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'est déjà le troisième jour qu'elle revient. Elle est venue chaque matin depuis lundi. Elle se présente ici et demande à voir Monsieur Bass puis, comme je lui réponds qu'il n'est pas possible de vous voir, elle dit qu'elle peut bien attendre encore un peu et s'installe dans le hall pour griffonner sur son carnet. Elle n'a pas l'air de craindre votre réaction._

_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police pour l'expulser ?_

_- Je n'ai pas osé Monsieur, à sa manière de parler, on dirait que c'est plutôt … « personnel » hasarda-t-il, et puis elle est si gentille, elle ne fait de mal à personne…_

_- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé avant ?_

_- Je n'ai pas osé non plus, confia Oscar en regardant ses chaussures, étant donné son look, je ne vois pas vraiment comment vous pourriez la connaître…. Je pensais qu'elle se lasserait, mais maintenant, j'avoue que je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire._

_Chuck observa la jeune fille un instant, elle releva soudain la tête pour scruter le couloir qui donnait accès à la partie privée de l'hôtel. D'origine asiatique, ses traits étaient fins et elle avait des yeux sombres et mélancoliques. De stature plutôt mince, elle était très belle. Sa peau était mate et un peu hâlée. Une chose était certaine, elle n'était pas à New-York depuis longtemps. _

_Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de la jeune fille était franc et direct, dénué de tout subterfuge inhérent à l'Upper East Side. Il eut l'impression étrange qu'elle lisait en lui à livre ouvert. Elle lui sourit et replongea les yeux sur son carnet. Si elle insistait pour le voir, elle ne le reconnaissait pas en tout cas._

_- Dois-je faire intervenir la sécurité Monsieur ? demanda prudemment Oscar._

_- Non, laissez, je vais m'en occuper, répondit Chuck en se dirigeant vers elle, intrigué, autant par le fait qu'elle ne sache pas qui il était, que par celui de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait._


	2. Rencontre imprévue

_**Rencontre imprévue**_

_Elle perçut quelqu'un près d'elle et releva la tête. Le jeune homme à qui elle venait de sourire se tenait debout à côté de son fauteuil. C'était sans doute quelqu'un d'important dans l'hôtel car elle avait vu le réceptionniste s'entretenir avec lui et, à la manière dont ils se comportaient l'un envers l'autre, il était évident qu'Oscar le craignait. Sa présence devait commencer à déranger. _

_Tant mieux ! C'était le seul moyen d'atteindre son but. Si ce type pensait qu'elle allait se décourager, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Il ne l'impressionnait pas malgré son regard sombre comme l'ébène et froid comme la glace. _

_Elle retira les écouteurs plantés dans ses oreilles et coupa son MP4._

_- Bonjour, dit-elle avec son plus joli sourire. _

_Après tout, elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire et il valait mieux mettre toutes les chances de son côté._

_- Il paraît que vous avez demandé à me voir !_

_Le visage de la jeune fille refléta l'incompréhension. _

_- Pardon ? dit-elle en se levant et en posant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la petite table devant elle._

_- Vous vouliez me voir, alors me voilà ! Ce n'est pas un privilège accordé à tout le monde, reprit Chuck avec arrogance et un petit amusement intérieur, parfaitement certain maintenant qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était._

_- Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne, reprit la jeune brunette, totalement perdue. J'ai demandé à voir Monsieur Bass, le propriétaire de l'hôtel._

_- C'est bien moi, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier et un regard perçant, Chuck Bass !_

_Elle eut l'impression que son regard la transperçait. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. _

_- Je ne m'attendais pas…, je… Ce n'est pas toi que je veux voir, réussit-elle enfin à articuler, celui que je cherche est plus âgé._

_Chuck eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac, il la dévisagea à nouveau et crut y percevoir quelque chose de familier._

_- Je suis vraiment désolée… je ...n'aurai pas du venir… je … je …n'avais pas pensé… je n'ai jamais … imaginé…. Je m'excuse, bégaya-t-elle en attrapant ses affaires. _

_Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle laissa tomber son carnet et des feuilles s'en échappèrent. Ses mains tremblaient quand elle se dépêcha de les ramasser._

_- Monsieur Bass, cria Oscar en se dirigeant dans leur direction, heureusement que vous êtes encore là, il y a un souci avec le fils du Gouverneur …._

_Elle n'entendit pas la suite car elle se rua sur la porte et, à peine arrivée sur le trottoir, s'engouffra dans un taxi qui, par chance, déposait un client. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais tant pis. Ses jambes ne la porteraient jamais jusqu'à la station de métro dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle aurait du le prévoir ou au moins l'envisager. _

_Elle se flagella mentalement pendant tout le trajet qui la ramenait vers Chinatown. Lorsque le taximan lui annonça le prix de la course, elle faillit s'étrangler. Elle chercha dans son sac et en sortit une petite bourse d'où elle extirpa les billets qu'elle tendit au chauffeur à regret. _

_Elle rangea sa bourse et voulut attraper son carton à dessin et son MP4 sur le siège. Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Le carton était trop encombrant pour le glisser dans son mini sac à dos. Elle les avait laissés là-bas !_

_Un couple s'approcha de la portière ouverte._

_- Vous sortez ou quoi ? demanda l'homme impatient d'un ton bourru._

_Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle n'était vraiment qu'une idiote ! _

_Elle sortit sur le trottoir et referma son sac avant de grimper les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre qu'elle occupait au-dessus du restaurant où elle travaillait depuis peu. _

_Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça pour l'instant. Elle devait prendre son service dans une heure et elle avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois à changer avec une de ses collègues, elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre._

_En plus, elle venait de gaspiller ses derniers dollars et elle n'avait pas encore payé l'autre moitié de son loyer. Peut-être que Madame Wong accepterait qu'elle fasse des heures supplémentaires._


	3. Si seulement

_**Si seulement**__**…**_

_- Monsieur Bass, cria Oscar, heureusement que vous êtes encore là ! Il y a un souci avec le fils du Gouverneur, il a saccagé sa chambre et il est plutôt mal en point d'après Tony. Nous avons appelé le Docteur Talbot mais je suppose que vous souhaiterez traiter cette affaire en personne._

_Chuck reporta son attention sur son employé une seconde._

_- Pas maintenant Oscar, lui intima-t-il. Venez me prévenir dés que le médecin aura terminé son diagnostic._

_Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, mais elle n'était plus là. Il la vit franchir la grande porte et courut à sa poursuite mais un groupe entra à ce moment là, l'obligeant à les laisser passer. Lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le trottoir, elle avait disparue. _

_Il regarda tout autour de lui mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle, un taxi s'éloignait. Il jura et fit demi-tour._

_- Monsieur Bass, je suis désolé, s'excusa Oscar, quand il pénétra à nouveau dans le hall du Palace, mais apparemment le fils du Gouverneur va vraiment très mal. Le docteur Talbot à parlé d'une ambulance._

_- Dites à Julio de se poster à la porte de derrière pour attendre les secours, aboya Chuck._

_Il soupira et décrocha son portable pour appeler le Gouverneur Philips. Celui-ci n'avait sûrement pas envie que la rumeur se répande à propos de son crétin de fils qui avait fait une overdose dans une chambre d'hôtel. Et Chuck non plus étant donné qu'il s'agissait de __**son**__ hôtel ! _

_La conversation avec le Gouverneur dura plus d'une demi-heure. Comme il l'avait prévu, il importait plus au père que personne ne soit au courant que de savoir comment allait son fils. Il donna des instructions bien précises pour que les urgentistes se rendent dans une clinique privée où il était certain que la discrétion serait assurée._

_- Monsieur Bass ? demanda Oscar d'une voix un peu tremblante alors qu'il raccrochait._

_Chuck lui décocha un regard noir, il en avait viré pour moins que ça et Oscar le savait._

_- Je …. Je m'excuse de vous déranger encore mais … il baissa les yeux, laissant sa phrase en suspend_

_- Quoi ? tonna le prince des ténèbres._

_- La demoiselle de tout à l'heure… celle qui vous attendait assise dans le hall… elle a laissé ça, dit-il en lui tendant un carton à dessin et un MP4._

_Chuck prit ce qu'Oscar lui tendait sans un mot et quitta le Palace excédé._

_Dans la limo qui le ramenait à l'Empire il entreprit d'exploiter les infos qu'il avait sous la main. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif, ainsi qu'autre chose d'indéfinissable._

_Il ouvrit le carton à dessin, ce dernier était rempli de pages noircies de notes de musique et de textes, les mêmes pages que celles du carnet de la jeune fille. Mademoiselle se prenait pour une artiste ! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit habillée comme une pouilleuse !_

_Une feuille de format différent tomba sur le siège en cuir. Une date manuscrite y était indiquée « __janvier 1990 __» mais ce n'était pas la même écriture que sur les autres pages. Chuck retourna la feuille et son cœur rata un battement. C'était un dessin au fusain de son père encore jeune._

_Il se remémora la scène qui s'était déroulé à peine une heure plutôt, l'estomac noué._

_Il avait eu une étrange sensation dés l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Pourquoi cette fille cherchait-elle son père ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Ne vivait-elle donc pas dans le monde civilisé pour ignorer que Bart Bass était mort ?_

_Elle ne vivait pas dans le même monde que lui en tout cas, c'était une évidence. Et il aurait parié que c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds à New York. Se pouvait-il qu'elle y soit venue pour voir Bart ? Qu'ignorait-il d'autre à propos de son père ? Combien de chose lui avait-il encore cachées ? _

_Il lui avait tellement mentit ! Jamais cependant il n'avait envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse avoir d'autres enfants que lui. D'ailleurs aucun ne s'était présenté pour prétendre à sa part d'héritage. Encore heureux ! Il avait déjà assez à faire avec Jack. _

_Mais Bart l'avait bien laissé croire qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa propre mère. Et après l'épisode avec les Thorpes, il savait que rien n'était impossible finalement. _

_Il regarda à nouveau la feuille marquée par l'usure du temps qui avait dû être pliée et dépliée des milliers de fois avant de la remettre à sa place, derrière toutes les autres. _

_Une autre page aussi était de format différent, et toute chiffonnée. Il lut le texte et en eut le souffle coupé. Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui à mesure qu'il découvrait les mots couchés à l'encre bleue par la jeune fille qui s'était enfuie. _

_Il suffirait simplement (1)_  
_Qu'il m'appelle,_  
_Qu'il m'appelle,_  
_D'où vient ma vie_  
_Certainement pas du ciel_

_Lui raconter mon enfance_  
_Son absence,_  
_Tous les jours,_  
_Comment briser le silence_  
_Qui l'entoure..._

_[Refrain] x1_  
_Aussi vrai que de loin_  
_Je lui parle,_  
_J'apprends tout seul_  
_A faire mes armes,_  
_Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas_  
_D'y penser_  
_Si seulement_  
_Je pouvais lui manquer_

_[Refrain] x1_  
_Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe_  
_Manquer d'amour_  
_N'est pas un crime,_  
_J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser_  
_Si seulement_  
_Je pouvais lui manquer_

_Je vous dirais simplement,_  
_Qu'à part ça,_  
_Tout va bien,_  
_A part d'un père_  
_Je ne manque de rien_  
_Je vis dans un autre monde,_  
_Je m'accroche tous les jours_  
_Je briserai le silence_  
_Qui m'entoure_

_[Refrain]x1_  
_Aussi vrai que de loin_  
_Je lui parle,_  
_J'apprends tout seul_  
_A faire mes armes,_

_Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas_  
_D'y penser_  
_Si seulement_  
_Je pouvais lui manquer_

_[Refrain]2 x2_  
_Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe_  
_Manquer d'un père_  
_N'est pas un crime,_  
_J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser_  
_Si seulement_  
_Je pouvais lui manquer_

_(1) Chanson de Calogero « Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer »_


	4. Désillusions

_**Désillusions**_

_Dorota aperçut son mari au loin et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Arrivée à la hauteur de Vanya, elle l'embrassa puis déposa leur fille dans ses bras musclés. Il prit son petit ange avec douceur et la cala bien contre lui._

_- Profite en bien, lui dit Dorota._

_Vanya terminait son service de nuit tandis qu'elle allait aider Miss Blair à choisir le gâteau aujourd'hui. La journée promettait d'être longue ! Rien n'était jamais assez bien pour le mariage royal de Mademoiselle. _

_Dorota avait l'impression qu'elle était encore plus capricieuse qu'avant. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi stresser, et ça, c'était sa spécialité. Ce n'était pas un mariage comme tous les autres et Miss Blair ne s'accordait pas le droit à l'erreur. Encore moins maintenant qu'elle était promise à devenir Princesse. _

_Elle voulut embrasser son mari mais celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête pour désigner quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu'un, à l'intérieur de l'immeuble._

_Le sang de Dorota ne fit qu'un tour. Monsieur Chuck était assis dans l'entrée, le regard perdu dans le vide._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-elle._

_- Il dit qu'il a besoin de parler à Mademoiselle Waldorf, répondit Vanya, penaud. _

_Il savait que cela ne plairait pas à sa femme._

_- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé entrer ? le sermonna-t-elle._

_- Je n'allais pas le laisser dehors quand même, il fait un froid de canard._

_- Ne parle pas de canard, l'avertit-elle._

_- Ça fait au moins deux heures qu'il est là, dit-il pour se défendre._

_- Mais il est à peine plus de six heures._

_- Je sais bien mais je ne pouvais quand même pas appeler la police pour le faire embarquer. _

_Anastasia se mit à pleurer un peu._

_- Rentre, elle va avoir froid. Je vais m'en occuper, dit Dorota d'une voix sans appel._

_Vanya s'exécuta, il valait mieux ne pas contrarier sa femme en ce moment, et même Monsieur Bass risquait d'en prendre pour son grade. _

_- Monsieur Chuck ! l'interpella Dorota sur un ton de reproches. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? Et au milieu de la nuit en plus !_

_- Je sais Dorota mais il faut absolument que je parle à Blair, répondit-il en se levant._

_La femme de chambre secoua la tête négativement._

_- Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Et quand bien même ! Miss Blair est en pleine préparation du mariage et elle n'a pas une minute à elle. Et encore moins pour vous._

_- Je sais bien ce que vous vous imaginez Dorota, mais je vous assure que cela n'a rien à voir avec son mariage. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler, je vous assure, elle est la seule qui puisse m'aider._

_- Étant donné toutes les personnes à votre service, j'ai du mal à imaginer que vous ne trouviez pas quelqu'un qui puisse vous aider ! dit-elle sans se démonter, avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez besoin, mais ce dont je suis certaine c'est qu'elle n'a pas besoin que vous veniez la perturber avec vos histoires en ce moment. Elle a trouvé le bonheur auprès de sa majesté le Prince Louis et je ne vous laisserai pas venir tout gâcher et la rendre malheureuse encore une fois, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur de service. _

_Chuck regarda Dorota s'éloigner comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle avait raison, il devait arrêter de se reposer sur B à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. Elle serait bientôt la femme d'un autre et elle en était heureuse. _

_Il n'avait pas le droit de continuer à l'aimer. Pourtant il ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en empêcher. Elle était la seule à savoir comment lui apporter le soutien nécessaire quand il perdait pied. Elle était la seule à faire battre le cœur qu'il avait longtemps cru ne pas avoir. Mais il en avait bel et bien un, même s'il était en lambeau, et c'est pour ça qu'il trouverait la force de ne pas s'approcher d'elle._

_Il avait foncé ici sans réfléchir, mû par un réflexe de protection. Il avait passé toute la nuit à lire et relire les textes de sa sœur potentielle. Elle avait un réel talent mais ses chansons parlaient quasiment toutes de douleur et d'abandon. _

_Il avait plié et déplié ce fichu dessin une bonne centaine de fois lui aussi et le texte qui parlait du manque de son père lui déchirait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait enfin réussi à mettre des mots sur ses souffrances d'enfant._

_Il avait besoin de partager ça avec B. Elle était la seule à pouvoir comprendre sa peine et ses doutes. Il avait tellement peur que ses espoirs soient vains, encore une fois. Fallait-il qu'il prenne le risque de s'exposer à nouveau ? _

_Les retrouvailles avec sa mère avaient éveillées tant de joie en lui, mais s'étaient terminées dans la douleur la plus totale. A tel point qu'il avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il s'était trompé de chemin, mettant à l'épreuve les sentiments que Blair lui portait. _

_Il avait voulu savoir jusqu'où elle serait capable de l'aimer. Elle avait dit qu'elle le suivrait jusque dans les chemins les plus sombres de son âme. Mais elle n'était pas prête à le suivre jusque là. Il avait joué et il avait perdu. Il avait perdu la seule personne qui l'ait jamais aimé malgré ce qu'il était._

_Se pouvait-il que cette jeune fille, dont le cœur d'enfant avait été déchiré lui aussi, partage sa douleur avec lui ? Elle l'exprimait parfaitement en tout cas, mais pourquoi voudrait-elle avoir quoi que ce soit affaire avec lui ? D'ailleurs ne s'était-elle pas enfuie dés qu'elle avait su qui il était ? _

_Mais savait-elle vraiment qui il était ? A l'évidence, elle n'était pas d'ici. Elle ignorait même que Bart était mort. Peut-être ne savait-elle rien de Chuck Bass et était-elle effrayée à l'idée d'avoir un frère tout simplement._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois il devrait se débrouiller seul. Blair ne veillerait pas sur lui. Il ne se réfugierait pas dans ses bras. Elle avait quelqu'un d'autre sur qui veiller à présent. Il quitta l'immeuble de Blair sans se retourner._


	5. Soirée de gala : Part 1

_**Soirée de gala : Part 1**_

_Nate sortit de sa chambre prêt à partir. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant son meilleur ami toujours assis devant son pc._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? On doit passer prendre les filles dans moins d'un quart d'heure et tu ne t'es toujours pas changé. Tu ne comptes quand même pas y aller comme ça ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est toi qui fais le discours d'ouverture._

_Chuck lui jeta un mauvais regard._

_- Raison de plus pour prendre tout notre temps, la soirée ne commencera pas tant que je ne serai pas là._

_Nate leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as depuis une semaine ? Ne me dis pas que tu complotes pour empêcher le mariage…_

_- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'y opposerais pas, je leur ai donné ma bénédiction._

_- Ouais, ben désolé mais le fait que tu passes tout ton temps à faire je ne sais quoi dans ton coin sans vouloir m'en parler, ce n'est pas vraiment fait pour me rassurer. En général dans ces cas là, c'est que tu prépares quelques chose et tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, je sais bien que tu aimes toujours Blair._

_- Je l'aime oui, et c'est bien pour ça que je ne ferai rien pour nuire à son bonheur alors lâche moi avec ça, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Archibald, explosa C._

_Il referma son pc d'un coup sec et se dirigea vers sa chambre dont il claqua la porte derrière lui._

_Nate soupira, il savait parfaitement que son ami avait mal à en crever. L'été avait été super, ils s'étaient retrouvés comme au bon vieux temps. Mais dés qu'ils avaient appris le retour de B et de son prince dans l'UES, Chuck s'était mit à ruminer. Plus le mariage approchait et plus ça empirait. Ces derniers jours avaient été pire que tout. _

_Il faut dire que les magasines regorgeaient d'articles à propos du mariage. A tel point que Gossip Girl elle-même avait du souci à se faire. Elle avait intérêt à rester en alerte H24 si elle voulait rester à la hauteur de sa réputation. _

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_- Je vais nous chercher à boire, proposa Louis alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver à la soirée donnée en l'honneur du maire au Palace._

_Blair portait une robe en mousseline écrue qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un haut chignon lâche, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches qui retombaient sur ses épaules et dans le creux de sa nuque._

_Serena était radieuse au bras de son nouvel ami, Ethan, fraîchement débarqué de L.A. Il correspondait parfaitement aux clichés californiens. Grand, blond, bronzé par le soleil et les embruns de l'océan à force de pratiquer le surf. _

_Le jolie blonde, encore toute bronzée elle aussi, portait un bustier blanc qui mettait sa peau dorée en valeur sur un mini short bleu marine, dévoilant ainsi ses longues jambes parfaitement galbée dans des cuissardes blanches remontant jusqu'au dessus du genou. Ses cheveux dansaient librement sur ses épaules nues._

_- Je t'accompagne, dit Ethan à Louis._

_Il embrassa S passionnément avant de le suivre jusqu'au bar. B ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie devant le bonheur de son amie. Malgré son futur mariage avec un prince, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être dans son ombre. _

_Force était de constater que cette dernière rayonnait et que le soleil de Californie lui donnait un avantage physique certain. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Depuis son retour S était plus épanouie que jamais. Elle disait avoir enfin trouvé se voie et semblait vraiment heureuse._

_B s'en voulait d'être toujours jalouse, comme lorsqu'elles étaient à Constance. Après tout, elle avait trouvé le bonheur la première et elle allait réaliser son rêve grâce à son prince, qui était plus que charmant. S ne monterait jamais aussi haut dans l'échelle sociale. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se réjouir pour sa meilleure amie ?_

_Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Nate et de sa cavalière, Macy Greenberg. La famille de Macy était l'un des piliers de la communauté de l'UES. Son grand-père et celui de Nate se connaissaient depuis toujours et les deux aïeux voyaient déjà l'union des deux tourtereaux qui permettrait de former une famille encore plus puissante. _

_Macy était très jolie, plutôt grande, elle était métisse, de par sa mère et ses cheveux coupés courts mettaient en valeur son visage anguleux, parfaitement symétrique, ce qui lui donnait une beauté glacée comme dans les magasines. Son maquillage, dans les tons ocre, rehaussait la couleur légèrement chocolaté de sa peau. _

_- Bonsoir, dit l'héritier Archibald en plantant un baiser sur la joue de chacune de ses amies._

_- Nate, s'écria Blair en l'enlaçant._

_Ils ne s'étaient pas encore vus depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Monaco, deux semaines auparavant._

_- Vous vous souvenez de Macy ? demanda le jeune homme. _

_- Bien entendu, répondit S un peu trop vite._

_- Chuck n'est pas avec toi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander B._

_- Il arrive, dit Nate en retenant un soupire. Macy le tira discrètement par la main mais pas assez pour que son geste échappe à B._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea la future princesse._

_Nate ne répondit pas à sa question car Louis et le grand blond que S avait ramené de Californie arrivaient avec des boissons. Il leur tendit la main pour les saluer et leur présenta sa cavalière._

_La musique d'ambiance s'arrêta et Chuck Bass en personne apparût sur la scène pour faire le discours d'honneur au maire de la ville._

_Il était percutant, comme à son habitude, mais B n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Elle le trouvait encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et son teint était encore un peu hâlé par le soleil. Elle savait qu'il avait passé l'été à voyager et à s'amuser avec Nate. Elle n'avait raté aucun post de GG depuis la France._


	6. Soirée de gala : Part 2

_**Soirée de gala : Part 2**_

_Blair fut tirée de sa rêverie par Gillian Vanderbilt, la cousine de Nate qui rejoignit le petit groupe. B ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs années. Cela remontait à la dernière réunion des Vanderbilt à laquelle elle avait assistée, quand elle s'était remise avec Nate, avant le bal de promo._

_Gillian avait un teint de porcelaine comme celui de B, clairsemé de tâches de rousseurs par-ci, par-là et ses cheveux étaient auburn. Elle portait une robe courte vert pâle à col rond qui laissait tout loisir d'admirer le collier de diamants qui pendait à son cou. Ses cheveux, relevés en chignon sur sa nuque et laissaient apparaître de longues boucles d'oreilles assorties._

_La nouvelle venue attendit la fin du discours pour saluer tout le monde. Nate fit les présentations. B se demandait ce qu'elle venait faire ici quand elle vit Chuck se diriger vers eux. Elle sentit le bras de Louis se poser sur ses épaules. _

_- Je vois que tout le monde est là, lança C en s'intégrant au groupe._

_- Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire, dit brusquement Nate en lui jetant un regard courroucé qui n'échappa pas non plus à l'ancienne reine de Constance._

_Chuck ne réagit pas et sourit à Gillian lorsqu'elle passa son bras sous le sien. _

_- Tu viens ? dit la jolie rousse, j'ai envie de danser._

_- Si tu veux, lui répondit C en l'emmenant sur la piste où il l'enlaça sur les premiers accords de « __Hero__ » d'Enrique Iglesias que le groupe venait d'attaquer. _

_- Tu veux danser ? proposa Ethan à S_

_- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle tout sourire._

_Ils rejoignirent la piste eux aussi et disparurent au milieu des couples qui dansaient langoureusement. Y compris Chuck et Gillian, remarqua B avec un pincement au cœur. _

_- Le Prince Louis Grimaldi ! s'exclama soudain une voix sur leur droite._

_- Comte de Bruckner, salua le prince, comment allez-vous. Laissez-moi vous présenter ma fiancée, Mademoiselle Blair Waldorf et voici Mademoiselle Macy Greenberg._

_Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'approcha d'eux et leur tendit une main visqueuse. B retint une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il colla sa paume contre la sienne._

_Nate revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'éclipsa bientôt avec sa cavalière lui aussi. _

_Le couple princier resta seul à discuter avec le comte pendant plus de deux heures. B avait mal aux joues à force de sourire à ses blagues idiotes._

_- Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, murmura-t-elle n'y tenant plus, j'ai besoin de me repoudrer le nez._

_Elle quitta les deux hommes rapidement pour se rendre aux toilettes où elle se lava les mains en repensant à la paume moite du Comte Bruckner._

_Elle se rendit sur la terrasse située à l'arrière du grand hall pour prendre un peu l'air. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil en constatant qu'il était déjà là. Appuyé à la rambarde, il était seul. Elle hésita un instant puis sortit pour le rejoindre. _

_Chuck sursauta et pivota sur lui-même quand elle posa une main sur son bras. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendue venir._

_- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te surprendre, s'excusa-t-elle._

_Elle croisa son regard et son cœur se serra._

_- Est-ce que tout va bien ? questionna-t-elle. Où est passée Gillian ?_

_- Ils sont partis au « 1 0AK »_

_- Qui ça « ils » ?_

_- Serena, Nate, Macy et Gillian, ils voulaient jouer les guides touristiques pour Ethan._

_- Et tu n'es pas parti avec eux ?_

_- J'avais une entrevue avec un investisseur, ami du maire et du gouverneur._

_- A cette heure ci ?_

_- C'est toujours dans les soirées comme celle-ci qu'on signe les meilleurs contrats, tu le sais bien._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Nate et toi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?_

_- Si j'avais su que j'aurais droit à un interrogatoire en règle j'aurai préparé mes anti-sèches, plaisanta-t-il._

_- Je m'inquiète pour mes amis, j'en ai bien le droit non ? Et étant donné qu'aucun de vous n'a daigné passer me souhaiter la bienvenue depuis que je suis rentrée de Monaco, il faut bien que je me renseigne._

_Chuck carra la mâchoire au souvenir de sa petite visite en pleine nuit. Visiblement, Dorota avait bien su tenir sa langue._

_- On est toujours amis ? s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_- Bien sûr, quelle question ! répondit-il, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de hurler qu'il ne pourrait jamais la considérer comme une simple amie._

_Elle s'approcha d'un pas et posa à nouveau sa main sur son avant bras. Il aurait voulu l'attirer contre lui et goûter, juste une fois encore, la douceur de ses lèvres._

_- Alors, si tu avais un souci tu m'en parlerais, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Elle le regardait, suspicieuse. Chuck avala sa salive avant de répondre. _

_- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, tout va bien._

_- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question à propos de Nate. J'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un froid entre vous. Vous vous êtes disputés ? A cause de Gillian ? Hasarda-t-elle._

_Il sourit, il la reconnaissait bien là. Toujours à la pêche aux informations. Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai, c'était la technique préférée de Queen B. Mais il la connaissait trop bien pour tomber dans le piège. Et il s'était promis de la tenir à l'écart de ses soucis. Aussi choisit-il une tactique différente et imparable, la vérité._

_- Nate pense que je complote pour saboter ton mariage, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin._

_- Et c'est le cas ? s'enquit-elle._

_- Pas du tout, non. Je t'ai dit que vous aviez ma bénédiction et je le pensais sincèrement. Je suis certain que tu seras la nouvelle Grace Kelly, les Monégasques vont te manger dans la main. _

_Une lueur de déception passa furtivement dans les yeux de B. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier. Elle l'enlaça quelques secondes de trop et il dut user de toute sa détermination pour se dégager de son étreinte. Il aurait voulu la garder serrée tout contre lui jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_- Je suis contente que tout aille bien entre nous, mentit-elle en reculant de quelques pas car elle avait sentit le danger elle aussi._

_- Moi aussi, sourit-il tandis que son cœur saignait._

_- Blair, je te trouve enfin ! résonna soudain la voix de Louis depuis la porte fenêtre._

_Le prince de Monaco se figea en constatant qu'elle était avec LUI et jeta un mauvais regard à son rival. Il savait parfaitement au fond de lui que sa fiancée avait toujours des sentiments pour Chuck Bass, bien qu'elle s'en défende. _

_Le prince noir soutint son regard sans ciller, il n'avait rien à se reprocher._

_- J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, dit innocemment B en rejoignant son fiancé._

_Le téléphone de C sonna et il s'écarta pour décrocher. Une expression étrange passa sur son visage et il quitta la terrasse précipitamment sans même accorder un regard aux amoureux. B le regarda s'éloigner par-dessus l'épaule de Louis et sut à cet instant précis que son ancien amant lui avait mentit. _

_La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit indiquant une nouveau post de GG._

« Aperçue, la future mariée tendrement enlacée dans les bras du prince des ténèbres. On dirait bien qu'elle n'a pas encore trouvée la porte de sortie du purgatoire. Mais la cherche-t-elle vraiment ? »


	7. Alice au pays des merveilles

_**Alice au pays des merveilles**_

_Chuck entra en trombe dans le hall et ralentit l'allure en s'approchant du comptoir des réservations. Oscar lui fit un petit signe discret de la tête alors qu'il s'entretenait avec la jeune artiste._

_- Je sais qu'il est tard, s'excusait-elle, mais comme j'ai vu qu'il y avait une réception. Je veux juste récupérer les affaires que j'ai oubliées la semaine passée, je n'ai pas pu venir avant, vous ne les avez pas jetées au moins ? _

_- C'est moi qui les aies, dit une voix grave dans son dos._

_Elle se crispa, elle s'était préparée à cette éventualité cette fois._

_Chuck congédia Oscar du regard qui se retira sans attendre._

_- Je ne connais même pas ton nom, dit-il amicalement à l'adresse de sa « sœur » _

_- Lisa …. Elisabeth, se reprit-elle, Elisabeth Nakamura. Je sais, c'est un peu bizarre, continua la jeune asiatique devant l'air circonspect de son interlocuteur. Je me demande bien ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de ma mère le jour où elle a choisi mon prénom, mais elle a toujours aimé les trucs insolites. _

_Chuck la dévisagea un instant en silence, perturbé par le fait qu'elle porte le même prénom que sa propre mère. Ce ne pouvait pas être une autre coïncidence. _

_- Je peux récupérer mes affaires alors ? _

_Elle avait hâte de quitter cet endroit, elle n'aurait jamais dû y mettre les pieds._

_- Elles sont chez moi. Mais j'aimerais qu'on discute un peu si tu veux bien. Tu es partie tellement vite la dernière fois._

_- Tu as ouvert le carton ? demanda-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, le cœur battant._

_Il fit signe que oui de la tête, sa gorge lui faisait mal tant elle était serrée._

_- Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas faire d'histoire, je voulais juste…. J'aurais dû mieux m'informer avant de venir. Hanck a raison, je suis vraiment trop stupide._

_Chuck fronça les sourcils et déglutit._

_- Qui est Hanck ? _

_- Personne, répondit-elle sur la défensive. Alors mes affaires, tu me les donnes ?!_

_- Je ne les aies pas ici, je te l'ai dit, elles sont chez moi. Mais on peut aller les chercher ensemble si tu veux, on pourra discuter en route._

_Elle le suivit sur le trottoir et regarda, éberluée, une limousine s'avancer lorsqu'il fit un petit signe de la main. Elle hésita à monter dans le véhicule quand il lui ouvrit la portière. L'instant d'après, elle y grimpait avec un petit sourire en coin, ce monde là existait donc pour de vrai ! _

_Elle s'installa sur le siège en cuir et écarquilla les yeux, l'espace intérieur était plus grand que la salle de bain commune du premier étage où elle logeait._

_- A l'Empire, commanda Chuck au chauffeur avant de remonter la séparation intérieure._

_Il observa Lisa, qui regardait tout autour d'elle. Elle était ébahie et son visage trahissait la consternation. Elle se reprit en voyant qu'il l'observait et se ferma aussitôt. Il en fut peiné mais pas surpris._

_- Si tu as des questions…, commença-t-il._

_- Non, ça va aller, depuis la semaine dernière j'ai eu le temps de me renseigner. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas d'histoire, je veux juste récupérer mon carton._

_Un nouveau post de GG fit résonner son gsm dans l'habitacle. C'était déjà la deuxième depuis tout à l'heure. Il fit coulisser le clapet et grimaça._

_« _On dirait bien que le roi a définitivement tirer un trait sur sa reine après tout. On sait qu'il a l'habitude de faire n'importe quoi dans ce cas là mais, cette fois, il touche le fond. C'est encore pire que de coucher avec Jenny Humphrey. Depuis quand s'intéresse-t-il aux démunies ? A moins qu'il n'ai décidé de contribuer à sa façon à des œuvres caritatives _» _

_Une photo de Lisa embarquant dans se limo illustrait le post. _

_Cette sale garce ne grandirait donc jamais ? Ils n'étaient plus au lycée, ils avaient passé l'âge de ces stupidités. _

_Il releva la tête et s'aperçut que sa sœur consultait son téléphone elle aussi. Ainsi, elle s'était inscrite au blog de GG. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'adapter !_

_Elle reclaqua son téléphone et le rangea dans la poche de sa veste en jean, la tête haute, le défiant du regard. Il eut un instant l'impression de se retrouver devant un miroir._

_- Tu comptes rester à New York ? s'enquit-il._

_Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre._

_- Ici ou ailleurs ! De toute manière je n'ai pas les moyens de partir pour l'instant et puis j'attends une réponse pour les auditions de Julliard._

_Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Julliard était une école de musique privée très réputée et très chère. Comment pouvait-elle se payer l'inscription vu son accoutrement ?_

_- Je suis sur liste d'attente pour l'octroi d'une bourse, répondit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées._


	8. Raison & sentiments

_**Raison et Sentiments **_

_- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe exactement ? demanda Louis à Blair, à peine Chuck s'était-il ruer dans le hall de l'hôtel._

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle de son ton le plus angélique._

_Mais Louis commençait à bien la connaître à présent et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser continuer à le manipuler comme elle l'avait fait pendant tout l'été._

_- Je parle de toi et de ton ancien amant, rétorqua-t-il froidement._

_- Chuck n'est qu'un ami, je te l'ai déjà dit. D'ailleurs tu étais présent lorsqu'il nous a souhaité tout le bonheur du monde à la soirée à Constance._

_- Justement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu avais besoin de son autorisation pour te marier avec moi._

_- Ce n'était pas une autorisation mais plutôt un traité de paix, je croyais que tu avais compris que nous avions eu une histoire compliquée, j'avais juste besoin de lui dire au revoir, c'est tout._

_Le téléphone de B retentit et elle le consulta immédiatement, trop heureuse de pouvoir mettre un terme à la conversation. _

_Mais le post de Gossip Girl qu'elle lut n'allait pas arranger les choses, au contraire. Si elle avait pensé un instant avoir réussi à apaiser la méfiance de Louis, elle comprit en voyant la photo d'elle et Chuck enlacés qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement cette fois. _

_Le regard courroucé de Louis lorsqu'elle se retourna lui fit un instant froid dans le dos. Il avait lu par-dessus son épaule et il avait tous les droits d'être en colère devant cette démonstration d'affection des plus équivoques._

_Elle ragea intérieurement contre GG et pesta contre elle-même. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu s'empêcher de le toucher ? Dés l'instant où elle avait sentit ses bras autour d'elle, elle n'avait plus eu qu'une envie, rester blottie contre lui pour ressentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle aurait voulu lui prendre la main et passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux mais au lieu de ça, elle s'était contentée de l'embrasser sur la joue. _

_- Tu vas encore me dire que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? tonna-t-il, les yeux exorbités par ce qu'il venait de voir._

_- C'était juste un baiser amical, se défendit B, tentant de se convaincre elle aussi._

_- Non mais tu te moques de moi ? hurla-t-il. Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin ! C'est évident que tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui. Il suffit de voir la manière dont tu le regardes. Tu serais prête à te jeter du haut de l'Empire State Building s'il te le demandait._

_A la simple évocation de ce bâtiment, B sentit resurgir une colère incommensurable du fond de ses entrailles. Le choc aurait été moins violent si Louis l'avait giflée en plein visage. _

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi, s'emporta-t-elle contre Louis, alors qu'il n'était pourtant pas la raison du sentiment qu'il l'animait tout à coup. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'il ne représente plus rien de ce genre pour moi ? C'est juste un ami c'est tout. Mais étant donné le peu d'ami que tu as je comprends que cette notion t'échappe. _

_Elle se retourna et s'engouffra par la porte fenêtre d'où elle était venue, hors d'elle. _

_En pénétrant dans le hall, elle aperçut Chuck qui escortait une jeune fille asiatique au look plus que douteux. _

_- Blair, attend ! siffla Louis qui arrivait derrière elle. _

_Il l'attrapa par le bras tandis que Chuck et sa nouvelle « amie » passait la porte._

_- Ne me touche pas, hurla-t-elle en se dégageant avec vivacité._

_Louis la regarda, interloqué. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? explosa-t-il à nouveau. Tu crois que tu peux me balancer de telles ignominies à la figure et me laisser planter là comme si j'étais un de tes laquais ? _

_Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça et il ne comptait pas passer l'éponge sur son attitude infamante. Après tout c'était elle qui avait embrassé son ancien amant et elle aurait dû s'excuser de son comportement plutôt que de lui tenir tête et de l'insulter de surcroît._

_B ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et poursuivit, furieux lui aussi de l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire et de sa désinvolture face à l'humiliation qu'elle lui faisait subir. _

_- Tu n'es qu'une sale petite peste prétentieuse et crois-moi, tu as intérêt à changer de comportement si tu veux devenir digne d'être une véritable princesse un jour. Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'ami mais chacun d'eux sait se tenir en société en tout cas. Ils ne cèdent pas à chacune de leurs basses pulsions pour défrayer la chronique mondaine et être la risée de tous, ils ne m'ont jamais fait honte ! _

_Pour toute réponse, B ramassa une coupe de champagne qui traînait sur le comptoir d'enregistrement et le lui jeta à la figure avant de tourner les talons et de se ruer sur le trottoir elle aussi._

_Elle était outrée par les propos de Louis et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'elle regardait la limousine, dans laquelle Chuck venait de s'engouffrer avec cette petite garce en guenille, s'éloigner. Elle passa sa main sur son visage d'un geste rageur et héla un taxi. Elle n'avait aucune intention de rester une minute de plus en compagnie de ce goujat qui lui servait de fiancé. _


	9. Miroir, mon beau miroir

_**Miroir, mon beau miroir**_

_La limousine s'arrêta devant l'Empire, Chuck et Lisa pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui permettait de monter jusqu'à sa suite._

_- Tu viens ? s'étonna-t-il en constatant qu'elle ne le suivait plus._

_- Je préfère t'attendre ici, dit-elle le visage à nouveau fermé._

_- Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? bougonna-t-il._

_- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, si c'est ce que tu crois, même si je devrais sûrement, à en juger par ce que j'ai lu, répondit-elle sans baisser les yeux._

_- Alors dans ce cas pourquoi ne veux-tu pas monter ?_

_- On a rien en commun ok ? Et nos vies ne vont plus se croiser, alors autant arrêter les frais tout de suite !_

_Il fut surpris par la violence de sa réaction. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec elle. Elle soufflait le chaud et le froid. Elle avait l'air amicale un instant puis changeait tout à coup d'attitude et sortait ses griffes comme un animal traqué. _

_Il appuya sur le bouton et les portes s'ouvrirent. Le miroir du fond lui renvoya sa propre image. Il comprit soudain qu'elle était aussi effrayée que lui._

_- Tu veux récupérer ton carton à dessin ou non ? demanda-t-il en se retournant._

_Elle le toisa, les yeux de son « frère » reflétaient sa propre incertitude mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Le contenu de ce carton représentait toutes les choses importantes de sa vie, c'était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Il lui paraissait impensable que ce gosse de riche puisse le comprendre. Pourtant, vu le sourire qu'il affichait, il savait qu'elle était prête à tout pour le récupérer._

_Il avait avoué avoir regardé le contenu. Il avait compris ce qu'elle était venue faire ici. Pourtant, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il n'avait même pas prononcé le nom de leur père, ni poser de question sur sa mère._

_Ce qu'elle avait lu sur lui était sans doute plus que justifié, il valait mieux qu'elle ne traîne pas dans ses pattes. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire les frais de ses célèbres frasques ni d'y être associée comme tout à l'heure. _

_Et puis, elle se connaissait, elle serait bien capable de s'attacher à lui contre son gré. Il était le seul membre de sa famille encore vivant mais cela ne justifiait rien. Si sa famille avait été composée de personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter pour s'épanouir elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui._

_Elle le rejoignit à contre cœur et s'adossa à la paroi les bras croisés. Il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des jours. Il connaissait la réponse mais il avait besoin d'une confirmation._

_- Toutes ces chansons sont de toi ? _

_- Pourquoi ? Tu connais un producteur intéressé peut-être ? cingla-t-elle d'un ton ironique en le fusillant du regard._

_Visiblement, c'était un sujet sensible._

_- Je posais juste la question, répondit-il sur le défensive, lui aussi._

_- Oui, et bien pour commencer, tu n'avais pas à l'ouvrir, rugit-elle._

_- Tu n'avais qu'à pas l'oublier. Si tu ne tu n'avais pas eu si peur de moi…_

_- Je… n'ai… pas… peur de toi, c'est clair ! Je n'aurai jamais plus peur de personne, hurla-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui._

_Il recula d'un pas, les yeux de Lisa étaient aussi froids que de la glace et le transperçaient. Il ressentit comme une brûlure à l'intérieur._

_- Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il, je ne voulais pas…_

_- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée… le coupa-t-elle, soudain moins agressive. Je veux juste récupérer mes affaires, c'est tout._

_Les portes s'ouvrirent et il entra dans l'appartement. Le carton était dans sa chambre, à l'abri de Nate. _

_- Je reviens tout de suite, dit-il sans se retourner. _

_Il avait voulu lui forcer la main en l'obligeant à monter mais il le regrettait amèrement. Il ne connaissait rien de la vie de Lisa… Elisabeth, il ignorait même son prénom jusqu'à il y à une heure. Elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie de faire sa connaissance et cela valait sans doute mieux comme ça._

_Lorsqu'il revint, Lisa était toujours dans la cage d'ascenseur. Il lui tendit ses affaires mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Son regard, horrifié, était rivé sur la moto garée dans l'entrée._

_- Lisa ? appela-t-il doucement._

_Elle tressaillit faiblement en entendant prononcer son prénom. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux sombres. Elle avait perdu toute forme d'assurance._

_- Lisa, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en posant une main sur son avant bras._

_Elle le retira précipitamment comme s'il l'avait blessée. _

_Reprenant ses esprits, elle désigna la moto du menton._

_- Elle est à toi ? _

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_Elle secoua la tête et prit le carton à dessin resté dans la main de Chuck. _

_- Surtout soit prudent, dit Lisa d'une voix à peine audible tandis que les portes se refermaient sur elle._


	10. Mon héros

_**Mon héros**_

_Lisa respira un grand coup lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le trottoir devant l'Empire. Les images de l'accident dansaient toujours devant ses yeux. Elle tenta de chasser la vision de son visage en sang. Les larmes qu'elle avait réussi à retenir jusque là coulaient le long de ses joues. _

_Elle reprit une bouffée d'air et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne savait pas trop où elle était. Elle ne s'était aventurée dans cette partie de la ville que pour se rendre au Palace. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre pour rejoindre la station de métro la plus proche. Ni même combien elle devrait marcher pour y parvenir._

_- Voulez-vous que je vous appelle un taxi ? demanda le portier de l'Empire._

_- Non merci, répondit Lisa en essuyant ses larmes. _

_Elle n'avait nullement les moyens de prendre encore une fois un taxi. Elle avait travaillé en heures supplémentaires toute la semaine pour réunir la somme qui paierait la deuxième moitié de son loyer. _

_- Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la station de métro la plus proche ?_

_Le portier la dévisagea comme si elle lui demandait à quelle heure était le prochain bus pour la planète mars. Un jeune homme hispanique sortit de l'hôtel au même moment._

_- Bonsoir Georges, dit-il._

_- Bonsoir Esteban, répondit le vieil homme._

_- Je peux vous aider ? s'enquit-il avec un léger accent auprès de la jeune fille désemparée._

_- Mademoiselle veut prendre le métro ! expliqua le portier, ahuri._

_Le jeune Cubain la dévisagea un instant._

_- Où voulez-vous aller ? _

_- Chinatown, articula-t-elle._

_- Je peux vous y emmener si vous le désirez._

_- Elle est arrivée avec Monsieur Bass, avertit Georges en ouvrant la porte à un riche client qui sortait en compagnie de deux jolies filles._

_- En tout bien tout honneur, se pressa d'ajouter Esteban en levant les mains._

_Lisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient vraiment peur de lui. Elle accepta l'offre, il n'oserait jamais tenter quoi que ce soit maintenant._


	11. Dispute entre amis

_**Dispute entre amis**_

_Chuck resta un instant figé sur place après que les portes de l'ascenseur se soient refermées sur elle. L'idée de la poursuivre lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille._

_Il ouvrit son pc et tapa le nom de sa sœur sur le clavier, bien décidé à y trouver des informations, mais ses recherches restèrent vaines. Lorsque Nate rentra au petit matin en compagnie de Macy, il n'avait toujours rien récolté de probant. _

_Son ami lui décocha un regard lourd de sens et entraîna sa nouvelle copine dans sa chambre. Le roi de l'UES soupira et referma son ordinateur. Il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il passa dans sa chambre lui aussi et s'étendit sur son lit. _

_Il était à peine 4h45 mais il s'en fichait éperdument, il appela son détective privé._

_Il saisit une chemise plastique dans sa table de nuit et regarda encore une fois la copie du dessin de son père. Il avait pris soin de reproduire le contenu du carton à dessin de Lisa._

_Il ferma les yeux et songea à ce que Blair lui conseillerait de faire si elle était à ses côtés en cet instant. Elle lui manquait infiniment. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil rempli de rêves étranges ou Blair et Lisa se côtoyaient maladroitement._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Chuck se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et se leva en maugréant. Il se glissa sous une douche chaude et laissa l'eau couler sur sa nuque. Il avait mal dormi. Il tenta de faire le point sur la situation. Peut-être devrait-il parler de Lisa à Lily ? Elle était toujours de bon conseil. Non, décida-t-il, cela ne la concernait en rien._

_Il passait une chemise lorsque son téléphone sonna, annonçant un nouveau post de Gossip Girl. _

_« _Aperçus, nos jeunes mariés préférés en pleine dispute. Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz au sein du couple royal ? J'espère que la cérémonie ne sera pas annulée, mais il vaudrait mieux changer de marque de champagne, même s'il était délicieux, il n'était apparemment pas du goût de la mariée. _»_

_La photo qui suivait montrait Blair jetant le verre de champagne en question au visage de Louis. _

_Il sourit malgré lui, une part de lui aurait voulu que ce mariage n'ait jamais lieu, mais il chassa cette idée. Il voulait le bonheur de B plus que tout. _

_Nate était dans le salon, installé sur le canapé, une tasse de café posée devant lui sur la table basse._

_- Tu es fier de toi ? demanda-t-il, son téléphone à la main._

_- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça._

_- On dirait pourtant ton œuvre ! _

_Chuck leva les yeux au ciel, Nate commençait sérieusement à l'agacer avec ses suspicions. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir sur son dos en ce moment._

_- Ce n'était pas toi sur la photo avec Blair hier soir ?_

_Le prince noir jeta un mauvais regard à son ami._

_- C'est elle qui m'a embrassé … sur la joue, précisa-t-il._

_- Et comme par hasard, vous vous êtes retrouvez seul tout les deux. Je croyais que tu avais une entrevue avec le maire. C'est bien pour ça que tu ne nous as pas accompagné au «1 Oak» n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Écoute Nate, tu commences vraiment à me fatiguer là ! l'avertit Chuck._

_- Tu ne peux donc pas la laisser tranquille ? continua Nate qui n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'en rester là._

_- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je n'ai rien fait. Et B non plus alors, occupe-toi de ta copine et fout-moi la paix._

_- En parlant de copine, insista Nate, c'est quoi cette fille que tu as emmenée dans ta limo ? Je reconnais qu'elle est sexy mais ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre. Qu'est-ce que tu traficotes avec elle ? _

_- Ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dit Chuck en montant dans l'ascenseur. _

_Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Nate le rendait fou et il songea sérieusement à l'expédier vivre ailleurs._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_- Où va-t-on Monsieur ? demanda le chauffeur._

_- Au parc, répondit-il sans réfléchir._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, il se rendait plutôt dans des bars normalement. Mais la situation n'avait rien de normal et il avait besoin de garder les idées claires pour l'analyser._

_Il ne pouvait pas en parler avec Blair et il ne n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet avec son « meilleur ami » En plus, il était au moins certain que Nate ne viendrait pas le chercher là. Il en avait plus qu'assez de l'avoir constamment sur le dos. _

_Il avait besoin de calme pour reprendre ses esprits et il ne pouvait pas le faire avec lui dans l'appartement. _


	12. B a besoin d'air

_**B a besoin d'air**_

_Blair sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers de son appartement de l'UES comme une flèche. _

_- Dorota, on y va, cria-t-elle dans le hall._

_Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle venait de passer des jours à la préparation de son mariage. Les petits fours, le gâteau, la robe, la couleur des nappes, le placement des invités, tout était prise de tête._

_Elle était pourtant réputée pour l'organisation des soirées et des fêtes les plus réussies de tout Manhattan. Mais pour un mariage royal, Son mariage, il fallait absolument que tout soit parfait._

_Heureusement qu'elle avait réussi à renvoyer sa belle-mère et sa mère en France, sinon tout cela serait encore bien pire. Elles n'avaient de cesse de se disputer sur chaque détail. _

_Queen B n'avait rien perdu de sa force de persuasion. Elle avait reçu le soutient de Louis pour organiser seule le mariage comme elle l'entendait. Après tout, c'était elle la mariée non ? Et elle entendait bien ne laisser personne l'oublier. _

_De toute manière, Louis lui mangeait dans la main, enfin jusqu'à ces derniers jours du moins. Elle s'était plus ou moins réconciliée avec lui. Après la dispute de la veille et le dernier post de GG, elle l'avait appelé pour s'excuser._

_Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle était l'instigatrice de cette querelle et même si les mots de Louis résonnaient encore dans sa tête, elle savait que sa réaction irrationnelle n'était pas le fruit du comportement du prince. _

_Une seule personne était capable de la mettre dans un tel état et elle était rongée par la culpabilité de ne pas pouvoir s'affranchir totalement de cette emprise qu'il exerçait sur elle sans même ne rien avoir à faire pour y parvenir. _

_Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'enlacer Chuck sur ce stupide balcon ? Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas réfléchi à l'éventualité d'une telle situation. _

_Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu se tenant devant elle, seul, elle n'avait pas pu résister. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Nate et lui, même s'il le niait. Et pourquoi lui mentait-il ? Pas à cause du mariage, elle en était persuadée. Il leur avait donné sa bénédiction et il s'y tiendrait. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien fini entre eux._

_Mais pourquoi était-il venu accompagné de Gillian ? Au moins elle appartenait à leur monde, par comme cette souillon avec qui il avait quitté la soirée, c'était déjà ça. Mais pourquoi Gillian ? Il y avait quantité de filles à Manhattan. Même si elle devait bien reconnaître, malgré elle, que la cousine de Nate était magnifique ce soir là. _

_Elles se connaissaient bien toute les deux, ils se connaissaient tous d'ailleurs. Ils évoluaient dans les mêmes sphères depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et elle et Gillian n'avaient jamais été très proches. Cette dernière étaient trop manipulatrice, trop garce, trop mesquine, en un mot trop Blair pour qu'elles puissent s'entendre._

_Était-il si désespéré qu'il se contentait d'une pâle copie d'elle-même ? Non, il était passé à autre chose et elle le savait mais, elle pressentait toutefois qu'il se tramait quelque chose et elle allait découvrir ce qui se passait, foi de Queen B. _

_- Je suis là Mademoiselle Blair, dit Dorota en arrivant dans l'entrée chargée d'un panier de pain pour les canards. _

_- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu pétrissais la pâte toi-même ? demanda B en entrant dans la cage d'ascenseur._

_Dorota ne répondit pas. Il était inutile de contredire Blair de toute façon. Elle était heureuse qu'elle ait trouvé un peu de temps pour aller au parc. Cela la détendait toujours, et Dieu savait qu'elle en avait besoin._

_Blair et Dorota se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où elles nourrissaient les canards comme elles en avaient l'habitude._

_Elle jeta le pain sans conviction tandis que Dorota l'observait du coin de l'œil. L'employée de Blair voyait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle mettait ça sur le compte du mariage mais elle n'était pas certaine que cela soit vraiment ça._

_- Voulez-vous encore un peu de pain ? demanda Dorota._

_- Merci, dit B en se saisissant du quignon que la bonne lui tendait._

_Mais elle ne le distribua pas aux volatiles. Au lieu de ça, elle se dirigea vers le sentier qui menait au petit pont. Dorota suivit le regard de Miss Blair et l'aperçut elle aussi._

_Mais que faisait-il là ? se demanda la bonne. N'avait-il donc pas compris ? Il lui avait déjà créé assez de problèmes à la dernière soirée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement la laisser tranquille ?_

_- Miss Blair, appela Dorota en courant pour rattraper la future mariée. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, souvenez-vous combien Monsieur le Prince a été irrité par les derniers post de Gossip Girl._

_- Je suis encore capable de prendre mes propres décisions, la rabroua-t-elle sans ralentir l'allure. Va donc terminer de nourrir les canards pour nous deux et disparaît de ma vue._


	13. Duel à Central Parc

_**Duel à Central Parc**_

_Elle passa le pont et s'approcha du banc où il était assis, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort, sans doute parce qu'elle s'était dépêchée d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Elle avait à en découdre avec lui, pas pour le post de GG mais parce qu'il lui avait menti._

_Chuck releva la tête en voyant quelqu'un arriver vers lui, son visage se ferma instantanément lorsqu'il la reconnut. Il n'avait pas pensé aux canards en venant ici. Ou bien était-ce inconscient ?_

_- Blair Waldorf, sainte patronne des canards, se moqua-t-il._

_- Chuck Bass, archange des menteurs._

_Il leva un sourcil interrogateur._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? s'informa-t-elle._

_- J'avais envie de prendre l'air, grogna-t-il._

_- De l'air dénué de toute substance illicite et non loin de mon endroit préféré du parc ? _

_- Je ne passe pas ma vie à penser à toi, mentit-il. C'est un endroit public et je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu y viendrais aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas un truc à faire pour la préparation de ton mariage princier ? _

_- Louis et moi n'avons pas rompu si c'est ce que tu crois._

_- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, se défendit-il._

_- Je sais mais, c'est juste au cas où tu aurais dans l'idée que la date du 26 novembre serait à nouveau libre._

_- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-il encore, prenant soin de ne pas aborder la dispute relatée par Gossip Girl._

_- La vérité, que nous sommes juste des amis. Enfin, si on considère que des amis se mentent, bien entendu._

_- Et ça lui a suffi ? Si ça avait été moi..._

_- Mais ce n'est pas toi, le coupa-t-elle._

_Il ne le savait que trop bien. Son iPhone sonna à ce moment là, lui permettant de faire diversion. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec elle. Il avait d'autres choses en tête._

_- Tu ne décroches pas ? le sonda-t-elle en constatant que l'appel venait de Gillian._

_Chuck ne répondit pas et coupa la mélodie._

_- Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui se passe entre Nate et toi ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, il pense que je veux ruiner ton mariage._

_- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? C'est pour ça que tu te caches ici ?_

_Il garda le silence. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours tout deviner à son propos ?_

_- Il y a autre chose que mon mariage. C'est à cause de Gillian ?_

_- Gillian n'a rien à voir là dedans._

_- Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ses appels ? Est-ce que Nate est contre le fait que vous sortiez ensemble ? Ou bien est-ce à cause de cette sans abri que tu as ramenée dans ta limousine ?_

_Chuck se crispa et carra la mâchoire. B eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant cette attitude. C'était le signe que cette pouilleuse avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Elle n'était pas une personne quelconque pour lui._

_- C'est compliqué, commenta-t-il. _

_- Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré cette fois ? soupira-t-elle._

_Il vit Dorota de l'autre côté du pont qui jetait le pain aux canards en faisant de grands gestes. Elle était sûrement contrariée de les voir là tous les deux. Elle pensait sans nul doute qu'il y était venu exprès, elle aussi. _

_- Dans rien qui te concerne, répondit-il sèchement._

_- Les amis… commença-t-elle._

_- Je n'ai pas envie d'être ce genre d'ami avec toi ! Tu dois me confondre avec le paumé de Brooklyn. C'est lui qui aime disserter et s'écouter parler, pas moi, la rembarra-t-il._

_- Avec toi tout est toujours compliqué de toute façon. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire le vide autour de toi et de repousser les gens qui tiennent à toi. Tu es comme ton père, répliqua-t-elle, vexée._

_Elle s'éloigna la tête haute, elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé, elle aussi. Un point partout, compta-t-elle avant de se rappeler qu'ils ne jouaient plus ensemble désormais. Pratiquait-il ce jeu avec Gillian à présent ? Où avec cette souillon en veste de jeans ? _

_Elle grimpa le petit pont pour rejoindre Dorota qui lui faisait de gros yeux. Pourquoi avait-il encore cet impact sur elle ? Elle était pourtant libérée de lui !_

_Chuck rappela Gillian, celle-ci décrocha à la troisième sonnerie._

_- Salut Chuck, dit-elle d'une voix complice._

_- Gillian, répondit-il résigné._

_- J'aurais besoin de tes services, tu es libre pour la soirée de rentrée à Columbia ?_


	14. Investigations

_**Investigations**_

_Chuck était installé confortablement dans son canapé. Andrew Tyler, son détective privé, venait de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil d'en face, un épais dossier à la main._

_- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? _

_- Il n'y avait rien de plus facile. On peut suivre cette fille à la trace, un vrai jeu de piste. _

_- Elle a eu des problèmes ? _

_- Et pas qu'un peu … A vous de choisir._

_Andrew déposa le dossier de plusieurs pages sur la table devant Chuck._

_- Famille d'accueil, attouchement sur mineur, alcool, drogue, arrestation …. La totale, un vrai cas social._

_Le roi de l'UES sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. _

_- Elisabeth Nakamura est née le 17 août 1991, elle a grandit dans le Vermont. Sa mère est morte d'une overdose quand la petite avait six ans. Elle est restée vivre avec son beau-père, Hanck Richmont, jusqu'à ses dix ans. Puis une voisine a déposé plainte contre lui pour attouchement sur sa propre fille. Après enquête, Elisabeth a été placée en famille d'accueil. Elle en a fait une bonne dizaine jusqu'à ses quinze ans. Plusieurs fugues à son actif, mauvaises fréquentations, arrestations pour consommation d'alcool et détention de drogue. Elle a été envoyée dans une espèce de maison de correction par les services sociaux. _

_Le détective jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui le payait, il était livide. Il hésita un instant puis continua sur un signe de tête de Chuck. _

_- Visiblement ça a porté ses fruits puisqu'elle y a décroché son diplôme avec mention. Elle a demandé l'émancipation de sa majorité à ses dix-huit ans, ce qui lui a été accordé pour bonne conduite et est sortie de l'institution il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Elle s'est immédiatement installée avec un certain Tom Walters, qui avait fréquenté l'institution lui aussi et en était sortit trois semaines plus tôt. Ils ont vécus ensemble à Burlington jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la mort dans un accident de la circulation, il y a environs six mois. La petite est arrivée ici i peine un mois. Elle travaille au « Joe's Shanghai » de Chinatown et loge dans une des chambres que le propriétaire met à disposition des employés au-dessus du restaurant. _

_Chuck tenta de maîtriser ses émotions, mais sa voix tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il demanda :_

_- Et sa mère ?_

_- Yoko Nakamura, une artiste peintre japonaise qui était venu aux États-Unis pour suivre les cours de la « Nationale Academy» Votre père l'a fréquentée brièvement en même temps que votre mère. Elle a quitté brusquement New-York quelques mois avant votre naissance. Inutile de préciser pourquoi._

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, trop bouleversé pour faire le moindre commentaire. Pour une fois, Chuck Bass ne trouvait rien à dire. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis. _

_Il se contenta de regarder les clichés qu'Andrew avait pris de sa sœur l'après-midi même devant le « Joe's Shanghai ». Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le visage du jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. C'était un des aides cuisiniers de l'Empire, Esteban Gutierrez. Il l'avait embauché au début de l'été, juste avant de partir faire le tour du monde avec Nate. _

_Chuck grimaça en repensant à ce que son « meilleur ami » s'imaginait des recherches qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il aurait aimé pouvoir partager ça avec lui mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet et, après ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il n'avait aucune envie que la vie de sa sœur soit étalée au grand jour. _

_Tyler se leva pour partir._

_- Continuez à la surveiller pour le moment, dit Chuck après un instant._

_- C'est vous qui payez, répondit-il._

_En quittant la pièce, le détective croisa Nate qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux._

_- Tu fais une enquête sur quelqu'un ? questionna le jeune homme qui revenait de la salle de gym._

_- Ce n'est pas en rapport avec le mariage si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, répliqua son ami sur la défensive en se dirigeant vers le bar pour se servir un verre de scotch._

_- Alors sur quoi ? interrogea Nate en soulevant le rabat du dossier posé sur la petite table. _

_Chuck fit volte face et referma le dossier d'un coup sec._

_- Encore cette fille ? s'étonna Nate en observant une photo de Lisa qu'il avait eu le temps de subtiliser._

_- Donne-moi ça ! rugit le prince noir en le fusillant du regard et en tentant de lui arracher le cliché des mains_

_Mais Nate fut plus rapide que lui._

_- Plutôt sexy, mais ça je te l'ai déjà dit. Et ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à cette pauvre fille._

_- J'ai mes raisons, commenta Chuck, hors de lui en lui reprenant la photo._

_- Ne me dit pas que tu veux l'utiliser pour faire une crasse à Blair._

_- Quoi ? demanda C, interloqué, les yeux étincelants de colère. _

_- Je te connais Chuck et si tu comptes payer une fille pour coucher avec Louis… continua Nate, ignorant qu'il était sur un terrain glissant._

_- Non, mais t'es malade … hurla Chuck. _

_- Je ne doute pas que cette fille soit prête à faire n'importe quoi pour gagner un peu d'argent, elle a l'air d'en avoir besoin mais…._

_Nate n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Chuck lui décocha un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Du sang coula de sa lèvre supérieure. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? cria-t-il en portant la main à son visage._

_- J'en ai marre de toi et de tes accusations gratuites ! Tu as dix minutes pour rassembler tes affaires et dégager le plancher, s'époumona Chuck en récupérant le dossier et en disparaissant dans sa chambre, non sans en avoir claqué la porte violemment._


	15. Désastre au menu

_**Désastre au menu**_

_Chuck resta plusieurs minutes à observer la vitrine du « Joe's Shanghai » depuis le trottoir. Lisa servait des tables à l'intérieur, il hésitait à entrer. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec B au parc. _

_Finalement, il se décida. Il franchit les portes et s'installa dans la partie dont Lisa avait la charge. _

_Lisa, affairée par son service, se dirigea vers la table pour donner la carte au client suivant. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant son frère. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna-t-elle, interloquée de le voir là. Ne me dis pas que tu traînes dans cette partie de la ville._

_- Je voulais juste…_

_- Est-ce que tu me fais suivre ? interrogea-t-elle encore, en colère._

_- Tu t'es bien renseignée sur moi, toi ! indiqua-t-il avec humeur._

_- J'arrive pas à y croire, dit-elle, hors d'elle en quittant la table._

_- Lisa… attend, appela-t-il en la suivant._

_- Je travaille là, au cas où tu ne saurais à quoi ça ressemble, lâcha-t-elle acerbe._

_Elle lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner. _

_- Alors, dis-moi quand ? reprit-il en lui agrippant le bras pour la retenir un instant._

_- Lâche-moi, cira-t-elle, de plus en plus furieuse._

_Elle ne supportait pas qu'on s'approche d'elle ainsi, ni qu'on la touche, encore moins qu'on la prive de liberté de mouvement. Elle fit un geste brusque pour se dégager et cogna un verre sur la table tout près d'eux. _

_Celui-ci valdingua et retomba avec fracas sur une table voisine, à laquelle étaient attablés des clients. Tous les verres se brisèrent et des morceaux coupants jaillirent dans tous les sens. Les liquides se répandirent sur la nappe et les genoux d'un groupe d'hommes d'affaires japonais. Heureusement, aucun d'eux ne fut blessé._

_Lisa et Chuck restèrent pétrifiés devant le spectacle, tandis que Madame Wong arrivait de la cuisine en s'excusant milles fois dans sa langue natale auprès des clients trempés et de Chuck. _

_Reprenant ses esprits, Lisa, rouge de honte, s'inclina plusieurs fois pour s'excuser elle aussi auprès des hommes et de son employeur puis commença à ramasser les débris. Deux autres filles se pressaient déjà autour de la table pour réparer les dégâts._

_L'une d'elle invita Chuck à se rasseoir à sa table alors que Madame Wong se tournait vers Lisa. Les yeux étincelants de colère, Elle lui intima de la suivre dans l'arrière salle, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre, les larmes aux yeux._

_Chuck ne bougeait pas, il observait la scène, planté au milieu du restaurant, tandis que la jeune fille l'invitait à nouveau à reprendre place en lui tendant la carte que Lisa avait dans les mains quelques minutes plutôt._

_Il ignora son geste et rejoignit sa sœur. Les éclats de voix de Madame Wong lui parvinrent depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, laissant place à Lisa qui passa à côté de lui, en larmes, telle une furie._

_Elle s'engouffra dans le petit couloir attenant qui menait aux chambres des employés sans même un regard pour lui._

_- Lisa, tenta-t-il à nouveau, alors que la propriétaire se rependait à nouveau en excuses devant lui._

_- Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour cet incident Monsieur, le repas est offert par la maison bien entendu._

_Chuck lui jeta un regard glacial._

_- Où va-t-elle ? interrogea-t-il en désignant le couloir où s'était précipitée Lisa._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, cette jeune fille ne fait plus partie de notre personnel._

_- Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est la mienne ! plaida-t-il. _

_Madame Wong secoua la tête, étonnée par l'attitude de ce client._

_- Je suis certain qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de s'arranger, reprit-il en sortant son chéquier._

_- Nous ne pouvons tolérer un tel comportement, quel qu'en soit le motif ! J'en suis désolée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette jeune fille s'attire des problèmes. Il y en a pleins d'autres qui ne demandent qu'à travailler. _

_Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait eu exactement la même réaction si une telle chose s'était produite à l'Empire. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lisa descendre les escaliers avec un grand sac. Il se dirigea vers elle sans attendre._

_- Lisa, cria-t-il en s'engouffrant dans le couloir à son tour, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir par la porte latérale du restaurant. _

_Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage haineux._

_- Fiche-moi la paix ! hurla-t-elle._

_- Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais …_

_- Voulu ou pas c'est comme ça, pleura-t-elle._

_- Je vais parler avec ton patron, je trouverai une solution…_

_- Avec de l'argent ! Tu croix que tu peux toujours tout effacer en payant pour faire oublier tes erreurs ?! cracha-t-elle._

_- L'argent peut tout acheter, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui._

_- Pas moi en tout cas ! Tu es un danger pour tous ceux que tu approches ! Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie ! Comment faut-il te le faire comprendre ? explosa-t-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle._

_Chuck eut à nouveau l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il demeura dans le couloir, paralysé par ses propos._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit sur le trottoir, complètement abattu. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit en face ce qu'il ressentait pourtant au plus profond de lui depuis toujours, ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire tout haut lui-même._

_Au coin de la rue, Lisa montait dans une petite Toyota bleue foncée un peu cabossée à l'avant droit. _

_Il observa le véhicule démarrer et monta dans la limousine qui le ramènerait, tôt ou tard, dans la suite de l'Empire d'où il avait chassé Nate. Il se sentit plus seul que jamais. Il avait fait le vide autour de lui, exactement comme son père l'aurait fait. _

_« _Aperçu : Chuck Bass dans Chinatown. Décidément, il aime le dépaysement en ce moment. Cela lui rappellerait-il la lointaine contrée où il s'était réfugié après la mort de son père ? Mais attendez, mon petit doigts m'a dit qu'il y était seul ! Y aura-t-il une bonne âme pour s'en préoccuper cette fois-ci encore ? _»_


	16. Repas de famille

_**Repas de famille**_

_Nate embrassa Macy sur le bout des lèvres et la laissa s'en aller à regret. Il devait se préparer pour le déjeuner avec son grand-père. Il n'avait pas vu Chuck depuis plusieurs jours. Il savait que celui-ci faisait tout pour l'éviter. _

_Il aurait voulu aider son ami et surtout l'empêcher de se mêler du mariage de B. Chuck avait beau assurer qu'il ne faisait rien dans ce sens, Nate n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était toujours amoureux fou de la belle brune. Et le prince noir n'était pas du genre à s'effacer. _

_Chuck ne l'avait encore jamais frappé. La seule fois où ils s'étaient battus, c'était quand il avait dépucelé B à l'arrière de sa limo et c'était Nate qui l'avait empoigné._

_En plus de ça, son ami avait un comportement encore plus étrange que d'ordinaire. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, il était totalement obsédé par cette fille. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir si ce n'était pas en rapport avec B ?_

_Elle n'avait rien à voir avec eux. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle représente quoi que ce soit pour Chuck. Et quoi qu'il en dise, Nate savait qu'il avait B dans la peau. Il l'avait entendu prononcer son prénom pendant son sommeil. _

_Et ce n'était pas anodin si ce dernier avait demandé à sa cousine Gillian de l'accompagner aux dernières soirées mondaines. Il ne risquait pas d'y avoir une quelconque histoire entre eux, puisqu'elle préférait de loin les jolies blondes elle aussi. Chuck était parfaitement au courant de ce secret._

_Peut-être l'avait-il mise dans la confidence ? Ils avaient eu l'air plutôt proches lors de la soirée pour le Maire. Il tenterait d'en savoir plus auprès d'elle pendant le déjeuner familial._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_« _Aperçu : Nate Archibald à une réunion de famille et sans sa petite amie ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? Le conseil de famille serait-il un conseil de guerre ? Il se murmure que chacune des familles prépare ses meilleures stratégies pour ne pas se faire déposséder par l'autre. _»_

_- Tu sais très bien que Chuck ne fait pas facilement des confidences, lui répondit Gillian._

_- Mais cette fille avec qui on l'a aperçu plusieurs fois, il n'en t'a jamais parlé ? questionna encore Nate._

_- Non et je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'en parlerait d'ailleurs._

_- Parce que j'avais cru comprendre que vous aviez une sorte d'accord. Vous vous affichez ensemble et grand-père ne fait pas pression sur toi pour que tu lui ramènes un nouveau prétendant. Mais si Chuck est vu avec une autre, cela ne lui plaira pas longtemps et il reviendra à la charge._

_- Et bien, pour l'instant, tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de la pression qu'il exerce sur toi. Sinon, tu risques bien de voir ta romance avec Macy voler en éclat._

_- Ce qui ne serait pas pour te déplaire._

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit sa cousine avec un regard innocent._

_Nate releva un sourcil._

_- Ne me la fait pas à moi, je vois bien comment tu l'observes lorsqu'elle ne te voit pas._

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi, je te rappelle qu'on parle de Ta copine._

_- Effectivement oui, mais ce n'est pas comme si l'un de nous deux avait vraiment eu le choix. Au point où en sont nos deux familles, il ne restera bientôt plus rien d'aucune d'elle si on s'allie pas contre le Gouverneur Philips._

_- Et le meilleur moyen d'éviter la trahison c'est de mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. _

_- Effectivement, répondit Nate, l'union de nos deux familles nous mettra tous à l'abri._

_- Et qu'en pense Serena Van Der Woodsen ?_

_- Quelle rapport avec elle ? demanda Nate. On est plus ensemble depuis longtemps. De plus elle a l'air d'avoir trouvé enfin un équilibre avec ce « beach boy »._

_- Si tu le dis, répondit Gillian dubitative, vous aviez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre en tout cas au « One Oak » l'autre soir. _

_- Autant que Macy et toi ! répliqua Nate._

_- En parlant d'amant de Serena, regarde qui vient d'arriver, dit-elle en désignant leur cousin respectif au bras de sa femme. _

_- J'espère au moins que grand-père n'a pas eu la bonne idée de nous asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, bougonna-t-il._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai m'interposer entre vous. Après tout, je te dois bien ça. C'est toi qui est venu accompagné de Chuck cet été, c'est donc grâce à toi que je peux préserver ma tranquillité. Et si tu gardes le silence pour moi, je peux bien t'aider aussi. D'autant que, cette fois, c'est toi qui a été choisi pour être sacrifié sur l'autel de la famille Archibald._

_Elle s'éloigna pour aller saluer Trip et sa garce de femme avec un sourire de bienvenue éblouissant. Il comprenait pourquoi elle et Chuck s'entendaient si bien. _


	17. Entretien avec un démon

_**Entretien avec un démon**_

_Chuck raccompagna le Gouverneur Philips jusqu'à l'entrée de service de l'Empire. Il était venu en personne cette fois. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il était toujours possible de compter sur la discrétion du propriétaire du Palace pour protéger les frasques de son héroïnomane de fils. Il avait bien entendu remboursé tous les dégâts, mais il valait bien mieux être en bon terme avec l'héritier Bass s'il voulait avoir toutes ses chances aux prochaines élections._

_- Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension, conclut le futur candidat en serrant la main de Chuck._

_- A charge de revanche, répondit ce dernier qui comptait bien mettre à profit cette entente cordiale._

_Esteban Gutierrez arrivait au même moment pour prendre son service de l'après-midi. Il conduisait une Toyota bleue qui aurait bien eu besoin des services d'un carrossier._

_Il passa devant son employeur, tête basse, espérant que celui-ci ne lui prête pas plus d'attention que d'habitude._

_Pas de chance pour lui ce jour là, le Diable en personne avait décidé de se pencher sur son cas._

_- Esteban ! l'interpella le prince noir._

_Le Cubain se retourna, la gorge sèche. Lisa lui avait raconté ses déboires professionnels et il pria Dieu pour ne pas être réduit au même sort qu'elle. Quoi qu'il n'aurait pas osé parier sur l'Éternel face à la colère de Chuck Bass. Il était même étonné ne pas avoir été impacté plus tôt par leur dispute à Chinatown._

_- Monsieur ? dit l'aide-cuisinier d'une voix tremblante._

_- Tu sais où se trouve Lisa ? interrogea Chuck sans ambages._

_- Oui, répondit-il, certain qu'il pouvait dés à présent ramasser ses affaires. _

_- Elle va bien ? _

_Le jeune hispanique fut surpris par la question. L'ange des enfers se souciait-il vraiment de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ? Il opina du bonnet, ne sachant si c'était une tactique de destruction. Il avait entendu dire que les prédateurs aimaient jouer avec leur proie avant de les dévorer._

_- Tu sais où elle vit ?_

_- Je ne … je… elle …_

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller l'importuner. J'ai bien compris le message. Je voudrais juste être certain qu'elle a pu retomber sur ses pieds. Si jamais elle a besoin de quelque chose…_

_Esteban se sentait cloué au pilori, comme écartelé entre sa nouvelle amitié avec la jeune fille et son besoin impérieux de travailler pour pouvoir survivre. Il n'ignorait pas que si les portes de l'Empire se fermaient pour lui, il ne trouverait plus aucun travail dans l'Upper East Side._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante, je veillerai à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien._

_Chuck le considéra avec intensité, circonspect. Est-ce que ce type lui avouait qu'il se tapait sa sœur ?_

_- En tout bien tout honneur, ajouta prestement Esteban, comprenant que ses paroles pouvaient porter à confusion. _

_Chuck releva un sourcil, stupéfié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _

_- Je veux dire … c'est une chique fille… et je ne pouvais pas la laisser à la rue… alors elle squatte chez moi…. le temps de se retourner, se reprit le jeune Cubain. _

_Son employeur eut un demi-sourire en coin et Esteban eut l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un poids de la poitrine. C'était bon signe, non ?_

_- Une chique fille, hein ? répéta Chuck, ironique._

_Mais l'aide-cuisinier ne comprit pas la nuance dans le ton de sa voix._

_- Et bien, on est tout les deux dans la musique et c'est pas si mal d'avoir une fille dans l'appart après tout. Ça change pas mal de choses bien sûr mais…_

_Il s'interrompit, soudain conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire et à qui il venait de le dire. Il s'empourpra de la tête au pied, triturant ses clés de voiture dans ses mains._

_Chuck éclata franchement de rire, Esteban ne savait plus où se mettre. Son employeur décrocha son téléphone et il l'entendit dire au chef Ricardo de ne pas attendre l'aide-cuisinier aujourd'hui. _

_Puis il lui fit signe de le suivre, mais au lieu de se diriger vers le bureau du responsable du personnel, il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui menait directement à sa suite. _

_Esteban hésita, se moquait-il de lui ? _

_Apparemment non, le prince des ténèbres l'attendait près des portes qui s'entrouvraient. Il entra dans la cabine et se demanda s'il cachait une salle de torture quelque part dans l'hôtel._

_Il resta tout l'après-midi avec son patron, qui voulait connaître tout les détails de la vie de Lisa. Enfin, tout ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui confier car elle n'était pas vraiment du genre loquace sur sa vie personnelle. _

_Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Monsieur Bass avait souri quand il lui avait dit ça. En tout cas, il était ressorti de l'Empire en lui promettant de ne pas dire à Lisa qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation._


	18. Préinscritpion à Columbia

_**Préinscription à Columbia**_

_Serena Van Der Woodsen s'observait dans le miroir de la grande salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec Blair Waldorf. _

_Son bronzage avait presque disparu, il ne restait pratiquement plus aucune trace de son passage à L.A., excepté le souvenir qu'elle avait ramené dans ses bagages bien entendu._

_Certaines achetaient des bibelots ou des boules à neiges, d'autres collectionnaient les cartes postales. Elle, préférait nettement un souvenir en chair et en os, surtout s'il était capable de lui faire oublier le gris de New-York par cette matinée qui avait des allures de début d'automne et de la meilleure des manières qui soit qui plus est._

_Elle se sentait bien avec Ethan. Il ne se prenait pas la tête et surtout, ne lui prenait pas la tête. Il se fichait comme d'une guigne d'être ou non son énième petit copain et encore plus des étiquettes de l'UES ou de rivaliser avec qui que se soit. Il s'assumait pour ce qu'il était, un point c'est tout. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Le fait qu'il l'ait suivie à New-York en était la preuve. Il était libre et c'est ce qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui, en dehors de son corps d'apollon et de son endurance de sportif. _

_Elle avait d'ailleurs l'intention de profiter de ses performances encore un peu et s'apprêtait à le rejoindre dans les draps qu'elle avait quittés un peu plus tôt lorsque la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de B s'ouvrit._

_Cette dernière entra dans la pièce et le calme qui y régnait un instant plutôt se transforma en tornade._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda S, dérangée dans sa quiétude. _

_- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Tu sais quel jour on est ? Comment peux-tu dormir ce matin ?!_

_- En fait, je ne dormais pas vraiment, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire qui en disait long._

_Mais B ne mordit pas à l'hameçon, elle n'était pas d'humeur amoureuse ce matin et n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Serena se répandre en détails salaces sur ses exploits sexuels avec le beach boy. Elle avait concentré tout son temps sur la préparation de son mariage depuis son retour dans l'UES et résultat, elle avait négligé la préparation de sa rentrée à Columbia._

_- Epargne-moi ton air d'extase, je t'en prie, je l'ai parfaitement entendu toutes les nuits depuis ton retour de L.A. D'ailleurs, je vous suggère de faire un break, ou de vous trouvez une chambre d'hôtel, parce que vous me perturbez dans mes préparatifs de rentrée universitaire._

_- Rentrée universitaire ? Mais on est seulement…_

_- Le 1__er__ septembre, ce qui veut dire que les préinscriptions pour les activités annexes sont ouvertes. En plus, le nouveau Doyen prend ses fonctions aujourd'hui donc, il faut que je me présente sous mon meilleur jour pour lui faire bonne impression._

_Bonne impression ? B faisait toujours bonne impression sur la gente des professeurs et autres acteurs de l'éducation, se dit S, qui n'était jamais parvenue à faire de même. La seule fois où elle avait été en bon terme avec un Doyen, c'était parce qu'il voulait utiliser sa popularité pour faire de la publicité à son université. Elle passa volontairement sur d'autres aspects de ses relations avec les professeurs. _

_- Tu y réussiras parfaitement, comme toujours. En plus de ça, avoir la future princesse de Monaco dans ses rangs devrait combler Columbia de joie. Je suis certaine qu'une place de choix te sera réservée, dit S qui savait à quel point c'était important pour son amie._

_- Je ne veux pas n'importe quelle place, je veux LA place qui me revient de part mon mérite et tant mieux si mon rang peut m'aider à y accéder. Mais je n'en suis pas si certaine, d'après mes recherche Joseph Hartland est républicain dans l'âme._

_- Mais je suis certaine que tu sauras l'attirer dans ton camp, répondit S avec un sourire._

_B lui rendit son sourire, son amie avait vraiment évoluée depuis son petit tour en Californie, bien que cela l'agace de devoir le reconnaître. Elle affichait une sérénité à toutes épreuves depuis son retour. Cet espèce d'homme auto bronzé y était-il pour quelque chose ? En tout cas, il lui faisait du bien, ça elle en était certaine car elle était aux premières loges pour en attester._

_Elle repensa à l'époque où ils partageaient plus ou moins la suite de l'Empire tous les quatre et un sourire rêveur effleura à nouveau ses lèvres. A l'époque S n'était pas la seule à passer des heures sous la couette… ou ailleurs d'ailleurs ! _

_- Serena ? interpella la voix d'Ethan depuis la chambre._

_- J'arrive, répondit la belle blonde en passant à côté de B._

_Cette dernière chassa les pensées qui venaient d'affluer à sa mémoire. Ce soir, elle réserverait une petite surprise à Louis. Cela leur permettrait ainsi de tirer un trait définitif sur les restes de rancunes de leur dernière dispute. Et surtout, elle en avait grand besoin. _


	19. Accord de fiançailles

_**Accord de fiançailles**_

_Nate sortit de sous la douche. Il était pratiquement dix heure. _

_- Nate, tu en as encore pour longtemps ? interrogea la voix de sa douce amie de l'autre côté de la porte._

_Elle pénétra dans la pièce et l'observa dans le miroir en fronçant le nez._

_- Allez, courage, ce n'est pas si terrible, il y a bien pire après tout, renchérit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. _

_- Je sais, soupira-t-il_

_Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle pensait à des choses bien plus atroces qu'un brunch avec leurs familles. Son père la destinait à un brillant avenir de chirurgien mais si Macy suivait les cours de médecine, c'était parce qu'elle voulait s'engager dans l'humanitaire avant tout._

_Elle était toute fois bien trop maligne pour en souffler mot à son père ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'opposait nullement à un éventuel mariage avec lui. Elle ne ferait rien qui puisse mettre ses plans en danger._

_La solution de Macy était simple, se plier au désir de sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint ses 21 ans et qu'elle puisse ainsi disposer de son argent comme bon lui semblerait. Ensuite, elle pourrait enfin donner à sa vie la direction qu'elle souhaitait. _

_Si lui-même connaissait ses intentions réelles c'est parce qu'elle les avait confiées à Gillian lors de leur petite sortie au « One Oak ». Comme quoi, il valait mieux avoir sa cousine dans son camp plutôt que dans celui d'en face, car elle arrivait toujours obtenir les informations qui pourraient lui être utiles, elle était redoutable à ce jeu là._

_Nate ne savait pas s'il devait jouer carte sur table, après tout, ils étaient dans le même bateau et ils s'entendaient bien. Le mieux était sans doute de jouer en équipe, comme le lui avait conseillé la jolie rousse. Et elle s'y connaissait dans ce genre d'arrangement. Celui qu'elle avait passé avec Chuck semblait porter ses fruits. Son Grand-père lui fichait la paix._

_D'ailleurs, elle aurait été un bien meilleur fer de Lance pour la famille Vanderbilt que son cousin. Dommage qu'elle soit une fille comme elle le disait en plaisantant… dans tous les sens du terme. Du coup leur patriarche n'envisageait même pas cette éventualité. _

_Pourtant sa cousine était brillante et manipulatrice à souhait, tout à fait ce qu'il fallait pour assurer l'avenir de la famille. Mais une femme ne faisait pas son propre chemin pour William, qui était de la vieille école. Son rôle se bornait à épauler son mari, comme savait si bien le faire Maureen qui était une épouse si dévouée pour Trip et sa carrière. C'était bien ce qui attisait la tension entre sa famille et celle de Macy justement. _

_Il étudia le reflet de la jolie métisse qui se maquillait devant le lavabo, dans le coin opposé. Elle avait un corps de rêve et la tête pleine. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait et comment l'obtenir elle aussi. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il n'ait pas sa part du gâteau. _

_Il en avait assez de se faire balader et de laisser les autres décider pour lui. Il avait déjà commis trop souvent cette erreur, cette fois il serait le maître des clefs, même s'il devait partager le trousseau avec sa future fiancée. Il essuya le reste de mousse à raser sur son visage et pris une profonde inspiration. _

_- Je connais tes projets personnels, lâcha-t-il sans prévenir._

_Macy faillit s'éborgner avec son eyeliner. Elle se tourna vers lui estomaquée._

_- De quoi parles-tu exactement ? feignit-elle, pas vraiment certaine de savoir où il voulait en venir._

_- L'autre soir au « One Oak », tu étais bien partie, reprit-il avec un sourire complice._

_Macy se détendit un peu, il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans le ton de sa voix._

_- Vous vous amusiez plutôt bien avec Gillian, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, continua-t-il, laissant planer l'insinuation._

_- Ta cousine est très sympa oui, mais apparemment, les secrets ce n'est pas son point fort, grimaça-t-elle en se retournant vers le miroir._

_Elle vit un sourire franc creuser deux petites fossettes sur les joues du jeune homme auquel sa famille la destinait, elle aurait pu tomber plus mal. Il était craquant et très doux, de plus, il émanait de lui quelque chose de rassurant._

_- Alors là, tu n'as jamais été aussi loin de la vérité, c'est tout le contraire justement. Gillian est la reine des faux semblants et elle ne fera rien pour réduire à néant tes espoirs. Elle sait trop ce que ça fait de devoir mener une double vie._

_- Alors pourquoi a-t-elle partagé mes confidences avec toi ? _

_Macy passa une main nerveuse dans sa courte chevelure, tout en continuant à étudier le reflet de Nate. Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée allée avec cette fille. Elle avait sincèrement cru trouver une amie qui la comprenait. Pourtant elle savait depuis son adolescence que dans le panier de crabe de l'UES, il n'y a pas d'ami. _

_- Parce qu'elle a pensé que cela nous serait utile…. à tous les deux, dit l'héritier Archibald en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Je pense qu'elle a raison, Gillian dit que l'important c'est de faire des alliances équilibrées où chacun y trouve son compte. C'est bien plus fructueux que le chantage d'après elle. Et elle sait de quoi elle parle, je t'assure._

_- Tu n'es donc pas amoureux de moi, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Pas plus que toi de moi, poursuivit-il maintenant lancé. Tu es très belle et intelligente et je t'apprécie énormément, je mentirais si je te disais le contraire. Je suis tombé sous ton charme dés notre première sortie, à mon plus grand étonnement. Et je suis heureux d'être tombé sur une future fiancée telle que toi considérant que ça aurait pu être une véritable horreur, mais je n'ai aucune intention de t'épouser moi non plus. _

_- Nous sommes donc bien d'accord là-dessus. Penses-tu que nous échapperons aux fiançailles ? Parce que personnellement je n'en espère pas tant. Les élections sont dans dix mois et c'est bien la raison de toute cette mascarade._

_- Moi non plus, ils ne nous lâcheront pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas passé un gros caillou au doigt. Par contre, je pense qu'ils se calmeront une fois qu'on les aura à moitié contentés._

_- Ça me va, étant donné que j'aurai 21 ans dans trois mois, pourquoi pas. On aura qu'à les laisser se débrouiller avec le contrat de mariage, pendant qu'on s'amusera. _

_- Alors marché conclu, on leur annoncera la nouvelle au brunch de tout à l'heure, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour sceller leur accord._

_Macy se fendit d'un large sourire et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_- J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de tous les avantages de mon fiancé pendant cette période, souffla-t-elle en passant une main dans la serviette qui lui enserrait la taille._


	20. Nostalgie

_**Nostalgie**_

_« _Aperçue, Macy Greenberg avec un énorme diamant à l'annulaire. Désolée les filles mais Nate Archibald n'est plus sur la liste des cœurs à prendre. Visiblement, il a fait son choix et c'est un des meilleurs partis de l'UES._ » _

_B reposa son i-phone sur la table basse. Elle se demandait comment S allait prendre la nouvelle des fiançailles de Nate. Pour sa part, elle n'avait plus de sentiments amoureux pour lui depuis très longtemps. _

_Chuck lui avait fait oublier la relation platonique et longue durée qu'ils avaient pu avoir dans un tourbillon d'émotions intenses et passionnées. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une autre vie, une vie avant Chuck. Quand elle croyait encore à la petite souris, au père Noël et aux contes de fée. _

_Elle ressentait néanmoins un sentiment étrange à l'idée que celui avec lequel elle avait projeté de passer sa vie depuis sa plus tendre enfance soit fiancé à une autre. _

_Elle avait toujours pensé au fond d'elle-même que, s'il devait en épouser une autre, ce serait Serena. Mais aujourd'hui, ils semblaient avoir dépassé ce stade eux aussi. Sans doute les amours de jeunesse étaient-ils tous destinés à finir en souvenirs dans une boîte à chaussure rangée au fond d'un placard. Ils avaient tous fini par grandir… à part Chuck. _

_Elle poussa un soupire de résignation, repensant à leur relation torride. Avec lui elle avait découvert le monde des vivants et avait ouvert les yeux. Chuck avait été comme un choc électrique dans sa vie. Il avait réveillé des choses inconnues en elle qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. Il lui avait fait prendre conscience que la vie pouvait être aussi rocambolesque que dans les films qu'elle regardait encore et encore. _

_Avec lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de vivre par procuration, elle vivait vraiment. Elle respirait, elle aimait, son cœur explosait de joie … et de peine aussi. C'était bien ça le problème justement. Car ressentir les choses jusqu'au plus profond de son âme était magnifique lorsque le soleil brillait, mais dés que les nuages arrivaient la douleur était tout aussi intense. C'était comme descendre au fond des enfers après avoir goûté au 7ème ciel, et la chute n'en était que plus dure. Vivre avec Chuck s'apparentait à faire des montagnes russes, mais ce n'était jamais elle qui était aux commandes et elle détestait ça. _

_Avec Louis au moins, elle avait les choses en mains. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle réalisait son rêve de princesse de conte de fée, celui auquel elle avait cru devoir renoncer en grandissant. Celui qu'elle avait toujours projeté pour elle et Nate. Mais finalement elle y avait gagné avec Louis. C'était un vrai prince, avec un vrai château et une vraie cour. Et ils vivraient heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants ..._

_- Mademoiselle Blair, intervint Dorota en passant la tête par la porte de la chambre._

_Tout est prêt pour ce soir, je m'en vais si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée._

_B revint à la réalité, elle avait tout concocté pour cette soirée romantique avec son prince. Raison rimait avec passion et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas avoir les deux._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Louis rentra tôt dans la soirée, sa rencontre avec le prêtre Eduardo l'avait contrarié. Ce dernier avait été envoyé par sa mère depuis Monaco pour faire le point sur la cérémonie religieuse. Blair avait insisté pour s'occuper de l'organisation du mariage et il avait prié sa mère de la laisser faire. En contre partie, Eléanor serait tenue à l'écart elle aussi. _

_Mais comme cette dernière ferait la robe de la mariée, il avait estimé juste que Sophie puisse intervenir pour la cérémonie, qui devait, qui plus est, correspondre au protocole. Il connaissait parfaitement les réticences de la princesse mère mais il avait choisi de les ignorer. _

_Blair représentait pour lui l'exception. Pas en tant que femme, bien qu'elle soit exquise et pas du tout le genre auquel il avait été habitué. Mais surtout parce que c'était la première fois qu'il tenait tête à sa mère. Il avait été élevé depuis sa naissance en prévision de son potentiel accès au trône et il n'avait jamais envisagé un instant remettre quoi que ce soit en cause, jusqu'à cette charmante américaine rencontrée au Louvre._

_Mais il ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps que Blair était quelque peu incompatible avec le protocole. Le père Eduardo lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait obtenir d'elle qu'elle se convertisse au catholicisme et il pressentait que ce ne serait pas chose facile à lui faire faire. Cependant, il n'avait plus le choix. Jusque là, il l'avait laissée mener le jeu à sa façon mais, après le coup sur le balcon avec son ex, encore et toujours lui, il se rendait bien compte que la situation lui échappait totalement. _

_Il devait reprendre les rennes avant que le comportement de Blair ne vienne rendre toute union impossible entre eux. Sa mère avait été très claire sur le sujet. Elle avait accordé sa chance à Blair, mais celle-ci devait se montrer à la hauteur de son rang. Aucun autre scandale ne serait plus toléré, c'était déjà le deuxième après le coup d'éclat de Chuck lors de leur soirée de fiançailles. _

_Quand il pénétra dans l'appartement, celui-ci était plongé dans la pénombre, seule une faible lumière provenant du salon lui permettait de retrouver son chemin. Dorota n'était pas là pour l'accueillir et lui prendre son manteau ?! Il se débarrassa et le suspendit donc lui-même au porte-manteau. _

_Il devait également songer à parle son sujet. Il avait besoin de personnel plus qualifié et surtout plus guindé. La propension qu'avait cette petite bonne femme à s'insinuer dans les conversations et la vie privée de ses employeurs était intolérable et l'irritait au plus au point, elle ne connaissait visiblement pas sa place._


	21. Soirée romantique

_**Soirée romantique**_

_B l'entendit arriver grâce au carillon de l'ascenseur. Elle ne l'attendait pas si tôt et n'eut que le temps de prendre la pose dans le sofa. _

_Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte du salon, Louis eut un hoquet de surprise. B était installée en petite tenue sur le canapé, dans une position des plus suggestive. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer devant ce spectacle. Il déglutit avec peine, puis s'avança dans la pièce. _

_Il mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il devait garder la tête froide. Ce n'était pas là, des manières pour une dame de la haute société et aussi délicieuse soient les intentions de B, il devait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une attitude appropriée pour une future princesse. Il n'osait penser à ce qui se serait passé si sa mère ou le père Eduardo l'avait accompagné en cet instant._

_B sentit que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait pourtant veillé au moindre détail. Cependant, Louis ne semblait pas apprécier le spectacle. Elle se releva et se retrouva en guêpière et porte-jarretelles noires à dentelles devant lui, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la faisait se sentir vulnérable. Une flamme brûlait dans le regard de Louis, mais ce n'était pas celle du désir, c'était celle de la colère. _

_- Ça ne te plaît pas ? questionna-t-elle du bout des lèvres._

_C'était la première fois qu'elle se livrait à ce genre de jeu avec lui. Elle pensait que chaque homme apprécierait que sa fiancée fasse des efforts pour pimenter leur vie sexuelle, mais elle n'en était plus aussi certaine tout à coup. _

_- Il faut qu'on parle, va t'habiller, dit-il d'une voix blanche._

_Blair quitta le salon et grimpa les escaliers les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être une catin. La désapprobation de son regard lui avait clairement indiqué qu'elle se comportait comme telle. _

_Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était pourtant à son avantage. Chuck adorait quand elle portait ces sous-vêtements. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _

_Louis n'était pas Chuck._

_La boule qui venait de remonter dans sa gorge lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle sentit les larmes inondées ses joues et ne put retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps. _

_Elle redescendit moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, démaquillée et vêtue d'un pyjama en soie rose. Louis avait éteint les bougies et rallumer les lumières dans le salon._

_- Assied-toi, dit-il à son adresse _

_- Je suis désolée, je pensais que ça te plairait, s'excusa-t-elle, se sentant vraiment misérable._

_- Ça me plaît beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas la question._

_- Alors quelle est la question ? l'interrogea-t-elle, tout à coup complètement perdue._

_- Ce n'est pas le genre d'attitude qui convient à une future princesse de Monaco._

_- Mais nous sommes entre nous, je ne vois pas où est le problème, si ça te plaît et que ça me plaît…._

_- C'est justement ça Blair, tu ne discernes jamais où est le problème et où sont les limites à ne pas dépasser._

_- Comment pourrais-je connaître tes limites ? Tu ne m'en parles jamais, depuis presque six mois que nous sommes fiancés maintenant, tu ne m'as confié aucun de tes fantasmes intimes._

_- Je croyais que tu étais satisfaite de nos ébats._

_- Là, c'est toi qui t'égare. Je voulais juste épicer un peu nos relations, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne sois pas satisfaite._

_- Et pourquoi vouloir les améliorer alors ?_

_- Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait meilleur … juste … différent, se défendit-elle._

_Le sentiment de honte qu'elle avait ressenti commençait à faire place à une colère sourde qui grondait en elle. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle lui explique tout ce qui lui paraissait pourtant si évident ? _

_- Je ne suis pas comme lui et je ne veux pas l'être, siffla tout à coup Louis._

_Blair le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre. _

_Louis se leva du canapé et sortit de la pièce. Elle entendit le carillon de l'ascenseur retentir à nouveau lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Plus tard, dans la nuit, elle sentit ses bras autour d'elle. Il déposa un doux baiser dans le creux de sa nuque. Elle frissonna de plaisir. Ses doigts courraient sur son corps et ses lèvres dévoraient sa peau. Elle sentit le désir s'enflammer en elle comme une traînée de poudre. Ses membres, engourdis par le sommeil quelques minutes plutôt, se réveillaient en même temps que tous ses sens. Il était tout ce qu'elle désirait, il lui donnait tout ce qu'elle voulait et elle n'avait qu'une envie, entremêler leurs corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fondent l'un en l'autre, plus près, encore plus près, toujours plus près, encore et encore._

_- Je t'aime, murmura Chuck._

_B sursauta en entendant la voix basse et profonde et ouvrit les yeux. _

_Elle était seule dans son lit ! _


	22. Bal de rentrée

_**Bal de Rentrée**_

_Serena et Ethan arrivèrent à la fête de rentrée de Columbia main dans la main. La belle blonde entendait bien démontrer à sa meilleure amie qu'elle se trompait à propos de son nouveau boy-friend. Il serait comme un poisson dans l'eau parmi les élèves de l'université. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il préférait faire une pause dans ses études qu'il était stupide. _

_- Nate, s'écria le blond au bronzage parfait en apercevant l'ami de sa copine._

_Il lui tendit une main franche que Nate saisit avec une forte poigne._

_- Bonsoir vous deux, content de vous voir, commenta-t-il au bras de sa fiancée. _

_- Bonsoir Serena, salua Macy avec un sourire radieux._

_- Ouah, les fiançailles ont l'air de vous allez à ravir, déclara Ethan. Macy tu es vraiment superbe, aussi superbe que ce caillou qui brille à ton doigt. Nate ne s'est pas moqué de toi à ce que je vois. _

_- Merci, c'est gentil. Ta cavalière n'est pas mal non plus, souligna la jeune fiancée en rougissant._

_- Bonsoir, dit Nate en se penchant pour embrasser la belle. C'est vraie tu es absolument sublime ce soir._

_Leur regard se croisèrent un instant et il crut voir passer quelque chose dans ses yeux qui ressemblait à de la nostalgie. _

_- Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Blair qui revenait du bar avec Louis. _

_- On commençait à douter de vous voir arriver, indiqua Louis en serrant la main d'Ethan lui aussi._

_- C'est ma faute, j'avoue, clama le surfer avec un regard en coin pour sa dulcinée et une sourire au bord des lèvres._

_Blair leva les yeux au ciel. Ne pouvaient-ils s'abstenir seulement pendant quelques heures ?! Elle frissonna en repensant au rêve qu'elle avait fait quelques nuits plutôt._

_- Bonsoir mes beautés, claironna la voix de Chuck au même moment._

_Blair sentit le souffle lui manquer. Il était au bras de Gillian, resplendissante comme de bien entendu._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu suis les cours cette année ? demanda-t-elle avec humeur._

_- Lui, non, mais moi, oui, lui répondit Gillian avec un sourire mielleux. Et toi ? Tu vas trouver le temps pour tes cours avec tes nouvelles responsabilités de princesse ? _

_- Bien entendu, une femme de pouvoir doit savoir jongler entre plusieurs fonctions, répondit la brune avec assurance. _

_Louis fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils à ses côtés. Leur réconciliation était encore toute fraîche. Il ne voulait pas se disputer à nouveau. Il avait été dur avec elle ce soir là. Il comprenait que cette mise en scène partait d'une bonne intention et après tout, il savait qu'elle n'était pas une bonne sœur quand il s'était engagé avec elle. _

_Elle avait juste besoin de temps pour perdre ses mauvaises habitudes. Il aurait sans doute lui-même réagit différemment si le père Eduardo ne lui avait pas fait la morale quelques heures avant cette fameuse soirée._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait pris sa demande de conversion en considération. Donc c'était un point en sa faveur et quand elle aurait appris tout de ses croyances, elle comprendrait combien elle se fourvoyait en s'investissant dans la luxure._

_- Monsieur Bass, je suis content que vous ayez répondu à mon invitation, résonna soudain une voix un peu chevrotante._

_- Mais je n'aurais pas manqué ça, répondit le roi de l'UES avec un sourire poli._

_B se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Doyen Hartland. Elle vit Macy glisser un mot à l'oreille de Nate. Celui-ci sourit et ils s'éclipsèrent avec Serena et Ethan. _

_- Laissez-moi vous présenter mon amie et nouvelle étudiante de Columbia, Mademoiselle Gillian Vanderbilt._

_- Bonsoir, dit la belle rousse._

_- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Vanderbilt, j'espère que vous vous sentirez ici comme chez vous, c'est un honneur pour nous d'accueillir un deuxième membre de votre famille et amie de Monsieur Bass de surcroît, lui dit le vieil homme avec un sourire chaleureux. _

_- Mais tout l'honneur est pour moi. Grand-père vous fait ses amitiés._

_- Ce cher William, vous lui transmettrez les miennes également. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai d'autres invités à saluer._

_B l'observa s'éloigner, dépitée. Il n'avait même pas jeté un regard vers elle. Le Doyen avait-il seulement noté sa présence ? _

_- Il ne porte pas vraiment la royauté dans son cœur, commenta Chuck avec un sourire narquois. _

_Tous les téléphones sonnèrent en même temps annonçant un nouveau blast de Gossip Girl._

_« _Aperçue, Gillian Vanderbilt sortir de la limousine de Chuck Bass au petit matin. On dirait que le roi de l'UES en a fini avec les œuvres caritatives. Aurait-il enfin retrouvé la raison et décidé de revenir dans le monde douillet de la civilisation et des mondanités ? Il se murmure que le fils du capitaine ne serait pas le dernier de la famille à avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied_ »_

_Gillian jeta un sourire à Chuck et l'entraîna à l'écart par la main. _

_- Merci, souffla-t-elle au jeune homme._

_- Mais, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Si tu ne m'avais pas si bien renseigné sur l'ami de grand-papa, je n'aurais pas réussi à l'embobiner._

_- Je suis certaine que tu aurais trouvé un autre moyen. J'espère que tu consentiras quand même à me dire, un de ses jours, pourquoi tu avais besoin d'une entrevue avec le Doyen d'une université où tu n'es même pas inscrit._

_- J'avais simplement besoin de brouiller les pistes, c'est tout ce que tu sauras et tes précieuses informations m'ont permis d'obtenir ses faveurs._

_- C'est donc pour ça, cette photo de moi sortant de ta limo ?_

_- Je n'aime pas te devoir quoi que ce soit et puis tu respectes plutôt bien ta part du marché donc, y a pas de quoi, répondit-il en lui tendant une coupe de champagne qu'il venait de saisir sur un plateau._

_Blair le vit lever son verre à l'adresse de Gillian et repoussa au fond d'elle le sentiment qui la submergeait. Il ne respectait donc même plus leur passé. La limousine était un endroit sacré pour lui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. C'était leur endroit. Comment pouvait-il s'y vautrer avec une autre fille ?_

_Gillian surprit son regard et lui décerna un sourire hypocrite avec un air de victoire qui lui donna la nausée._


	23. Repas pour deux

_**Repas pour deux**_

_Combien de chances y avait-il pour que son employeur ait pu ignorer qu'il était celui qu'elle avait appelé à l'aide ? Franchement aucune, se dit Esteban en montant les escaliers qui menait à son appartement de Brooklyn ce soir là._

_Il était étonné par l'attitude de son employeur. Il avait pensé qu'à cette heure ci, il flotterait entre deux eaux dans un sac en plastique, lorsqu'il l'avait accompagné dans l'ascenseur. _

_Mais au lieu de ça, Chuck Bass l'avait emmené dans sa suite pour le questionner à propos de Lisa. Il voulait savoir comment elle se débrouillait pour vivre maintenant qu'elle avait perdu son emploi. _

_Il entra dans l'appartement et fut accueilli par une bonne odeur de cuisine. Lisa avait dû préparer le dîner, comme à son habitude._

_- Salut, dit-elle tout sourire._

_- Salut, lui répondit-il._

_- J'ai préparé du poulet au gingembre, j'espère que tu aimes._

_- Et bien en fait, je n'ai pas très faim._

_- Encore ? dit-elle en l'inspectant du regard._

_C'était devenu une habitude chez lui, depuis une quinzaine de jours. La première semaine où elle s'était installée, il dévorait comme quatre. _

_- Tu n'aimes pas ma façon de cuisiner ? demanda-t-elle déçue._

_Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à faire le marché et à cuisiner. Elle avait acheté le poulet avec l'argent qu'elle avait récolté dans le métro contre quelques chansons. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas mis sa guitare aux clous._

_Esteban s'aperçut de sa déception et se sentit coupable. Il n'aurait pas dû lui mentir, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux se taire. Elle serait furieuse si elle apprenait que son patron l'invitait à partager ses repas pendant sa pause._

_- Je vais bien trouver une petite place, lui sourit-il._

_Mais elle ne se contenta pas de sa réponse évasive._

_- Bon, ok ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea-t-elle, avec le même regard suspicieux que celui auquel il faisait face tout les jours au déjeuner depuis près de deux semaines._

_Esteban ouvrit la bouche sans répondre. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de voir._

_- Tu vas rester longtemps comme un poisson hors de l'eau ? revint-elle à la charge._

_- En fait, je me demandais … Tu ne m'as pas vraiment expliqué ce qu'il y avait entre toi et mon employeur, dit-il soudain poussé par la curiosité._

_Ses discussions avec Chuck avaient sans doute déteint sur lui._

_- Il n'y a rien à dire, ce type est complètement cinglé, répondit-elle avec brusquerie._

_- Et bien, j'ai entendu pleins de choses horribles à son propos, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est, où vous avez bien pu vous rencontrer ? En plus de ça, il n'est pas si horrible quand on le connaît un peu._

_- Et comment le sais-tu ? questionna-t-elle sur la défensive._

_- Je travaille pour lui, je le vois de temps en temps, quand il passe en cuisine, mentit à nouveau l'aide-cuisinier. _

_- Et tu trouves que c'est suffisant pour te faire une opinion sur lui ?_

_- Et toi ? Sur quoi te bases-tu pour tirer des conclusions à son propos ?_

_- Sur le fait qu'il m'ait fait virer du « Joe's Shanghai »._

_- Mais tu as dis toi-même qu'il voulait aller voir Madame Wong pour arranger les choses._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, ni de son argent, tonna Lisa, hors d'elle._

_Esteban ressentit une jalousie au fond du cœur qu'il ne se connaissait pas._

_- Vous avez eu une histoire tout les deux ?_

_- Quoi ? demanda la jeune fille, atterrée._

_- Si tu te mets dans des états pareils pour ce gars, c'est qu'il ne t'est pas indifférente. Sinon, pourquoi tu le détesterais autant ? A moins qu'en fait, tu ne le détestes pas du tout, au contraire._

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi, hurla-t-elle._

_- Je croyais qu'on était amis, peut-être même plus, rétorqua-t-il amer, mais visiblement tu es aussi incapable que lui d'avoir une relation normale. _

_Il avait dit ça avec tellement de hargne que Lisa ne sut pas quoi répondre. Se pouvait-il que son hôte éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour elle ?_

_- Tu as raison, dit-elle soudain, je ne suis pas douée en ce qui concerne les relations humaines, quelles soient d'ordre amical ou autre. Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu de ce genre entre Chuck Bass et moi, on se connaît à peine. _

_- Alors pourquoi veut-il absolument tout faire pour t'aider ?_

_Elle releva la tête surprise._

_- De quoi tu parles exactement ?_


	24. Pacte avec le Diable

_**Pacte avec le Diable**_

_Esteban se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les secrets ça n'avait jamais été son truc. Tout petit déjà, il était incapable de tenir sa langue. C'est deux dernières semaines avaient été un véritable enfer pour lui. Si ce n'avait été dans l'intérêt de Lisa, il lui en aurait parlé depuis longtemps. Les choses étaient faites maintenant, ça ne pouvait plus rien changer de toute façon._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? cria-t-elle à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que Chuck a bien pu faire pour m'aider ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que tu es venu me prendre à Chinatown !_

_Des flammes dansaient dans son regard, exactement comme celles qu'il avait déjà vu dans celui de son employeur. Encore une fois, il eut une étrange sensation. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait entre ces deux là et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. _

_- Vous avez le même regard, lâcha-t-il d'un coup._

_Lisa eut un hoquet de surprise._

_- Je ne lui ressemble pas, je ne suis pas comme lui !_

_Le jeune Cubain était de plus en plus perdu. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ? Tout ça par ce qu'il avait voulu aider une fille belle à se damner ?! _

_- Si … tu lui ressembles, reprit-il lentement. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il y a un lien entre vous. Et je ne veux plus me retrouver au milieu de vous deux._

_- Comment-ça, tu ne veux plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi ! _

_- Et moi je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en Toi ! Mais visiblement tu n'es pas disposée à m'ouvrir ton cœur._

_- Mais je ne t'ai pas menti moi, j'essaie juste de me préserver, dit-elle en plongeant son regard d'ébène dans celui du jeune homme._

_Esteban en fut complètement déstabilisé, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de danger dans ses prunelles. Il s'approcha et lui prit la main._

_- Je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal, déclara-t-il. Si j'ai aidé Monsieur Bass c'était pour toi. Tu es une artiste exceptionnelle et tu mérites tellement d'entrer à Julliard._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? J'ai été acceptée à Julliard, j'ai reçu une bourse et elle comprend même le logement sur le campus pour toute l'année._

_- Ce genre de bourse n'existe pas Lisa. Les bourses sont pour les frais d'admission et les cours uniquement. Il n'y en a que trois et tu ne faisais pas partie du lot, tu te souviens ?_

_- C'est vrai. Mais, le formulaire que ton cousin a ramené lors de la répétition ? Celui qui concernait l'autre bourse. _

_- Il n'y a pas d'autre bourse. C'est Monsieur Bass qui a payé ton admission, les cours et le logement sur le campus pour toute une année. Mais il savait que tu n'accepterais pas son aide, alors il a trouvé un autre moyen._

_- Et comment a-t-il su que je n'avais pas reçu de bourse ? C'est toi qui le lui as dis ? Tu étais son complice pendant tout ce temps ? _

_- Je voulais juste t'aider à réaliser ton rêve. Et pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de ne pas accepter son aide si tu en as besoin ?_

_- Par ce que je ne veux rien lui devoir._

_- Tu ne lui dois rien puisque tu n'es même pas sensée savoir qu'il est derrière tout ça._

_Lisa le regarda, pensive._

_- Maintenant vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il y a entre vous, si ce n'est pas une relation qui a mal tournée ?_

_- C'est mon frère, dit tout bas la jeune fille. Enfin, je veux dire, mon demi-frère. Bart Bass était mon père._

_Esteban faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il était amoureux de la sœur de Chuck Bass ! _

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_A l'autre bout de New York, deux autres jeunes filles discutaient aussi de leur rentrée à l'université, celle de Columbia._

_- Tu t'es décidée pour le cours de littérature française ? demanda B à son amie._

_- Pas encore non, je crois que je préfère attendre de voir les suggestions des nouveaux cours de prépa anglaise._

_- Tu veux dire que tu attends de voir comment sera le prof ?_

_- Je ne suis plus à la recherche d'un petit ami, j'en ai un, répliqua Serena en relevant ses cheveux en chignon. Je devrais peut-être retourner voir Vince non ? continua-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il pourrait peut-être me proposer une nouvelle couleur._

_- Tu espères vraiment me faire croire que tu as l'intention d'avoir une relation à long termes avec ce monsieur muscle décoloré ?_

_- Qu'est ce qui te dérange chez Ethan ?_

_- Et bien voyons, le fait qu'il soit Californien d'abord, et qu'il ait l'air de sortir d'une cabine à UV, et ensuite qu'il ne comprenne rien à la hiérarchie de l'UES._

_- Tu dis ça parce qu'il n'est pas impressionné par le titre de Louis et qu'il se fiche complètement des coutumes et du statut social si important de ce côté de Manhattan ?_

_- Exactement, oui, ce qui prouve que c'est un ignare. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais nous ramener pire qu'Humphrey et pourtant._

_- En parlant de Dan, tu as de ses nouvelles ?_

_- Il est encore dans les Hamptons, il a prolongé son séjour jusqu'à la rentrée de NYU, je pense que c'est pour rester avec sa peste de sœur. Elle a une très mauvaise influence sur lui !_

_- Tu veux dire que Jenny n'apprécie pas qu'il soit ami avec toi._

_Leurs téléphones retentirent au même moment. _

_« _Aperçue : la petite pauvresse de Chuck Bass qui tente elle aussi d'avoir sa part du gâteau. On croyait pourtant qu'il en avait fini avec les œuvres de charité. Mais dites moi, on ne m'avait pas dit que l'Empire était devenu le nouveau refuge des SDF _»_

_B fit une moue dégoûtée en découvrant la photo de Lisa qui entrait dans l'ascenseur particulier menant à la suite de Chuck._

_- C'est qui cette fille, tu la connais ? demanda-t-elle à S._

_- Je ne connais pas toutes les filles que Chuck invite dans sa chambre._

_B la fusilla du regard._

_- Je croyais qu'il sortait avec Gillian._

_- Tu connais Chuck, l'une n'empêche pas l'autre !_

_S observa son amie, qui souriait à présent. Elle n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de cette fille. Si Queen B ne pouvait rien contre Gillian, il en était tout autre de cette pauvresse et elle allait sûrement payer l'addition pour deux._

_- En quoi ça te concerne de toute façon ? questionna Serena._

_- J'aime savoir ce qui se passe tout simplement. Il n'est pas question qu'une souillon viennent s'incruster parmi nous. Manquerait plus que Chuck ait la bonne idée de l'inviter à une de nos soirées._

_- En parlant de soirée, dit S pour changer de sujet, tu es toujours décidée à participer à celle des auditions pour les parrainages de Julliard ?_

_- Bien sur, c'est le meilleur moyen d'impressionner le nouveau Doyen Hartland, c'est un mélomane et il tient beaucoup à raviver l'alliance entre nos deux écoles, et ça doublera les points de mes activités extra scolaires. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un pauvre musicien fauché pour qui je pourrai jouer les bonnes fées. _


	25. Relations amicales

_**Relations amicales**_

_Nate décida de passer à l'Empire. Il avait tourné ça dans sa tête toute l'après-midi, après une énième réunion de famille. Heureusement qu'il avait pu compter sur Gillian pour faire diversion. Mais son grand-père avait tout de même fini par le prendre en aparté pour lui parler mariage._

_Il n'avait aucune envie de passer le reste de sa vie avec Macy, aussi gentille soit-elle. La situation prenait une tournure que les fiancés n'avaient pas envisagée. Le grand-père de Macy avait trouvé un accord avec William Vanderbilt plus facilement qu'ils ne le croyaient et certaines clauses du contrat de mariage stipulaient qu'ils perdraient la totalité leurs héritages si le mariage n'avait pas lieu, ou cas où une des parties se rétracterait à la dernière minute. _

_Cela les emprisonnait dans un mariage dont ils ne voulaient ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais il savait que Macy ne faillirait pas et irait jusqu'au bout si cela lui permettait d'aboutir à ses envies de vagabondage dans le tiers monde. Il aurait une liberté totale mais il n'en serait pas moins bel et bien marié. _

_Il avait besoin de l'aide de Chuck pour coincer le gouverneur Philips. Mais étant donné la manière dont il l'avait jeté hors de sa suite, il avait intérêt à faire profil bas. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la soirée de rentrée de Columbia où ils s'étaient juste croisés. Chuck lui battait froid et passait plus de temps avec sa cousine qu'avec lui- même. _

_D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas le laisser bousiller le mariage de Blair par pur égoïsme. Au moins, s'il parvenait à rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, pourrait-il continuer à le surveiller, plus discrètement cette fois, et éviter le pire. Car il ne pouvait compter sur Gillian sur ce coup là. Elle détestait Blair quand elle était avec lui et cette dernière le lui rendait bien. Elle ne l'appréciait pas plus maintenant, que du contraire. _

_C'était comme si Gillian se prenait sérieusement au jeu avec Chuck. On aurait dit la nouvelle petite amie jalouse de l'ancienne. Il savait pourtant que le roi de l'UES n'était pas son type mais, il y avait un attachement entre eux qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. Il avait tenté de demander à sa cousine ce qui la liait à son meilleur ami mais elle lui avait répondu avec un grand sourire mystérieux : « Tu ne peux pas comprendre Naty » comme s'il était encore un enfant._

_Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, celui-ci était désert. _

_- Chuck ? appela-t-il._

_Il fit le tour de l'appartement et s'apprêtait à le quitter quand son ami entra accompagné de Gillian._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Archibald ? Tu as oublié que tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici _

_- Chuck, s'il te plaît, laisse lui au moins une chance de s'excuser, intervint la jolie rousse._

_- Si c'est pour que je t'aide à mettre le gouverneur hors course pour les prochaines élections ce n'est pas la peine, je le ferai … pour Gillian. Alors tu peux t'en aller, répliqua le beau brun avec un regard mauvais._

_Nate poussa un soupire de soulagement, il était certain que si ces deux là s'y mettaient, Philips n'avait aucune chance de concourir._

_Chuck passa devant lui et se servit un scotch._

_- Tu connais la sortie, dit-il en désignant la porte à Nate._

_- Je ne suis pas seulement venu pour ça._

_- Alors pour quoi ? Tu as encore envie que je te frappe ? interrogea Chuck sur un ton ironique en s'installant dans le canapé._

_- Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi mon ami agit comme un idiot._

_- Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que je ne m'interposerai pas au mariage de Blair et de son Prince._

_- Je vais vous laisser, dit Gillian en s'éclipsant vers la sortie. On se voit plus tard._

_Elle croisa Lisa en entrant dans l'ascenseur et lui décocha un regard ahuri. Un instant elle eut l'intention de faire demi-tour pour prévenir les garçons puis se ravisa. _

_La jeune fille aux longs cheveux pénétra dans l'entrée de la suite, elle ne savait pas trop bien par quoi commencer._

_- Ok ! Alors, dis moi ce qui se passe ! Parce qu'il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond et si ça n'a rien à voir avec Blair, je ne vois pas ce que c'est, entendit-elle. _

_Elle voulut reprendre l'ascenseur mais il était trop tard. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour redescendre. Elle aurait dû se faire annoncer. Elle était bien avancée maintenant ! _

_Chuck se contentait de regarder les glaçons qui dansaient dans son verre._

_- On est ami depuis longtemps, je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi, se plaignit Nate._

_- C'est toi qui dis ça ? questionna la voix de son frère._

_- Je sais que tu es toujours raide dingue de Blair et que si tu l'as laissée partir c'est parce que tu penses qu'elle ne sera jamais heureuse avec toi. Mais je sais aussi que tu détestes perdre._

_- Blair n'est pas un trophée, Archibald !_

_- Content de te l'entendre dire. Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi tu t'intéresses à cette fille sans le sou ?_

_- Tout ce que je fais n'est pas toujours en rapport avec B, se défendit Chuck._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu traficotes avec elle au juste ? Explique ! Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?_

_- Tu me fatigues Nate, dit Chuck en se levant pour rejoindre sa chambre._

_En apercevant Lisa devant les portes de l'ascenseur entre-ouvertes, il se stoppa net._

_- Salut, dit-elle, avec un sourire gêné, en levant la main._

_- Salut, dit-il stupéfait._

_- Salut, cria Nate en arrivant depuis le salon. Je suis Nathaniel Archibald et tu es ?_

_- Pressé de te voir partir, lui répondit Chuck en lui lançant un regard assassin._

_- Ok ! Mais ne crois pas que j'abandonne pour autant, dit Nate en franchissant les portes de l'ascenseur qui venaient de s'ouvrir._

_- Un ami à toi ? demanda Lisa lorsque celles-ci se furent refermées._

_- Il paraît, bougonna Chuck._

_Lisa répondit au sourire ironique de son frère par un exactement semblable._

_- Tu allais te coucher ? hasarda-t-elle._

_- Je voulais surtout me débarrasser de lui. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir._

_Son regard la transperçait de part en part._

_- Je suis désolée pour toutes les choses horribles que je t'ai dites. _

_- C'est la vérité, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, tu connais la sortie._

_Il lui tourna le dos et referma la porte de sa chambre._

_Lisa ressortit de l'Empire le cœur gros._

_Le lendemain, Esteban attendit son employeur à sa pause déjeuné mais il ne vint pas._


	26. Rapprochement familial

_**Rapprochement familial**_

_La jeune fille tressait ses cheveux devant le miroir. Elle était nerveuse. Allait-elle réellement faire ça ? Leur dernier échange remontait à une semaine et il n'avait pas vraiment été amical. Mais il l'avait bien aidée à intégrer Julliard. Justement ! Il l'avait fait sans qu'elle ne lui demande rien, mais cette fois les choses étaient différentes, se dit-elle. _

_Comment réagirait-il ? Est-ce qu'il se moquerait d'elle ou savourerait le fait de la voir venir lui quémander une faveur ? Elle imaginait déjà le sourire carnassier qui éclairerait son visage lorsqu'elle l'informerait du but de sa visite._

_Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, elle ne connaissait que lui ici. Du moins, il était le seul qui avait une chance de pouvoir influencer le Recteur de Julliard en sa faveur. D'après Gossip Girl, il était apprécié du Doyen de Columbia, qui se trouvait être un très bon ami du Recteur Kratzfeld. S'il acceptait de lui faire cette lettre de recommandation, elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller. _

_Elle comptait sur son talent pour se trouver un parrain digne de ce nom qui supporterait sa candidature pour le concours William Schuman. L'enregistrement d'un album tout frais payés, plus la promo pour le lancement. Aucun artiste n'aurait pu rêver mieux pour débuter sa carrière!_

_- Tu veux que je t'emmène ? suggéra Esteban, depuis le canapé où il passait les nuits depuis qu'elle s'était installée. Je prends mon service dans une heure, ce serait bête de prendre le métro. _

_- Je veux bien, oui, répondit-elle en le suivant jusqu'à sa voiture. _

_Le voyage se fit dans le silence le plus total. Elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas la presser quant à leur relation. Elle avait compris, depuis le soir du dîner, qu'il avait de réels sentiments à son égard. Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse envisager une nouvelle relation._

_Le souvenir de Tom était encore bien trop présent, même si cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà que la vie le lui avait repris. Elle ferma les paupières pour empêcher les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux de ruiner le maquillage qu'elle venait de réaliser. _

_Elle demanda à parler à Monsieur Bass à la réception, elle ne voulait pas commettre le même impair que la dernière fois, avec son ami. L'employé ne se fit pas prier pour avertir son frère. Il l'avait déjà vue plusieurs fois en sa compagnie. Chuck la fit monter immédiatement. _

_Le cœur de Lisa se serra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall. Cet horrible engin était toujours là ! Elle revit les images de l'accident. Tom qui l'embrassait pour lui dire au revoir, le coup de téléphone de l'hôpital. Un accident idiot ! Comme tous les accidents ! La chaussée était mouillée et glissante, Tom avait percuté un rail de sécurité en tentant d'éviter un autre véhicule. Mais ce genre d'obstacle était mortel pour les deux-roues. Ils préservaient peut-être les autres usagers, mais pas les motards, et son petit ami n'avait pas échappé à la règle. _

_Pourquoi le monde était-il si cruel ? A quoi servait-il de s'attacher aux personnes s'il fallait les perdre de toute façon ? Elle avait l'impression que l'univers s'acharnait sur elle. Peut-être avait elle été une horrible personne dans une vie antérieure et le payait-elle par un mauvais karma. Elle y avait pourtant cru, il avait réussi à apprivoiser l'animal sauvage qui était en elle dans le centre fermé. Et elle avait aimé ça !_

_Lui aussi avait connu une vie plutôt chaotique et ils avaient fini par trouver l'un en l'autre ce qui leur avait toujours fait défaut : la confiance. Mais leur bonheur avait été de courte durée. Après sa mort, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le Vermont. C'était trop dur. Elle entreprit donc de retrouver son père. Ils en avaient si souvent parlé avec Tom. Chacun d'eux affronterait son passé une fois sortit de cette prison, s'appuyant sur l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas faillir à sa promesse, ce serait le trahir._

_- Hé, dit Chuck._

_Elle tressaillit, elle avait un instant oublié où elle était et le pourquoi de sa venue._

_Chuck la considéra avec insistance._

_- Tu as demandé à me voir ? Tu n'es pas obligée de te faire annoncer, tu sais. Tu es la bienvenue ... quand tu veux, précisa-t-il._

_Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide. Demander une faveur n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes et vu tout ce qu'elle lui avait balancé à la figure quelques semaines plutôt, elle trouvait la situation plus qu'incongrue. Toutefois, il avait l'air plus avenant que la semaine précédente._

_- Esteban n'a pas su tenir sa langue ? commenta-t-il, lui facilitant ainsi la tâche._

_- Non, et tant mieux, je suis contente qu'il m'ait dit la vérité avant que je ne la découvre par moi-même. J'ai grandi dans le mensonge et je n'accorde pas ma confiance facilement. _

_Il avait l'impression de s'entendre parler. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Avait-il encore une chance d'avoir une famille ?_

_- Je ne voulais pas te causer d'ennuis, l'autre fois, dans Chinatown, s'excusa-t-il._

_- Tu l'as déjà dit et je suis désolée de m'en être prise à toi ... C'est juste que…_

_- Juste que quoi ?_

_- La famille, ce n'est pas mon truc, ça ne m'a jamais réussi alors ... je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées._

_Il sourit franchement._

_- Moi non plus je ne suis pas trop du genre famille, mais je veux bien prendre le risque … pour toi._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Parce que je n'ai plus rien à perdre et que je suis un idiot sans doute !_

_- Alors, dans ce cas, on est deux, conclut-elle en souriant à son tour._

_Il sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Il repensa aux conseils de Gillian, elle était une bonne amie après tout, meilleure que son cousin, en tout cas, en ce moment. Il ne l'aurait pourtant jamais cru. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours mais il avait toujours été du côté de Blair, même quand elle était la petite amie de Nate. La brune détestait cordialement la rousse et vice versa. _

_Mais aujourd'hui Blair n'était plus à ses côtés, alors peu importait. Elle partageait la vie d'un autre et il savait qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais être amis comme avant leur histoire. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans les bras de cet abrutit, ou de n'importe quel autre. Il savait pertinemment que cela la rendait heureuse, mais son cœur se déchirait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son visage, ce qui arrivait souvent, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là._

_- Je tombe peut-être mal, hasarda Lisa devant son silence prolongé. _

_Son sourire avait disparu et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées._

_- Non, dit-il en se reprenant. Tu veux prendre un verre ou autre chose ? On peut commander à manger si tu veux. _

_- Merci, mais je ne suis pas à la rue, ni affamée. Esteban prend soin de moi, mais ça, tu le sais déjà, vu que tu prenais tes repas avec lui._

_Il sourit mais ne répondit pas à sa remarque. _

_- C'est toi qui décide, reprit-il en l'invitant à le suivre dans le salon._

_- Ok ! Alors je choisis une pêche melba, avec plein de coulis de framboise._

_Il la dévisagea un instant. Elle lui souriait, de ce petit sourire ironique qu'il affichait plus souvent qu'à son tour._

_- Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir soutirer des informations à Esteban. Faut dire qu'il n'est pas très doué en mensonges et secrets. Je crois que ce n'était pas sa matière préférée quand il était enfant. _

_- Peut-être parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, répondit C en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur._

_- Alors tant mieux pour lui, murmura-t-elle à mi-voix. _


	27. Auditions à Julliard

_**Auditions à Julliard**_

_Blair évoluait sur le campus avec grâce et élégance, comme toujours. Pourtant elle n'avait pas le cœur en joie aujourd'hui. La journée avait été harassante. Entre les cours et l'organisation de son mariage, elle n'avait pas une minute à elle et ce parrainage était une activité supplémentaire à son planning déjà plus que surchargé. Mais c'était plus que nécessaire si elle voulait entrée dans les bonnes grâces du Doyen Hartland._

_Elle se demandait comment Chuck avait bien pu faire pour amadouer ce vieux grincheux. Il était quand même incroyable qu'il réussisse à se faire inviter personnellement à la soirée de rentrée de Columbia alors qu'il n'y était même pas inscrit. _

_Et puis d'abord que pouvait-il bien vouloir au Doyen ? Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du roi de l'UES de se pencher sur les gens de l'éducation. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour diriger Bass Industries et le Doyen ne pouvait lui être d'aucune utilité dans ses transactions. Elle s'était renseignée à propos de l'homme elle aussi. _

_Elle ne voyait donc qu'une seule explication, il avait fait ça pour Gillian et cela la mettait en rage. Il connaissait son aversion pour la cousine de Nate. C'était sans doute ce qui le motivait le plus dans cette petite manipulation. Mais la complicité qu'elle avait vue entre eux à cette horrible soirée la répugnait. _

_Plus aucun post n'avait filtré à son propos sur GG depuis celui concernant cette SDF, qui était sans doute revenue mendier auprès de lui. Elle plaignait presque cette pauvre fille. Elle avait dû apprendre à ses dépends que Chuck Bass ne fait pas dans la nostalgie. Lorsqu'il n'a plus besoin de vos services, il vous jette comme un kleenex._

_Elle faillit pratiquement percuter un étudiant en arrivant à la salle de spectacle C du Lincoln Center. _

_- Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention ? s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme brun à lunettes, qui ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il ne l'entendit même pas car il avait des écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles._

_Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment où devait se retrouver les parrains pour le concours __William Schuman. Peut-être écouter de la musique l'apaiserait-il un peu. Elle était à cran en ce moment et la musique adoucit les mœurs, pensa-t-elle. Dans ce cas, elle en avait bien besoin, car il lui faudrait rester zen et déployer des trésors d'imagination pour réussir à canaliser Louis. _

_Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Il la contredisait sans cesse depuis un moment. Depuis cette histoire de balcon en fait. Elle le soupçonnait de prendre conseil auprès du père Eduardo. Il était un grand ami de la princesse Sophie, qui se retrouvait tout à coup bombardée maîtresse de la cérémonie religieuse de son mariage. _

_Elle pensait pourtant avoir réussi à tenir cette vipère à distance en la renvoyant en France. Mais cette mégère parvenait à obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait depuis Monaco. Elle était pire que les sorcières de contes de fée, mais en l'occurrence c'était SON conte de fée. Et elle ne parvenait plus à avoir l'emprise nécessaire sur le prince charmant qui, du coup, n'était plus aussi charmant. _

_Sa dernière trouvaille en date, lui faire porter un voile. Et pourquoi pas une burqa tant qu'il y était ? Elle avait déjà accepté de l'accompagné au catéchisme pour se convertir. Elle n'était pas vraiment croyante de toute manière, alors une religion ou une autre, peu lui importait. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y attachait tant d'importance. En plus, le prêtre avait bien insisté sur le pêcher de luxure la dernière fois. A tel point qu'elle soupçonnait Louis de lui avoir raconté l'épisode de la soirée romantique qu'elle avait organisée et qui s'était terminée par un fiasco._

_Elle avait été tellement chamboulée par le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit là qu'elle avait accepté ses excuses sans même le faire mariner un peu. Elle se sentait coupable d'encore désirer Chuck dans ses rêves. _

_Il faut dire que Louis ne faisait rien pour aider. On aurait dit qu'il le faisait exprès depuis cette nuit là. Il était réservé sur le sujet et lorsqu'ils avaient des rapports, il se comportait comme un novice. Il l'avait pourtant habituée à mieux. Ou était-ce parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer dans les bras de son ancien amant dans ces moments là depuis, et que le prince de Monaco ne souffrait pas la comparaison avec le prince des ténèbres ? _

_- Messieurs, Dames, appela le Recteur Kratzfeld._

_Tous les étudiants se pressèrent autour de l'estrade où il avait pris place._

_- Je commencerai par m'adresser aux étudiants de Columbia qui ont bien voulu faire le déplacement jusqu'à nous. Vous êtes réunis ici pour parrainer une vingtaine de vos homologues de la Julliard School. Comme vous le savez, nos deux établissements visent à resserrer des liens qui se sont quelque peu détendus au fil des ans. Votre Doyen et moi-même, nous vous sommes donc reconnaissants de participer à ce nouvel élan. En récompense de votre implication, les points de vos attributions extra scolaires vous seront comptés doubles pour le prochain semestre. Comme vous le savez déjà, ces activités sont portées en compte dans votre dossier, et si elles n'influent pas directement sur vos notes, elles peuvent néanmoins influencer le conseil de direction. _

_La porte s'ouvrit au fond de la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la malheureuse retardataire. _

_Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de porcelaine de Queen B. Elle n'osait croire à une telle chance. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. _

_Lisa s'avança dans la salle et rejoint le groupe en se faisant la plus discrète possible._

_- Bien, reprit le recteur, après s'être éclairci la gorge pour rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre. Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, vous êtes ici pour vous trouver un étudiant à parrainer. En ce qui concerne les étudiants de Julliard, vous disposez de deux heures pour faire connaissance et trouvez celui ou celle qui soutiendra le mieux votre candidature. Inutile de vous rappeler quel en est l'enjeu. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous. Que le meilleur gagne._

_Le recteur descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre la sortie. Il n'avait pas fait la moitié du chemin que Blair accostait Lisa avec un sourit mielleux à souhait. _


	28. On ne change pas

_**On ne change pas**_

_Elle était nerveuse, c'était bientôt à son tour. Elle se trouvait stupide d'être aussi angoissée de chanter devant ces étudiants nantis de Columbia. Elle avait chanté plus souvent qu'à son tour, dans la rue, pour quelques pièces, lorsqu'elle fuguait. _

_C'était sa ressource alors, et se nourrir le jour même était sa seule et unique priorité. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était son avenir qui se jouait sur cette seule prestation. Supporter la pression faisait partie du challenge, si elle n'était pas capable d'encaisser ce petit bout d'essai, elle serait incapable d'assumer une vie d'artiste où la pression ne se relâchait pratiquement jamais. C'était en tout cas l'avis du professeur Grant. _

_Elle l'appréciait et elle envisageait de lui demander de lui faire sa lettre de recommandation. Il n'y aurait là rien de bien original, la plupart des étudiants demandaient à un de leur professeur de les soutenir et elle avait l'impression que celui-là l'aimait bien. En tout cas c'était son préféré. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la signature du grand Chuck Bass au bas du document, mais elle s'en contenterait. Son talent ferait le reste, à condition qu'elle réussisse à pincer les cordes correctement._

_Et surtout qu'elle se trouve un parrain ! Blair Waldorf l'avait harponnée sans attendre et ne l'avait pas lâchée. Lisa n'était pas dupe, elle connaissait son passif avec son frère. Comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer ? Elle était dans pratiquement chacune des publications de GG qui le concernait. Leur relation avait été plus que tumultueuse et la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Chuck et Nathaniel Archibald la concernait sans nul doute possible. _

_Il était plus qu'évident que son frère était toujours accroc. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devenir le nouveau jouet de Queen B. Elle ne sentait que trop que cette dernière ne lui voulait pas de bien, même si elle en ignorait la raison. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Pourtant c'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Elle devait ressortir avec un parrain et si elle avait réussi à tenir cette peste à distance, les autres étudiants de Columbia n'avaient pas osé s'approcher d'elle. C'était comme si la future princesse l'avait marquée au fer rouge à l'instant où elle avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. _

_- Elisabeth Nakamura, annonça celle qui s'était improvisée responsable de cette séance, pourtant informelle. _

_Installée au premier rang, parmi les tuteurs potentiels, Blair, s'était tout naturellement auto-désignée pour ce poste._

_Lisa inspira un grand coup et constata que ces mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle fit coulisser le zip de son étui à guitare._

_- Reprend toi ! se sermonna-t-elle. Ce ne sont que de petits snobs ... Qui ont ton avenir dans le creux de leur main !_

_Elle monta sur l'estrade et prit place sur le tabouret devant le micro. Elle leva la tête pour faire face à l'auditoire et sentit quelque chose l'inonder de l'intérieur. Un sourire s'accrocha à son visage sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. _

_Adossé nonchalamment au mur du fond, Chuck l'observait. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Pourtant, elle n'était pas passée inaperçue en arrivant après tout le monde, elle !_

_Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela lui faisait chaud au cœur qu'il soit là. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et elle lui répondit par un petit signe de tête discret en grattant les premiers accords. _

_Ce petit signe, aussi discret soit-il, n'échappa néanmoins pas à Blair. Elle se retourna et l'aperçut elle aussi. Son cœur s'emballa à cette simple vision. Elle plongea le nez sur la fiche de préparation de Lisa. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée, trop hypnotisé par cette sans le sou. _

_Elle tenta de se concentrer sur la prestation de sa proie, mais les notes de la mélodie dansaient sur la page. Elle était incapable de distinguer un sol d'un mi. Sa vue se brouillait tandis qu'elle sentait son pouls résonner dans tout con corps. S'il avait vent de ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, il serait furieux. Il n'aimait pas prêter ses jouets. Elle tourna la page pour donner le change et prendre connaissance du texte composé par l'artiste. Mais cela n'arrangea pas les choses, au contraire. _

_On ne change pas _

_On met juste les costumes d'autres sur soi_

_On ne change pas  
_

_Une veste ne cache qu'un peu de ce qu'on voit  
_

_On ne grandit pas  
_

_On pousse un peu, tout juste  
_

_Le temps d'un rêve, d'un songe  
_

_Et les toucher du doigt  
_

_Mais on n'oublie pas  
_

_L'enfant qui reste presque nu  
_

_Les instants d'innocence  
_

_Quand on ne savait pas  
_

_On ne change pas  
_

_On attrape des airs et des poses de combat  
_

_On ne change pas  
_

_On se donne le change, on croit que l'on fait des choix  
_

_Mais si tu grattes là_

_Tout près de l'apparence tremble  
_

_Un petit qui nous ressemble_

_On sait bien qu'il est là  
_

_On l'entend parfois  
_

_Sa rengaine insolente  
_

_Qui s'entête et qui répète_

_On ne me quitte pas  
_

_On n'oublie jamais  
_

_On a toujours un geste  
_

_Qui trahit qui l'on est_

_Un prince, un valet  
_

_Sous la couronne, un regard  
_

_Une arrogance, un trait  
_

_D'un prince ou d'un valet  
_

_Je sais tellement ça  
_

_J'ai copié des images  
_

_Et des rêves que j'avais  
_

_Tous ces milliers de rêves  
_

_Mais si près de moi  
_

_Une petite fille maigre  
_

_Marche à Charlemagne, inquiète  
_

_Et me parle tout bas  
_

_On ne change pas_

_On met juste les costumes d'autres et voilà  
_

_On ne change pas_

_On ne cache qu'un instant de soi_

_Une petite fille  
_

_Ingrate et solitaire _

_marche et rêve dans les neiges  
_

_En oubliant le froid  
_

_Si je la maquille  
_

_Elle disparaît un peu  
_

_Le temps de me regarder faire  
_

_Et se moquer de moi_

_Une petite fille  
_

_Une toute petite fille (2)_

_Chuck écoutait sa sœur chanter, complètement abasourdi par son talent. Il avait aimé les textes qu'il avait lus dans son carton à dessin mais il était loin de se douter que les entendre en musique lui ferait un tel effet. La mélodie résonnait dans l'amphithéâtre et sa voix s'envolait tel un rossignol au petit matin. Il était totalement subjugué et aussi complètement soufflé. _

_Si elle était tout aussi réservée que lui pour parler d'elle, elle avait trouvé un moyen d'exprimer la douleur qui était en elle d'une façon qu'il n'aurait pu envisagée. Il ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit que les mots chantés puissent avoir une telle force de résonance pour les artistes. Comme une caisse pour les instruments. Les mots vibraient dans la gorge de sa sœur alors qu'elle dénudait son âme devant le public. Il aurait été incapable d'offrir une telle vulnérabilité à qui que ce soit._

_(2) « On ne change pas » Céline Dion – Paroles et musique Jean-Jacques Goldman_


	29. Liaison dangereuse

_**Liai****son dangereuse**_

_Les dernières notes de la chanson s'éteignaient lentement tandis que Lisa descendait du surplomb. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter près des futures tuteurs, comme l'avaient fait les autres « candidats » Elle se rua jusqu'à son frère et se jeta dans ses bras, sans réfléchir, sous le coup de l'émotion._

_Chuck, désarçonné par son attitude et ce qu'il venait d'entendre, resta figé quelques secondes, avant de lui rendre son étreinte finalement. Il n'était pas habitué aux démonstrations d'affection et pour ce qu'il en avait compris jusque là, elle non plus. _

_Elle s'éloigna d'un pas pour lui faire face, consciente que ses yeux brillaient un peu trop. _

_- Inutile de te demander qui t'a rencardé, dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait éblouissant._

_Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre._

_- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin de ça, dit-il, en sortant une enveloppe de la poche de sa veste._

_Lisa s'en saisit sans répondre. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait totalement oublié le concours._

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien demandé l'autre fois, quand tu es venue ? questionna-t-il._

_- Je trouvais qu'on passait un bon moment … Je ne voulais pas le gâcher … Je ne voulais pas que tu croies… _

_- Que tu étais revenue me voir uniquement parce que tu avais besoin de mes services, continua-t-il à sa place._

_Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Lisa baissa le regard. Elle fixa l'enveloppe qu'il venait de lui remettre à s'en brûler les yeux. Il posa une main sur les siennes._

_- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, hésita-t-il. Mais … Je veux que tu saches que je suis heureux de t'aider … Je serai là pour toi, si tu en as besoin._

_- Ne promets pas, dit-elle tout bas. _

_Chuck sentit quelque chose se briser en lui._

_- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Quelque soit l'heure ou le moment. Il te suffira d'appeler et je viendrai. C'est la promesse d'un frère et ça, ça compte tellement, reprit-il d'un ton ferme, après avoir déglutit. _

_Elle releva son visage vers lui, ses yeux étaient embués. Elle se fichait bien que son maquillage soit totalement ruiné à présent. Une larme déborda mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir. _

_Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle était sa petite sœur et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait investi d'une mission, celle d'un grand frère. Il ne permettrait plus à personne de lui faire du mal. Il la protégerait de son mieux du monde extérieur. _

_Blair observait la scène qui se déroulait au fond de la salle comme dans le brouillard. Les mots de la chanson de Lisa avaient touchés une corde sensible en elle, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant._

_Chuck enlaçait cette pouilleuse, et il ne faisait pas semblant. Elle n'y aurait sans doute pas accordé de crédit une seule seconde s'il n'avait pas eu cette lueur étrange dans le regard durant la conversation qu'ils venaient d'échanger. _

_Cette petite flamme, qui passait inaperçue quasiment aux yeux de tous, mais qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui s'allumait dans ses yeux quand les choses étaient importantes pour lui. _

_Et par importantes, elle pensait sentimentales. C'était assez rare chez lui pour que cela soit à prendre en considération. _

_Seules quelques personnes avaient cet effet sur lui et elle pouvait les compter sur une seule main. Lily, Nate, Serena, Éric et elle-même bien entendu, du moins jusqu'à il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Cette lueur éveilla en elle un sentiment de jalousie d'une force indescriptible tandis que la chanson de la concurrente suivante s'élevait dans la pièce. _

_Elle doit avoir un peu de moi_

_Cette façon de penser qu'elle est ce qu'il te faut_

_Sait-elle les choses que l'on se doit ?_

_Qu'on n'efface pas ce qu'on a dans la peau_

_Elle doit deviner tes silences_

_Là où j'avais besoin de mots_

_Quand la vie nous prenait à défaut_

_Te passe pas de moi_

_Te passe pas de moi_

_Y'a tant de choses qui me reviennent_

_Que le temps n'efface pas_

_Te passe pas de moi_

_Te passe pas de moi_

_J'ai tellement peur qu'elle te retienne_

_Juste peur, ne m'en veux pas_

_Est-ce qu'elle a lu dans ton regard_

_Des raisons de croire qu'elle porterait ton nom ?_

_Est-ce qu'elle est un nouveau départ ?_

_Ou bien juste un bout de ciel dans ta prison ?_

_Mais la voir soigner tes blessures_

_Me ramène à mes regrets_

_Pardon pour ce que je n'ai pas fait_

_Te passe pas de moi_

_Te passe pas de moi_

_J'ai tellement peur qu'elle te retienne_

_Juste peur, ne m'en veux pas_

_Te passe pas de moi_

_Te passe pas de moi_

_Y'a tant de choses qui me reviennent_

_Que le temps n'efface pas_

_Te passe pas de moi_

_Te passe pas de moi_

_J'ai tellement peur qu'elle te retienne_

_Juste peur, ne m'en veux pas _

_Te passe pas de moi_

_Te passe pas de moi_

_Y'a tant de choses qui me reviennent_

_Que le temps n'efface pas_

_Te passe pas de moi_

_Te passe pas de moi_

_J'ai tellement peur qu'elle te retienne_

_Juste peur, ne m'en veux pas _

_Te passe pas de moi_

_Te passe pas de moi_

_Y'a tant de choses qui me reviennent_

_Que le temps n'efface pas (3)_

* * *

_(3) « Te passe pas de moi » Judith_


	30. Affrontement

_**Affrontement**_

_Lisa se détacha doucement de son frère. Des traces de mascara zébraient son visage humide. Il releva une mèche de cheveux de son front et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche qu'il lui tendit. Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient roulées en tapotant ses joues, tentant de préserver le peu de maquillage qui avait résisté, puis l'enroula autour de ses doigts._

_Elle fut prise d'un petit rire nerveux en voyant le dessin tracé sur le carré de soie. _

_- Quoi ? la questionna-t-il devant sa réaction._

_- T'es vraiment un personnage hors du commun ! répondit-elle en lui souriant. Non mais, sérieux ! Qui fait encore broder des mouchoirs à ses initiales en l'an 2011 ? A part toi bien entendu !_

_Il sourit et lui reprit le tissu des mains qu'il noua sur lui-même de manière à ce que les initiales en questions soient mises en évidence avant de le lui rendre._

_- Pour que tu n'oublies pas que je suis là pour toi ! dit-il d'une voix encore enrouée par l'émotion._

_- Aucune chance pour ça ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton._

_L'étudiant suivant manqua de s'étaler de tout son long en grimpant sur la scène tant il avait le trac, ce qui attira leur attention._

_Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence dans la salle. Elle les observait depuis son siège. Son cœur rata un battement._

_- Elle va me parrainer, dit sa sœur qui avait suivi son regard._

_- Quoi ? demanda Chuck, qui avait pourtant bien entendu._

_- Elle a fait peur à tous les autres à la seconde où elle a montré un quelconque intérêt pour moi. Personne d'autre n'acceptera ! déclara Lisa sur un ton résigné._

_Chuck la dévisagea, un peu hébété par la tournure que prenait la situation._

_- Tu lui as parlé de moi ? interrogea-t-elle encore._

_- Non, mais c'est inutile, les post de GG ont suffis à éveiller son attention. _

_- Mais elle n'est pas au courant pour nous n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Non, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Pourquoi ? _

_- Rien, c'est juste que je préfère rester dans l'ombre. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que je suis la sœur de Chuck Bass. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment devant son air peiné. _

_Il ne posa pas plus de question car Blair approchait avec l'air du chat qui vient de croquer le canari. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête et n'était pas disposé à la laisser s'en prendre à Lisa._

_Lisa vit Chuck se raidir. Elle posa une main sur son bras pour tenter de l'apaiser mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Elle comprit qu'il se préparait à l'affrontement. Un mal-être remonta du fond de ses entrailles. Elle se sentait coupable, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas l'instigatrice de ce conflit. Car elle n'ignorait pas non plus que Blair était celle à qui appartenait le cœur de son frère. Et rien que le fait qu'il soit prêt à sa battre contre sa reine pour elle-même la terrifiait. _

_- Chuck, souffla-t-elle en serrant son bras plus fort, alors que B se plantait devant eux._

_Il ne lui accorda pas même un regard._

_- Tu veux bien nous excuser un instant ! dit-il sur un ton glacial, qui n'était nullement une demande._

_Si Blair avait pu la tuer d'un coup d'œil, elle serait morte sur le champ._

_Instinctivement, elle recula de quelques pas, délaissant le bras de son frère pour l'abandonner à son propre sort tandis qu'il entraînait déjà la reine des glaces à l'écart. _

_- A quoi tu joues exactement ? attaqua Blair car c'était la meilleure des défenses à son sens._

_- Toi ! A quoi tu joues ? lui reprocha-t-il, la voix coupante comme la lame d'un scalpel._

_B se dit qu'elle n'avait pas adopté la bonne tactique. Il était vraiment hors de lui. Elle l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. Seul Jack arrivait à de tels résultats. _

_- Je cherche une étudiante pour valoriser mes notes, et toi ? répondit-elle avec un regard noir._

_Elle avait opté pour un virage à 180 degrés, dans l'intention de tenter de le déstabiliser._

_- Ne te mêle pas de ça Blair, ça ne te regarde pas ! la prévint-il._

_- Non mais, est-ce que tu te rends compte du ridicule de la situation ? D'abord Gillian, puis cette petite garce …_

_- Je n'ai plus aucun compte à te rendre, cingla-t-il. _

_- Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi ! Si c'est à cause de ta dispute avec Nate …_

_- Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe entre Nate et moi, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, la coupa-t-il._

_- Et à qui la faute ? C'est toi qui me mens en prétendant que tout va bien, alors que le contraire est plus qu'évident !_

_- Et à qui la faute ? lui retourna-t-il au bord de l'explosion._

_Blair se figea, paralysée par la douleur qu'elle lisait au fond de ses yeux sous la colère qui brûlait à la surface._


	31. Riposte

_**Riposte**_

_Chuck blêmit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. La chanson et la discussion avec sa sœur l'avait remué et il ne maîtrisait plus ses émotions face à celle qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il se détestait d'avoir perdu le contrôle, çà le menait toujours à sa perte. Là-dessus au moins son père avait raison ! _

_Blair avait gagné, mais elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à cette victoire. Cela lui rappela une autre bataille, une autre nuit, sur le toit d'un immeuble à Brooklyn. Plus tard, Chuck lui avait dit qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait gagner. Il avait raison._

_- Chuck ? appela doucement sa sœur qui s'était rapprochée. _

_Lisa était déchirée entre l'envie de s'en prendre à Blair et celle de le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle savait qu'aucune des deux propositions n'étaient acceptables pour lui. _

_La dispute qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux avait été une véritable torture pour elle. Elle s'était retenue d'intervenir, par respect pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait le laisser souffrir plus longtemps sans intervenir. Elle posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de son frère qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue._

_Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rejette mais il se tourna vers elle et elle fut dévastée par ce qu'elle lut en lui._

_- Viens, ce concours n'est pas si important que ça de toute façon._

_Elle n'ignorait pas que ce qui venait de se passer n'avait plus aucun rapport avec elle ou ce stupide parrainage, mais elle ne voyait pas comment sortir de cette situation autrement, pas sans heurter l'ego de Chuck plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en tout cas. Et il avait besoin de sortir de cette pièce, bien trop chargée en émotions à son goût._

_Elle le tira délicatement vers l'arrière et il se laissa emmener, à son plus grand étonnement. Il devait être encore bien plus mal qu'elle ne le pensait. Il la suivit sans protester jusqu'à la sortie et franchit la porte sans même se retourner vers celle à qui appartenait son cœur, Lisa en était plus que certaine maintenant. _

_- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, à peine furent-ils enfin à l'air libre. _

_- Tu n'y es pour rien, je suis le seul fautif ! répondit-il._

_- On ne parle pas de ce stupide concours là, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Les yeux de son frère étaient perdus dans le vide, il avait perdu toute l'arrogance du grand Chuck Bass. Il était juste un homme amoureux fou de la fiancée d'un autre. Le cœur de Lisa se serra, elle aurait voulu trouver les mots qui le soulageraient mais elle savait qu'ils n'existaient pas._

_- Ce concours était important pour toi, et c'est à moi d'être désolé … encore une fois, reprit-il après quelques instants d'une voix lente._

_- Elle tient encore à toi, c'est évident, sinon elle ne se battrait pas comme ça._

_- Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'elle va épouser, commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire cynique._

_- Tu le lui as demandé ? questionna doucement Lisa._

_- J'ai raté le coche pour ça ! dit-il la voix rauque._

_La résignation ne faisait pas partie de son mode de fonctionnement mais, parfois, il faut savoir s'avouer vaincu._

_La nuit d'octobre était froide et il frissonna sous le vent glacial. _

_Lisa se rendit compte qu'elle était gelée elle aussi. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait laissé sa veste et sa guitare à l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans son instrument. Il fallait qu'elle la récupère maintenant, Tom la lui avait offerte à sa sortie du centre de réinsertion et elle avait trop peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire plus tard._

_- J'ai oublié mes affaires dans l'amphi, dit-elle. Tu devrais rentrer et prendre une bonne douche chaude avant d'attraper la mort. Je vais récupérer mes trucs et je passe te voir plus tard. Ok ?_

_Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et rebroussa chemin. Il avait besoin de solitude pour panser ses plaies et elle présentait que ce ne serait pas demain la veille que ses blessures cicatriseraient. _

_** }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_« _Aperçus, le roi et la reine de l'UES se battre comme de vulgaires chiffonniers. On dirait que la future princesse à gagner la bataille. Le roi à tiré sa révérence sans demander son reste. S'écharperaient-ils à propos du partage de leur royaume ? Ou de la nouvelle venue au pays des merveilles ? Mon petit doigt m'a dit que la deuxième solution était la bonne._ »_

_Blair replaça son i-phone dans son sac. Elle était retournée s'asseoir la tête haute, toisant le regard de tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène, c'est-à-dire, tous les étudiants présents dans la salle. _

_Le dernier « candidat » avait fini sa prestation quand Lisa pénétra à nouveau dans la grande salle. Elle croisa les autres qui s'en allaient en rejoignant l'estrade où elle avait abandonné son instrument. Ils la regardèrent tous avec une certaine déférence. Sans doute pensaient-ils qu'elle était la nouvelle conquête de Chuck Bass après tous les postes de GG._

_Elle attrapa sa guitare et entreprit de la ranger dans son étui. Elle prit son temps pour permettre à tous de quitter la salle. Comme elle s'y attendait Blair Waldorf faisait partie des derniers. Tel que dû à son rang, elle ne se mélangeait pas à la populace._

_Lisa la suivit sur le campus et la rattrapa au moment ou elle arrivait sous le grand chêne. _

_- Blair ! cria-t-elle d'un ton impérieux._

_La reine fut si étonnée de son audace qu'elle se stoppa immédiatement. Cette bécasse se permettait de lui adresser la parole ? Après qu'elle ait réussi à clouer le bec à Chuck ! Ou elle était complètement stupide, ou elle aimait souffrir. Dans les deux cas, Blair se ferait un plaisir d'en faire de la chaire à pâté._

_La future princesse se tourna vers Lisa avec toute la condescendance dont elle savait faire preuve. _

_- Tu as encore besoin d'une marraine ? ironisa-t-elle, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Je suis vraiment navrée mais ta prestation ne m'a pas convaincue._

_- Ça tombe bien, la tienne non plus ne m'a pas convaincue, lui balança Lisa en pleine figure._

_B fut quelque peu surprise, cette petite avait donc un cerveau … et de la répartie. Voilà qui expliquait un peu pourquoi Chuck semblait s'en être entiché._

_- Mais la mienne ne te concernait pas, répliqua-t-elle._

_- C'est bien là le problème, justement. Pourquoi t'en prendre à Chuck puisque tu es fiancée à un autre ? Je ne vois pas en quoi notre histoire t'intéresse._

_- **Votre **histoire ? hoqueta B._

_Touché ! pensa Lisa. Elle vit un sourire mauvais se dessiner sur le visage de la brune qui lui faisait maintenant pleinement face._

_- Sache que « votre histoire » n'en n'est pas une. Chuck ne gaspillera pas longtemps son argent avec toi ! _

_Lisa sourit intérieurement, Blair pensait vraiment qu'elle était la nouvelle copine de son ex … et ça la rendait dingue. Si elle n'avait pas pu intervenir devant son frère, il n'était plus là maintenant. Et elle allait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette sale petite garce. _

_Si « Sa Majesté » croyait qu'elle allait s'en tirer à si bon compte après ce qu'elle venait d'infliger à Chuck, c'est qu'elle sous-estimait l'étendue de la colère des pauvres hères confronter aux déboires de la vraie vie en dehors de son royaume. Blair allait apprendre qu'on ne jouait pas avec le feu impunément._

_- Tu ne sais rien à propos de nous et tu ne sais rien à propos de Chuck non plus, cingla-t-elle._

_- Je connais Chuck Bass mieux que personne, rugit la reine de l'UES._

_- En tout cas, pour quelqu'un soi-disant amoureuse d'un autre, tu réagis au quart de tour ! ricana Lisa._

_- Louis n'a rien de comparable avec Chuck !_

_- Pour ça, je veux bien te croire ! Mais si tu veux un conseil, reste loin de nous et surtout de lui !_

_Blair n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cette petite grue osait la menacer ?!_

_- Si je m'intéresse à lui, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour l'avenir de notre communauté. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il nous ramène des parasites dans ton genre incapables de différencier un Armani d'un Prada !_

_- Et bien alors ne t'inquiète plus. Chuck m'apprendra son monde tandis que je lui apprendrai le mien._

_- Non, mais tu rêves ma pauvre fille ! Tu penses vraiment que tu tiendras la distance avec lui ? _

_- En tout cas, j'en ai bien l'intention. Et je compte bien lui prouver qu'il peut être heureux sans toi !_

_Lisa avait bien conscience que la tâche serait énorme mais elle ne mentait pas vraiment. Leur relation était juste placée à un autre niveau que celui auquel pensait sa rivale. Et elle se garderait bien de le lui préciser. Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser cette vipère continuer à distiller son venin dans les veines de son frère plus longtemps_

_Elle tourna le dos à Queen B, lui faisant l'affront de mettre fin à la conversation par elle-même et se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche sans se retourner._


	32. Jalousie

_**Jalousie**_

_Chuck n'avait pas revu Nate depuis le soir où Lisa était venue à son appartement. Pourtant, il aurait bien eu besoin de son meilleur ami en ce moment. Après sa dispute avec B, il se sentait plus mal que jamais._

_Il aurait voulu pouvoir en parler, mais il n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer tout de la vie de Lisa. De plus, elle n'y tenait pas. D'ailleurs, elle avait expressément exprimé ne pas vouloir que quiconque sache qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Cela restait encore un mystère pour lui, mais elle avait sans doute ses raisons et il respecterait ses désirs. _

_Heureusement, sa relation avec sa sœur avait l'air de s'arranger, du moins de son point de vue. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'engageait avec elle, mais la sensation qu'il avait ressentie lors de la prestation de celle-ci était clairement positive pour lui._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprenait ce que c'était que d'appartenir à une famille. Il n'ignorait pas que Lily le considérait comme son fils, elle le lui avait répété plusieurs fois, mais les choses étaient différentes avec Lisa. Ils étaient liés par le sang. Et il se sentait le devoir de s'occuper d'elle. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Il était son grand frère et il désirait prendre soin d'elle. Ce serait comme une sorte de revanche sur leur père._

_Il traversa le campus du Lincoln Center pour la retrouver là où elle l'attendait. Il était content qu'elle l'ait appelé. Il avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Gillian avait accepté de la parrainer pour le concours. Sa nouvelle « petite amie » n'avait pas posé de question sur le pourquoi du comment. _

_C'était ce qui rendait les choses faciles avec Gillian. Elle comprenait quand il disait stop, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son cousin, malheureusement ! Elle était pourtant douée pour soutirer des informations quand elle le voulait. Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle se révélait être une alliée précieuse._

_Bien sûr, il pourrait tout simplement payer la production d'un album pour sa sœur, et même plusieurs, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'accepterait jamais et en plus, ce serait dénigrer son talent. _

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Blair aperçut Chuck au loin, il se dirigeait vers l'aile sud du bâtiment 4. Elle hésita un instant à aller le trouver. Après leur violente dispute de la semaine précédente, elle se sentait vraiment très mal. Et pas seulement parce que la bombe de GG avait provoqué une nouvelle dispute entre elle et son prince chéri._

_Non, elle s'en voulait de s'en être prise à lui. Il n'était pas sa cible. Au contraire, elle voulait le protéger de cette garce. Elle pressentait que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il ne tournait pas rond. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et elle était maintenant certaine que cette pique-assiette était la raison du comportement étrange de son ancien amant. _

_Blair s'avança dans la direction du jeune homme. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, à l'abri des regards indiscrets de préférence, car une nouvelle photo d'elle en sa compagnie déclencherait inévitablement une nouvelle crise de jalousie de son fiancé. _

_- Blair, cria sa « protégée », qui sortait d'une salle de cours._

_- C'est Mademoiselle Waldorf pour toi, Judith ! Et dis-toi bien que si tu veux que je reste ta marraine, tu as intérêt à travailler ton instrument !_

_Judith rentra dans sa coquille et dégagea le plancher sur le champ._

_Cette fille avait le don de l'agacer mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau. _

_Elle avait bien été obligée de trouver une remplaçante à Lisa. Et elle était forcée de reconnaître que la deuxième n'arrivait pas à la cheville de la première niveau musical. Et voilà que maintenant, elle lui faisait perdre une occasion de s'expliquer avec Chuck._

_Le temps qu'elle se retourne, il avait disparu._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Ce dernier avait rejoint Lisa, comme elle le lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi._

_Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux auquel il répondit par un identique._

_- Pourquoi ici ? questionna-t-il._

_- Viens avec moi, répondit-elle en le prenant par la main._

_Elle l'entraîna plus loin dans le couloir qui donnait sur des studios de répétition. Elle le précéda dans l'un d'eux et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui._

_- Comme ça, on ne sera pas dérangé, commenta-t-elle._

_- Dérangé pour quoi ? _

_- Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais pris des cours de piano, non ?_

_Chuck fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi le fait que Bart lui ait fait prendre des cours de piano __trois fois par semaine __pendant deux ans __- pour occuper le mari de sa maîtresse - pouvait bien intéresser sa sœur._

_- Alors, tu sais jouer ou pas ? interrogea la jeune fille, soudain un peu embarrassée devant le silence de son frère._

_- Je pianote un peu oui, mais je ne vois pas …_

_- Alors installe-toi, le coupa-t-elle._

_Chuck la dévisagea, incrédule._

_- Viens, dit-elle encore, en l'entraînant vers le Broadwood qui trônait au devant de la pièce._

_Chuck percuta tout à coup pourquoi elle l'avait attiré ici._


	33. Jeux interdits

_**Jeux interdits**_

_- Tu veux que, moi, je joue ? demanda Chuck._

_- Avec moi, oui ! Je t'accompagnerai à la guitare. On a la salle rien que pour nous ce soir, je l'ai réservée cet aprèm._

_Il regarda Lisa stupéfait._

_- Allez quoi, tu sais jouer, alors où est le problème ?_

_- Je n'ai même plus touché à un piano depuis ... Je ne sais pas combien de temps._

_- C'est pas grave et puis on s'en fiche si t'es un peu rouillé, apprendre un instrument, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas !_

_- Non, mais ça se travaille !_

_- T'inquiète, j'ai pas choisi des trucs compliqués et en plus on aura un support, dit-elle en introduisant un CD dans le lecteur. _

_- Tu as amené tes partitions ! constata-t-il en remarquant son carton à dessin posé sur le piano._

_- Tu sais les lire, non ? Et puis, elles ne sont pas toutes de moi. Beaucoup sont de Tom en fait, moi j'écrivais plutôt les paroles. On faisait un bon tandem. _

_Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était extrêmement touché qu'elle ait envie de partager des choses aussi intimes et importantes avec lui. Comment pouvait-il dire non quand il savait ce que Tom représentait pour elle ?_

_- Allez quoi, tu ne vas pas te faire prier. Je suis certaine que tu vas adorer et que ça te fera du bien. Et à moi aussi. J'aimerais vraiment jouer avec toi, au moins une fois, reprit-elle avec une petite mine boudeuse._

_- Bon ok ! craqua Chuck. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je te casse les oreilles avec mes fausses notes._

_- Aucun danger pour ça. En plus, je suis sûre que tu es un très bon musicien._

_Elle planta un baiser sonore sur sa joue et attrapa sa guitare tandis qu'il s'installait derrière le piano._

_- Laisse-moi d'abord faire quelques gammes._

_Elle lui fit un sourire radieux tandis qu'il posait ses doigts sur le clavier._

_Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il fit signe à Lisa qui déclencha la stéréo._

_** }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ **_

_Blair fit le tour des salles de cours de l'aile sud. Elle était certaine qu'il était entré dans cette partie du bâtiment, pour disparaître aussi vite. Il était sûrement venu la voir. Pourquoi d'autre aurait-il été sur le campus de Julliard ?_

_Dans la première rangée de classe, elle ne trouva que des étudiants en art graphique qui se caricaturaient les uns les autres. Elle poursuivit son chemin le long d'un corridor. Une seule pièce était éclairée et de la musique s'en échappait. La conclusion était trop facile. _

_Chuck aimait coucher avec des filles dans des endroits insolites, mais le piano-sexe, il l'avait déjà pratiqué ... avec elle ! Non mais quel mufle ! Après la limousine avec Gillian, voilà qu'il allait bafouer un autre de leur « lieu sacré »_

_Blair s'arrêta, interdite, lorsqu'elle les vit à travers la vitre de la porte du local. Ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, mais elle aurait franchement préféré. La vision qu'elle avait sous les yeux était bien pire que de le voir forniquer avec une de ses traînées._

_La musique résonnait dans la pièce et dans sa tête tandis que son cœur se déchirait._

_Chuck avait troqué le vieux Broadwood contre un synthé. Il n'aurait pas cru y prendre tant de plaisir, mais il devait bien s'avouer que sa sœur avait trouvé un moyen de lui remonter le moral. Jouer avec elle était un vrai régal, pas besoin de grands mots, ni d'explications, juste la complicité des notes et l'accord parfait de leurs instruments._

_En cet instant, il ne pensait à rien. Il se laissait emporter par le tempo. Ses doigts couraient sur les touches, tandis que ceux de Lisa pinçaient les cordes. Il vibrait au rythme de la chanson que sa sœur avait choisi de lui faire partager. Et ce n'était pas une chanson triste de son répertoire. Non, c'était une chanson positive. Et ça lui faisait du bien. Un immense sourire éclairait son visage alors qu'il échangeait des regards de connivence avec sa sœur._

Ce soir, c'est le grand bal

Mets du fard sur tes idées pâles

On va faire tanguer les étoiles

Bien plus haut,

Bien plus haut, encore

Ce soir c'est le grand jour

Allons voir tomber les tambours

La fanfare des soldats de cour

Sonne faux,

Sonne faux, encore

Allez viens

C'est bientôt la fin

De ce monde

Qui n'entend rien

Allez viens

Sonner le tocsin

Fais valser leurs vieux discours

Viens danser c'est notre tour

Ce soir c'est le grand soir

De velours nos rêves se parent

On accourt pour un nouveau départ

Bien plus beau

Bien plus beau

Encore, encore, encore, encore,

Encore, encore, encore, encore, encore

Allez viens

C'est bientôt la fin

De ce monde

Qui n'entend rien

Allez viens

Sonner le tocsin

Fais valser leurs vieux discours

Viens danser c'est notre tour

J'ai bu l'amour

Au souffle amer

J'ai vu les tours

tomber sur terre

J'ai vu l'or noir

Saigner la mer

Tous les regards

Vers l'éphémère

Je vois fleurir

Le jour nouveau

Je crois le rire

Du fou là-haut

Je veux saisir

Tous les mystères

Et m'affranchir

De l'éphémère

Ce soir c'est le grand bal

Mets du fard sur tes idées pâles

On va faire tanguer les étoiles

Bien plus haut,

Bien plus haut

Allez viens

C'est bientôt la fin

De ce monde

Qui n'entend rien

Allez viens

Sonner le tocsin

Fais valser leurs vieux discours

Viens danser c'est notre tour

Allez viens

C'est bientôt la fin

De ce monde

Qui n'entend rien

Allez viens

Sonner le tocsin

Aimons-nous sur leurs décombres

Aimons-nous pour un nouveau monde (4)

* * *

(4) « C'est bientôt la fin » Mozart, Opéra Rock


	34. Enquête parallèlle

_**Enquête parallèle**_

_« Je lui prouverai qu'il peut être heureux sans toi » avait dit cette petite peste. _

_Les mots résonnaient encore dans les oreilles de B tandis que les images de Chuck étaient imprimées sous ses paupières. Elle sentit Louis remuer à ses côtés dans la nuit et fut prise de nausées. Elle se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Louis ne se réveilla pas. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Ses larmes ruisselaient lorsqu'elle l'essuya._

_Au petit matin, la reine de l'UES était sur le pied de guerre. Si cette pouffiasse pensait avoir gagné, elle se trompait lourdement. Elle allait lui démontrer la puissance de Blair Waldorf. _

_Elle ne laisserait pas Chuck tomber dans les griffes de cette moins que rien. S'il était tombé amoureux au point d'être aveuglé par ses manipulations, B n'était pas dupe. Elle prouverait que cette fille n'était qu'une intrigante et qu'elle ne méritait pas la confiance qu'il lui témoignait. La première chose à faire était de récolter des informations. Elle n'avait que trop reporté cette tâche. Et voilà où ça avait mené !_

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_- Salut, déjà debout ? dit S en rentrant dans le salon des Waldorf._

_Blair leva les yeux de son pc. Il était cinq heure du matin et elle venait de terminer ses recherches, mais elles n'avaient pas été aussi fructueuses qu'elle l'avait espéré. Elle avait réussi à joindre un membre de la famille qui avait refusé de lui parler par téléphone. Ne pouvant se permettre de se déplacer jusque dans le Vermont, elle devrait trouver un autre moyen de déterrer les squelettes de cette renégate. Elle ne pouvait pas agir avant d'avoir vérifié les informations en sa possession. _

_- Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, répondit-elle simplement._

_- Oui, mais, un samedi matin !_

_- Tout le monde ne fait pas la fête jusqu'aux petites heures._

_- Personne ne vous empêchait de venir avec nous ! _

_- J'avais une entrevue avec l'idiote que j'ai accepté de parrainer pour le concours de Julliard._

_- Ça à l'air de te réjouir ! ironisa S._

_- Si je ne voulais pas tant impressionner le Doyen, je me serais aisément passée de cette Star Academy de seconde zone. Tous ces ersatz qui espèrent vivre de leur art alors qu'ils savent à peine fredonner, ça me donne la migraine._

_- C'est pour ça que tu t'es disputée avec Chuck la semaine dernière ? Je n'ai pas voulu te demander avant, vu que tu étais avec Louis à chaque fois qu'on s'est croisées, mais j'ai entendu la scène qu'il t'a faite à propos de ça._

_Serena avait bien conscience d'avancer en terrain miné. Les deux fiancés se disputaient plus souvent qu'à leur tour ces derniers temps. Et son frère était encore un sujet sensible pour sa meilleure amie, il le serait probablement toujours, même si B le niait._

_- Et bien disons que les choses ne sont pas vraiment au beau fixe entre Louis et moi en ce moment, répondit la brune, à la plus grande surprise de sa colocataire._

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ? demanda la blonde avec sollicitude. _

_Si la future princesse acceptait d'en parler c'est que les choses dégénéraient plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru._

_- Crois-tu que j'ai fait le mauvais choix ? questionna sincèrement Blair._

_Elle avait dit à Chuck qu'elle l'aimerait toujours en le quittant et il lui avait répondu à l'identique. Elle l'avait cru lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle devait vivre son conte de fée. Mais elle avait passé l'âge de ces enfantillages. Elle avait vraiment été chamboulée par la scène de la veille à Julliard. Son cœur se serra de douleur à ce souvenir. Ressentait-il cette peine lui aussi quand il la voyait aux côtés de son fiancé ? Elle avait été nostalgique en apprenant les fiançailles de Nate, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait s'il s'agissait de Chuck._

_- De quel choix parles-tu exactement ? demanda S._

_- Tu as raison ! Je n'ai rien choisi du tout en fait. Je l'ai laissé décider pour moi. Après lui avoir expliqué que Louis apportait de la lumière dans ma vie._

_- Mais aujourd'hui la lumière commence à s'éteindre, c'est ça ?_

_- Et bien, disons que, la flamme vacille. Et que je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir la rallumer. _

_- Blair, tu es censée te marier bientôt, il serait peut-être temps de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment, dit doucement son amie._

_- C'est Chuck que je veux, répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tard pour ça, ajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux._

_- Je comprends tout à fait, soupira Serena._

_Blair était si absorbée par son mal-être qu'elle n'avait pas vu que sa meilleure amie était malheureuse, elle aussi._

_- Tu t'es disputée avec Ethan ? demanda-t-elle, prenant conscience que ce dernier n'était pas rentré, lui._

_- Non, il est parti surfer avec des copains. Il paraît que l'aube est le meilleur moment pour glisser sur les vagues._

_- Si ce n'est pas lui alors …. c'est Nate ? _

_S se contenta de garder le silence, mais ses yeux trahissaient ses émotions._

_- Il n'est pas encore marié, tu devrais aller le voir pour lui dire ce que tu ressens, il n'est pas trop tard tant qu'il n'a pas dit oui._

_- C'est ce que tu souhaiterais que Chuck fasse ? Tu accepterais d'abandonner ton mariage de princesse s'il te le demandait ?_

_- J'avais déjà un prince, mais je ne le voyais pas, commenta tristement B. Et maintenant, il est amoureux d'une autre. _

_- Je t'en prie, ne me dit pas que tu penses sincèrement qu'il est épris de Gillian. Tu les connais tous les deux, ils s'amusent, c'est tout._

_- Je ne parle pas de Gillian, mais de cette fille !_

_- Quoi, celle qui a été aperçue à l'Empire ? s'étrangla S. Non mais t'es sérieuse là ? Tu l'as déjà bien regardée ? Elle est peut-être jolie, mais elle n'est pas du tout son style. Elle ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec toi._

_- Et bien peut-être qu'il changé de style alors. Il s'est bien mis à la musique._

_Serena éclata de rire. Le simple fait d'imaginer son frère en musicien lui paraissait totalement incongru._

_Sa meilleure amie esquissa un sourire elle aussi, mais il se mua vite en une grimace de dégoût._

_- Je sais, c'est dingue ! Et je ne l'aurais pas cru moi non plus, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux. Mais le fait est que cette garce tente de l'attirer dans son monde et le pire, c'est qu'il aime ça. Si tu avais vu le plaisir sur son visage et cette « fille », il la couvait littéralement du regard. C'était écœurant !_

_- Alors, à toi de lui rappeler le monde d'où il vient._

_- Pour l'instant, je suis surtout occupée à lui démontrer le monde d'où **Elle** vient !_

_- Tu crois vraiment que c'est la bonne tactique avec lui ? Tu sais qu'il peut être plus têtu qu'une mule._

_- C'est pourquoi je dois avoir des preuves de ce que j'avance avant de lui en parler. Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Tu as raison, il est temps de lui rappeler ce qu'il perd. Et à Nate aussi._


	35. Annulation de mariage

_**Annulation de Mariage**_

_«_ Aperçu, le fils du Gouverneur au centre Ostroff, il parait que son passé le rattrape. Son comportement excessif est plus qu'une rumeur, mais il se murmure que certaines vidéos compromettantes seraient en circulation._ » _

_Macy éteignit son pc, satisfaite de l'annonce de GG._

_- On dirait bien que Philips est hors course ! commenta-t-elle avec un sourire complice à Nate._

_- Oui, mais il n'a pas encore retiré sa candidature._

_- Ce n'est qu'une question d'heure, Chuck doit le voir ce soir, au cocktail organisé par la mairie._

_- Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses l'agenda de Chuck ?_

_- Comment se fait-il que Toi, tu ne le connaisses pas ? rétorqua Macy. Je croyais que tu devais aller voir ton ami pour arranger les choses._

_- J'y suis allé, mais il était occupé figure-toi, répondit la beau brun d'un air maussade._

_- Trop occupé pour te voir ? Il est toujours fâché contre toi ?_

_- Apparemment ! Tout ça à cause de cette fille avec qui il traficote je ne sais quoi. Je l'ai vue monter dans sa suite._

_- Et bien, peut-être qu'il a de réels sentiments pour elle._

_- La seule dont il est raide dingue, c'est Blair, crois-moi. Je l'ai même entendu prononcer son prénom dans son sommeil. _

_- Mais elle est fiancée au prince de Monaco. _

_- Et alors ? Nous sommes bien fiancés nous aussi ! Quant à Gillian, il n'y a rien de romantique entre eux, tu peux me croire. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ma cousine, je suppose que c'est elle qui t'as mise au parfum pour ce soir. Vous vous voyez souvent ces derniers temps me semble-t-il._

_- Jaloux ? demanda Macy en relevant un sourcil._

_- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que Gillian …_

_- Préférerait finir la soirée avec moi plutôt qu'avec Chuck ! suggéra la belle métisse._

_-Tu es au courant ? s'étonna son fiancé perplexe._

_- Ce que tu peux être naïf parfois mon cœur, rit-elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller sinon on va être en retard pour le clou du spectacle._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Blair et Serena étaient bien décidées à passer à l'offensive ce soir. La soirée s'annonçait parfaite pour ça. _

_- La vieux-rose ou la bordeaux ? demanda S à sa meilleure amie depuis son dressing._

_- La bordeaux, répondit la brunette. Comment Ethan a-t-il pris la chose ? _

_- Il a déjà réservé un vol pour l'Australie. Il a dit que les vagues étaient géantes là-bas et que l'ami avec qui il a surfé l'autre matin y avait un loft. Ils vont se faire un trip entre potes._

_- J'aimerais bien que Louis réagisse aussi bien quand je lui annoncerai que je veux annuler le mariage. Les Grimaldi au grand complet me sauteront à la gorge. J'imagine déjà les magazines people._

_- C'est pour ça que tu ne lui as rien dit avant qu'il ne retourne voir sa mère ?_

_- J'en avais l'intention, mais Sophie l'a appelé et son avion avait décollé pour le rocher avant que j'ai le temps de lui parler. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui annoncer par téléphone._

_- Mais tu es toujours ok pour ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta soudain Serena._

_Blair acquiesça avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle redonnait une touche à son maquillage quand S l'y rejoignit._

_- B ! dit-elle en se plantant à ses côtés devant les miroirs._

_- Je ne reculerai pas S, j'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps. C'est juste que j'appréhende la réaction de Chuck. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, ça s'est plutôt mal terminé._

_- Ce n'était pas votre première dispute … et sûrement pas la dernière ! conclut la blonde._

_- Oui, mais cette fois c'est différent._

_- A cause de cette chanteuse ? … Rappelle-toi comment ça s'est terminé avec Raina Thorpe. Tu es la seule qui compte vraiment pour lui. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Nate le sait. Tout le monde le sait, y compris lui. Cette fille ne fait pas le poids à côté de toi, la rassura sa meilleure amie. _

_- Tu as raison, cette insecte insignifiant ne peut pas rivaliser avec Blair Waldorf._

_Blair releva la tête et observa attentivement son reflet. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux, laissant quelques mèches folles glissées dans le creux de sa nuque, il adorait ça. Elle avait revêtu la robe bordeaux que Chuck lui avait offerte au tout début de leur relation, avant de l'inviter en Toscane. Elle grimaça en repensant à l'été qu'elle avait passé à se morfondre de lui. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de porter des vêtements des saisons précédentes mais, elle savait qu'il la reconnaîtrait au premier regard. _


	36. Réconciliation

_**Réconciliation**_

_« _Aperçu B et S venir au cocktail organisé par le maire bras dessus, bras dessous, comme au bon vieux temps. Les deux demoiselles seraient-elles à nouveau célibataires ? Mon petit doigt m'a dit que le prince charmant s'était envolé pour son rocher après une énième dispute avec notre Queen préférée. Quant au surfer californien, il paraît qu'il a choisi de s'exiler au pays des kangourous._ » _

_Chuck relisait le dernier post de GG pour la troisième fois. Se pouvait-il que Blair et Louis aient rompu ? Ce n'était que des rumeurs, sûrement fausses. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse renoncer à son conte de fée avec son prince charmant. Il soupira et replaça son i-phone dans la poche intérieur de sa veste._

_- Nate sait peut-être de quoi il retourne, hasarda Gillian._

_Chuck lui jeta un regard noir. Elle ne cessait de tenter de le rapprocher de son meilleur ami ces derniers jours. Il avait déjà accepté de l'aider avec le Gouverneur Philips. Qu'espérait-elle de plus ?_

_- Même s'il savait quelque chose, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il en parlerait, à part pour m'accuser de vouloir tout gâcher. Je suis certain qu'il pense que je suis dernière ça._

_- Mais il me le dira à moi, sourit la rouquine._

_- Même s'il n'en a pas l'intention, lui répondit le prince noir avec un demi-sourire._

_La limousine s'arrêta le long du trottoir et il prit une grande bouffée d'air tandis que son amie s'accrochait à son bras pour pénétrer dans le grand hall de la salle de réception._

_A peine furent-ils arrivés que Gillian repéra son cousin et sa charmante fiancée, installés dans un coin, au milieu de leurs deux familles. Tout le gratin était là ce soir et c'est à Chuck que revenait le privilège d'assurer l'attraction._

_William Vanderbilt le salua poliment avec un regard circonspect. Les dernières annonces de GG à son propos avait sans doute été relayées jusqu'à ses oreilles et il voyait sûrement d'un nouvel œil sa « relation » avec sa petite-fille._

_Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son problème, c'était celui de Gillian. Chuck salua Nate sans conviction. Il en voulait à son ami de ne pas lui faire confiance au sujet du bonheur de Blair. Il aurait dû être le premier à savoir à quel point c'était important à ses yeux. _

_Gillian embrassa son cousin et sa future femme et ils s'éloignèrent tous les quatre en direction du bar._

_- Merci encore Chuck, dit Macy avec un sourire éblouissant qui était autant destiné à sa cavalière qu'à lui-même._

_- Ne me remercie pas avant de savoir ce que je te demanderai en retour, lui dit-il avec un sourire carnassier._

_- Chuck, arrête ! dit Gillian en venant à la rescousse de Macy, qui ne savait pas comment réagir à son ton sarcastique. Ne t'inquiète pas, la dette est déjà remboursée._

_La cousine de Nate jeta un regard en coin au prince noir, elle savait qu'il aimait jouer au grand méchant loup, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il effraie trop Macy. Elle avait bien l'intention de retirer quelque satisfaction de la situation elle aussi._

_- J'ai un petit creux, tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au buffet ? demanda-t-elle à la jolie métisse qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui emboîter le pas._

_- J'ai vu la dernière bombe de GG, dit Nate._

_- Je n'y suis pour rien, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, répliqua Chuck en lui tournant le dos pour s'éloigner._

_- Attends !_

_Nate le rattrapa par le bras._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Juste ... je me demandais si tu avais des infos … Je veux dire … Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a quoi que ce soit de vrai là dedans ? _

_- Tu parles de quelle partie exactement ? Celle qui me concerne ou celle qui Te concerne ?_

_Nate le dévisagea un instant, avant de se mettre à rire, bientôt rejoint par Chuck._

_- Ok, autant pour moi, dit l'héritier Archibald en levant les mains._

_- J'ai vu Lily cet après-midi et d'après ce que j'ai compris, le cavalier de S avait soudain un empêchement pour ce soir._

_- Plutôt cool ça, répliqua Nate, avec un petit sourire qui fit apparaître ses fossettes._

_- Attend au moins d'avoir récupérer la bague de fiançailles, lui conseilla son ami._

_- Et Blair ? Tu penses qu'il y ait une chance …_

_Chuck haussa les épaules en regardant le liquide dans son verre._

_- Épouser un prince a toujours été son rêve, affirma-t-il avec un pauvre sourire._

_- Mais tu l'as vue ? Peut-être …_

_- C'est toi qui m'encourage à tenter ma chance ?_

_- Je sais, je suis désolé d'avoir mis ta parole en doute, s'excusa Nate, mal à l'aise devant la peine évidente de son ami. _

_Chuck vida son verre d'un trait avant de poursuivre._

_- La seule chose que je lui souhaite, c'est de trouver le bonheur. Et ce n'est pas par ce qu'elle annulerait son mariage qu'elle reviendrait forcément vers moi. Si je l'ai poussée vers Louis, c'est par ce que j'ai compris que je ne suis pas celui qui lui faut. Elle n'était pas heureuse avec moi, tandis qu'avec lui … elle marche dans la lumière._

_- Comment ça, tu l'as poussée vers Louis ?_

_- Peu importe, elle a fait le bon choix, c'est tout ce qui compte._

_Chuck posa son verre sur la table avant d'ajouter avec un sourire cynique._

_- Il faut que j'y aille, il est temps de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans cette soirée._

_- Chuck, cria Nate, abasourdi par ce que ce son ami venait de lui confier_

_Le jeune Bass se retourna vers lui._

_- Merci, pour ce que tu vas faire, dit Nate, ignorant ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire d'autre_


	37. La roue tourne

_**La roue tourne**_

_William Vanderbilt trouva enfin son petit fils et sa fiancée._

_- Nate, je peux te voir un instant ?_

_- Bien entendu ... J'arrive tout de suite, dit-il à l'adresse de Macy avec un sourire de connivence._

_- Je viens juste d'apprendre de la bouche du Maire que le Gouverneur Philips retirait sa candidature pour le prochain mandat._

_- Je sais, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme._

_- Comment ça, tu sais ? Tu as quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire ? Le grand-père de Macy et moi avons tenté de le renverser sans parvenir à trouver quoi que ce soit._

_- Il faut croire que vous ne vous êtes pas adressés à la bonne personne alors._

_- Fiston, je suis fier de toi, tu as su trouver les clefs pour sortir notre famille de cette mauvaise posture._

_- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois féliciter, c'est Gillian. Il faudrait que tu revois tes principes grand-père, ils sont archaïques. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une bague de fiançailles à récupérer._

_Il planta là son aïeul qui resta perplexe au milieu de la salle de réception._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_La première chose qu'il fit après avoir rompu avec Macy fut de chercher Serena. Il l'avait aperçue un peu plus tôt avec B. _

_- Tu as vu Macy ? demanda sa cousine qui arrivait à sa hauteur. J'ai quelque chose à fêter. Grand-père a enfin compris que la place d'une femme n'est pas obligatoirement dans la cuisine. _

_- Elle est près de la sono, je viens de la quitter, indiqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. _

_- Tu viens avec nous ?_

_- Et bien, en fait … Tu n'aurais pas vu Serena par hasard ?_

_- Elle était dans la véranda avec Blair i peine dix minutes, expliqua la rousse. _

_- Amusez-vous bien, répondit-il en s'éloignant déjà._

_Nate trouva effectivement les deux filles sous la véranda._

_- Nate, je t'ai cherché partout, s'écria la belle blonde en le voyant se diriger vers elles._

_- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je te cherchais, dit-il en souriant._

_- Salut Archibald, tu sais où est Chuck ? interrogea Blair._

_- Essaie dans le bureau du maire._

_La brunette se dirigea dans cette direction et disparut de sa vue._

_- Tu me cherchais pour quoi ? questionna S._

_- Et bien, j'ai vu le post de Gossip Girl et je me demandais si ce qu'elle avait écrit à propos d'Ethan était vrai._

_- Il s'est envolé pour l'Océanie cet après-midi, acquiesça-t-elle._

_- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux en parler ? _

_- Oui et non. Mais je veux bien faire quelques pas dans le parc pour prendre l'air._

_- Bien, alors, allons-y._

_- Et ta fiancée ? questionna S._

_- Je ne suis plus fiancé à l'heure qu'il est. C'est une longue histoire, j'aurai tout le temps de te la raconter, au clair de lune, si tu y tiens._

_- Bien sur que je veux savoir._

_Le cœur de Serena se mit à danser dans sa poitrine. _

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Blair était entrée dans le bureau du maire, mais Chuck n'y était pas. Elle fit demi-tour et revint dans le grand hall pour l'apercevoir en compagnie de Macy Greenberg et Gillian qui l'enlaçait. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer._

_- Merci, dit la cousine de Nate à Chuck, à voix basse._

_- N'oublie pas que tu me dois une faveur, répondit-il d'un ton ironique._

_- Aucune chance, de toute manière, tu me le rappelleras. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ta petite chanteuse préférée est entre de bonnes mains. Je vais la couvée comme un poussin._

_Elle relâcha son étreinte et avisa Blair qui se tenait immobile à quelques mètres._

_- Je crois que quelqu'un veut te voir, indiqua-t-elle d'un hochement de tête en direction de sa rivale de toujours. Surtout, ne la laisse pas gagner cette fois !_

_Elle quitta l'endroit, suivie de près par Macy qui fit un petit signe de la main à son bienfaiteur en guise d'au revoir._

_Chuck ne le remarqua pas car il était totalement subjugué par Blair. Elle portait la robe qu'il lui avait offerte au début de leur liaison. Les souvenirs du bonheur qu'elle avait amené dans sa vie affluaient à sa mémoire._


	38. Pôles positifs

_**Pôles Positifs**_

_- Ta cavalière t'abandonne encore ? Ça devient une habitude, constata Blair avec un petit sourire contrit._

_- Gillian et moi avons une relation particulière, répondit-il avec le petit sourire cynique qu'elle lui connaissait bien. _

_- Ça, je n'en doute pas une seconde, dit-elle sur un ton de dégoût._

_Chuck releva un sourcil. Elle n'avait plus l'air fâchée contre lui. Et pourquoi l'aurait-elle été après tout ? C'était elle qui avait gagné à leur dernier affrontement. Mais avec Blair, il savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux se méfier. Elle ne portait pas cette robe par hasard et elle n'avait pas relevé ses cheveux par hasard, elle ne faisait jamais rien par hasard._

_- Je suis aussi venue pour m'excuser, reprit-elle devant son silence._

_- T'excuser ? répéta-t-il surpris._

_Depuis quand Blair Waldorf s'excusait-elle ?_

_Elle s'approcha plus près de lui et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il avait beau lutter, il ne parviendrait jamais à se libérer du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui._

_- Pour notre dispute à Julliard. Tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû m'immiscer dans ta relation avec cette fille. D'ailleurs, je t'assure que je ne savais pas qu'elle serait là. Mais quand je l'ai vue, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, l'occasion était trop belle._

_Elle avait décidé de jouer cartes sur table. Si elle voulait le reconquérir, elle devait être sincère avec lui avant tout. Il détestait quand elle lui mentait et le manipulait. Elle ne voulait pas risquer que tout lui explose à la figure cette fois. Si elle voulait regagner son amour, elle devait lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle._

_- L'occasion de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Lisa n'est pas de notre monde, alors pourquoi vouloir l'humilier ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était une de tes sous-fifres, ou qu'elle puisse te faire de l'ombre. Alors pourquoi t'intéresser à elle ?_

_Le sang de Chuck bouillonnait dans tout son corps. Le parfum de Blair s'insinuait partout en lui. Elle le rendait dingue, dans tous les sens du terme et il faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser comme un fou. L'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur lui était magnétique et inexplicable._

_- Parce que Toi, tu t'intéresses à elle, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle se mettait dans une position compromettante en s'exposant de cette manière, mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir encore, en prétendant vouloir être son amie. Elle voulait bien plus que ça. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise que cette fille ne représentait rien pour lui, qu'elle était la seule qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait jamais._

_Elle croisa son regard et vit le feu qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle ne l'avait pas perdu. Il lui appartenait toujours. Mais elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux quand il les posait sur cette fille. C'était un regard différent de celui qu'il posait sur elle-même, mais elle y avait reconnu quelque chose d'étrangement familier. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, aussi horrible que puisse être la réponse. _

_- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? l'interrogea-t-elle à mi-voix._

_- Quoi ? questionna Chuck._

_Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son sang cognait à ses tempes. Il était hypnotisé par son corps, ses yeux, sa bouche. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle pour pouvoir reprendre ses esprits. Il n'arrivait pas à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait des éléments. Il recula de quelques pas pour mettre de la distance entre eux, il devait absolument reprendre le contrôle de lui-même._

_- Je vous ai vu, reprit-elle, la voix tremblante. Dans la salle de répétition, à Julliard. Et dans l'amphithéâtre, quand elle s'est jetée dans tes bras. Tu ne faisais pas semblant ! Je te connais Chuck … mieux que personne. _

_Il comprit tout à coup ce qui lui échappait. Ce n'était pas à lui, mais à elle, qu'il manquait des éléments. Elle prenait sa relation avec Lisa pour une liaison amoureuse. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage malgré lui._

_- Tu es jalouse ! D'une pauvre fille qui ne vit même pas dans l'UES ! se moqua-t-il._

_- Et ça te faire rire n'est-ce pas ? s'emporta-t-elle._

_- Je dois avouer que je trouve ça plutôt plaisant et comique, oui. Mais pas dans le sens que tu crois. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, ou d'une autre d'ailleurs. Tu es la seule que j'aimerai jamais de cette façon. Je croyais que tu le savais._

_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'as-tu poussée dans les bras de Louis ?_

_- Par ce que tu mérites d'être heureuse et que ton prince, en plus de réaliser ton rêve de toujours, t'apporte la lumière dont tu as besoin pour t'épanouir, dit-il le cœur à la dérive. Je t'aime plus que tout et ta liberté est la plus belle chose que je puisse t'offrir, la seule chose que je puisse t'offrir, pour contribuer à ton bonheur. _

_Son gsm vibra et la musique qu'il avait attribuée à sa sœur résonna depuis la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il décrocha sans attendre, soulagé de pouvoir s'éloigner de Blair avant de succomber à la tentation. _

_- Lisa, dit-il, en franchissant la porte fenêtre. _

_Il avait besoin d'air, il avait l'impression d'étouffer à l'intérieur._

_Blair n'en revenait pas, il osait la planter là pour répondre à cette petite grue après ce qu'il venait de lui dire._

_- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, commença B en le suivant sur la terrasse._

_Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de continuer lorsqu'elle vit le visage livide de Chuck._

_- Lisa, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis, parle moins vite, s'énerva-t-il._

_Sa sœur était en larme au téléphone_

_- C'est … Hanck … il est … ici._

_- Quoi ? Mais, comment …_

_- Je … sais … pas … mais … il est là … Viens vite !_


	39. Pôles négatifs

_**Pôles négatifs**_

_B arpentait le vestibule attenant à la véranda de la mairie de long en large quand sa meilleure amie s'y présenta. _

_Serena pressentait qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose d'horrible entre B et son frère pour que celle-ci lui envoie trois textos en une demi-heure._

_Elles avaient convenu de passer à l'action ce soir et de se voir au dîner le lendemain soir pour tout se raconter. Elles espéraient chacune pouvoir occuper leur temps d'ici là avec l'élu de leur cœur et profiter de la vie dans leurs bras et dans leurs draps._

_Mais visiblement les choses avaient tournées court pour Blair et Chuck._

_S était exaspérée. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à récupérer C ne l'autorisait pas à briser leur règle et à lui gâcher sa soirée à elle aussi. Elle qui était toujours tellement à cheval sur les règles et les codes, justement. Elle allait en entendre ! B était vraiment une égoïste. Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende si bien avec Chuck. Enfin pas si bien que ça manifestement ! _

_Elle en était là de ses récriminations quand elle vit B venir à sa rencontre. Elle était hors d'elle._

_- Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Queen B._

_- J'étais avec Nate. Tu te rappelles, Nathaniel Archibald ! Celui pour lequel tu m'as dit que je devais me battre ce soir. Et bien, sache que nous étions sur le point de nous embrasser lorsque tu m'as inondée de sms. _

_- Désolée, mais vos mamours peuvent bien attendre un peu puisque mon plan a fonctionné. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier en fait, c'est toujours bien de les faire languir un peu._

_- Et c'est ce que tu fais en ce moment ? Tu te languis de Chuck ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelée, par ce que Chuck a décidé de te faire mariner ?_

_- C'est bien plus grave que ça ! s'écria B, ignorant les sarcasmes de sa meilleure amie. _

_Serena leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait toujours que Blair en rajoute !_

_- Si je n'ai pas pu attendre, c'est par ce que je crois vraiment que cette fois je l'ai perdu pour de bon, dit la brune d'une voix brisée par le chagrin._

_- B, arrête de dramatiser, soupira Serena. Vous êtes Blair et Chuck, c'est votre façon de fonctionner. Vous vous complaisez dans le drame. A chaque fois que l'un de vous fait un pas en avant, l'autre fait un pas en arrière._

_- Pas cette fois ! _

_Serena fut heurtée par le ton désespéré de sa meilleure amie. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment sincère, une peur sourde, qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles sombres. Elle repensa à leur conversation quelques jours plutôt. Blair mettait son mariage avec un prince dans la balance cette fois. Elle ne se permettrait pas d'agir sans considérer tous les paramètres possibles et imaginables._

_- Bon ok ! accepta la blonde à contre cœur devant la détresse de sa meilleure amie, si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé._

_- Il ne reviendra pas, dit B à l'agonie. Il est persuadé que le seul moyen qu'il ait de me rendre heureuse, c'est de me laisser trouver le bonheur avec un autre. Il s'est fait une raison, il a tourné la page. _

_- Alors, explique-lui qu'il se trompe et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir te rendre heureuse._

_- Sauf qu'entre temps, il a rencontré une fille capable de le rendre heureux ... et il finira par m'oublier._

_- Ça, c'est quelque chose d'impossible Blair, tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

_- Mais s'il s'aperçoit qu'il est bien mieux avec elle qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec moi._

_- Tu es celle qu'il aime B, son cœur t'appartient, j'en suis certaine. _

_- Serena a raison Blair, intervint Nate, qui avait fini par les rejoindre, à force de trouver le temps long. Il va horriblement mal depuis qu'on est rentré à New-York. A chaque fois qu'il voit une photo de toi ou de Louis, ou encore un article sur votre futur mariage, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de grimacer, même s'il fait des efforts pour faire semblant de rien. C'est bien pour ça que je le soupçonnais de voir cette fille dans le but de détruire ton futur bonheur. _

_- Mais ce n'était pas le cas, parce qu'il a renoncé à nous ! Et à l'heure qu'il est, il est parti la rejoindre._

_Nate et Serena échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avec leur amie, au bord des larmes. _

_Elle avait le cœur déchiqueté en mille morceaux. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Elle s'était égarée et elle l'avait perdu, c'était irrémédiable. Et maintenant elle se sentait perdue sans lui. _

_- Il y a certainement une bonne raison, tenta Nate pour rassurer Blair. _

_Mais il n'en connaissait aucune. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait entre son ami et cette fille._

_- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose avant de partir ? l'interrogea-t-il, espérant un début d'indice._

_Blair secoua la tête négativement, ravalant ses larmes._

_- Il a reçu un coup de fil confus, il avait du mal à la comprendre. Il était complètement chamboulé. Je n'ai pas tout compris, il est parti sans aucune explication, reprit-elle enfin._

_- Calme-toi, ça ressemble fort à une urgence, je suis certaine que lorsque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, il reviendra te voir pour tout t'expliquer. _

_Serena passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie pour la réconforter. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si remontée contre elle tout à l'heure. _


	40. Risque maximum

_**Risque Maximum**_

_Le trajet depuis la mairie lui paraissait interminable. Il n'avait retenu que deux mots de ce qu'elle avait vainement tenté de lui expliquer au téléphone : « Hanck » et « ici »_

_Les seules choses qu'il savait à propos de ce sale type, c'est ce que son détective lui avait appris. Lisa ne lui avait rien dit de son enfance, ni de son beau-père abusif. Et il n'avait rien demandé. Mais elle savait qu'il s'était renseigné et par conséquent qu'il connaissait tous les détails sordides de sa vie._

_Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il avait entendu Lisa en pleurs. Il espérait juste arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _

_Il avait tenté de joindre Esteban, mais il était en concert dans un café de Soho ce soir. En principe Lisa devait y être elle aussi, mais elle était un peu grippée et avait préféré ménager sa voix pour la première sélection du concours, qui devait avoir lieue une semaine plus tard. _

_Elle avait sauté de joie quand Chuck lui avait annoncé que Gillian serait sa marraine et qu'elle pourrait donc concourir malgré les manigances de Blair. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que sa relation avec sa sœur déclencherait de telles réactions dans son entourage. D'abord Nate, puis Blair. Bien sûr, le fait que personne n'ait connaissance de la nature exacte de cette relation faussait la donne._

_Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit une seule seconde que Blair pourrait être jalouse de Lisa. Elle devait épouser son prince et voir ainsi son conte de fée devenir réalité dans un peu plus d'un mois. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement se concentrer sur son bonheur ?_

_Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Il n'était pas bon pour elle, mais il était son addiction, comme une drogue dont elle ne pouvait se passer et qui la détruisait petit à petit. Il l'attirait irrémédiablement du côté sombre, elle le lui avait dit elle-même, mais elle y revenait pour s'y réfugier dés que la vie lui faisait peur._

_Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, l'entraîner dans l'abîme avec lui une fois de plus. Ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Car il savait d'avance comment cela se terminerait et il ne le supporterait pas cette fois. La douleur de la perdre encore aurait raison de lui. Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'y croire à nouveau._

_Il pensait sincèrement les mots qu'il avait prononcés avant l'appel désespéré de Lisa._

_La limousine était à peine garée que Chuck en sortit comme une flèche et se précipita chez Esteban. _

_Il pénétra dans l'entrée minuscule et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au cinquième étage. Il tambourina à la porte sans attendre. Mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il tourna la poignée, sans succès._

_Seul un voisin de palier s'aventura dans le corridor, attiré par le raffut qu'il faisait. _

_- LISA, hurla-t-il essoufflé, sans se soucier du dérangement qu'il pouvait occasionner._

_Aucun son ne provenait de l'intérieur quand il colla son oreille contre la porte en contre-plaqué. L'espace d'une seconde, il fut pris d'un doute. Elle ne lui avait pas spécifié l'endroit où elle se trouvait, au téléphone. Il avait foncé ici sans même prendre le temps de se poser la question, parce qu'il manquait de temps justement._

_- LISA, hurla-t-il à nouveau, pris de panique._

_Cette fois il entendit distinctement un bruit sourd dans l'appartement. _

_Sans réfléchir, il recula pour prendre son l'élan et percuta la mince paroi de bois qui céda sous la violence du choc._

_Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer Hanck, qui avait réussi à enfoncer la porte de la salle de bain lui aussi, et sa sœur, recroquevillée dans la douche de cette pièce minuscule._

_Il traversa l'appartement, qui faisait à peine le tiers de sa suite, en courant et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hanck._

_- Qui es-tu, toi ? cria le type, qui faisait au moins trente centimètres de plus que lui, en avançant droit sur le prince noir._

_Hanck envoya son poing en direction de la face de Chuck mais ce dernier l'évita et la main du géant vint s'écraser dans le vide. Ce geste lui fit perdre l'équilibre, déjà rendu instable par les litres de vodka qu'il avait dû ingurgités vu de l'odeur pestilentielle qui se dégageait de lui. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, en travers de la porte qu'il venait de défoncer. _

_- CHUCK ! hurla Lisa qui s'était relevée en entendant Hanck s'éloigner pour s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre._

_Elle sortit prestement de son refuge et passa à côté de son beau-père, qui tentait de se relever, pour rejoindre son frère._

_- Tu n'as rien ? questionna-t-il complètement affolé, en l'attrapant par les deux bras._

_- Non, mais heureusement que tu es arrivé !_

_- Sortons d'ici ! dit-il soulagé de voir sa sœur en un seul morceau._

_Lisa voulu avancer, mais Hanck la rattrapa par les cheveux et la tira violemment vers lui. _

_- NON ! cria Chuck en s'interposant entre eux pour que Hanck lâche prise._

_Lisa s'écroula sur le lino, libérée de l'emprise de son beau-père. _

_Elle rampa jusque sous la table de la cuisine avant de se retourner._

_- HANCK, NON ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, hurla de plus belle la jeune fille dans une vision d'horreur._

_Mais il était trop tard, Lisa avait vu briller l'acier de la lame une fraction de seconde et le corps son frère s'effondrait déjà au sol._

_Elle avait vécu assez longtemps avec ce sale type pour savoir qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là._

_Elle se remit sur ses pieds et vola littéralement jusqu'aux deux hommes, un couteau à la main elle-aussi. Elle percuta Hanck de plein fouet et réussit à le faire reculer de plusieurs pas. Puis il vacilla, traversant dans sa chute la paroi de la douche qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Il resta immobile, la tête dans le siphon. _

_Lisa se jeta sur son frère sans attendre._

_- Chuck, sanglota-t-elle, constatant qu'il était inconscient lui aussi. _

_Ce fou avait eut le temps de lui asséner plusieurs coups sanglants._

_Elle l'empoigna par les avants bras et entreprit de le traîner jusqu'au couloir, laissant des traînées rouges au sol._

_Ils devaient absolument sortir de là avant que Hanck le géant ne reprenne ses esprits._


	41. King's County

_**King's County**_

_Le groupe arriva dans le hall des urgences du King's County Hospital Center de Brooklyn et repéra immédiatement Lily, assise sur une banquette, droite comme un I. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau Armani couleur crème et tenait sur se genoux un sac Vuitton mais, malgré son élégance habituelle, son visage reflétait l'inquiétude._

_- Maman, marmonna S en arrivant devant elle._

_Lily se tourna vers sa fille, aussi digne qu'elle le pouvait. Elle savait qu'elle devait prendre sur elle pour rassurer les amis de Chuck, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui pouvait arriver maintenant._

_- Maman, murmura à nouveau S._

_- Excuse-moi, ma chérie, dit Lily avec un petit sourire, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées._

_- Comment va Chuck ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Je ne sais pas encore, les médecins s'occupent de lui. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est question d'une bagarre, apparemment Chuck y serait impliqué._

_Elle était consciente que ses propos paraissaient incohérents. Chuck n'était pas du genre à se mesurer physiquement à ses adversaires et elle avait été la première surprise en apprenant cette information de la bouche de l'infirmière assise derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. Rien n'avait de sens ce soir, mais cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle savait que la vie de Chuck n'en avait plus vraiment. _

_Blair sentit ses jambes tremblées, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, non loin de Lily, priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas si grave. Mais le simple fait qu'ils se trouvent tous ici, dans ce hall, signifiait que c'était bien le cas pourtant._

_Elle regarda autour d'elle pour se donner contenance tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? se demanda-t-elle pour la seconde fois de la soirée._

_S'il arrivait quelque chose à Chuck… _

_Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer, il faisait partie de sa vie, il faisait partie d'elle._

_ Même si elle avait refusé d'avouer à Louis qu'elle l'aimait toujours, même si elle avait accepté de se fiancer à un autre, au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su qu'il était le seul qui comptait vraiment et elle mesurait la véritable ampleur de ses sentiments en cet instant précis. _

_Elle ne voulait pas renoncer à lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'on le lui enlève. _

_Elle frissonna dans sa robe bordeaux à bretelles._

_ Elle aurait voulu sentir les bras de Chuck autour d'elle et son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se blottir contre lui et entendre le son de sa voix. Elle aurait voulu plonger son regard dans le sien._

_Elle eut soudain un mouvement de recul en apercevant un regard similaire à celui qui hantait ses pensées. Un regard sombre et douloureux qui reflétait une tristesse infinie venue du fond de l'âme._

_Assise sur un fauteuil contre le mur, Lisa avait ce regard perdu, qui errait à travers le vaste hall, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher. Des traces de larmes séchées barbouillaient son visage et ses lèvres tremblaient. Son T-shirt, acheté au supermarché du coin sans aucun doute, était maculé de sang. Elle tordait ses mains sans même se rendre compte de ce tic nerveux._

_Blair eu instant pitié d'elle, elles ressentaient exactement la même douleur, qui leur brûlait les veines en ce moment. _

_Mais elle se reprit bien vite. _

_Cette fille était la nouvelle petite amie de Chuck et elle n'avait aucune intention de se laisser fléchir face à cette pseudo artiste qui avait si bien su embobiner Chuck qu'il ne voyait plus que par elle. Dire qu'il avait aidé cette souillon à intégrer Julliard et était même venu en personne pour la soutenir lors des présentations pour le concours. Il avait été jusqu'à demandé à Gillian de la parrainer à sa place._

_Un jeune homme hispanique entra à son tour par les portes battantes des urgences et se dirigea droit vers Lisa. _

_- Esteban, cria la jeune chanteuse en se jetant dans ses bras. Le nouvel arrivé la serra contre lui pour la réconforter et passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui et éclatait en sanglots._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le jeune homme après un moment._

_Lisa essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et reprit son souffle dans un dernier hoquet._

_- Chuck, articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Il … Il … Hanck … hoqueta-t-elle à nouveau._

_- Ton beau-père est ici ? demanda Esteban horrifié par le peu qu'il savait du personnage. Lisa refusait d'en parler mais toutes les nuits, c'est ce prénom qui revenait dans ces cauchemars et il n'avait pas besoin de connaître chaque détail pour savoir que cet homme lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, au point de la terrifier._

_La jeune femme hocha la tête en guise de réponse, toute la peur et la colère qu'elle avait ressenties depuis le début de cette soirée jaillissaient tout à coup du fond d'elle-même sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler._

_- Calme toi, ça va aller, je suis certain que tout va bien se passer._

_- Je ne sais pas comment Hanck m'a retrouvée, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Tout ça c'est ma faute, j'aurais jamais dû rester dans sa vie, je savais que je devais m'éloigner de lui dés que j'ai compris qui il était. _

_Le sang de Blair se figea dans ses veines lorsqu'elle entendit prononcer ce prénom. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit à l'origine de ce drame ? _

_Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de se pencher plus avant sur cette question qui la taraudait soudain._


	42. La fille de Bart

_**La fille de Bart**_

_- Madame Humphrey ? interpella un homme en blouse blanche en débouchant du couloir où se trouvaient les salles de soins._

_- C'est moi, dit Lily un peu trop vite en se levant._

_- Vous êtes la tutrice légale de Charles Bass ?_

_Lily se contenta d'opiner de la tête en silence, les traits encore plus tendus par l'inquiétude que tout à l'heure._

_- Je suis le Docteur Jo__nes, néphrologue, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre fils à son arrivée._

_- Comment va-t-il ? interrompit Blair qui n'y tenait plus, elle non plus._

_Le médecin la considéra un instant, puis reprit à l'adresse du petit groupe qui s'était rassemblé autour de Lily._

_- Et bien, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous lui avons déjà administré plusieurs culots mais il y a eu des complications et ses reins ne fonctionnent plus comme ils le devraient. Malheureusement les dégâts occasionnés sont irréversibles. Pour l'instant nous allons dialyser son sang et il devra se plier à un programme strict, mais cela signifie qu'à terme il aura besoin d'une transplantation. _

_- Une transplantation ? Mais … Je ne comprends pas … je veux dire … il est si jeune et…_

_- Je sais oui, mais certains coups de couteau ont pénétrés profondément et un de ses reins était déjà irrécupérable à son arrivée._

_- Des coups de couteau ?! répéta Lily, le regard ampli de douleur et de frayeur._

_Elle avait l'impression de cauchemarder et elle n'était pas la seule._

_- Je l'ai inscrit sur la liste des receveurs, mais celle-ci est très longue, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement. Cela prendra plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années avant de trouver un donneur compatible, à moins, bien sûr, que quelqu'un ne se porte volontaire pour lui donner un de ses reins. Peut-être au sein de la famille ? Cela augmente les chances de compatibilités, bien entendu._

_Lily le regarda consternée, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de demander à Jack et cela la fit frissonner malgré elle. Chuck et son oncle s'étaient rapprochés depuis l'affaire Thorpe, mais de là à ce que Jack accepte de donner un rein..._

_- Elisabeth Fischer, souffla Blair à Serena sans même réfléchir au fait que personne ne savait où la mère biologique de Chuck se trouvait._

_- Pourquoi voudrait-elle lui donner un rein alors qu'elle l'a trahi ? demanda Nate, abasourdi par la nouvelle lui aussi._

_- C'est sa mère ! s'offusqua Blair qui ne pouvait pas croire que la situation était aussi désespérée._

_- Madame Humphrey, intervint le docteur qui sentait venir le conflit. _

_Il savait par expérience que dans ce genre de situation les sentiments des proches étaient exacerbés. _

_- Je sais que toutes ces nouvelles sont déroutantes. Le mieux est de prendre un peu de temps pour les digérer et pour aviser l'avenir. Pour l'instant votre fils est stabilisé. Vous pourrez vous rendre à son chevet dés qu'il sera installé à l'étage, une infirmière viendra vous donner le numéro de sa chambre. Si quelqu'un veut passer les tests de compatibilité, il peut s'adresser à notre service dans les jours à venir._

_- Moi! Je veux faire les tests, dit une voix claire derrière le médecin._

_Le Docteur Jones pivota sur lui-même pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune fille d'origine asiatique au regard déterminé._

_- Excusez-moi, mais, vous êtes ? questionna le médecin, aussi surpris par cette intervention que tout un chacun. _

_Lisa s'était discrètement approchée du groupe pour entendre leur conversation sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçoive._

_- Elisabeth Nakamura, mon père s'appelait Bart Bass, reprit-elle sur un ton de défit qu'ils connaissaient tous pour l'avoir déjà entendu des centaines de fois dans la voix de Chuck. _

_En une fraction de seconde, ce qui avait échappé à tous devint aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. En la regardant à présent, c'était si évident qu'aucun ne formula la moindre objection à son affirmation._

_- Vous avez bien dit que le fait d'être de la famille augmentait les chances de compatibilité, non ? questionna Lisa pour la forme. Alors, où dois-je me rendre pour savoir si je peux sauver la vie de mon frère ? _

_- Je vais prévenir une infirmière, elle viendra vous chercher dans quelques minutes pour tout vous expliquer répondit le Docteur Jones en quittant le hall._

_Chacun resta muet tant cette nouvelle les interpellait. _

_Seul Esteban s'approcha de Lisa, prenant ses mains dans les siennes._

_- Tu es certaines que tu veux faire ça ? Tu sais, il y a des risques pour les deux personnes et…_

_La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs._

_- C'est mon frère! La seule famille que j'ai et le seul qui ne se soit jamais comporté comme tel de toute ma vie. De plus, c'est à cause de moi s'il est dans cet état. _

_- Comment ça ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Nate, réalisant soudain que les vêtements de la jeune femme étaient couverts de sang._

_- Tu m'adresses la parole maintenant ? cingla-t-elle._

_- Mais je n'ai jamais…, balbutia Nate pris au dépourvu devant son agressivité._

_ Elle était presque pire que Chuck._

_- Tu n'as jamais quoi ? Dis à Chuck qu'il m'utilisait comme une pute pour que je séduise le fiancé de Blanche Neige ? répliqua-t-elle en indiquant Blair qui tressaillit._

_- Je … ce n'est pas …, reprit Nate de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette furie._

_- Quoi ? Tu ne voyais pas pourquoi d'autre il aurait bien pu me fréquenter, n'est-ce pas ? Une pauvre paumée qui ne s'habille pas en Prada et compagnie et qui a besoin d'argent pour vivre. Et par vivre, j'entends acheter de la nourriture._

_- Lisa, s'il te plaît, dit Esteban en posant une main sur son bras._

_- Oui, dit Lily avec un regard sévère, s'il vous plaît, je voudrais savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon fils ce soir pour qu'il se retrouve __aux urgences de cet hôpital, __poignardé. _

_Devant l'inquiétude de la mère adoptive de Chuck, l'agressivité de Lisa fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle avait une place toute particulière dans le cœur de son frère et qu'elle remplissait un peu le vide que leur père y avait laissé. Cependant elle n'avait aucune intention de baisser sa garde devant tous ces inconnus._

_- Il est venu à mon secours et a été poignardé par l'homme qui m'attaquait, répondit-elle simplement, se contentant de s'en tenir aux faits sans les détailler._

_- Mademoiselle Nakamura, appela une infirmière depuis le couloir où avait disparu le médecin quelques minutes plus tôt._

_La jolie brune ne se fit pas prier pour disparaître aux regards interrogateurs du petit groupe. Elle savait qu'elle devrait donner des explications tôt ou tard, mais elle préférait que ce soit le plus tard possible._

_Seule B avait les yeux rivés au sol, elle pensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eu quelques jours plutôt à propos de cette fille. Car oui, le comble c'était qu'elle avait été jalouse de cette pauvre clodo, parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait pris sa place dans le cœur de Chuck et surtout, elle arrivait à le faire sourire et à le rendre heureux alors qu'elle-même n'y était plus parvenue depuis longtemps._

_A l'heure actuelle pourtant, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le voir sourire encore à cette fille._


	43. Souvenirs de famille

_**Souvenirs de Famille**_

_Lily s'avança dans le couloir et inspira un grand coup devant la porte de la chambre 2110. _

_Chuck reposait sur le lit, anesthésié par les médicaments. Le dialyseur, installé à la tête du lit était un appareil imposant qui servait à purifier son sang. _

_Lily s'approcha et posa une main sur celle de son fils. Il ne réagit pas, comme elle s'y attendait. L'infirmière lui avait dit qu'il pouvait dormir encore plusieurs heures et elle avait renvoyé ses amis chez eux pour la nuit. Ça ne servait à rien qu'ils passent tous la nuit à la clinique. Il valait bien mieux qu'ils reviennent voir Charles demain, quand il serait réveillé. Et surtout, elle voulait être celle qui lui apprendrait la nouvelle. _

_Elle approcha le fauteuil et s'installa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Peu importe le temps qu'elle passerait assise dans ce siège. Elle voulait être là pour son fils quand il se réveillerait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul. Il l'avait déjà été bien trop longtemps, bien trop souvent._

_Elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il faisait partie de la famille, mais il restait résolument à l'écart. Il assistait aux repas et réunions de famille plus par obligation que par envie. Obligation envers elle, elle n'était pas dupe, s'il venait c'était uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. _

_Car un lien invisible les unissait. Bart avait été amoureux d'elle au point de l'épouser, ce qui lui valait le respect de Charles. Mais surtout, elle l'aimait et le considérait comme son propre fils et il avait une tendresse particulière, pour ne pas dire autre chose, à l'égard de la mère de substitution qu'elle était. Sans doute parce qu'elle était en réalité la seule qu'il ait jamais eue._

_Charles avait pourtant tout fait pour l'en dissuader. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi. Les relations parentales et familiales étaient quelque chose de compliquées à gérer pour lui. Et après avoir vécu avec Bart, elle comprenait très bien pourquoi._

_C'est pour ça qu'elle s'entêtait à maintenir sa relation avec lui. Même après qu'il ait couché avec Jenny, elle avait tenu tête à Rufus. Il disait que Chuck était une cause perdue, mais elle savait que c'était faux. _

_Charles avait surtout besoin d'apprendre à faire confiance aux autres et spécialement aux adultes, qui l'avaient toujours délaissé dans sa vie. Quelque soit le côté où l'on se tournait, aucun n'avait jamais été là pour l'aider à grandir et à devenir un homme équilibré. _

_La seule chose qu'il avait apprise de la confiance, c'est que, si tu l'accordes à quelqu'un, il s'en sert pour te blesser. Bart le lui avait enseigné très tôt et n'avait eu de cesse de le lui répéter. C'était comme une sorte de credo qu'il appliquait dans ses affaires comme dans sa vie privée, y compris dans l'éducation de son fils._

_Le pire dans cette tragédie, c'est que c'est à une de ces mêmes personnes, qui avaient si souvent fait défaut à Charles, qu'elle devrait demander de l'aide pour lui donner un organe et lui sauver la vie._

_A moins que cette petite ne soit compatible. __Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée qu'elle soit la fille de Bart. En fait, elle était plutôt surprise qu'une kyrielle de jeunes gens n'ait pas débarqué à l'ouverture du testament._

_Mais il était vrai que Bart savait être plus que persuasif, et il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, même de Charles. Le problème était qu'il ne le lui disait jamais. Il l'avait maintenu dans un sentiment d'échec toute sa vie, pensant que c'était la meilleure façon de le faire progresser et de faire de lui quelqu'un de fort et de puissant._

_Bart ne voulait pas que son fils soit faible et il ne lui passait rien. Malheureusement pour Charles, l'amour, et tous les sentiments en général, faisaient partie des faiblesses que condamnait son père. _

_Chuck gémit et Lily se rapprocha de lui, il remua un peu mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. La douleur devait être affreuse et le voir relier à cette horrible machine lui serrait le cœur. _

_Un petit coup frappé à la porte attira son attention._

_- Lily ? dit timidement Blair. _

_La timidité n'était pourtant pas un trait de caractère chez elle. Mais, les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient... _

_Lily connaissait les liens qui unissaient son fils à la jeune femme jusqu'à il n'y avait pas si longtemps. La voir se fiancer à un autre avait vraiment été une torture pour lui et elle savait que Charles en souffrait toujours, même s'il s'en défendait ardemment._

_- Blair, dit la mère adoptive de Chuck en posant un regard un peu réprobateur sur celle qui faisait battre le cœur de son fils, je croyais que tu étais rentrée avec Nate et Serena._

_B secoua la tête négativement, sans pouvoir émettre aucun son._

_- Allez viens, dit Lily en lui adressant un geste de la main._

_Elle n'avait jamais vu Blair aussi silencieuse et elle la connaissait pourtant depuis toujours._

_- Puisque tu es là, je vais en profiter pour aller me chercher un petit café et me dégourdir un peu les jambes._

_Lily se leva, complice, et quitta la chambre pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité avec Charles. Cela ne pourrait lui faire que du bien que la jeune fille dont il était éperdument amoureux soit venue à son chevet._


	44. Point de rupture

_**Point de Rupture**_

_B s'approcha du lit où Chuck reposait._

_ Il était si pâle. _

_Elle frissonna en pensant que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil de plastique. _

_Il avait toujours été le grand Chuck Bass à ses yeux. _

_Même quand elle le détestait. Même quand il était odieux. Elle n'avait jamais douté de sa puissance. Elle était aussi tombée amoureuse de lui pour ça._

_Elle avait longtemps pensé qu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Avant de le découvrir, comme un trésor saccagé, enfui au plus profond de lui, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Et aujourd'hui, elle savait, que s'il devait s'arrêter de battre, le sien s'arrêterait aussi._

_Elle s'installa sur le siège et glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme, qui était glacée, puis, posa sa tête sur son propre bras, tout au bord des couvertures pour ne pas le gêner ni le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. _

_C'est à peine si elle osait respirer. _

_Elle ferma les yeux. _

_Elle n'avait pas pu quitter la clinique avant d'être sûre et certaine qu'il était bien vivant. _

_Elle avait besoin de le voir, de le toucher, de lui faire savoir qu'elle était là, à ses côtés. _

_Qu'elle serait toujours là !_

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Chuck perçut une présence dans le brouillard. Il avait la tête dans du coton et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Sa bouche était pâteuse et une douleur lancinante se faisait sentir dans tout son corps._

_Il sentit une main chaude se glisser dans la sienne et le parfum de ses cheveux parvint jusqu'à ses narines. Il savait que c'était elle. De son pouce, il caressa le dos de la main de sa bien-aimée et lutta contre lui-même pour ouvrir les yeux. _

_La lumière l'aveugla un instant, avant qu'il ne puisse distinguer les contours de son visage. _

_Elle avait relevé la tête et l'observait en retenant son souffle, les yeux noyés de larmes._

_- Hé, dit-elle tout bas en constatant avec soulagement qu'il était réveillé._

_- Hé, répondit-il avec un faible sourire._

_Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort et la porta à ses lèvres. Puis, elle s'assied sur le rebord du lit et caressa son visage. _

_- Lisa ? s'inquiéta-t-il, alors que les dernières heures lui revenaient en mémoires._

_- Chut ! dit Blair en posant un doigt sur les lèvres asséchées du jeune homme. Le médecin dit que tu dois garder tes forces, alors ne les gaspille pas. Lisa va bien, elle est en sécurité._

_Il referma les yeux, rassuré sur le sort de sa sœur. Il était épuisé. _

_Il sentit Blair déposer une série de baisers, sur son front, sa tempe, puis sa pommette. _

_- Surtout ne me laisse pas, l'entendit-il murmurer à son oreille avant de glisser à nouveau vers les abîmes. Ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. _

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Blair rentra chez elle, épuisée elle aussi. La soirée avait été forte en émotions et elle sentait d'instinct que ce n'était pas prêt de se terminer. Elle ne serait pas tranquille tant que Chuck ne serait pas totalement sorti d'affaire. Le médecin avait beau se montrer rassurant sur son état de santé « stabilisé », il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était désormais en sursis._

_Elle ne l'avait encore jamais envisagé, pas une seule seconde, même lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il s'était fait tiré dessus, l'année précédente, car elle savait qu'il allait bien avant d'apprendre la nouvelle. Mais, cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. _

_Elle avait réellement peur de l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Et cela ne tenait pas seulement à l'éventualité que Lisa, ou Jack, ou qui que ce soit puisse lui procurer le rein dont il avait tant besoin, même si c'était la première des priorités._

_Non, elle avait compris ce soir qu'il avait tiré un trait sur leur relation. Il était sincère, sur la terrasse et elle devrait batailler ferme pour le faire revenir sur sa décision. A la condition qu'il accepte encore de lui adresser la parole lorsqu'il aurait découvert comment le beau-père de Lisa avait retrouvé la trace de sa sœur. _

_Une douleur sourde lui étreint le cœur à l'idée que ses manigances pour éloigner la jeune fille soient à l'origine des blessures de Chuck. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais et redoutait la réaction de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qui se battait pour sa vie en ce moment même._

_Elle savait combien il pouvait se montrer cruel. Il serait furieux quand il comprendrait son implication dans cette histoire. Sa sœur aurait pu être blessée elle aussi… ou peut-être même pire. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Chuck n'était pas intervenu et ne connaissait que trop l'étendue des dégâts qui en découlaient._

_Elle pénétra dans son appartement et remit son manteau à Dorota sans un mot. _

_- Votre prince vous attend dans le salon, Mademoiselle, dit la bonne d'un ton empressé et empli de reproches, vu l'heure à laquelle rentrait la propriétaire des lieux. _

_Elle avait déjà pris son service depuis un quart d'heure au moins !_

_Blair tenta de faire disparaître la boule coincée dans sa gorge. Elle se devait de prendre les problèmes dans l'ordre, les uns après les autres. C'était la seule façon de faire face à la situation._

_- Où étais-tu ? interrogea Louis en l'apercevant depuis le sofa._

_- A l'hôpital, j'y ai passé le reste de la nuit._

_Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans le regard du prince._

_- Tu es malade ? questionna-t-il, ne constatant aucune blessure apparente sur le corps de sa fiancée._

_- Pas moi, non. C'est Chuck, il y a eu …_

_Mais Louis ne l'écoutait plus. A la seconde même où il l'entendit prononcer le nom de Chuck, la colère remplaça le voile d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles._

_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, tonna-t-il. Tu es restée toute la nuit avec lui !_

_- Il est gravement blessé, voulu expliquer B, gagnée par la colère elle aussi._

_- Ça m'est égal ! Quelle que soit la raison, tu trouves toujours une bonne excuse pour te retrouver auprès de lui. Et je ne vois qu'une seule explication à ton attitude._

_- Je l'aime, cria Blair presque malgré elle._

_Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être aussi brutale, mais elle était soulagée de pouvoir mettre fin à cette comédie. _

_- Je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours… Je n'ai jamais aimé que lui, continua Blair sur sa lancée maintenant que le mal était fait._

_Louis la dévisagea, interdit. Il le suspectait depuis toujours, mais le fait qu'elle le reconnaisse donnait une réalité à ses sentiments contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas lutter._

_- Je vois, dit-il d'un ton froid. J'enverrai quelqu'un récupérer mes affaires dés demain. L'attaché de presse du palais se chargera du communiqué concernant l'annulation du mariage._

_- Je suis désolée, murmura B._

_- Moi aussi… je suis désolé… de t'avoir accordé ma confiance… et mon amour… J'ai bousculé le protocole pour toi… Il faut croire que ma mère avait raison à ton propos… Maintenant, si tu veux bien me rendre la bague des Grimaldi._

_Blair ôta le rubis qui lui enserrait le doigt et le tendit à Louis qui s'en saisit._

_- J'espère que ses blessures le feront souffrir encore longtemps, ajouta-t-il, amer, en quittant la pièce._


	45. Amitiés

_**Amitiés**_

_Sa gorge lui faisait mal et ses yeux larmoyaient à nouveau lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à quitter le salon._

_- Mademoiselle Blair ? s'inquiéta Dorota._

_Les reproches sous entendus dans sa voix quelques minutes plus tôt n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs devant la détresse de la jeune femme. _

_- Est-ce que Monsieur Chuck va bien ? _

_La gouvernante n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'entendre la conversation avec le prince de Monaco._

_Blair se contenta de secouer la tête, incapable d'articuler tant sa gorge était serrée._

_- Vous devriez monter vous reposer, je suis certaine que tout ira bien. Monsieur Chuck est quelqu'un de fort. _

_Blair acquiesça, mais ses larmes redoublèrent et sa fidèle domestique passa un bras dans son dos pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre._

_Le téléphone de B retentit annonçant un nouveau post de Gossip Girl :_

_« _Aperçu, le prince noir étendu sur une civière du King's County. Il se murmure que les successeurs sont déjà sur la ligne de départ mais, patience Messieurs, le Roi de l'Upper East Side n'est pas encore mort aux dernières nouvelles._» _

_- C'est si grave que ça ? s'enquit Dorota, impressionnée par la photo de Chuck, couvert de sang, à son arrivée aux urgences, quelques heures auparavant. _

_Les sanglots de Blair reprirent de plus belle tandis qu'elle posait son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et s'allongeait sur son édredon._

_Dorota fut prise de remords en repensant à cette fameuse nuit où Monsieur Chuck était venu voir Miss Blair. Son seul souci avait été de la protéger, mais elle se demandait à présent si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de l'avertir de la présence du jeune homme dans le hall. Il semblait perdu et avait dit que seule Blair pourrait l'aider. Un lien puissant unissait ces deux êtres et elle se reprocha d'être intervenue dans leur destinée._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le moment pour en débattre ou pour en parler. Mieux valait passer sous silence cet épisode, sinon elle pouvait d'ores et déjà faire ses valises pour la Pologne. _

_Elle quitta la chambre au moment où la porte de la salle de bain commune s'ouvrait sur Serena, qui n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Les grandes cernes qui s'étaient formées sous ses yeux et sa mine défaite témoignaient de son inquiétude pour la santé de son frère._

_Les pleurs de sa meilleure amie avaient attiré son attention, depuis la chambre qu'elle occupait. La jolie blonde avait suivi les recommandations de Lily et était rentrée avec Nate chez les Waldorf. _

_Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver tous les trois après ce qui venait d'arriver. Chuck était l'un des leurs. Peu importe s'ils se disputaient parfois, ils avaient grandi ensembles, dans cet univers où les enfants se retrouvent souvent livrés à eux-mêmes, et aucun d'eux n'avaient échappé à la règle, même s'ils n'avaient pas tous été impactés de la même façon. _

_De plus, les liens fraternels qu'elle avait développés avec Chuck s'étaient resserrés au fil du temps. Il était agaçant au possible, et pouvait carrément se montrer ignoble, mais il était toujours là quand elle en avait vraiment besoin. Que ce soit pour elle, ou pour Éric, ou pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux._

_Elle s'installa sur le lit et serra Blair dans ses bras, partageant son inquiétude et son chagrin. _

_Nate les rejoignit dans la chambre et s'assied de l'autre côté de Blair. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son amie, incapable de parler lui non plus. _

_La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour son meilleur ami était de prendre soin de Blair. C'était ce que Chuck lui aurait demandé s'il avait été là. Mais il n'était pas là, il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital et, à l'instar du post de GG, il ne doutait pas que cela en réjouisse plus d'un. Chuck avait le don de se faire détester._

_Un demi-sourire éclaira son visage à la pensée des sales coups que Chuck avait fait à la plupart de leurs pairs. Le prince noir ne les avait jamais épargnés, souvent avec sa complicité, et pas toujours avec son consentement d'ailleurs. Évidement qu'ils se pressaient au portillon pour prendre sa place ! _

_Mais Chuck n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il connaissait la ténacité et l'entêtement de son meilleur ami et il comptait sur ceux-ci pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il refusait de se laisser aller au pessimisme. Chuck Bass ne se laisserait pas abattre._

_Les sanglots de B se muèrent peu à peu en lents gémissements au fur et mesure que sa respiration s'apaisait. Nate pivota un peu et s'installa sur l'édredon pour l'entourer de ses bras. Il posa sa main sur celle de sa petite amie qui enlaçait Blair de l'autre côté. Cette dernière pleurait maintenant doucement, la tête posée sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. _

_Serena leva les yeux sur son petit ami. Ses yeux étaient rougis et son visage creusé par l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Après avoir informé Gillian et Macy, Nate l'avait rassurée jusqu'à l'arrivée de Blair, mais elle n'ignorait pas qu'en son fort intérieur, il était fortement ébranlé par ce qui s'était passé ce soir._

_La jolie blonde connaissait le lien aussi étroit qu'étrange qui le liait à Chuck. Ce dernier était peut-être son frère adoptif, mais il était comme un frère pour Nate depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Et même s'ils avaient été en froid ces derniers temps, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils se réconcilieraient comme à leur habitude. Même si cette fois ce n'était pas autour d'un verre de scotch !_

_Blair finit par s'assoupir, apaisée par la présence de ses amis à ses côtés. Le silence s'installa dans la chambre et Serena sombra dans le sommeil elle aussi. Nate ferma enfin les yeux, mais il ne pouvait trouver le repos. Les accusations qu'il avait proférées à l'encontre de Chuck ces derniers temps ne cessaient de tournoyer dans son esprit._

_Tout à l'heure, ils iraient le voir, et il s'excuserait à nouveau pour son attitude envers Chuck, et envers Lisa. Il ne laisserait pas tomber son meilleur ami. Dans quelques semaines ils reprendraient tous le cours de leur vie et toute cette histoire ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir._

_Il s'enfonça lentement dans les limbes et rêva d'un voyage sur une île paradisiaque à l'autre bout de la terre où il n'était question que de plongée et de navigation sur un voilier qu'ils partageaient tous les quatre._


	46. Réveil

_**Réveil**_

_Lisa poussa doucement la porte de la chambre 2110 de King's County Hospital Center et s'avança en silence jusqu'à Chuck. Sa mère adoptive s'était assoupie sur son magasine de mode, dans le fauteuil installé de l'autre côté du lit._

_La jeune fille effleura le bras de son frère, dans lequel les médecins avaient introduit une aiguille qui le reliait par un tube en plastique au dialyseur. L'appareil, qui devait l'aider à rester en vie jusqu'à la transplantation, était impressionnant._

_Elle pria de toute son âme pour que les résultats des tests qu'avait effectués l'infirmière soient concluants. Le médecin avait insisté pour la garder en observation quelques heures après les prélèvements nécessaires et les événements traumatisants de la nuit. _

_Des flashs du drame crépitaient sans cesse devant ses yeux. Elle revoyait les scènes encore et encore et le calmant que lui avait administré une autre infirmière n'y avait rien changé. Elle était incapable de suivre les conseils du personnel médical. Se reposer était une chose impossible pour elle._

_Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu Chuck ! _

_Aussi, avait-elle décidé de se mettre en quête de sa chambre, contre avis médical. Au moins tant qu'elle était hospitalisée, elle n'était pas très loin de lui. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans l'appartement d'Esteban de toute façon._

_Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et celui-ci apparut dans l'embrasure. Lisa posa son index sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers lui à pas de loup, comme elle était venue._

_- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda ce dernier à voix basse, une fois dans le couloir._

_- Ça ira mieux quand je saurai que je peux aider mon frère ! Tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ?_

_Le jeune Cubain acquiesça et lui tendit un sachet._

_- J'ai dû faire plusieurs drugstores, ça ne se vend pratiquement plus ces trucs là !_

_- Je sais, répondit-elle en sortant une boîte de carton qu'elle entreprit d'ouvrir._

_- Pourquoi en voulais-tu absolument ? Tu n'as pas besoin de ça ici. Il y a tout ce qu'il te faut pour ça._

_- C'est juste quelque chose qui me tient à cœur, dit Lisa en se dirigeant vers le bureau des infirmières._

_Esteban la suivit sans rien comprendre à ses agissements._

_- Excusez-moi, dit son amie à l'infirmière occupée à rédiger des notes dans un grand cahier quadrillé, auriez-vous un feutre indélébile à me prêter s'il vous plaît ?_

_La femme rondelette remonta ses lunettes et la considéra un instant avant de se mettre en quête de l'objet demandé par la jeune fille, sous une pile de documents, entassés sur le pupitre._

_- Voici, dit-elle d'une voix qui résonnait comme un avertissement, mais il s'appelle revient !_

_- Pas de problème, lui sourit Lisa, je n'en n'ai que pour un instant._

_Elle noua le bout de tissus qu'elle avait extirpé de la boîte en carton quelques instants plus tôt et y dessina ses initiales à l'encre noir. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna encore Esteban._

_- Il faut que je retourne voir Chuck, c'est un truc entre nous, fut tout ce qu'elle lui donna comme explication._

_Il la regarda s'éloigner dans la direction d'où ils venaient, après avoir remis le feutre en main propre à l'infirmière assise derrière le bureau._

_- Attend !… Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il un peu mal à l'aise de la laisser seule dans ce moment difficile. Mon proprio m'a appelé ... et la police aussi._

_Lisa grimaça et se raidit lorsqu'il prononça le mot « police ». __Elle n'avait jamais été en bons termes avec les forces de l'ordre._

_- Je suis désolée, se reprit-elle, ton appartement a été saccagé._

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute !_

_- J'aurai dû te prévenir que j'étais une fille à problèmes quand tu m'as proposé de me ramener le premier soir devant l'Empire._

_- Ça, je m'en suis aperçu assez vite, dit-il en souriant._

_Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille qui se tourna vers lui et déposa un baiser timide sur les lèvres du jeune homme._

_- Merci de m'avoir quand même accueillie, souffla-t-elle, avant de poursuivre son chemin._

_Elle toqua fermement à la porte en entendant des voix dans la chambre. _

_Lily avait le visage grave et Chuck, qui était réveillé, regardait intensément la couverture. Sa mère l'avait certainement informé de son état de santé. _

_Il leva la tête vers Lisa quand elle franchit le seuil de la chambre et une lueur éclaira un instant son regard sombre._

_- Lisa, dit-il d'une voix un peu trop réjouie, avant de noter qu'elle portait une blouse d'hôpital sous son peignoir. Tu vas bien ?_

_- Je vais bien, oui ! Mieux que toi en tout cas ! dit sa sœur d'un ton triste. _

_Elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, d'où elle l'avait observé dormir._

_Il posa sa main sur la sienne et leurs regards se croisèrent en silence. Elle glissa quelque chose dans sa paume en même temps qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser sur la joue. _

_- Merci d'être venu, reprit-elle tout bas._

_- Toujours, répondit-il._


	47. Rattrapée par son passé

_**Rattrapée par son passé**_

_Blair, Nate et Serena sortirent de la limousine pour s'engouffrer dans le hall de l'hôpital pratiquement en courant. Nate appuya nerveusement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur tandis que Blair trépignait à côté de lui. _

_Depuis leur départ de l'appartement des Waldorf, après le coup de fil de Lily à sa fille, aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé un seul mot. Serena n'avait cessé de broyer la main de son petit ami dans la voiture et Blair de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Quant à Nate, il s'était obligé à regarder les blocs d'immeubles défilants devant ses yeux pour se focaliser sur quelque chose. _

_Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de Chuck leur sembla durer une éternité. Ils y pénétrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre pour constater de visu, avec soulagement, qu'il était bel et bien réveillé._

_Il avait repris un peu de couleur et était assis dans son lit. Le dialyseur dans son dos était silencieux et l'aiguille d'un baxter remplaçait celle qui servait à le relier à l'appareil dans le cathéter que le médecin avait placé sur son bras._

_Lily et Lisa s'entretenaient toutes les deux avec lui, chacune d'un côté du lit. _

_- Je vais vous laisser, dit la jeune fille en apercevant les nouveaux arrivants. Je repasserai tout à l'heure._

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui lui répondit par un regard réprobateur._

_- Non, reste ! dit-il en lui attrapant la main._

_Blair déglutit avec peine avant de venir se placer aux côtés de Lily._

_- Bonjour ma chérie, dit cette dernière à l'adresse de Serena. Vous avez pris le temps de passer prendre quelques affaires à l'Empire ?_

_- C'est moi qui les ai, on y est allé hier soir, tout de suite après avoir quitté l'hôpital, répondit Nate en lui tendant un petit sac._

_Lily prit le sac des mains de Nate et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante, heureuse de pouvoir échapper un instant à l'atmosphère lourde de la chambre._

_- Hé, ne faites pas ces têtes, je ne suis pas encore mort, dit Chuck avec son petit sourire cynique._

_- En tout cas, tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait peur, ajouta Nate avec sérieux. _

_- Ça, oui ! renchérit Serena qui s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser._

_Passant devant sa meilleure amie, elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'avant bras de celle-ci pour apaiser son trouble. _

_Blair était tétanisée, elle sentait les larmes se former sous ses paupières et ses jambes tremblées. Elle faisait appel à toutes les forces de son corps pour ne pas s'effondrer, mais elle ignorait combien de temps elle tiendrait. Elle s'appliqua à respirer lentement pour évacuer la bouffée de stress qui la gagnait._

_Elle croisa le regard de Lisa, en face d'elle, qui l'observait, et fut étonnée par la compassion qu'elle y découvrit, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son sentiment de culpabilité et son mal être._

_On frappa à la porte et un agent en uniforme se présenta sur le seuil de la pièce._

_Blair vit Lisa se transformer sous ses yeux. L'inquiétude qui lui étreignait le cœur n'avait rien à envier à l'angoisse qui submergea la sœur de Chuck en cet instant. Ses mains commencèrent à s'agiter et Lisa les serra l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de stopper le tremblement. _

_- Monsieur Bass ? interrogea le policier, sans attendre de réponse. Je suis l'agent Attaway et voici mon collège l'agent Borowski, dit-il en désignant son acolyte derrière lui. Nous avons besoin de votre déposition concernant les événements qui vous ont amenés ici la nuit dernière. Savez-vous où se trouve Mademoiselle Nakamura ? Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre._

_Chuck jeta un regard à sa sœur et constata qu'elle était livide. Il prit sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer avant de répondre d'un ton ferme._

_- Elle est ici avec moi, mais nous attendrons la présence de notre avocat pour répondre à vos questions._

_Chacun échangea un regard circonspect avec les autres._

_- Lily peux-tu te charger de l'appeler ? continua Chuck._

_- Bien entendu ! répondit-elle en quittant la pièce, le gsm à la main._

_- Mais nous n'avons besoin que d'une déposition, plaida l'agent B. _

_- Et vous l'aurez, dés que Maître Jacquard sera là, s'entêta l'héritier Bass. En attendant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser. Je ferai part au maire de votre courtoisie._

_L'agent A et l'agent B se retirèrent sans la moindre protestation. Ils savaient à qui ils avaient à faire et n'avaient aucune intention d'être affectés à la circulation jusqu'à la fin de leur carrière._

_- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Chuck en se tournant vers Lisa autant que ses blessures le lui permettaient._

_Sa sœur secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul son._

_- Y a un problème ? s'alerta Nate, notant lui aussi les spasmes qui agitaient les mains de la jeune fille. _

_Aucun d'eux ne savait clairement ce qui s'était passé. Les explications de Lisa avaient été plus qu'expéditives durant la nuit._

_Cette dernière jeta un regard suppliant à son frère._

_- OK ! dit le roi de l'UES après un court silence. Nate, j'ai besoin que tu contactes Andrew Tyler pour moi. Je veux tout ce qu'il y à savoir sur Hanck Richmont, il saura qui c'est, dans moins de 24 heures. _

_- C'est déjà fait, dit le beau brun en sortant de la pièce à son tour._

_Une tonne de questions lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il avait une dette envers son meilleur ami et sa sœur. Et quoi qu'il se soit passé cette nuit, ce n'était apparemment pas le moment d'en discuter. _

_- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? questionna Serena, touchée elle aussi par le tourment visible de celle qui n'était qu'une inconnue pour elle, mais qui comptait sans aucun doute possible pour son frère._

_- Juste d'un petit aparté avec mon autre sœur, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Pouvez-vous occuper Lily encore une quinzaine de minutes ?_

_La blonde acquiesça et entraîna Blair, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, à sa suite._

_Cette dernière posa un pied devant l'autre sans trop savoir comment, jusque dans le couloir. Andrew Tyler allait forcément apprendre à Chuck que c'était elle qui avait appelé cet horrible type et qu'elle était responsable de tout ce qui en avait découlé._


	48. Remords

_**Remords**_

_Serena se retourna vers B qui s'était adossée le long du mur du corridor en quittant la chambre de Chuck._

_- Tu vas bien ? _

_Blair lui fit signe que oui et l'envoya au devant de Lily qui arrivait, d'un geste de la main._

_En réalité, elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Son cerveau envisageait vainement toutes les solutions possibles pour se sortir de la situation à laquelle elle devrait bientôt faire face, sans qu'aucune ne soient valables. Le mieux était sans doute encore de lui dire la vérité avant que Chuck ne l'apprenne par son détective privé._

_Elle ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément. Dés qu'il en aurait terminé avec sa sœur, elle irait le voir pour tout lui expliquer. Mieux valait qu'il l'apprenne de sa bouche._

_- Tout se passera bien, entendit-elle depuis l'autre côté de la porte restée à peine entre ouverte._

_- Pour toi, sûrement, répondit Lisa d'une voix tremblante. Mais moi, je suis déjà dans leurs fichiers et maintenant je suis majeure. _

_- Hé, c'était de la légitime défense ! Dieu sait ce que ce type t'aurais fait si... _

_La voix de Chuck se brisa aux souvenirs de l'agression de sa sœur durant la nuit précédente. _

_Il reprit après quelques instants._

_- Il n'est pas question que tu te retrouves enfermée à nouveau pour t'être défendue contre ce salopard. Je te promets que le seul à se retrouver derrière des barreaux ce sera lui. Mon avocat y veillera. Je serais mort si tu ne m'avais pas sorti de là. _

_- Parce que je t'ai appelé au secours, pleura-t-elle. C'est ma faute si tu es dans ce lit aujourd'hui. _

_- Le seul responsable, c'est ce détraqué qui t'a servi de beau-père et a abusé de toi quand tu étais enfant. C'est lui qui m'a poignardé, pas toi, n'inverse pas les rôles, martela son frère sans appel. _

_- Peut-être, mais je n'aurai jamais dû t'entraîner là dedans. Ni toi, ni Esteban._

_- Ne te tracasse pas pour Esteban, je paierai son proprio pour les dégâts occasionnés et s'il faut, je lui louerai un studio bien mieux que celui là._

_- Et qui te dédommagera, toi, pour le préjudice, hein ? Même si, par miracle, je suis compatible à 100 % et que je peux te donner un de mes reins, il n'en restera pas moins que tu devras en subir les conséquences toute ta vie et ça, même ton argent ne pourra rien y changer, explosa Lisa. Et si jamais je ne suis pas compatible ? _

_Elle éclata en sanglots à l'idée de ce qui lui traversait l'esprit._

_- Tout ira bien, dit-il pour la consoler autant que pour tenter de se convaincre lui-même. Des tas de gens vivent dans l'attente d'une greffe et des tas d'autres mènent une vie quasiment normale après. _

_- Et plein d'autres meurent avant de recevoir l'organe dont ils ont besoin, sanglota-t-elle de plus belle. C'est pas juste. Pourquoi faut-il que le malheur soit contagieux ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens que j'aime soient condamnés au pire ?_

_Chuck se releva malgré la douleur que lui infligeaient ses blessures. Elle n'était rien comparée à celle qui lui déchirait le cœur. Il comprenait parfaitement le désarroi de sa sœur. Il l'attira doucement contre lui._

_ Elle se laissa faire, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sur son épaule. _

_- Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même, murmura-t-il. Le malheur est mon compagnon depuis toujours, il ne t'a pas attendu pour s'inviter dans ma vie._

_Il sortit le mouchoir sur lequel Lisa avait inscrit ses initiales, et qu'elle lui avait glissé dans la main, de sous l'oreiller où il l'avait enfui et le lui présenta. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes._

_- Merci, mais j'ai déjà le mien, dit-elle moitié pleurant, moitié riant, en sortant celui brodé aux initiales de son frère de la poche de son peignoir. Il ne me quitte jamais depuis que tu me l'as donné. Et j'espère bien que tu conserveras celui-là, même si c'est vrai qu'il fait plutôt pitié à côté de celui que toi tu m'as donné. _

_- Pas du tout, il est parfait, répondit Chuck, sa voix trahissant son émotion, en lui souriant._

_Lisa lui sourit en retour et tamponna ses larmes._

_- Je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, dit-elle en s'éclipsant dans la salle de bain._

_Dans le couloir, Blair passa sa main sur son visage elle aussi. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste vers la porte, tout à côté. Lily revenait accompagnée de Serena et de Maître Jacquard, flanqué d'un de ses collaborateurs._

_Elle n'eût aucune occasion de parler à Chuck en tête à tête de tout l'après-midi. Après un entretien avec les avocats. L'agent A vint prendre sa déposition tandis que l'agent B prenait celle de Lisa dans la chambre de la jeune fille. _

_Puis Rufus et Dan passèrent prendre des nouvelles de Chuck avec Éric, qui avait pris le premier train dés la fin des cours de la matinée. Son université n'était qu'a un jet de pierre, au plus grand soulagement de Lily. Heureusement pour elle, Jenny n'avait pas eu le mauvais goût de se joindre à eux._

_Blair pensa avoir enfin une chance de s'entretenir avec Chuck à leur départ, mais Nate fit sa réapparition avec Gillian et Macy. Il avait un dossier sous le bras et elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui demander pour savoir qu'Andrew Tyler avait remis un premier rapport sur Hanck Richmont. _

_Le détective privé était réputé pour son professionnalisme et avait l'habitude d'accorder une priorité absolue à l'héritier Bass. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu ce que ce dernier le rétribuait pour ses bons et loyaux services. _

_Elle n'avait plus le temps maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre sa sentence._

_Queen B quitta le King's County en début de soirée, le cœur plus lourd encore que lorsqu'elle y était entrée le matin. Chuck avait l'air de tenir le choc. C'était la seule pensée qui la réconfortait un peu. Mais elle tremblait intérieurement en imaginant sa réaction. _

_Elle n'osait pas l'affronter. Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, pas après ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle ne s'était pas trompée quand elle avait compris qu'il était proche de Lisa, même si elle n'avait pas pensé à une relation fraternelle. Et finalement, c'était pire, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre sa sœur. _

_Avoir une famille était ce qui lui avait toujours manqué. Ce qui l'avait toujours fait souffrir. Elle avait même cru un temps pouvoir combler ce vide. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, c'était sa jalousie qui avait failli lui enlever Lisa et qui lui coûterait peut-être la vie. Cette fois, elle était certaine de l'avoir perdu à jamais._


	49. Faute avouée

_**Faute avouée**__**…**_

_Blair se réveilla en sursaut et mit quelques secondes avant d'être rattrapée par la réalité._

_ Elle était bien dans la chambre de Chuck, à l'Empire, mais il n'était pas là ! _

_Elle replongea la tête dans l'oreiller, qui avait recueilli ses larmes, pour respirer encore son odeur. Elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais, mais elle savait que c'était impossible maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se retrouver au creux de ses bras, dans ses souvenirs. _

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Lisa entra à l'Empire et prit l'ascenseur qui menait directement au penthouse. Esteban avait dit qu'il lui déposerait ses affaires en venant prendre son service, dans deux heures. _

_Elle n'avait pas le courage de repasser à l'appartement du jeune homme. Aussi, avait-elle préféré qu'il la dépose directement ici. Chuck lui avait proposé de s'installer chez lui, dans l'ancienne chambre de Nate, qui logeait pour l'instant avec Serena chez les Waldorf. Esteban pouvait disposer de la chambre qui lui plairait dans l'hôtel._

_Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère pour y prendre les quelques effets qui lui manquaient et s'arrêta sur le seuil._

_Queen B se leva d'un bond et lissa ses vêtements, dans lesquels elle s'était endormie la veille, après avoir appelé sa meilleure amie pour lui dire de ne pas l'attendre._

_- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, dit la nouvelle venue, gênée. Chuck ne m'a pas dit que tu dormais ici._

_- Il ne le sait pas, répondit Blair, un peu embarrassée elle aussi, car elle se sentait prise en défaut. _

_- Je vois, commenta Lisa._

_- Tu vois quoi ? s'emporta Blair, agacée par cette fille qui l'éloignait de celui qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Tu crois tout savoir parce que tu es sa sœur ! Mais tu ne sais rien du tout de ce qu'il y a entre Chuck et moi !_

_- Je sais ce que j'ai lu sur Gossip Girl, répondit Lisa d'un ton froid. Je sais que tu l'as laissé pour te fiancer à un autre. Et je sais que ça le fait souffrir plus que tout, parce qu'il t'aime comme un fou, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi, étant donné tout ce que j'ai vu et tout ce que tu étais prête à faire contre moi. _

_Blair voulut répondre mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Cette petite peste savait faire mouche aussi bien que son frère. Que pouvait-elle dire pour sa défense ? Rien ne pouvait excuser ce qu'elle avait fait. _

_Elle ramassa son sac et son manteau pour sortir de la chambre._

_- Surtout prend bien soin de lui, dit-elle en passant à la hauteur de Lisa._

_Cette dernière mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser la portée des propos de Blair. Elle la rattrapa par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'ascenseur. _

_- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? questionna Lisa. _

_B se tourna vers elle, interloquée._

_- J'ai vu l'annonce dans le journal ce matin, à propos de l'annulation de tes fiançailles, reprit la sœur de Chuck. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, alors qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de vous retrouver ? _

_- Demande à ton frère, jeta Blair sur un ton de défi._

_- Tu crois vraiment que vous avez le temps de jouer à ça ?_

_Blair sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

_- Il est déjà trop tard, j'ai tout gâché. Il ne me pardonnera jamais d'avoir attiré ce malade ici… et moi non plus, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix qui ne ressemblait pas à Blair Waldorf._

_Lisa la regarda, ahurie._

_- Tu veux dire que… c'est toi qui a passé ce coup de fil à Hanck depuis New-York ?_

_- J'étais persuadée que tu l'utilisais et… J'ai cru qu'il était tombé amoureux de toi et… Je voulais lui prouver que tu n'étais pas digne de confiance et… Et surtout … Que tu ne pourrais jamais le rendre plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été avec moi... Je suis vraiment désolée… Pour tout… En passant ce coup de fil… Je n'ai jamais imaginé… dit B, qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes._

_- C'est pour ça que tu viens te cacher ici, au lieu d'être auprès de lui, quand il a désespérément besoin de ta présence à ses côtés ? demanda Lisa d'une voix plus douce._

_Blair releva son visage vers la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère dans ses prunelles. Juste la même compassion que celle qu'elle avait vue le jour précédent dans son regard sombre, qui lui rappelait tant celui de Chuck. _

_- Moi aussi, je me sens coupable, reprit Lisa. Coupable de l'avoir appelé à l'aide, de l'avoir mêlé à mes problèmes. Mais la vérité, c'est que c'est Chuck qui a raison. Le seul coupable dans cette histoire, c'est mon beau-père. Il était déjà à New-York quand il a reçu ton coup de fil. Il a été renseigné par une entreprise de pompes funèbres du Vermont, à qui je devais encore de l'argent et qui avait ma nouvelle adresse à Brooklyn. Et ce n'est pas non plus de leur faute, ni la tienne. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ses blessures, pas plus que de l'agressivité de ce dégénéré._

_B sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. Chuck n'avait plus aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Elle pouvait à nouveau le regarder en face et tenter de le convaincre qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. _

_- Tiens, dit Lisa, en lui tendant les objets personnels qu'elle devait ramener à son frère. Tu les lui donneras pour moi._

_Blair acquiesça et monta dans l'ascenseur sans dire un mot, le sourire aux lèvres._


	50. Attraction fatale

_**Attraction fatale**_

_Chuck somnolait sur son lit d'hôpital quand elle entra dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha sans bruit, pensant qu'il dormait. _

_Elle était repassée chez elle pour se changer et avait passé tout le trajet à préparer ses arguments. Elle n'espérait même pas qu'il soit facile à convaincre et avait bien l'intention d'utiliser tous les moyens dont elle disposait._

_Elle posa le coffret contenant son gel douche, son parfum et autres, que Nate avait oublié dans l'angoisse de cette horrible nuit, sur la tablette de la table de nuit, trop impatiente de le toucher. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et constata qu'il ne dormait pas. Il la regardait intensément, de ce regard qui lui faisait chavirer le cœur._

_Chuck avait senti son cœur s'emballer à la seconde où il avait reconnu son parfum. Il connaissait ses intentions. Il savait que la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avant que Lisa ne l'appelle à l'aide n'était pas terminée pour elle._

_Il avait dû s'occuper de Lisa, la veille et elle avait respecté cette priorité. Il l'avait même trouvée étrangement silencieuse et discrète, contrairement à ses habitudes. Mais il n'ignorait pas que ce répit ne durerait pas. Surtout maintenant qu'il était en sursit. Elle ne se contenterait pas d'un non. Et elle n'hésiterait pas à exploiter chacune de ses faiblesses pour gagner la partie. Mais lui ne voulait plus jouer. Il n'avait plus le temps pour ça. _

_La phrase qu'elle avait prononcée le soir où il avait été amené ici, alors qu'il était à moitié conscient, résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il savait qu'elle était sincère. Et c'est aussi ce qui confirmait sa décision. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il n'en avait pas le droit. Plus vite elle passerait à autre chose, mieux ce serait pour elle._

_- J'ai croisé ta sœur, dans ta chambre, ce matin en me réveillant, dit-elle tout de go en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

_Elle avait bien l'intention de prendre l'avantage dés le départ. Elle s'assied sur le bord du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en se penchant un peu vers lui pour qu'il puisse profiter de la vue imprenable sur son décolleté._

_- Blair ... arrête ça ! murmura-t-il la bouche sèche. _

_- Arrêter quoi ? minauda-t-elle en se penchant encore un peu plus pour l'embrasser sur la joue._

_Il stoppa son geste de la main et elle en profita pour nouer ses doigts aux siens. _

_Il devait réussir à échapper à son attraction s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance de résister. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque, ça le rendait fou. _

_- Où est passé ton prince ? Est-il reparti à Monaco comme le laissait croire le dernier post de Gossip Girl ? tenta-t-il pour la détourner de son objectif._

_Mais la réponse qu'elle lui donna se retourna contre lui._

_- Il y est, oui ! Tu n'as pas vu les journaux ce matin ? Les choses se sont dégradées entre nous, nous avons rompu nos fiançailles. Ces dernières semaines ont été horribles, on n'a pas cessé de se disputer. Louis avait compris que j'aurais toujours des sentiments pour toi, bien avant que je ne le reconnaisse._

_Chuck fut tétanisé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Le contact de sa main, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée, le brûlait presque._

_- Blair … dit-il le souffle court, sur un ton presque suppliant. Le jour du mariage approche et tu commences à paniquer mais …_

_- Il n'est plus question de mariage, je viens de te le dire. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à vérifier par toi-même._

_Elle s'éloigna pour prendre le journal du matin, qui avait été déposé sur la table, plus loin dans la pièce et qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de consulter._

_Il en profita pour récupérer une plus grande liberté de mouvement, il avait horreur d'être coincé dans ce lit, surtout en cet instant. Il avait besoin de pouvoir s'écarter d'elle pour ne pas être à sa merci. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de se mettre debout. _

_Elle revint vers lui pour lui présenter le journal qui faisait la Une avec l'annulation de son mariage royal._

_- Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna-t-elle en constatant qu'il s'était levé._

_- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répliqua-t-il en lisant les gros titres de loin. Tu as dit qu'il te rendait heureuse, qu'il rendait ta vie lumineuse ... tandis que moi …_

_- Tu as tes démons et ton côté sombre, c'est vrai, mais Louis avait les siens lui aussi, tout comme moi. Et tu peux me croire, la lumière n'a pas durée bien longtemps. C'est même le noir total à présent et la seule flamme que j'entraperçois, c'est celle qui brûle pour toi dans mon cœur._

_Il s'obligea à respirer lentement. Ses blessures le faisaient souffrir atrocement et il recula d'un pas pour prendre appui sur le bord du lit qu'il venait de quitter._

_- Chuck, dit-elle à mi-voix devant la douleur évidente qui transparaissait sur son visage._

_Elle s'approcha et voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour l'aider, mais il tituba de quelques pas pour se tenir à distance et reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il releva son visage vers elle, il s'aperçut qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. _

_- Arrête ça ! dit-elle, au supplice de le voir dans cet état._

_Une douleur sourde, provenant de son cœur, vint s'ajouter à celle qui irradiait dans le reste de son corps mais il n'en écouta aucune. Il venait de voir une faille dans le jeu de sa reine et il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'exploiter. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout s'il voulait qu'elle s'avoue vaincue._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu espères de moi ? l'interrogea-t-il avec difficulté. Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est ce que je suis maintenant ? Je suis condamné. Je suis peut-être déjà mort. _

_Il avait dit ça d'un trait, presque en criant, car c'était la triste réalité._

_- Tais-toi ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Tais-toi ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça, tu m'entends !_

_Chuck aurait souhaité mourir sur le champ. Il ne pouvait pas endurer la torture plus longtemps. Son cœur se débattait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il sentait son corps qui tremblait contre le sien, qui tremblait aussi. Chacune de ses fibres n'aspiraient qu'à la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer tout contre lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir consoler sa peine, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que tout irait bien, mais c'était impossible._

_Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Il eut l'impression de se noyer, le souffle lui manquait à nouveau._

_- Tu n'es pas encore mort… Et si tu crois que tu vas me convaincre de renoncer à toi de cette manière, tu te trompes, reprit-elle du ton le plus ferme qu'elle put. Je ne cesserai pas de lutter, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, ou le mien, tu m'entends. Que ce soit demain, ou dans une semaine, ou dans cents ans. Alors si tu choisis de te battre, tu as intérêt à être résistant, parce que je ne te ferai pas de cadeau. _

_Elle reprit son souffle, elle aussi, avant de reprendre, tandis que Chuck sentait son armure s'effriter._

_- Ensemble nous sommes indestructibles, mais cela ne fonctionne que lorsqu'on joue dans la même équipe, c'est toi qui me l'as dit. Et tu m'as dit aussi un jour que si j'oubliais que j'étais Blair Waldorf, je devais me souvenir que tu étais Chuck Bass, alors toi, n'oublie pas qui je suis, dit-elle pour tenter de le convaincre encore__._

_Sa carapace fondait comme neige au soleil, mais il n'osait plus croire à leur histoire malgré leur promesse de s'aimer toujours. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre à nouveau, il savait que cette fois, il n'y survivrait pas et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la transplantation d'organe. _

_- Je ne l'oublie pas, mais je me suis promis que je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal et j'ai si peur de te perdre encore, lui confia-t-il la mort dans l'âme._

_Elle le sentit faiblir et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'obliger à venir s'asseoir sur le lit. De l'autre main, elle puisa dans le coffret qu'elle avait ramené, pour lui donner une boîte minuscule qu'elle lui fit signe d'ouvrir du menton. _

_- Tu ne me perdras pas, tu ne m'as jamais perdue, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis cette nuit là, au Victrola, pas même une seule seconde. Et rien ne peut me faire plus de mal que lorsque tu me tiens à distance, comme en ce moment._

_Chuck avait les yeux brillants, il contemplait le contenu du boîtier comme un trésor. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la signification de cet objet pour sa dulcinée._

_Blair prit le petit cœur en or et l'épingla à sa blouse d'hôpital._

_- Je l'ai retrouvé, dans une boîte à chaussure pleine de vieux souvenirs, quand Nate a annoncé ses fiançailles et je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'avais jamais donné à celui à qui appartenait réellement mon cœur … et mon âme. _

_Elle caressa son visage et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Chuck. Il lui rendit son baiser et l'attira, enfin, dans ses bras pour la serrer tout contre lui, comme le lui réclamait chaque cellule de son corps, qui continuait de trembler._

_- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais ou j'en mourrai, souffla-t-il tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de la femme qu'il aimerait toujours._

_- Plus jamais, je te le promets._

_Elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et Chuck sentit son cœur exploser du bonheur de la tenir entre ses bras. Peu importe ce qui se passerait dans les jours à venir, ce moment étaient à eux et il se promit qu'il vivrait chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. Il n'avait plus de temps à gaspiller à être malheureux._


	51. Recommandations médicales

_**Recommandations Médicales**_

_Nate et Serena arrivèrent au King's County en début d'après-midi._

_- Tu as des nouvelles de B ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme._

_- Non, pas depuis hier soir, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle dormait à l'Empire, et tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a personne là-bas, puisqu'on en vient. _

_- On aurait peut-être dû l'y rejoindre._

_- Elle avait envie d'être seule, sinon elle serait rentrée à l'appartement. _

_- Si tu tentais de la joindre à nouveau, proposa Nate._

_- Elle ne décroche pas son téléphone. Je tombe directement sur sa messagerie, elle a dû l'éteindre._

_- Ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant._

_- Sauf quand elle est avec Chuck !_

_- J'espère bien, par ce que j'ai pas envie de lui dire qu'on a « perdu » Blair_

_- T'as pas un peu l'impression de dramatiser là ? B est une grande fille._

_- Je sais, mais il m'a demandé de garder un œil sur elle et après ce qui s'est passé…_

_Serena se tourna vers son petit ami et le prit par les épaules. Nate avait été vraiment secoué par toute cette histoire et il était encore sous le choc de ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'ils avaient une amitié très forte, mais elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point Nate « dépendait » de Chuck. _

_- Écoute, je sais que tu es vraiment affecté par la situation, nous le sommes tous, mais nous devons être forts pour Chuck. On ne peut pas se laisser aller au pessimisme ok ! Lisa a passé les tests et Jack doit arriver d'ici trois heures donc, on avisera en temps voulu. Mais d'ici là : haut les cœurs !_

_Elle l'embrassa et il la serra contre lui, elle était aussi inquiète que lui, même si elle tentait de le dissimuler. Il lui rendit son baiser et ils entrèrent dans la chambre de son ami, main dans la main. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Nate à la vue de la scène qui s'offrait à eux._

_- Tu vois bien que tu te faisais du mouron pour rien, chuchota la blonde._

_Blair et Chuck dormaient paisiblement. Queen B était allongée tout contre son roi, dans le petit lit d'une personne. Elle lui tenait la main et avait pris soin de s'installer de manière à ne pas s'appuyer sur les cicatrices encore fraîches de son abdomen, là où ce fou l'avait poignardé à plusieurs reprises._

_Serena dégaina son portable et prit une photo, ce qui réveilla sa meilleure amie. _

_- Désolée, articula-t-elle silencieusement dans un immense sourire._

_Blair lui jeta un regard excédé et leva les yeux aux ciels avant de se tourner vers Chuck, qui remuait lui aussi._

_Le roi de l'UES ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son meilleur ami, qui continuait à sourire comme un enfant._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Archibald ? bougonna-t-il._

_- Bien dormi ? questionna Nate._

_- Pas assez, grâce à vous, dit-il en se relevant sur un coude car Blair quittait déjà le lit._

_Il grimaça sous la violence de la douleur qui lui scia les côtes. En relevant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'ils le regardaient tous avec inquiétude._

_- Je vais bien, dit-il d'un ton agacé._

_- Si tu le dis, commenta Nate, pas du tout convaincu._

_Leurs téléphones résonnèrent tous en même temps et Serena, qui avait le sien à la main, fut la première à découvrir le dernier blast de GG._

_« _Aperçue, le petite va-nu-pied de Chuck Bass, qui emménage au royaume de sa majesté. Aurait-il aussi couché sa dernière conquête sur son testament ? En tout cas, personne ne l'a revu depuis son arrivée aux urgences d'un hôpital de Brooklyn. Les paris sont ouverts ! Mais la question à un million de dollars est : Que faisait-il dans cette partie de la ville ?_ » _

_- Elle ne sait toujours pas qui est Lisa, ni ce qui s'est passé en tout cas, commenta la belle blonde pour faire abstraction du reste du message._

_Nate attrapa sa main à l'abri du regard de son ami._

_Blair, qui avait lu par dessus l'épaule de Chuck, serra son bras et pressa ses lèvres sur le bas de sa nuque._

_- Tant mieux, répondit ce dernier. La dernière chose dont elle a besoin, c'est que cette sale petite peste, étale sa vie sur la place publique._

_Une infirmière entra dans la pièce, porteuse d'une bonne nouvelle._

_- Monsieur Bass, le docteur Jones a signé votre bon de sortie. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous après que j'ai changé vos pansements et avoir subi une nouvelle dialyse. Vous devrez vous y soumettre deux à trois fois par semaine jusqu'à l'intervention chirurgicale. Ce petit bipper doit rester allumé et à porté de votre main en toutes circonstances. Vous devez également respecter un régime strict, pas d'alcool, ni aucune substances hallucinogènes. Le médecin vous donnera plus d'explications et une liste restrictive des aliments que vous pouvez ingérer quand il viendra vous voir tout à l'heure, récita-t-elle laconiquement._

_- Super ! commenta Chuck entre ses dents, saisissant le petit appareil qu'elle lui tendait._

_- Au moins tu sors d'ici, répondit Serena avec un sourire enthousiaste._

_- Et t'inquiètes pas pour le « 15 ans d'âge » que tu gardes pour les grandes occasions, on le finira quand tu auras un nouveau rein tout neuf, renchérit Nate._

_- Ça, c'est sûr ! répondit son ami._


	52. Ras de marée

_**Ras de marée**_

_Blair raccompagna Nate et Serena jusqu'au bout du couloir tandis que l'infirmière s'appliquait à changer les pansements de Chuck._

_- Comment il va en vrai ? demanda Nate à la jolie brune._

_- Il tient le coup. _

_- Et toi ? questionna sa meilleure amie._

_- Ça ira, répondit Blair, sur un ton qu'elle voulait convaincant. Tout ira bien !_

_- Bien sûr que tout ira bien, c'est Chuck ! Si quelqu'un peut passer à travers ça, c'est bien lui, acquiesça S qui n'était pourtant pas dupe du jeu de Blair. _

_- Serena a raison, conclut Nate. Chuck est le plus fort d'entre nous. Je suis certain qu'il nous tapera sur les nerfs encore longtemps._

_- Y a aucun doute là-dessus, reprit Queen B avec un sourire forcé._

_L'ascenseur arriva et Serena enlaça longuement Blair, puis Nate l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue._

_- Tout ira bien, il ne peut pas en être autrement, lui chuchota-t-il._

_Elle acquiesça tandis que ses deux amis montaient dans l'ascenseur puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre Chuck. Il rentrait aujourd'hui. Ce soir, ils dormiraient enfin dans le même lit. Il fallait qu'elle organise ça. _

_Elle avait des cours à rattraper mais, pas question de le laisser se débrouiller seul. Elle ferait un planning, avec Nate et Serena, et sans doute Lily. Et elle pouvait compter avec Dorota, en dernier recours. Peut-être Lisa aussi ? Elle avait l'air d'être de son côté tout compte fait. En tout cas, elle était de celui de son frère et elle avait l'air digne de confiance finalement. Le plus important étant que Chuck ne s'en rende pas compte. Elle imaginait déjà ses propos, il n'accepterait jamais une baby-sitter !_

_Elle pénétra dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Le dialyseur émettait un ronron monotone en fond sonore. Elle s'approcha et prit la main de Chuck, qui lisait le journal. _

_- Tu es revenue, dit-il sans détourner les yeux de l'article._

_Blair fronça les sourcils._

_- Où voulais-tu que j'aille ? s'étonna-t-elle. _

_- Je pensais que tu avais peut-être des choses à faire, répliqua-t-il sur un ton indifférent._

_Mais il n'avait toujours pas levé le nez de sa feuille de choux._

_- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, répondit-elle sur un ton indigné, avant de grimper sur le lit pour reprendre la place initiale qu'elle occupait avant que Nate et Serena ne débarquent. _

_Elle posa une main sur la sienne, qui tenait toujours le journal, ouvert sur l'article qui annonçait l'annulation de son mariage._

_- Ma place est ici et nulle part ailleurs, reprit-elle en se collant à lui._

_Il daigna enfin tourner son visage vers elle._

_- Tu n'es pas obligée de subir tout ça, tu sais, dit-il en désignant l'appareil qui ronronnait. Je suis le seul à être attaché à ce truc._

_- Mais, moi, je suis attachée à toi, répliqua-t-elle sans appel._

_Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il eut l'impression de s'y noyer une nouvelle fois._

_- Je t'aime, reprit-elle encore en caressant son visage._

_- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en l'embrassant passionnément. _

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Cinq heures plus tard, Blair s'impatientait. Le dialyseur avait terminé son travail depuis au moins dix minutes et aucune infirmière n'était encore apparue à la porte, malgré le fait qu'elle ait sonné au moins déjà trois fois._

_- Non, mais c'est incroyable, râla-t-elle. C'est hôpitaux pour pauvres sont vraiment en dessous de tout, niveau service. Pas étonnant que le système de santé périclite avec un tel manque de professionnalisme._

_Chuck sourit en l'observant faire de grands gestes, si elle pestait autant, c'est que ses craintes s'étaient apaisées. Il détestait qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. _

_- Je vais voir ce qui se passe, lui dit-elle en sortant en trombe de la chambre._

_Elle s'apprêtait à passer un savon à une des infirmières, voire à toutes, quand elle vit Lisa qui quittait le bureau du docteur Jones, suivie de près par celui-ci._

_Cette dernière venait dans sa direction, la mine complètement déconfite. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, Blair constata que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient bien trop brillants._

_- Lisa, dit-elle d'une petite voix._

_Mais cette dernière ne répondit rien. Elle était incapable d'articuler tant sa gorge était serrée. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête négativement en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux. Puis reprit son chemin vers la sortie._

_Blair resta stupéfaite, du coin de l'œil, elle vit le médecin entrer dans la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter._

_Sa gorge se serra à elle aussi et elle eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Elle était complètement paralysée par la peur qui lui nouait le ventre et se propageait dans tous le reste de son corps._

_Lily et Jack arrivaient dans le couloir en sens inverse de Lisa. Ils marquèrent un arrêt à sa hauteur mais cette dernière accéléra le pas et se rua dans les escaliers. La jeune fille avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter leurs regards en cet instant. Et surtout pas le sien._

_- Il y a un problème ? s'alarma Lily en arrivant près de Blair, qui était toujours immobile devant le bureau des infirmières._

_- Ma nouvelle nièce à l'air plutôt sauvage, dit Jack sur un ton provocateur. …. Presque autant que toi Bl…_

_- La ferme, Jack ! le coupa Blair, d'une voix aussi blanche que l'était son visage._

_Au même moment Lily vit le docteur Jones sortir de la chambre de Chuck._

_- Oh mon Dieu ! souffla-t-elle en comprenant la situation._

_La douleur déforma un instant son visage et même Jack s'abstint de tout autre forme de commentaire. La tension venait de monter de plusieurs crans au milieu du couloir._

_- Donnez-nous quinze minutes, demanda Blair en adressant à Lily un regard désespéré._

_- Prend tout le temps qu'il te faut, acquiesça la mère de Chuck, qui sentait le souffle lui manquer. _

_Elle avait besoin de temps pour se remettre avant de voir son fils._

_Blair tourna les talons sans plus attendre. _

_- Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à aller voir l'infirmière pour faire ces fichus tests, commenta Jack._

**_}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{_**

_C'est d'une main tremblante que Queen B fit pivoter la poignée de la porte 2110._

_Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. L'appareil de dialyse était éteint._

_Assis sur le bord de son lit, Chuck avait le regard rivé sur ses mains, qui tremblaient elles aussi. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et effleura ses doigts avant de les emmêlés aux siens._

_Il leva son visage vers elle et elle l'attira tout contre elle._

_- Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, murmura-t-elle, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces._

_- Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, répéta-t-il, la serrant contre lui, si fort, que ses cicatrices le faisaient souffrir._

_Mais la douleur, c'est la vie !_

_Ils restèrent là, agrippés l'un à l'autre, comme des naufragés en haute mer, attendant les secours._


	53. On s'aimera quand même

_**On s'aimera quand même**_

_Lisa leva le nez de ses compositions au tintement de l'ascenseur. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en apercevant son frère sortir de la cabine, Blair sur ses talons._

_Elle descendit du tabouret où elle s'était installée et s'avança vers lui, qui avait déjà pénétré dans le salon._

_- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en le regardant au fond des yeux._

_- Personne n'y peut rien, répondit-il sans la lâcher du regard._

_- Je sais, souffla-t-elle._

_- Jack est arrivé, dit Blair derrière eux._

_Lisa vit son frère se raidir à l'énonciation du prénom de leur oncle. Elle avait lu les anciens messages de Gossip Girl et connaissait leur lourd passif. Mais Jack restait le meilleur espoir de Chuck maintenant qu'elle était hors course. Elle était contente d'avoir réussi à reprendre contenance avant de le voir. _

_- Je vais ranger tout mon bazar, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir. Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui. _

_- Non, laisse, je t'ai invité à t'installer ici, alors, fait comme chez toi._

_Lisa se mit à rire._

_- Toi, tu n'as jamais partagé de location avec une artiste, s'exclama-t-elle._

_- Il n'a jamais partagé de location avec qui que ce soit ! grimaça Blair d'un air dégoûté._

_Chuck éclata de rire à la vue du visage pourpre de sa sœur qui intégrait ce que B venait de dire. _

_- Ce que je voulais dire, bafouilla Lisa, c'est…_

_- On a compris, dit Chuck en souriant, ne t'inquiète pas pour le désordre, la femme de chambre passe tous les après-midis. _

_- Hé mais, personne ne touche à mes textes et partitions ! protesta Lisa le plus sérieusement du monde._

_- Dans ce cas, on t'arrangera un coin pour toi dés demain, où la femme de ménage sera interdite, répondit Chuck. _

_Il savait combien c'était important pour sa sœur. _

_- En attendant, n'hésite pas à t'étaler à ton aise, on n'a pas l'intention de quitter la chambre ce soir, reprit-il._

_Lisa le regarda se diriger vers la chambre où avait déjà disparu Blair. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu seul tous les deux et elle n'avait aucune envie de tenir la chandelle pour son frère et Blair. Même si elle était convaincue de l'amour que la jeune femme éprouvait pour lui, elle n'était pas prête à passer sa soirée avec Blair Waldorf, surtout dans ce contexte. _

_- Ok ! Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, alors, je sors. Le groupe d'Esteban a besoin d'une nouvelle bassiste._

_- Dis-lui bonjour pour moi, lança Chuck avant de gagner sa chambre._

_Blair ressortait de la salle de bain attenante._

_- Ça va ? le questionna-t-elle._

_- Arrête de me demander ça, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je t'assure que je vais bien._

_Il l'embrassa passionnément et elle lui rendit son baiser brûlant. Elle sentit ses mains remonter le long de son dos, et tenter d'ouvrir la fermeture éclaire de sa robe tandis qu'il l'embrassait langoureusement dans le cou, juste sous le lobe de l'oreille._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! dit-elle en s'écartant de lui._

_- Ce n'est pas évident ?! répondit-il._

_- Je te rappelle que tu sors à peine de l'hôpital._

_- Et moi je te rappelle que je me suis passé de toi pendant des mois, reprit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. _

_Ses yeux étaient de braise et Blair détourna le visage pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. _

_Il attrapa sa main et l'attira à nouveau à lui, dévorant son cou de baisers sensuels._

_- Chuuck... murmura-t-elle._

_- Je te promets que je ne courre aucun risque. Tu n'es pas sur la liste des substances proscrites, susurra-t-il en happant le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres. _

_Tous ses sens étaient en fusion et elle sentait la raison s'évanouir. Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, faisant courir l'autre sur sa peau et elle rendit les armes. _

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Au petit matin, Blair ouvrit les paupières dans les bras de son bien aimé. Elle entendait le cœur de Chuck cogner dans sa poitrine et elle referma les yeux pour mieux l'écouter et savourer ce moment. _

_- Il bat pour toi, dit-il doucement._

_Elle embrassa sa peau nue et effleura les pansements qui recouvraient son abdomen. Elle refoula ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant si précieux. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et leur nuit avait été magnifique._

_- Je t'aime tant, se contenta-t-elle de murmurer._

_Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa reine. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle ait renoncé à son mariage avec un prince pour lui. Il avait pourtant bien cru l'avoir perdue pour toujours. Il lui avait rendu sa liberté. Mais elle était revenue vers lui, elle s'était battue pou__r le récupérer, pour lui prouver que tout était encore possible. _

_Il ferma les yeux et respira son parfum, il l'enivrait. Oui, tout était possible, leur amour pouvait triompher de tout, même de la mort. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout, parce que c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour elle. Il ne la décevrait plus jamais._

_- Je suis là, répondit-t-il. Je suis là. _

_Une musique étouffée, provenant du salon, s'insinua dans la chambre, baignée par la lumière du jour naissant. Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea, aucun d'eux ne voulait briser cet instant parfait. _

_Chuck sentit Blair se blottir encore un peu plus contre lui au son des premières notes. Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa chevelure et retint son souffle aux premières paroles de la chanson. _

Pas sans toi, jamais plus sans toi (5)

Plus d'amour, si ce n' est pas toi

Qui me le donne

Toi ou personne

Mes nuits, mes jours, je les passe

Comme s'il n'y avait au monde aucune place

Loin de toi

Nulle part pour moi

C'est cet amour qui nous rassemble

Une envie de vaincre ensemble

L'irréversible

Impossible

Qu'on soit fait ou pas l'un pour l'autre

Quand l'amour est là

On se donne l'un à l'autre

Et ça nous dépasse

Une histoire de peau

Un frisson qui passe_  
_

L'amour est un don

Jamais une question

Qu'importe où ça mène

On s'aimera quand même

Puisque l'amour est plus fort que nous

Puisqu'il nous conduit à tout

Suivons-le

Tant qu'on peut

Avec toi, n'importe où

Je m'en irai puisque j'ai tout

Si je t'ai, Si je t'aime

Et que tu m'aimes

Puisque l'amour nous ressemble

Bien plus qu'il ne semble

Laissons-nous prendre

Sans nous défendre

Qu'on soit fait ou pas l'un pour l'autre

Quand l'amour est là

On se donne l'un à l'autre

Et ça nous dépasse

Une histoire de cœur

Que personne n'efface

L'amour est un don

Jamais une question

Qu'importe où ça mène

On s'aimera quand même

Qu'importe où ça mène

On s'aimera quand même

On s'aimera quand même

Qu'importe où ça mène

Qu'importe où ça mène

On s'aimera quand même

On s'aimera quand même

Qu'importe où ça mène

Qu'importe où ça mène

On s'aimera quand même

On s'aimera quand même

Qu'importe où ça mène

Qu'importe où ça mène

On s'aimera quand même ….

* * *

(5) « On s'aimera quand même » - Cléopatre, la dernière reine d'Egypte – Soffia Essaïdi et Florian Etienne


	54. Visite matinale

_**Visite matinale**_

_Blair se réveilla pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. Elle était seule dans le lit de Chuck et la chambre était silencieuse. Elle frissonna et se leva pour passer quelque chose au dessus de sa nuisette en soie._

_Arrivant dans la cuisine, elle eut la désagréable surprise de trouver Chuck en compagnie de Gillian. Ils conversaient tous les deux devant un petit déj. Blair fronça les sourcils : Que venait faire cette importune au petit matin ? _

_En consultant l'horloge, elle constata qu'en fait, on était déjà au milieu de la matinée. Elle aperçut également Lisa, plus loin sur le canapé, toujours penchées sur son carnet, qui gribouillait des notes et se détendit un peu._

_- Bonjour Blair, dit Gillian à sa vue._

_Chuck tourna le visage vers elle et lui sourit. Il avait l'air tout à fait détendu, comme s'il était normal de prendre le petit déjeuné avec son ancienne maîtresse pendant qu'elle dormait dans la pièce d'à côté._

_- Bonjour ma belle, bien dormi ?_

_- Bonjour mon amour, susurra-t-elle. Oui, il faut croire que j'avais du sommeil à rattraper après la nuit qu'on a passée._

_Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa intensément, histoire que le message soit bien clair pour Gillian, au cas où elle aurait eu un doute quelconque._

_- Gillian ! dit-elle d'un ton sec en s'asseyant à côté de Chuck et en piquant un grain de raisin dans l'assiette qui était devant lui d'un geste tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent._

_Chuck passa un bras autour de sa taille avec un petit sourire amusé._

_- Je vais vous laisser, dit la rousse flamboyante avec un regard entendu pour son hôte. A ce soir Lisa, cria-t-elle en direction du salon._

_- Tu viens ce soir ? demanda la sœur de Chuck en relevant enfin le nez pour atterrir dans le monde réel. _

_- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas rater ça. Je suis ta marraine, non ? répondit Gillian avec un sourire mielleux en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

_Blair tressaillit sur sa chaise. Complètement absorbée par la situation avec Chuck, elle avait éclipsé l'épisode du concours._

_- Bonjour Blair, la salua Lisa avec un petit geste de la main avant de retourner à sa feuille._

_- Bonjour, répondit Queen B en affichant un grand sourire elle aussi._

_Chuck l'embrassa sur la joue. Il avait senti son corps réagir._

_- Est-ce que ça va ? questionna-t-il._

_- Oui, balbutia sa petite amie sans le regarder._

_Elle se trouvait idiote d'être si possessive._

_- Blair ! soupira-t-il en se tournant vers elle._

_- Ça va, je t'assure, c'est juste … rien d'important, dit-elle en faisant un geste vague de la main._

_- Écoute, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Gillian, mais elle est juste passée pour parler à Lisa._

_Blair jeta un œil sur la jeune fille en question, qui évoluait à nouveau dans son univers. _

_- Pourtant c'est avec toi qu'elle prenait son café, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents._

_Il passa la main sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder._

_- Excuse-moi, dit-elle. J'ai horreur que Gillian tourne autour de toi. _

_- Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, indiqua-t-il. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé de cet ordre entre nous._

_- Tu espères vraiment me faire croire ça ? Après la photo de la limo ! _

_- C'était un faux, expliqua-t-il, regrettant la peine qu'il lissait dans le regard de sa reine. C'est moi qui ai fait envoyer l'info à Gossip Girl pour brouiller les pistes avec le grand-père de Nate. _

_Blair se sentit soulagée. Et leur lieu sacré était intact !_

_- Le grand-père de Nate ? questionna-t-elle sur un ton plus léger._

_- Je ne suis pas du tout le genre de Gillian, tu peux me croire, se contenta-t-il de dire à ce sujet, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Et je ne pourrais jamais emmener aucune autre femme à l'arrière de ma limousine._

_- T'as plutôt intérêt, reprit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément._

_- J'adore quand tu es jalouse, souffla-t-il les lèvres soudées au siennes._

_Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et il ne put retenir un petit gémissement de douleur._

_- Pardon, excuse-moi, dit-elle en s'écartant précipitamment._

_- J'adore quand tu es jalouse, mais je déteste ça ! dit-il dépité._

_- Quoi ? Ça ?_

_- Cette inquiétude dans tes yeux, quand tu les poses sur moi, reprit-t-il en secouant la tête. Je voudrais juste… être celui que j'étais avant pour toi... Je voudrais juste… pouvoir être Chuck Bass._

_- Tu ES toujours Chuck Bass, affirma-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, empli de tristesse. Et si je hais ce qui nous arrive, j'aime cette nouvelle vulnérabilité en toi. Ça ne signifie pas que tu es faible… simplement que tu es humain. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, car cette fois tu ne peux pas la cacher au plus profond de toi. Mais ça me fait juste t'aimer encore plus, si c'était possible._

_Chuck assimila ce que B venait d'énoncer comme une évidence. _

_Elle avait raison. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas enfermer ses tourments et se tapir dans sa tour d'ivoire. Il devait affronter ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Car, contrairement aux douleurs de l'âme, les souffrances physiques, ne se s'estomperaient pas en les reléguant dans un coin de sa tête, avec de l'alcool et autres substances illicites. _

_- En fait, je trouve ça vraiment sexy, reprit Blair avec un petit sourire coquin, en l'attirant à elle avec sa cravate._

_- Sexy, hein ? répéta-t-il en collant ses lèvres aux siennes._

_Elles étaient si douces, de loin le meilleur des remèdes auquel il ait jamais goûté._

_- Très, très sexy, répondit Queen B, en se levant de sa chaise pour l'entraîner dans la chambre, sans décoller ses lèvres ni lâcher sa cravate alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans la ceinture de son peignoir en soie._


	55. Conseil de guerre

_**Conseil de Guerre **_

_« _Aperçus : Le roi et la reine de l'Upper East Side rejoindre l'Empire. On dirait bien que l'ex-future-princesse de Monaco n'a pas mis longtemps à se glisser à nouveau dans les draps du prince des ténèbres. Mais un prince reste un prince, non ? Même si c'est celui des enfers ! Et qui a réellement cru que c'est deux là pourraient rester loin l'un de l'autre pendant longtemps ? Pas moi en tout cas ! Donc, désolée pour tous ceux qui s'étaient déjà pris à rêver mais, il semblerait bien que vous ayez perdu vos paris. Chuck Bass n'est pas prêt d'abandonner son royaume, au contraire, il se murmure que le penthouse se serait mu en harem. On n'y a jamais vu autant de ses conquêtes en même temps. Après cette petite artiste en guenilles, c'est Gillian Vanderbilt en personne qu'on a vu sortir ce matin et ce n'était pas pour voir son charmant cousin, puisqu'il séjourne actuellement dans les appartement de la reine des milles et une nuits avec sa boucle d'or préférée _» _

_Blair fit coulisser le clapet de son smart phone. Elle aurait sauté à la gorge de GG si elle l'avait eu sous la main. _

_Le carillon de l'ascenseur résonna et c'est une autre personne qu'elle dû se retenir de ne pas étrangler. Son bonheur dépendait de lui à présent et bizarrement, elle le détestait encore plus pour ça. _

_- Blair, la plus belle d'entre toutes, s'exclama Jack avec son petit sourire salace._

_- Économise ta salive, Jack !_

_- Quoi ? C'est comme ça que tu accueilles celui qui représente le dernier espoir de Chuck ? Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais plutôt songer à la manière dont tu vas me remercier ? fit-il, plein de sous-entendus équivoques, en la déshabillant du regard._

_- Ça suffit, Jack ! dit Chuck, qui arrivait dans l'entrée._

_- Mon neveu préféré, répondit Jack en le toisant. Dire que je pensais presque être débarrassé de toi et voilà que j'apprends que j'ai un autre rejeton de Bart dont je dois m'occuper._

_- Très drôle, dit Blair en le foudroyant du regard._

_Si la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait pas dépendue de celle de ce type, elle lui aurait arraché sa langue de serpent venimeux._

_- Blair, tu devrais peut-être repasser chez toi quelques heures, dit Chuck, en la prenant par la taille, ignorant la remarque acerbe. _

_Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Il préférait l'éloigner de son oncle autant que possible. Même si ce dernier l'avait aidé dans l'affaire Thorpe et qu'ils s'étaient en quelque sorte rapprochés, Jack n'allait pas rater une occasion de jouer la provocation et de se délecter de sa position dominante. Il voulait épargner ça à Blair._

_Elle hésita un instant, elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser. Jack allait profiter de la situation. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire, à part épargner elle-même un peu l'ego de Chuck. _

_- Ok, je te vois tout à l'heure, un peu de shopping avec Serena me fera du bien, répondit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_- Si c'est pas mignon, se moqua Jack._

_Blair attrapa son sac et son manteau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en lançant un regard noir à l'horrible Tonton. Chuck la suivit du regard, sans un mot, alors que son oncle se servait un verre et s'installait dans le canapé._

_Elle croisa Lisa qui arrivait, avec sa guitare._

_- Viens avec moi, souffla Queen B en l'attrapant par le bras._

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda celle-ci._

_- Je t'expliquerai, dit B en l'entraînant avec elle dans la cage._

_Elle jeta un œil en direction de Chuck qui la remercia d'un regard. Lisa n'était pas prête à rencontrer son oncle. Il aurait dû prendre le temps de la briefer. Heureusement B allait s'en charger. Même si elle était du genre à savoir se défendre, Lisa ne connaissait pas les codes de la haute société et il ne voulait pas que Jack s'amuse à ses dépends, ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_- Où est-on ? demanda Lisa en pénétrant dans l'immeuble. _

_- Chez-moi, répondit Queen B._

_Blair lui avait expliqué en chemin les travers de son oncle Jack et elle en avait pris bonne note. Elle n'était plus une enfant et même lorsqu'elle l'était, elle avait eu affaires à des pervers d'une autre trempe que celle de Jack._

_Elle sentit une boule remontée dans sa gorge en repensant à son beau-père. Elle était soulagée de le savoir en prison. Chuck avait eu raison de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. L'affaire judiciaire n'avait pas traînée. Après leur déposition respective en compagnie de l'avocat. Un coup de fil de Chuck au maire et au gouverneur avait suffi pour que Hanck ait droit à une procédure accélérée, en toute discrétion. _

_Elle commençait à entrevoir l'étendue réelle du pouvoir de son frère. Il évoluait dans un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie d'en faire partie. Mais elle voulait que, lui, fasse partie de sa vie et elle pria intérieurement pour que ce soit le plus longtemps possible._

_Néanmoins, elle ne voyait pas comment échapper à l'un et avoir tout de même l'autre. Elle était donc reconnaissante à Blair de lui expliquer les rudiments de l'Upper East Side. Finalement, elle n'était pas si peste quand on la connaissait. Enfin, fallait-il encore faire partie de ses proches. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait été de l'autre côté de la barrière. Et elle avait connu assez de prédateurs au cours de sa vie tumultueuse pour en reconnaître un quand il était devant elle._

_Chuck aussi en était un du reste, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de protéger ceux auxquels il tenait, exactement comme Blair._

_Après une après-midi passée avec « Queen B » comme on la surnommait, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son frère était amoureux d'elle. Et elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'amour réciproque et démesuré que la jeune femme lui portait._

_Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, par contre, c'est pourquoi B la traînait jusqu'à son appartement._

_Une petite femme boulote se pressa autour d'elles pour les débarrasser, à leur arrivée dans le hall d'entrée._

_- Comment-va Monsieur Chuck ? demanda-t-elle à Queen B avec un accent étranger que Lisa ne pouvait définir._

_- Il va être obligé de recevoir le rein de son taré d'oncle pour pouvoir vivre, comment veut-il qu'il aille ? répondit-elle mordante._

_Pourtant en y regardant de plus près, Lisa vit que ses yeux étaient humides. Mais Blair cligna des paupières et toute trace de désespoir avait disparu la seconde suivante. _

_- Tout est prêt Dorota ? demanda encore la reine à sa servante._

_- Oui, Miss Blair, dit la femme avec une grande compassion dans le regard._

_Elle savait sans doute ce que sa patronne cachait à l'intérieur d'elle-même._

_L'ascenseur annonça une nouvelle arrivée et Lily sortit de la cage métallique, accompagnée de Serena et Nate._

_- Très bien, tout le monde est là. Alors : Conseil de guerre ! dit la reine de l'UES en frappant dans ses mains, pendant que Dorota prenait les manteaux des nouveaux arrivants._

_Cet après-midi là, Lisa appris que si l'UES semblait superficiel et vide, sous les paillettes et le glamour, existaient des êtres-vivants de chair et de sang qui s'aimaient les uns les autres et savaient s'unir pour faire front commun quand l'un d'entre eux était en difficulté._


	56. Aime-moi

_**Aime-moi**_

_Lisa et Blair arrivèrent à l'Empire en début de soirée. La nouvelle arrivée à Manhattan commençait à apprécier le monde de son frère. Peut-être réussirait-elle enfin à se faire une place quelque part finalement. Elle qui n'était jamais restée en place plus d'un an, sauf contrainte et forcée, envisageait de rester à New-York. Après tout, Chuck était sa seule famille, nonobstant, l'oncle Jack. Et puis il y avait Esteban._

_Les jeunes femmes croisèrent Maître Jacquard en sortant de l'ascenseur. _

_Lisa le salua et entra dans sa chambre immédiatement. Elle devait se préparer pour la soirée et elle préférait laisser de l'intimité à son frère et Blair. Cette dernière avait beau être un caporal en chef, il était plus qu'évident que s'organiser pour entourer Chuck était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour avoir l'illusion de maîtriser la situation. Ce qui devait la frustrer au plus au point car elle devait être à la torture de ne pas être le maître des clefs, surtout vu l'enjeu. _

_La surprise de Lisa fut des plus totales quand elle se rendit compte que ses affaires avaient disparues de la chambre qu'elle occupait. Elle ressortit dans le salon où Blair était blottie dans les bras de Chuck._

_Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Son frère ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit en se détachant des bras de Blair. A regret, pensa-t-elle. _

_- Viens, dit-il en passant à ses côtés. J'ai une surprise pour toi._

_Il passa par la porte de service et Lisa le suivit dans le couloir de l'Empire. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, non loin de sa suite et lui tendit une carte magnétique._

_- Tiens, lui dit-il, content de lui._

_Lisa ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la suite. Elle se tourna vers son frère et rencontra le regard de B, aussi surprise qu'elle apparemment. La chambre était aménagée en mini studio de répétition. Le matériel musical était dernier cri._

_- Je me suis dit que tu serais plus à ton aise ici, dit Chuck. Tu peux jouer autant que tu veux, à n'importe quelle heure, la pièce a été insonorisée._

_Lisa le regarda, perplexe. Elle restait là, bouche bée. Comment était-il possible de faire ça en si peu de temps ? Elle n'avait vu aucun ouvrier ou autre employé, n'avait rien entendu, ni vu, aucun signe de travaux ou de transformations depuis qu'elle était là._

_- Tu n'aimes pas ? questionna Chuck._

_- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est génial, dit Lisa en lui sautant au cou. Mais comment ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est impossible de faire un truc pareil en à peine deux jours._

_- Un après-midi, corrigea son frère tout sourire. _

_- Tu es un vrai magicien ! s'exclama Lisa rayonnante._

_- J'ai dis au personnel de déposer toutes tes affaires dans la grande chambre et ton carton n'a pas été ouvert, précisa-t-il._

_- Merci, dit-elle en l'enlaçant à nouveau._

_Il la serra contre lui puis reprit_

_- Il faudra qu'on parle, j'ai des papiers à te faire signer aussi. Je passerai dés que Maître Jacquard me les aura fait parvenir._

_- Je croyais que le sort de Hanck était réglé, s'inquiéta Lisa._

_- C'est juste de la paperasse, ton beau-père n'est pas près de sortir de là où il est, la rassura Chuck. Je t'expliquerai plus tard._

_Sa sœur haussa les épaules et partit à la découverte de son nouveau lieu de vie. Oui, elle commençait vraiment à apprécier l'Upper East Side ! _

_Chuck et Blair regagnèrent leur suite bras dessus, bras dessous._

_- De la paperasse, hein ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse, à peine se fut-il installé dans le canapé._

_- Blair, soupira-t-il._

_- Elle ne comprend peut-être pas ce que tu fais, mais moi, Oui, explosa-t-elle. _

_- Écoute, je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle sera à l'abri de Jack … et toi aussi._

_Blair accusa le coup. Elle sentit la colère montée en elle. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ?_

_- C'est Jack, n'est-ce pas ? Il a réussi à s'insinuer dans ta tête, comme il le fait toujours, pour te déstabiliser._

_- Blair …_

_- Je le déteste ! le coupa-t-elle, hors d'elle._

_- Ce n'est pas Jack … Je fais juste ce qui doit-être fait !_

_- Ce qui doit être fait ? éructa-t-elle. Il n'y a aucune raison de prendre des dispositions pour ton testament ! Tu seras là pour protéger Lisa… Et tu seras là pour moi. C'est un serpent, continua-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il est trop content de pouvoir jouir de la situation et …_

_- Blair, arrête ! Ce n'est pas Jack ! cria brusquement Chuck en la prenant par les épaules. _

_Blair s'arrêta de parler et le regarda un instant au fond des yeux._

_- Ce n'est pas Jack… répéta-t-il tout bas en secouant la tête. _

_Elle sentit le souffle lui manquer, ses mains devinrent glacées et elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps._

_- Non, articula-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, les prunelles emplies d'horreur. _

_Chuck la serra tout contre lui. Il se haïssait de lui faire ça. Il aurait dû lui résister quand elle avait insisté. Mais il était trop faible devant elle. Ses bras avaient été incapables de la repousser comme le lui avait conseillé son cerveau. Il était trop tard maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se détacher d'elle. Elle ne lâcherait pas prise et il avait besoin d'elle._

_- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est trop tôt. Il a seulement fait les tests hier. Et il a fallu deux jours pour obtenir les résultats pour Lisa, s'entêta-t-elle après un instant en se dégageant de ses bras._

_Elle ferma les yeux, une larme s'échappa et roula sur sa joue._

_- Le docteur Jones a téléphoné peu après que tu sois partie. Pas besoin de tests approfondis. Apparemment, je n'ai rien en commun avec Jack, ironisa-t-il du mieux qu'il put, les yeux brillants lui aussi._

_Le barrage céda en Blair et tous les flots se déversèrent en même temps._

_- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans ses bras, secouée par d'énormes vagues de sanglots._

_- Aime-moi… murmura-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix étouffée en reprenant son souffle pour dévorer son cou de baisers. Aime-moi encore._

_Ses lèvres glissèrent sur l'arête de son visage, à la recherche de sa bouche tandis que ses mains dénouaient son col et s'agrippaient à sa chemise. _

_- Me laisse pas, je t'en supplie, me laisse pas, aime-moi, répéta-t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément. _

_Chuck répondit à son baiser par un autre, torride. Enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne, une de ses mains caressa son dos, remontant le long de son échine, jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune femme qu'il adorait, l'autre s'arrêtant dans le creux de ses reins. Il sentait les larmes ruisseler sur les joues de Blair tandis que leurs corps s'embrasaient._


	57. Le cœur d'une mère

_**Le cœur d'une mère**_

_L'alarme du portable de Blair claironna à 6h00. Elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour l'éteindre._

_- Il est l'heure, dit Chuck, en décollant à peine sa bouche de celle de la jeune femme._

_Mais Blair continua à l'embrasser comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu._

_- Blair, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers._

_Pour toute réponse elle caressa son torse, laissant sa main descendre jusqu'à son ventre._

_- Blair, répéta-t-il en stoppant la progression de ses doigts. Il faut que tu y ailles._

_- Qui a dit ça ? marmonna-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la clavicule, sa main cheminant à nouveau vers son objectif._

_- Moi, dit-il en s'écartant d'elle à regret._

_Elle plongea la tête dans l'oreiller, boudeuse._

_- Je ne veux pas y aller, grommela-t-elle comme une petite fille._

_- Blair, s'il te plaît, reprit doucement Chuck en posant sa tête contre la sienne. Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas allée en cours ?_

_- Seulement quelques jours, répondit-elle en le suppliant du regard._

_Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à s'aimer et elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Elle ne voulait pas revenir dans le monde réel. Elle voulait juste rester là, pour respirer l'odeur de sa peau et s'enivrer des caresses de ses doigts sur son corps._

_- Depuis que j'ai été blessé, s'exclama-t-il à mi-voix._

_- Embrasse-moi, dit Blair d'un ton suave en caressant son épaule._

_Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et pressa ses lèvres contre sa tempe._

_- Tu ne peux pas rester ici, regretta-t-il._

_- Pourquoi ? Bien sûr que si ! s'entêta-t-elle_

_- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Chuck. Tu es Blair Waldorf et tu vas à Columbia. Tu vas avoir un futur brillant et je ne vais pas te laisser torpiller ton avenir._

_- L'avenir ? questionna-t-elle, une douleur incommensurable au fond des yeux._

_- Ne m'enterre pas si vite, commenta-t-il. Jack n'est peut-être pas compatible lui non plus, mais je ne suis pas encore dans la tombe. Je ne vais pas cesser de me battre …_

_- Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, termina-t-elle en souriant alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières._

_Elle se lova au creux de lui et ramena le bras de Chuck autour d'elle._

_- D'accord, mais donne moi juste aujourd'hui encore. Juste un jour. Pénélope me passera ses notes pour me remettre à jour... demain, quémanda-t-elle._

_Elle était dévastée par la nouvelle autant que lui et il n'avait pas le cœur, ni l'envie, de l'éloigner de lui, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle gâche son avenir parce que lui n'en n'avait peut-être pas._

_- Demain, promis ? demanda-t-il._

_- Promis ! affirma-t-elle._

_- OK, céda-t-il. Mais par pitié éteint ce truc ! _

_Il sortit du lit pour s'emparer du téléphone qui sonnait toujours et le lui tendit. _

_Elle coupa la sonnerie et l'attira sous les draps avec elle. Demain, se répéta-t-elle, en frissonnant sous l'effet de la langue de Chuck qui agaçait le lobe de son oreille. _

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Lily arriva à l'Empire vers neuf heures. Il avait été convenu qu'elle prendrait le petit déjeuné avec son fils, une fois que Blair serait partie en cours. Elle sourit en repensant à Blair. _

_Elle devait reconnaître que la jeune femme savait mener les troupes (ce dont elle n'avait jamais douté d'ailleurs). Mais jusqu'ici, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement vue en action. Elle devait tenir ça d'Eléanor. Serena lui ressemblait-elle à ce point ? C'était le cas concernant la collection de ses petits amis ! Elle espérait bien qu'elle avait d'autres points communs avec sa fille._

_Lily avait été extrêmement touchée de voir à quel point ils étaient tous si proches. Elle savait qu'ils étaient amis, même s'ils se détestaient parfois. Elle se rappelait combien Serena avait pu pester contre Charles lorsqu'ils avaient emménagés avec Bart._

_Et cela lui avait fait d'autant plus chaud au cœur de voir que sa fille comptait avec elle pour s'occuper de Charles. Ou plutôt Blair. Peu importait, le principal était que Nate et elles se relaieraient pour veiller sur lui. Et cela le plus discrètement et le plus naturellement possible ! _

_Elle pénétra dans le salon de son fils, mais il n'était pas là._

_- Charles ? appela-t-elle en déposant son manteau sur le canapé. _

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter le cardigan Chanel de Blair, qui traînait à même le sol, les manches à l'envers. Son fils devait manifestement aller beaucoup mieux ! Elle s'inquiéta un instant qu'il ne soit sorti entre le moment où Blair partait en cours et son arrivée. Le timing ne devait pas être trop serré s'ils voulaient que cela reste crédible aux yeux de Charles. _

_Elle l'appela encore une fois en faisant le tour de la pièce avant d'admirer un instant la vue depuis les fenêtres de L'Empire. _

_- Lily ? demanda Chuck en quittant sa chambre … et les bras de Blair._

_- Oh ! Charles, je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillé, s'excusa-t-elle en le voyant sortir de sa chambre. Je me suis dit que, comme tout le monde était en cours, on pourrait peut-être prendre le petit déjeuner tout les deux._

_- Et bien … commença Chuck_

_- Mais, visiblement … Je me suis trompée, ajouta-t-elle en apercevant Blair, dans la chambre derrière lui, qui enfilait ses escarpins. _

_Elle ne s'imaginait pas que Charles et Blair en soient au stade des simples baisers mais là, elle ne comprenait plus rien. S'était-elle trompée de jour ? Le planning était pourtant très clair._

_- Bonjour Lily, dit Blair, un peu gênée, en entrant dans la pièce à son tour. _

_- Bonjour Blair, si tu cherches ton cardigan, il est par terre à côté du sofa, dit la mère adoptive de son petit ami d'un air presque naturel. Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas censée avoir cours ce matin ?_

_- Si… mais … il y a eu … un changement de plan, dit-elle, en regardant Chuck à côté d'elle._

_Lily reporta son attention sur son fils._

_- Le néphrologue a téléphoné hier, Jack ne peut rien pour moi, lâcha le jeune Bass sur un ton résigné._

_Sa mère mit quelques instants pour accuser le choc._

_- Mais… il doit bien avoir une solution, commenta-t-elle lorsqu'elle put enfin parler._

_- La seule solution c'est d'attendre que quelqu'un de compatible meurt, répondit Chuck sarcastique. _

_Lily s'avança de quelque pas et le prit dans ses bras._

_- Viens là, dit-elle, je sais que tu détestes les démonstrations d'affection, mais là, moi j'en ai besoin._

_Elle le serra contre son cœur de mère, les yeux embués de larmes._

_Contre toute attente, son fils répondit à son étreinte. Il avait vraiment besoin de tout le soutien qu'il pouvait trouver en ce moment et celui de Lily était plus qu'apprécié. Elle était la seule mère qu'il n'ait jamais connue, la seule adulte qui ne l'ait jamais déçu, ni blâmé, malgré son comportement provocateur et destructeur._

_- Moi aussi, dit-il simplement en l'enlaçant à son tour._


	58. Troubles en Europe

_**Troubles en Europe**_

_Il était un peu plus de treize heure quand Esteban Gutierrez prit le chemin de la suite de son employeur. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux soir où il avait avoué la vérité à Lisa, ou tout juste aperçu de loin. _

_D'une certaine manière, il regrettait leurs déjeuners en commun. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'ils soient devenus amis, ou qu'il y ait une quelconque relation autre que professionnelle entre eux, bien sûr, mais il était amoureux de sa sœur. Et ça, son patron le savait. _

_Il pénétra dans la suite par l'entrée de service. Apporter le déjeuner lui fournirait une excuse toute trouvée pour pouvoir lui parler. Il n'ignorait rien de la situation médicale de ce dernier. Lisa lui avait procuré une liste des aliments proscrits par le médecin et il mettait un point d'honneur à préparer lui-même les repas du frère de son amie._

_- Bonjour, Monsieur Bass, dit-il avec un peu d'appréhension._

_- Esteban ! dit Chuck un peu surpris. Tu fais le service maintenant ?_

_Évidemment, il aurait dû se douter qu'il se ferait caler à peine arrivé !_

_- Je voulais vous parler, continua-t-il tout de même, courageusement._

_Son employeur fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils mais quitta l'écran de son ordinateur portable des yeux et lui accorda toute son attention._

_- Je voulais vous remercier… pour la chambre …, commença-t-il en se dandinant un peu._

_- Et bien, si tu veux avoir ta carte verte, il te faut un logement pour travailler. Et vu que le tien n'était plus vraiment en état, se contenta de dire Chuck, impassible._

_- Justement, à propos de ça …_

_Puisqu'il était lancé, autant se jeter dans l'arène, après tout, il avait survécu à son premier passage dans cette suite._

_- Il y a un problème ? questionna le jeune Bass._

_- Non, au contraire, en fait … Je voulais vous dire aussi … Merci … pour Lisa … enfin... je veux dire … je sais que c'est votre sœur mais … elle est importante pour moi aussi … et si vous n'étiez pas arrivé… _

_Esteban ne termina pas sa phrase, il avait du mal à trouver les mots face à son employeur, qui l'impressionnait beaucoup. Il ne savait pas s'il allait trop loin, mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien était. Ça aurait été contraire à son sens de l'honneur. _

_Chuck sourit avec bienveillance devant le malaise de l'aide-cuisinier. _

_- Tu étais là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin. Si tu ne m'avais pas aidé, je n'aurais pas retrouvé ma sœur, je n'aurais pas pu intervenir alors, disons qu'on est quitte... Et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu es important pour elle toi aussi, ajouta-t-il après un instant._

_- Bien, dit le jeune Cubain, qui ne savait pas trop comment il devait le prendre. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il lui donnait sa bénédiction pour qu'il tente sa chance avec Lisa ?_

_- Esteban, dit encore Chuck, sans cacher la menace dans sa voix, si jamais tu la fais souffrir …_

_- Ça n'arrivera pas, répondit-il prestement._

_- Qu'est-ce qui n'arrivera pas ? demanda B qui sortait de la chambre._

_Elle s'était éclipsée pour que Chuck et Lily puissent avoir une conversation mère-fils et elle s'était endormie, épuisée par les émotions et une nuit sans sommeil._

_- L'oubli de ton déjeuner, répliqua son petit ami en jetant un regard complice à son employé._

_- Je vous ramène ça tout de suite, dit Esteban en quittant la pièce par où il était venu._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea B en prenant place à côté de lui sur le sofa. Tu travailles ? _

_- Bass industrie ne va pas se gérer tout seul. Et avec Jack dans les parages, je préfère couvrir mes arrières. Quoi qu'il a l'air d'être revenu à de meilleures intentions. Il doit se dire qu'il lui suffit d'être patient, ironisa l'héritier._

_- Tu n'es pas drôle, le rabroua-t-elle. Lily s'assurera de la charge de l'intérim, tu devrais te reposer._

_- Je croyais pourtant que tu t'étais rendue compte que j'avais toutes mes capacités, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin._

_- Oui, ben justement, tu devrais recharger tes batteries, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de les épuiser, répondit-elle taquine, en l'embrassant._

_- Je t'aime, dit-il encore en répondant à son baiser, la serrant contre lui._

_- Moi aussi, et c'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu te reposes un peu._

_Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se disputer avec lui, mais elle veillerait sur lui que ça lui plaise ou pas. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et lut, sans vraiment le vouloir, la page qu'il consultait sur son ordinateur. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'ordinateur sur la table basse._

_- Rien d'important, répondit-il en rabattant l'écran._

_Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et rouvrit le portable._

_- C'est quoi ces pertes en France ? C'est pour ça que Jack a appelé Lily tout à l'heure, avant que je vous laisse ?_

_Chuck soupira, inutile de lutter, de toute manière elle finirait bien par le découvrir._

_- Le conseil d'administration a décidé d'une réunion d'urgence. Il semblerait qu'il y ait beaucoup d'annulation en Europe depuis plusieurs jours et particulièrement en France. _

_- C'est Louis ? Bien sûr que c'est Louis ! J'aurais dû me douter que les Grimaldi ne resteraient pas inactifs après l'annulation du mariage, se sermonna-t-elle elle-même en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_- Hé, ce n'est pas si grave ! expliqua Chuck en la prenant par les épaules. Jack et Lily vont expliquer au conseil d'administration que ce n'est que passager et s'il le faut on fera un geste pour les rassurer. _

_- Par un geste, tu veux dire, vendre des hôtels, répliqua-t-elle._

_- Je t'ai toi, répondit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, je vendrais tous les hôtels que j'ai pour ça. Je ne suis pas prêt à refaire deux fois la même erreur. _

_Il l'embrassa et une sensation de bien-être monta en elle, dissipant ses remords._

_- Je t'aime, plus que tout, répéta-t-il à nouveau._

_- Alors, promets-moi de prendre un peu de repos, ok ? le pria-t-elle en caressant sa tempe._

_- Promis, je dormirai tout à l'heure, pendant ma dialyse, conclut-il, en fermant les yeux pour poser son front contre celui de celle pour qui lui donnait la force de se battre si farouchement._


	59. Projet d'avenir

_**Projet d'Avenir**_

_Lisa frappa à la porte de la suite de son frère et entra sans attendre la réponse. Elle était survoltée par la nouvelle. Gillian était vraiment une marraine fantastique._

_- Salut frérot, cria-t-elle en pénétrant dans le hall._

_C'était son tour de veiller sur lui. Jusqu'à ce que B ne l'accompagne à sa séance de dialyse à 16h30. Cette dernière avait juste le temps de le rejoindre à la clinique privée à la fin de son dernier cours, mais Lisa ne doutait pas que la jeune femme y serait à temps._

_Elle ralentit le pas en la découvrant occupé à finir de déjeuner avec Chuck. N'avait-elle pas lu le planning correctement ? On était pourtant bien lundi !_

_- Salut Blair, dit-elle sans autre forme de commentaires en remarquant le regard de celle-ci qui lui intimait de ne pas poser de question. _

_C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître l'emploi du temps de Queen B._

_Elle passa donc devant celle-ci et planta un baiser sur la joue de Chuck._

_- Regarde ça ! dit-elle, aux anges._

_Lisa lui présenta un A4 en couleur qui promotionnait un spectacle pour le soir même._

_- Une comédie musicale ! commenta son frère, qui ne voyait pas ce que ça avait d'extra ordinaire à New-York et encore moins dans une école comme Julliard._

_- Mais non, là ! Regarde, sourit-elle en indiquant son nom sur la publicité. _

_Ses yeux pétillaient quand elle expliqua, excitée comme une puce._

_- Gillian est vraiment trop géniale, elle a convaincu le metteur en scène de me laisser passer un bout d'essai et il a été tellement emballé qu'il m'a choisie sur le champ pour remplacer le guitariste qui lui a fait défaut ce week-end. Il n'a même pas procéder à d'autres auditions. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'est débrouillée pour faire ça mais elle est vraiment…_

_- Géniale. Oui, on sait ! soupira Blair en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Chuck lui lança un regard d'avertissement et elle fit immédiatement marche arrière._

_Lisa ne prit même pas la peine de relever. Il était plus qu'évident que Queen B était jalouse de sa nouvelle amie. Un peu trop proche de Chuck à son goût surtout ! Elle n'allait certainement pas la laisser lui gâcher ce grand moment._

_- Tu viendras ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à son frère les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Enfin je veux dire, vous viendrez n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle en regardant Blair avec son plus beau sourire._

_B serra les doigts de Chuck sous la table mais il l'ignora et lâcha sa main pour la reposer à côté de son assiette._

_- Bien sûr, répondit-il à sa sœur en souriant._

_- Génial, répéta encore sa sœur en sautillant sur place. _

_Blair retint une grimace d'exaspération._

_- Il faut que j'annonce ça à Esteban, il ne va pas en revenir ! Je t'adore, reprit Lisa, à l'adresse de son frère, lui plantant un nouveau baiser sur la joue._

_Elle aurait bien embrassé Blair aussi, si elle n'avait pas tant redouté de se faire mordre._

_- A moins que tu n'aies besoin de moi ? questionna-t-elle plus à cette dernière qu'à Chuck, l'air de rien._

_- Il doit être dans sa chambre, indiqua le patron de l'Empire, il vient de finir son service._

_- Alors j'y vais, affirma Lisa en déchiffrant le regard de Blair qui priait pour qu'elle débarrasse le planché. _

_- Génial ! mima celle-ci dés qu'elle eut franchit la porte de service._

_Elle lança un regard noir à Chuck. _

_- Je croyais que tu devais te reposer !_

_- Et c'est ce que je vais faire, je t'ai promis que je dormirais tout à l'heure, répondit-il pour se défendre._

_- Quatre heures, cinq toutes au plus. Génial, imita encore Blair, furieuse contre lui._

_- Je ne vais quand même pas m'arrêter de vivre avant d'être mort, cingla Chuck._

_Ces mots s'abattirent sur B comme un coup de foudre. Son visage se décomposa. Il aurait voulu ravaler ses paroles mais il était trop tard. _

_Elle se leva de sa chaise, les jambes en coton et se dirigea vers le hall. Elle étouffait, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. _

_Il la regarda prendre l'ascenseur, muet de stupeur. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur elle, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Laissant le taux d'adrénaline redescendre dans son corps tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes avant de se lancer à sa poursuite._

_Sans aucune hésitation, il monta jusqu'au toit. Il la retrouva accrochée à la rambarde, comme si elle admirait la vue. Mais elle ne voyait rien tant ses yeux étaient embués._

_Il l'enlaça entre ses bras. Il sentit son échine se raidir contre son torse quand il posa ses lèvres à la base de sa nuque. _

_- Pardon, souffla-t-il dans son cou, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je voulais…_

_- Je sais, dit-elle en retenant un sanglot._

_Elle essuya une larme qui tentait de s'échapper, du revers de la main._

_- C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je sais que tu ne vas pas rester assis dans ton fauteuil en attendant que ce fichu bipper ne se mette à sonner. C'est juste que… J'aurais voulu t'avoir rien que pour moi, au moins vingt-quatre heures…. Mais apparemment, c'est une chose impossible… Aussi impossible que de remonter le temps !_

_Il replia ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme, emprisonnant les siens, et la serra plus fort. Il pressa ses lèvres sur son épaule, s'enivrant à nouveau de son parfum. Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens._

_- On a perdu tellement de temps, pleura-t-elle doucement, laissant sa tête aller contre son épaule._

_Elle était gelée. La chaleur du corps de Chuck la réchauffait et la réconfortait. Et la seule chose à laquelle elle était capable de penser, c'était au vide qu'elle ressentirait s'il venait à disparaître. Elle refusait d'envisager sa mort, mais paradoxalement, elle la hantait. _

_La hanterait-il aussi s'il n'était plus ? _

_Est-ce qu'elle le verrait, dans chaque ombre, dans chaque recoin ? _

_L'enfermerait-elle dans une jolie boîte à chaussure ? _

_Combien de temps se passerait-il avant que les premiers souvenirs ne s'estompent ? _

_Ou bien, au contraire, ne pourrait-elle jamais l'oublier ? _

_Comment pouvait-elle seulement envisager de vivre sans lui ?_

_ Dans un monde où il n'existerait pas ? _

_Ce ne pouvait pas être son monde, c'était une chose impossible ! _

_- Je sais, répondit-il plein de remords, et j'en suis le principal responsable. J'avais tellement peur de t'avouer mes sentiments, tellement peur que tu ne me vois tel que je suis, j'étais paralysé, je me disais que ça ferait moins mal si c'était moi qui mettais fin à notre relation, mais tu ne m'as jamais lâché, malgré toutes mes tentatives._

_Elle se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et enfui sa tête contre sa poitrine. Fermant les yeux pour écouter encore ce bruit sourd et familier qu'elle voulait entendre jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_- J'ai une idée, reprit-il. Si je te le proposais à nouveau, est-ce que tu m'accompagnerais en Toscane ? On pourrait partir ce vendredi après-midi, dés que tu auras terminé ton dernier cours, on reviendrait dimanche soir. Quant à moi, j'irai en traitement vendredi matin et lundi après-midi._

_- Est-ce que tu viendras cette fois ? questionna-t-elle en souriant faiblement._

_- Je serai le premier dans l'avion. Et je te promets que je ne quitterai pas le lit de tout le week-end, dit-il en retrouvant son ironie._

_- Vaudrait mieux pas pour toi, effectivement, riposta-t-elle._

_- Mais à une seule condition, reprit-il avec un ton plein de sarcasmes. Je t'interdis de ramener un quelconque Lord Anglais ou Prince Européen, de quelque Etat que ce soit, dans tes bagages. D'ailleurs, je demanderai expressément à ce que le personnel soit exclusivement féminin, pour ne prendre aucun risque._

_- Ben voyons ! se piqua-t-elle au jeu. Dans ce cas, je demanderai à Dorota de nous accompagner. On pourrait louer un chalet dans la montagne. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera contente si je lui loue celui à côté du nôtre. Elle n'aura qu'à s'occuper de faire quelques courses et nous déposer des plateaux repas à la porte de notre chambre. Elle pourra disposer de tout le reste du temps avec Vanya et Anastasia._

_- Une location, hein ? se moqua-t-il._

_- Il faut bien savoir faire des concessions, reprit-elle, condescendante, et puis comme ça, je ne prendrai aucun risque moi non plus. Tu ne pourrais pas soudoyer Dorota, même si tu le voulais._

_- Ça, aucun risque, elle est entièrement dévouée à tes intérêts, remarqua Chuck._

_- Alors, nous somme d'accord ? _

_- Nous sommes d'accord, approuva-t-il en l'entraînant vers l'intérieur. Et que dirais-tu de prendre de l'avance sur la sieste de tout à l'heure pour sceller notre pacte ? _


	60. L'amour plus fort que la mort

_**L'amour plus fort que la mort**_

_« _Aperçu : Le roi de l'UES en visite dans une clinique très privée. Enfin, pas si privée que ça apparemment. Il se murmure que son passage au King's County aurait laissé des traces. Le prince noir aurait-il laissé des plumes dans la bagarre qui l'a opposé à un pochtron notoire de Brooklyn ? Serait-ce la raison du retour de Tonton Jack ? M'est avis qu'il ne s'est pas déplacé pour rien. Comme tous les requins, il renifle l'odeur du sang frais à des kilomètres et son neveu en a visiblement perdu beaucoup ce soir là._ »_

_- On ne s'en débarrassera donc jamais ?! grogna Chuck en éteignant son téléphone à l'entrée de Julliard._

_- Ça m'étonne que rien n'ait filtré plus tôt. Au moins, en Toscane, on sera tranquille ! A moins qu'il n'y ait un espion caché sous le lit,_ _répondit sa reine, avec un sourire entendu._

_Il était content qu'elle ait retrouvé un peu le sourire. Il faut dire qu'il y avait particulièrement mis du sien tout le reste de l'après-midi. Et même s'il ne le lui avouerait pas, elle avait eu raison de le forcer à se reposer._

_- Chuck ! appela Gillian, à peine eurent-ils pénétrés dans la salle de spectacle. Je nous ai réservé des places, dit-elle en souriant._

_Il sentit B se crisper. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à la cousine de Nate. Leur petit arrangement était peut-être avantageux pour lui quand il était seul, mais là, son attitude commençait sérieusement à l'incommoder. _

_Il avait déjà du mal à concilier Blair et Lisa. S'il devait rajouter Gillian dans l'équation, c'était la catastrophe assurée. Et il avait bien d'autres préoccupations en tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la cousine de Nate continuait à se comporter de cette manière. _

_Ou plutôt si, il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Elle tenait là sa revanche sur B et s'en délectait. Mais il avait horreur qu'elle se serve de lui de cette façon, surtout si c'était pour atteindre Blair. Le problème était que la rouquine avait sa sœur de son côté. Il faut dire que B avait tout fait pour en arriver là et que Gillian se montrait plus qu'attentionnée envers Lisa, la preuve ce soir._

_Il soupira, ne sachant trop comment se sortir de ce casse-tête sans en perdre aucune. Car avoir Gillian dans son camp était un avantage plus que certain et il n'avait surtout pas envie de se retrouver en guerre avec elle en ce moment. _

_Elle était bien trop dangereuse, il l'avait vue à l'œuvre. De plus, bizarrement, il s'était attaché à leur amitié. Elle avait été là pour lui quand il ne pouvait parler à personne d'autre et elle était loyale envers ses amis. C'était aussi ce qui faisait sa force. Peut-être que Nate aurait une idée de comment l'amadouer ? _

_Car, s'il était reconnaissant à Gillian d'avoir été une oreille attentive et de bons conseils, elle ne remplacerait jamais son meilleur ami. Ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de parler depuis sa sortie du King's County, et pendant son hospitalisation non plus d'ailleurs, mais il devinait que son ami devait être atterré par la nouvelle de sa maladie. Nate l'avait toujours supporté, dans tous les sens du terme, même quand il était infecte avec lui. La seule chose qui l'avait poussé à se disputer avec lui, c'était Blair. Que ce soit récemment ou plus loin dans le passé. _

_Nate avait fait ce qu'il pensait être juste, même s'il s'était trompé sur les intentions de son meilleur ami. Il avait essayé de le maintenir dans le droit chemin quand il pensait qu'il se fourvoyait dans sa relation avec la jeune femme. _

_Son meilleur ami portait une affection certaine à sa petite amie. Ils avaient été « fiancés » quasiment à la maternelle et il la connaissait bien, à défaut de la comprendre et d'apprécier chaque facette de sa personnalité. Il savait qu'il prendrait soin d'elle si jamais le pire lui arrivait. Il pouvait compter sur Nathaniel pour aider Blair à surmonter son chagrin et à aller de l'avant s'il n'était plus là. _

_- Je te préviens, si elle t'enlace, je lui arrache les yeux, marmonna B à l'intention de Chuck en arrivant devant la rouquine._

_Il sourit et serra sa main. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution._

_Mais il n'eut pas besoin de s'interposer entre les deux tigresses. Gillian ne l'approcha pas de trop près. Et pour cause._

_- Bonsoir Blair, Bonsoir Chuck, dit Macy avec un sourire aussi doux que ne l'était la jeune fille en quittant le siège ou elle était déjà installée._

_- Bonsoir, répondit Blair, d'un air pincé. _

_- Non, mais en plus on va devoir se coltiner l'ex-fiancée de Nate ? hallucina B._

_Chuck ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment au milieu de toutes ces oreilles indiscrètes._

_- Chuck, je suis contente que vous soyez venus, dit tout à coup Serena qui arrivait, resplendissante. _

_Elle embrassa chaleureusement son frère. Lily avait fait passer le dernier message, de mauvaise augure, malheureusement, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Mais ce soir, pas question de se laisser aller au pessimisme. Sa meilleure amie et Chuck avaient sans doute plus que jamais besoin d'ondes positives. Elle enlaça Queen B et prit le siège à côté d'elle pour commencer à papoter de tout et de rien tandis que Nate embrassait Macy sur la joue. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et s'assied à la droite de Gillian. _

_- Content de te voir ici, dit-il à l'adresse de son meilleur ami. _

_Chuck saisit la main qu'il lui tendait._

_- Moi aussi Nathaniel, répondit le roi de l'UES avec un regard de gratitude pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui quand il était cloué sur son lit d'hôpital._

_Nate rejoignit Serena et s'assied à sa gauche, entrelaçant ses doigts dans ceux de la blonde._

_- Hé, tout le monde est venu ? s'étonna Lisa, en rejoignant le groupe._

_Elle s'était échappée quelques minutes des coulisses pour accueillir Esteban._

_Ce dernier fit un petit signe de tête à Chuck, qui l'observait d'un regard perçant. Il en eut presque la chair de poule._

_- Mais personne n'aurait raté ça, sœurette, dit-il en reportant son attention sur Lisa._

_Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant._

_Serena, elle, ressentit quelque chose de bizarre, elle était la seule que Chuck appelait comme ça jusqu'ici._

_- C'est toi Esteban ? questionna la bonne fée de Lisa. _

_Il acquiesça et rougit quand elle ajouta :_

_- Lisa n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Il reste une place à côté de Nate si tu veux._

_Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre un instant, ne sachant s'il devait accepter._

_- Viens ! lui dit Nate, tandis que le regard de Chuck se faisait moins dangereux._

_- Attend ! Avant souhaite-moi bonne chance, dit Lisa en le suivant jusque devant le siège vide._

_- Tu n'en as pas besoin, sourit Esteban, mais il ne protesta pas quand elle l'attira à elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Elle fila derrière le rideau, au fond de la scène, sous l'œil attentif de son frère tandis que le Cubain évitait surtout de le regarder._

_- Tu ne lui as encore rien dit, murmura Gillian à l'oreille de Chuck quand elle se fut assise à son tour entre Macy et lui._

_Ce n'était pas une question. Elle avait dû retourner Nate comme une crêpe sans même que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, songea-t-il._

_Blair attrapa sa main gauche et la tira sur ses genoux avec humeur._

_- Je ne voulais pas lui gâcher sa soirée… demain, l'entendit-elle répondre à la rouquine méprisable. _

_Elle serra ses doigts entre les siens et il sentit la main de B se glacer. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la femme de sa vie et l'embrassa tendrement sur la pommette._

_- Je t'aime, dit-il si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine, mais cela suffit à réchauffer son cœur._

_Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et ne bougea pas de tout le spectacle qui commença presque aussitôt._

_Tout était magnifique, les décors, la mise en scène, la chorégraphie, les danseurs et surtout, la musique. _

_Blair avait le cœur gros tout au long de la représentation et quand vint le moment du final, elle dû faire un effort surhumain pour retenir ses larmes. Elle serrait la main de Chuck si fort que les jointures de ses phalanges étaient blanches, mais il ne bronchait pas. _

_Au contraire, sa main, chaude, ne se dessoudait pas de la paume de la jeune femme. Et de son bras, passé autour de son cou, il la tenait fermement contre lui, du plus près qu'il le pouvait, en proie à l'émotion lui aussi._

S'il faut choisir, je choisirais l'éternel

Même si l'on m'arrachait le cœur,

Le corps et l'âme et qu'on me brûlait les ailes

Je n'sentirais pas la douleur

Si je me perd à défier le fil du temps

Et s'il se lit à l'imparfait

A mes yeux tu seras le dernier présent

Celui que l'on n'oublie jamais

Si l'on déjouait le sort

par un corps à corps

L'amour serait plus fort

Bien plus fort que la mort

Si l'on déjouait le sort

Par un corps à corps

L'amour serait plus fort

Bien plus fort que la mort

S'il faut renoncer à la douceur humaine

Et à la folie de nos cœurs

Donne moi les mots pour ne plus avoir de peine

Quand pour nous aura sonner l'heure.

Puisque l'on sait qu'il n'y aura jamais d'après

A cet impossible bonheur

Ferme les yeux et gardes en toi l'étincelle

Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur

Si l'on déjouait le sort

Par un corps à corps

L'amour serait plus fort

Bien plus fort que la mort

Si l'on déjouait le sort

Par un corps à corps

L'amour serait plus fort

Bien plus fort que la mort

Laissons s'unir nos corps

Et Sans un effort

L'amour sera plus fort

Bien Plus fort que la mort

* * *

_(6) « L'amour plus fort que la mort » Florent Torres Comédie musicale : Dracula, L'amour plus fort que la mort._


	61. Escapade en Toscane

_**Escapade en Toscane**_

_Chuck regardait Blair dormir à ses côtés, le week-end en Toscane touchait à sa fin. Ce soir, ils reprendraient le jet pour Manhattan. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester en Italie pour toujours. Elle était si belle et le séjour avait été si parfait. Rien qu'eux deux et un grand lit. _

_Agrémenté de quelques plateaux repas préparés par les bons soins de Dorota, sur les recommandations strictes de Blair, bien entendu._

_Il repensa à leur départ, à peine deux jours plus tôt. Le regard de sa sœur quand elle avait appris que leur oncle ne serait pas son donneur et le désespoir dans son regard. _

_Il avait attendu le lendemain du spectacle. Il avait reculé ce moment au maximum, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, de peur qu'elle ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Il avait été profondément touché qu'ils se soient tous précipités pour faire les tests de compatibilités dés l'instant où Lily avait fait circuler la mauvaise nouvelle. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien de concluant et aucun de ses amis ne pouvait lui porter secours._

_Personne d'autre n'était encore au courant de la situation, hormis ceux qui lui étaient proches. Mais cela ne tarderait pas à arriver, il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ça non plus. Et dés que ce serait le cas, les vautours s'en donneraient à cœur joie. A commencer par le conseil d'administration de Bass Industrie. _

_Mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Cette escapade était pour eux et personne d'autre. Il observa à nouveau la femme qui reposait sur l'oreiller, dans le lit tout près de lui. Il ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau. Était-il possible de vouloir se fondre à ce point en une autre personne ? Au point de ne plus faire qu'un seul, sans pouvoir distinguer les limites de son propre corps et du sien ? _

_Son corps à lui qui le trahissait ! Ça aurait pu être comique, si ça n'avait été aussi tragique. _

_Toute sa vie, il avait eu peur de donner sa confiance. Son père lui avait appris très tôt que c'était une faiblesse que l'on payait très cher et que l'on ne pouvait compter que sur soi-même. _

_Car tous les êtres-humains, quels qu'ils soient, finissaient par vous blesser. Même ceux qui sont censés vous soutenir et vous porter quand vous tombez, spécialement ceux-là en fait. Ils se servent de votre amour pour le retourner contre vous, comme une arme acérée._

_Aussi acérées que les lames qui lui avaient perforé la peau et le menaient là où sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. _

_Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, c'était lui-même qui se trahissait, son propre corps refusait de lui obéir. Il avait cessé de fonctionner, du moins en partie. _

_Chuck n'avait jamais émis cette hypothèse. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle chose. Son père ne l'avait pas mis en garde contre cette éventualité. Bart l'avait pourtant mis en garde contre tellement de dangers. _

_Il lui avait appris à naviguer au milieu des icebergs, dont on voit à peine quelque pourcentage du volume, et qui peuvent vous envoyez par le fond, sans même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte avant que la coque de votre navire ne soit complètement éventrée. _

_Il lui avait appris à nager au milieu des requins, qui reniflent la moindre trace de sang à des kilomètres à la ronde, et viennent du fin fond des océans pour s'attaquer à leur proie._

_Il lui avait appris comment tenir à distance les serpents venimeux, qui hypnotisaient les leurs, et les faisaient danser, puis leur injectaient du venin dans les veines avant de les dévorer vivantes pour les digérer._

_Il lui avait aussi appris à reconnaître les charognards, bien trop peureux pour s'en prendre à vous de votre vivant, et qui attendaient en vous regardant mourir lentement, sans esquissez le moindre geste pour vous portez secours. Attendant simplement leur heure de gloire pour danser sur votre cadavre. _

_Il sourit, de son petit sourire acide, en pensant à nombres de ces prédateurs qu'il avait croisés. Lequel d'entre eux était-il, lui ? Un peu tous à la fois sans doute._

_Oui, son père lui avait appris à se défendre contre tout un tas de dangers, mais il ne lui avait pas appris qu'il pourrait un jour être trahi par ses propres forces, qui l'abandonneraient._

_Il ne lui avait pas non plus dit qu'il existait des créatures qui n'avaient aucun point commun avec les premières. De ces créatures qui vous entortillaient et vous attachaient à elles, sans que ne puissiez vous défendre, quand bien même vous y mettez toute l'énergie que vous possédez en vous. _

_Des anges, qui vous font miroiter la lumière que vous ne pourrez jamais atteindre de l'autre côté. Et qui vous laisse un peu plus brisé à chaque fois que vous échouez à y accéder. Mais que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de convoiter, tel un papillon de nuit qui se jette dans la lumière des phares._

_Des anges, comme celui qui dormait à côté de lui. Qui attendaient un mot, un geste, pour vous emportez dans leur sillage et vous faire goûter au bonheur, tout en sachant que vous ne pourrez jamais leur rendre la pareille. _

_Chuck étudiait chaque courbe du corps de Blair. Chaque angle de son visage, comme s'il ne les connaissait pas par cœur. Il gravait chaque grain de sa peau dans sa mémoire. Elle dormait si paisiblement, son esprit vagabondait loin de tout les tracas et les peines qu'il lui causait contre sa volonté. Elle l'aimait malgré lui, en dépit du bon sens._

_Un petit coup à la porte signala que le plateau repas était prêt._

_Il se leva, passa un pantalon, et enfila une chemise avant d'aller ouvrir à Dorota. _

_- Merci, dit-il à la domestique dévouée à Blair._

_Elle l'observa, un peu étonnée. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de tout le séjour. Même pas pendant le vol où il avait dormi, comme le lui avait suggéré Miss Blair._

_- J'ai une faveur à vous demander, Dorota._

_Il sortit sur le pas de la porte et la tira doucement derrière lui, sans la claquer, pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui dormait._

_- J'ai besoin que vous vous occupiez de mettre sur pied un anniversaire mémorable pour Blair, chuchota-t-il. Je ne fais pas confiance à Serena, elle est incapable de taire quoi que ce soit à B, et cette dernière aurait vite fait de lui tirer les vers du nez. _

_Dorota le regarda sans répondre._

_- Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, reprit-il, comme pour s'excuser. Elle ne me lâche pas une seconde, mais au moins comme ça, je pourrai détourner son attention pendant que vous organiserez tout. _

_- Monsieur Chuck ..._

_- Vous savez parfaitement ce qu'elle aime. Autant que moi, sinon plus, argumenta-t-il encore tout bas, car l'employée de Blair n'avait pas l'air convaincu._

_En réalité, Dorota était effrayée de le voir dans cet état. Sa chemise était mal boutonnée et laissait apparaître le coin d'un immense pansement qui transparaissait à travers le tissu fin. Elle avait pourtant eu de l'expérience en ce domaine, dans son pays natal, à cause de son cousin qui était quelque peu en cheville avec la mafia. Mais, Monsieur Chuck, il n'avait rien à voir avec ce monde de voyous et de bandits._

_Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Miss Blair et Miss Serena avaient eu si peur pour sa vie, le soir où il s'était fait attaqué. Même Monsieur Nate n'en menait pas large. Et il n'était pas sorti d'affaire d'après les conversations qu'elle avait entendues entre ces deux derniers._

_Elle remarqua soudain qu'il la regardait, attendant sa réponse._

_- Oui, bien entendu, je vous aiderai à préparer la fête pour Miss Blair, balbutia-t-elle avec son accent polonais._

_- Bien ! Faites envoyer toutes les factures à l'Empire, mais pas directement à mon nom. Je ne veux pas que Blair se doute de quoi que ce soit. Si vous avez un problème ou besoin de quelque chose de particulier, prévenez-moi par l'intermédiaire de Nate, pas de Serena. Elle est incapable de garder un secret, ce qui n'est apparemment pas votre cas._

_- Oui, j'ai bien compris, Monsieur Nate et pas Miss Serena, répéta-t-elle._

_Il pivota sur lui-même pour rejoindre sa chère et tendre._

_- Monsieur Chuck, le rappela Dorota._

_Blair se réveilla en entendant la voix de sa femme de chambre, tandis que lui se retournait pour lui faire à nouveau face. Dorota hésita un instant avant de parler_

_- Je suis désolée pour la nuit où vous êtes venu voir Miss Blair, dit la bonne avec une mine déconfite. Je pensais vraiment que c'était mieux pour elle. Je croyais qu'elle avait trouvé le bonheur avec Sa Majesté le Prince Louis._

_- Je sais, dit-il, je ne vous en veux pas, Dorota. Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez devoir faire pour son bien._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ? demanda B qui les avait rejoint silencieusement, en nouant sa robe de chambre._

_La domestique sursauta et affronta le regard soupçonneux de Queen B._

_- Je lui ai dit qu'il devait trouver de l'aide ailleurs. Que vous aviez vos propres problèmes à résoudre avec l'organisation du mariage, répondit courageusement la femme qui n'en pouvait plus de cacher ce secret à la jeune fille qu'elle affectionnait tant. _

_- Quoi ? Dorota ! cria Blair, furieuse._

_- B calme toi, la coupa Chuck en la prenant par le bras pour la ramener à l'intérieur de la chambre. On est venu ici pour être tous les deux, pas pour que tu te disputes avec Dorota._

_Il fit signe à la bonne de disparaître alors que Blair l'incendiait du regard._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_- Mais, c'est insensé, maugréa Queen B, après que Chuck lui ait expliqué sa visite nocturne plusieurs semaines au par avant. Pourquoi Dorota a-t-elle fait ça ?_

_- Elle voulait protéger ton bonheur, tout simplement, répliqua-t-il. _

_- Protéger mon bonheur, mais de quoi ?_

_- De moi, énonça Chuck avec évidence, baissant les yeux sur la main de Blair qui recouvrait la sienne._

_Le cœur de la belle se serra, n'avait-il donc toujours pas compris ?_

_- Regarde-moi, dit-elle._

_Il se pinça les lèvres, après y avoir passé le bout de la langue._

_- Regarde-moi, insista-t-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains._

_Il leva les yeux vers elle avec un sourire triste._

_- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Chuck Bass. Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu me rends heureuse. Si tu connaissais mon bonheur de pouvoir m'endormir dans tes bras et de sentir ta présence près de moi quand je me réveille. Si tu te voyais avec mes yeux, alors tu découvrirais le trésor qu'il y a là, à l'intérieur de toi. Tu n'es pas seulement riche à millions à l'extérieur Chuck. Si tu savais ce que tu représentes pour moi, tu es mon tout, tu es mon roi, tu es mon autre. _

_Elle l'embrassa doucement, délicatement, du bout des lèvres et sentit une larme de Chuck rouler de l'extrémité de ses doigts jusqu'à l'intérieur de son avant bras pour terminer sa course dans le pli de son coude._

_- Je t'aime pour ce que tu es et non en dépit de ce que tu crois être, ajouta-t-elle en plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je t'assure, si tu n'as pas foi en toi, alors, aie foi en moi._

_Elle avait dit ça d'une voix si douce et il sentait son cœur gonfler et déborder. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était convaincu qu'il ne finirait peut-être pas l'éternité au fin fond des enfers. Il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien, celui qu'il avait toujours souhaité être sans même osé essayer. Pour elle, pour lui, grâce à son amour._

_- Aime-moi, dit-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Aime-moi._


	62. Rédemption

_**Rédemption**_

_Nate aperçut Blair au loin sur le campus et bifurqua dans sa direction en levant la main pour se faire remarquer._

_La reine nota sa présence et se hâta vers lui._

_Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était revenue de son petit voyage avec Chuck. Elle avait rattrapé son retard en classe, comme elle le lui avait promis et le planning qu'elle avait mis en place semblait tenir la route._

_Chacun d'entre eux se relayait pour passer du temps avec lui en fonction de ses propres occupations sans en faire trop pour ne pas que ce soit trop flagrant. _

_Heureusement, dans un sens, Louis aidait B dans son projet. En torpillant les réservations en Europe, il donnait à Lily la meilleure des excuses pour se retrouver avec Chuck une grande partie de son temps._

_Elle n'était pas ravie des problèmes de Bass Industrie mais son principal souci était la santé de l'homme de sa vie et non celle de son entreprise. Et puis en plus, cela obligeait Chuck à se focaliser sur quelque chose de concret et l'empêchait de ruminer et de préparer son éventuel « départ »._

_B frissonna à l'évocation de cette simple idée. Il avait fait signer des documents à Lisa sans qu'elle sache exactement ce que c'était. Il voulait s'assurer que Jack, qui traînait toujours dans le coin, ne l'exclut de la succession et ne la dépouille de son héritage._

_Lisa n'avait rien demandé du reste. Mais Chuck estimait qu'il était logique qu'elle ait sa part et voulait surtout réparer ce que Bart n'avait jamais fait. A savoir, reconnaître l'existence de sa fille. S'il ne pouvait réussir à convaincre le conseil d'administration de son vivant, alors il le ferait autrement, lui avait-il dit._

_Elle détestait quand il se comportait comme ça, même si elle savait qu'il ne faisait que ce qu'il avait à faire, selon l'expression favorite de Chuck. Elle avait l'impression que c'était une nouvelle devise chez lui. Il s'attelait à tout ce qu'il voulait réaliser, luttant contre le temps._

_Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Toscane, il tentait par tous les moyens de contrer ses propres travers. Il aspirait à devenir meilleur, ce qu'il réussissait plutôt avec succès. Il changeait radicalement sous les yeux de Blair._

_Le problème c'est que cela lui faisait aussi peur que la maladie qui s'était emparée de lui. Il était déjà très bien tel qu'il était avant et elle l'aimait comme ça, même s'il l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir. _

_Elle le lui avait bien rendu ! _

_Elle était tombée amoureuse de Chuck Bass et s'il devenait quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimerait toujours si elle ne changeait pas elle aussi ? _

_Seul Chuck comprenait les recoins sombres de son âme. Il était le seul à l'accepter telle qu'elle était. Il aimait ses mauvais côtés comme les bons. Mais s'il devenait bon, trop bon, supporterait-il encore ses crises de jalousie, ses complots, ses petites vengeances et ses mauvais coups ?_

_Elle avait sans cesse dû tricher lorsqu'elle était promise à Louis. Passant son temps à lui cacher ce qu'il y avait au fond d'elle-même, à réprimer ses envies et ses caprices devant lui. Avec Chuck elle était libre d'être elle-même, mais pour combien de temps encore ?_

_Si ce n'était pas la mort qui le lui enlevait, la vie ne s'en chargerait-elle pas ?_

_Elle n'oubliait pas le temps où il s'était amouraché de cette petite Française qui l'avait soignée après qu'il se soit fait tirer dessus. Et les efforts qu'il avait fait pour Raina Thorpe. Son cœur avait été déchiqueté en mille morceaux quand elle s'était aperçue qu'il ne faisait pas que la manipuler pour arriver à ses fins. _

_Elle faisait donc des efforts dans ce sens elle aussi, car il ne lui était rien de plus insupportable que l'idée de perdre Chuck. _

_Elle avait même consenti à faire une trêve avec Gillian ! Alors qu'elles se détestaient depuis toujours. Il lui avait expliqué les raisons de leur « union » Bien entendu le fait que Lisa la porte aux anges ne faisait qu'augmenter les chances de la voir dans les parages, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le déranger outre mesure._

_Tous étaient du côté de la nouvelle héritière en titre des Vanderbilt. Serena lui avait rappelé ce qu'elle avait fait pour aider Nate et Macy. Ce qui était dans les intérêts de la rouquine impétueuse puisque que son grand-père lui accordait maintenant tout son soutien. _

_Mais d'aucun ne semblait le retenir contre elle. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient c'est qu'elle avait su faire équipe avec Chuck pour résoudre la situation de tout un chacun. Et ça, ça la rendait malade, au propre comme au figuré. C'était avec elle qu'il devait faire équipe et personne d'autre ! _

_- Salut B, je suis content de t'attraper ici, dit Nate arrivant à sa hauteur. Entre nos cours et nos plannings, pas facile de se voir, surtout en dehors de tous les autres._

_- Andrew Tyler a trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avec humeur à son ami, sans même prendre la peine de le saluer._

_- Toujours pas non, répondit-il dépité, sans relevé son impolitesse. Et je pense qu'on devrait passer à la vitesse supérieure. S'il n'a rien trouvé depuis pratiquement deux semaines, il faut changer notre fusil d'épaule._

_Elle savait très bien ce qu'il suggérait et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout._

_- Il ne tiendra pas sa langue plus de quelques heures, répliqua-t-elle, bien obligée de reconnaître qu'ils étaient arrivés au bout de leurs moyens. Il sera trop content de nous voir ramper pour lui demander un service et il se délectera d'en parler à Chuck._

_- Je sais ! … Si tu as une autre option, je suis preneur._

_Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer._

_- Alors on fait comme ça ? se résigna-t-il._

_Elle acquiesça la mort dans l'âme._

_- Je réussirai peut-être à le convaincre de garder le silence. Après tout, il était de notre côté et il a bien aidé dans l'affaire Thorpe._

_Une nausée s'empara de Blair. Elle n'avait pas été là pour aider Chuck dans cette histoire là non plus. Elle était bien trop absorbée à chercher l'amour dans les bras d'un autre. Comment avait-elle pu être aveugle à ce point ?_

_- Si tu préfères…_

_- Surtout pas ! Il y prendra encore plus de plaisir si c'est moi qui le lui demande._

_- Comme tu veux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai me débrouiller avec lui._


	63. Chassés-croisés

_**Chassés-croisés**_

_Chuck entra dans l'immeuble de Blair par la porte de service. Il devait régler les derniers détails pour la fête d'anniversaire, qui était dans deux jours, avec Dorota. Elle avait été à bonne école avec B et s'était débrouillée comme un chef._

_- Monsieur Chuck, l'appela doucement la domestique en le voyant s'avancer dans la cuisine des Waldorf._

_- Elle est là ? questionna-t-il._

_Il devait voir Dorota mais, au pire, puisqu'il était censé retrouver Nate à l'Empire, cela lui ferait un très bon prétexte pour être là si elle le voyait. _

_- Elle sera partie d'ici une dizaine de minutes, elle est juste passée récupérer un livre qu'elle avait oublié, je crois._

_- Dorota ! cria Blair, furieuse, en dévalant les escaliers._

_Chuck et la domestique échangèrent un regard avant que cette dernière ne se précipite._

_- Restez là ! mima-t-elle en sortant en trombe de la cuisine._

_- Miss Blair ?_

_- Prépare mon sac pour ce soir._

_- Blair ! Attend ! hurla Serena depuis le palier._

_Mais Queen B s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur sans se retourner._

_- Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement ! pesta sa meilleure amie en tournant les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre._

_Dorota regagna la cuisine où l'attendait toujours Chuck._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea-t-il._

_- Avec Mesdemoiselles Blair et Serena, allez savoir, dit-elle en haussant les épaules._

_Elle se doutait bien que la jeune demoiselle Van Der Woodsen s'était rendue compte que quelque chose clochait elle-aussi. _

_Miss Blair n'était pas dans son assiette depuis plusieurs jours. Elle ne la voyait pas beaucoup car elle était souvent à l'Empire mais dés qu'elle était là, elle ne cessait de faire des allées et venues à la salle de bain. Et elle ne mangeait presque rien à nouveau. _

_Bien entendu, elle comprenait que Miss Blair soit effondrée par ce qui arrivait à Monsieur Chuck. Et elle redoutait que cela ne fasse réapparaître les troubles de l'alimentation de la jeune fille._

_La première chose qui avait attiré son attention s'était produite peu après leur retour de Toscane. Dorota lui avait préparé son cake préféré. Elle lui avait servi le tout sur un plateau avec du café et le lui avait présenté pendant sa séance de révision avec Miss Pénélope. Mais Miss Blair n'avait touché à rien, elle avait même fait enlever le plateau, prétendant que l'odeur l'incommodait. Au grand dam de sa sous-fifre qui avait l'air d'apprécier mais qui s'était vu interdire la moindre bouchée par Queen B._

_Elle avait essayé d'aborder le sujet mais sa patronne l'avait envoyée balader. Elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes et ce sujet était plus qu'épineux. Elle lui avait alors tendu plusieurs « pièges » et Miss Blair avait invariablement abondé dans le sens que craignait Dorota._

_Cette dernière s'était promis que la fête d'anniversaire devait être le dernier test avant qu'elle ne la mette au pied du mur. Mais peut-être que Miss Serena avait pris les devants ?_

_Il n'était bien entendu pas question d'en parler à Monsieur Chuck, il avait bien assez de soucis comme ça et le fait qu'elle acceptait de l'aider à organiser l'anniversaire en cachette ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'était pas d'abord fidèle à Miss Blair._

_Elle lui rendit la liste des invités et les dernières factures. _

_- Le bijoutier a demandé que vous le rappeliez, je crois, mais c'est Monsieur Nathaniel qui s'est occupé de ça._

_- Bien, je verrai ça avec lui alors, dit-il en quittant la cuisine pour se rendre à l'étage._

_Il grimpa les marches pour voir Nate mais ralentit l'allure quand il entendit les éclats de voix de Serena. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente du tout. Il espéra que Nate avait su tenir sa langue et qu'il n'avait pas mis sa petite amie au courant de la surprise. _

_- Mais non, je t'assure, disait le pauvre Nate._

_- Arrête, je vous ai vu sur le campus tous les deux !_

_- Écoute S, si j'en savais plus à ce sujet, je t'assure que je te le dirais._

_- Mais tu ne déments pas que vous avez des rendez-vous secrets ?_

_Chuck tendit l'oreille, ainsi S le soupçonnait d'avoir une liaison. Il ne lui avait pourtant parlé de rien et Gillian non plus. Mais il faut dire qu'elle était fortement occupée ces derniers temps. Elle faisait l'objet de toute l'attention de son grand-père avec tous les inconvénients que cela comportait. Et le départ de Macy, avec une ONG dans quatre mois la chagrinait beaucoup. Bien sûr, elle n'ignorait pas le but ultime de sa tendre amie depuis le début de leur relation, mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation. _

_- Alors ? questionna encore la blonde._

_- On s'est vu quelques fois oui, c'est vrai, mais je t'assure qu'elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Enfin, c'est B, tu sais comment elle est. Si elle ne veut pas qu'on sache …_

_- Parce que tu es aveugle, mon pauvre Nate. Blair a toujours su te mener en bateau. Quand vous étiez ensemble, elle t'a toujours fait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle te manipule comme un pantin sans même que tu t'en aperçoives._

_De l'autre côté de la porte, le cœur de Chuck rata un battement avant de se mettre à battre la chamade. _

_Se pouvait-il que... ? _

_Non, impossible !_

_Elle était avec lui pratiquement tout son temps libre. _

_Elle prenait soin de lui et passait son temps à veiller à tout. _

_Même un peu trop, se dit-il. _

_Il chassa cette idée folle, repoussant le sentiment de jalousie qui commençait à germer au fond de son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Blair le trompe, encore moins avec Nate. Il y avait forcément une autre explication. _

_- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis là ? cria Nate, furieux._

_- Arrête Nate, je t'aime. Mais toi et moi on sait que B te ferait danser sur la tête si elle le voulait. Elle est très forte pour ça, c'est dans sa nature. Moi aussi elle me fait faire des trucs dont je n'ai pas envie parfois. Le seul qui réussisse à la contrer c'est Chuck. Et encore, elle arrive très bien à tirer son épingle du jeu. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils s'entendent si bien et qu'ils vont si bien ensemble._

_- De tout manière ce qu'on fait sur le campus, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, c'est entre elle et moi._

_Tiens, voyez-vous ça ! se dit le prince noir depuis le couloir, ainsi Blair et Nate partageaient un petit secret eux aussi. Il espéra tout à coup qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire vendre la mèche à propos de son anniversaire. Il avait cru que Nate serait plus apte à résister à Blair, mais là, il doutait fortement de son choix._

_- C'est à propos de Jack ? questionna sans détour Serena._

_Nate garda le silence mais son regard interloqué répondait pour lui._

_La curiosité de Chuck, elle, était piquée au vif. _

_Dans quoi Blair s'était-elle encore fourrée ? _

_Si c'était en rapport avec son oncle, ça ne pouvait pas être de bon augure. _

_Au moins, Nate tenterait de lui maintenir la tête sur les épaules._

_- Comment … entama Nate qui se savait découvert._

_- J'ai entendu ma mère en parler à Rufus._

_- Génial, alors tout le monde est courant ! Est-ce que Jack est allé voir Chuck aussi ? Il m'avait promis de ne pas le faire, mais Blair a dit que se serait sûrement la première chose qu'il ferait. _

_- Non, je ne crois pas, je pense qu'il n'est au courant de rien._

_- Tant mieux parce que B ne veut pas qu'il l'apprenne tant qu'on n'aura pas une piste sérieuse._

_- Je sais, je pense que tout le monde partage cet avis. Si Jack était allé fanfaronner on le saurait déjà. Je pense que personne ne lui dira rien. Et de toute manière, c'est mieux si c'est B qui lui en parle, c'était son idée et il sera sûrement plus réceptif si c'est elle qui lui présente les choses à sa façon. _

_Chuck avala sa salive, ainsi ils étaient tous impliqués dans une histoire qui le concernait, à l'instigation de sa petite amie, comme de bien entendu._

_- Mais ça ne résout pas l'autre problème, reprit Serena._

_- Je t'assure que je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, elle m'a parue en pleine forme. Enfin, je veux dire, compte tenu des événements. Le moral, ce n'est pas vraiment ça mais…_

_- Mais, c'est justement ça le déclencheur Nate, expliqua sa belle amie blonde. Elle compense lorsqu'elle n'a pas de prise sur les choses, et là, la situation est complètement hors de son contrôle. _

_- Mais si c'était le cas, Chuck s'en serait rendu compte. Tu ne crois pas ? Je veux dire, elle passe tout son temps à l'Empire avec lui. Il ne pourrait pas passer à côté de ça. _

_- Tu y es bien passé toi, et pendant plusieurs années !_

_Chuck sentit des gouttes de sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ça recommençait. Elle était sortie de sa maladie depuis longtemps maintenant._

_- On ne vivait pas ensemble, on avait douze ans ! commenta Nate qui se sentait fautif._

_- Mais ils ne vivent pas ensemble ! Et quand bien même, il y a vingt-quatre heures dans un jour. B passe beaucoup de temps avec lui à l'Empire c'est vrai, mais regarde le planning. Elle a tout loisir de « décompresser » et Chuck à bien d'autres choses à penser. Comme tu viens de le dire, quand B veut cacher quelque chose… Et crois moi, ça, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle veut qu'on sache, et surtout pas Chuck. _

_- Je ne sais pas, répondit Nate qui n'était pas convaincu. Peut-être que Dorota a vu un truc. Tu le lui as déjà demandé ?_

_- Non, pas encore, je voulais en parler avec B d'abord, mais…_

_- Tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires ! Oui, j'ai entendu d'ici. Mais peut-être qu'elle disait vrai. Peut-être qu'on s'inquiète pour rien._

_- Je te signale qu'on partage sa salle de bain, Nate._

_Le jeune Archibald la dévisagea, il ne voyait pas le rapport._

_- Oh ! Laisse tomber ! s'agaça Serena en prenant la porte._

_Elle traversa le palier et dévala les escaliers à son tour pour aller trouver Dorota._

_Dans la chambre de Blair, Chuck se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur, jusqu'au sol. Son cerveau rassemblait tous les souvenirs de ces derniers jours, à la recherche du moindre indice qui pouvait confirmer les soupçons de la meilleure amie de la femme de sa vie._


	64. Secrets

_**Secrets**_

_Chuck fouillait le moindre recoin de sa mémoire. Les images des moments qu'il avait passé avec Blair défilaient devant ses yeux. Avait-il loupé quelque chose qui aurait pu lui indiquer que celle qu'il aimait était retombée dans la boulimie ou l'anorexie ? Il n'ignorait pas que les deux périodes de maladie se suivaient régulièrement. _

_Il y avait la fois où elle avait été malade, après le repas. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte du saumon de Norvège et en avait même fait la remarque en cuisine. Comme lui n'avait pas le droit d'en manger, il était logique qu'elle soit la seule à avoir été indisposée._

_Et une autre fois où elle n'avait pas touché à son repas, mais c'était parce que leurs baisers s'étaient enflammés et avait dégénérés. Lui non plus n'avait pas mangé ce soir là._

_Tout en continuant à réfléchir, il se mit a fureté dans la chambre. Peut-être trouverait-il une « preuve », genre des paquets de chocolat planqués sous son lit. Sauf qu'elle n'y avait pas dormi depuis pratiquement trois semaines puisqu'elle passait toutes ses nuits dans le sien !_

_Il suspendit soudain son geste en tombant sur un dossier intitulé à son nom, glissé en dessous des autres sur le bureau de Blair. _

_Que fabriquait-elle ? _

_Il ouvrit le rabat et sortit des feuilles de calendrier annotées. _

_Il s'assied sur le lit, soufflé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. _

_C'était de la folie. _

_Elle avait réuni l'emploi du temps de chacun d'entre eux et avait établi un planning pour qu'il ne soit pratiquement jamais seul. Même les battements entre les périodes de baby-sitting étaient minutés._

_Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? _

_Il ne s'en n'était même pas rendu compte ! _

_« Elle te manipule comme un pantin sans même que tu t'en aperçoives » avait dit Serena à Nate._

_ Visiblement ça s'appliquait à lui aussi !_

_Il était partagé entre la colère de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu et la reconnaissance de la bienveillance de sa petite amie. Elle avait fait ça par ce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle voulait le protéger et être certaine qu'il ne serait pas seul pour traverser cette épreuve. Et comme c'est une tâche qu'elle ne pouvait assumer seule, bien qu'elle soit en charge de la plus grosse partie de celle-ci, elle avait réussi à tous les y impliquer. Même Lily et Lisa ! _

_Il sourit malgré lui. Blair connaissait sa réticence à dépendre des autres et s'était donc tout naturellement arrangée pour contourner le problème. Elle était incroyable, aucune autre n'aurait pu le berner comme elle le faisait, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au lieu de le rendre furieux, il la respectait pour ça et il ne l'en aimait que plus. Avec elle, il n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises. _

_Pas moyen de s'ennuyer ! _

_Elle était belle à se damner. Et si intelligente en plus._

_Elle contrôlait toujours tout, même quand elle n'en n'avait pas l'air. Mais ça l'entraînait aussi vers des choses moins innocentes que le fait de veiller sur lui. Elle était manipulatrice à souhait et se débrouillait pour que tout tourne comme elle l'avait décidé. Sauf que dans le cas présent ça lui était impossible. _

_Lui aussi aimait avoir le contrôle des événements, mais il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : il ne contrôlait rien du tout. Il était tributaire des événements et non l'inverse. Il en était réduit à attendre la mort de quelqu'un pour pouvoir vivre sereinement. Mais il ne voyait pas bien comment cela pourrait être possible un jour, dans ces conditions._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il avait réussi à se focaliser sur autre chose, ce n'était certainement pas si évident pour Blair et il était fort probable que sa maladie ait déclenché la rechute de celle de sa petite amie._

_Il ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de se concentrer. Il aurait souri de l'ironie de la situation si elle n'avait pas impliqué la santé de la femme qu'il aimait. Il se retrouvait exactement dans la même position qu'elle._

_Elle avait besoin d'aide et même utiliser son propre procédé contre elle ne l'assurait pas de sa guérison. Il lui fallait plus qu'une surveillance où un soutien amical. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, il était incapable de la soigner, exactement comme elle était incapable de lui procurer le rein dont il avait besoin. Mais elle n'accepterait jamais de s'éloigner de lui pour intégrer un centre où elle serait accompagnée pour faire face à sa maladie._

_Le plus urgent, c'était la santé de Blair. Il devait commencer par déterminer avec certitude si elle était bien retombée dans son addiction à contrôler son corps. Au risque de faire pire que bien. _

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Serena en revenant dans sa chambre, Dorota aussi a noté quelque chose de …_

_- Serena ! dit Chuck avec un petit sourire en coin._

_Ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout, se dit-elle. Elle regarda Nate, qui avait un air désolé, puis son frère à nouveau. _

_Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, ne sachant ce qui se passait. Elle était dans le hall avec Dorota, il ne pouvait être arrivé sans qu'elle le voit, sauf si… il était là depuis avant qu'elle ne descende._

_- Bon ! Reprenons, dit-il avec un air supérieur qui lui fit penser à Blair. Si je résume bien, vous avez tous acceptés d'aider Blair à me biberonner tandis que Nate et Blair ont un petit secret et se voient en cachette à Columbia, mais ce dernier a été tellement bien gardé que je suis le seul à ne pas en être informé, bien qu'il semble me concerné directement._

_- Là-dessus, je ne peux pas t'aider, plaida sa sœur, soulagée._

_- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas celui-là qui m'intéresse dans l'immédiat, sauf s'il concerne également la santé de Blair. Nathaniel ? dit-il en se tournant vers lui._

_Ce dernier se contenta de secouer négativement la tête. Il ne comprenait toujours pas d'où son meilleur ami était sorti._

_- Puis, Blair et Serena ont le leur de leur côté avec, si j'ai bien compris, la complicité de Dorota._

_- En parlant de la complicité de Dorota, tu oublies le nôtre, dit Nate._

_Chuck le fusilla du regard et Serena sauta sur l'occasion._

_- Parce que vous avez un secret avec Dorota tous les deux ?_

_- On organise l'anniversaire de B, rajouta Nate. Au fait, il faut que tu contactes le bijoutier, il y a un problème avec…_

_- Merci Nathaniel, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet de la discussion, lui fit remarquer Chuck, furieux._

_- Tu as raison, c'est vrai, dit S. Mais en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment de la complicité avec Dorota et Blair ne m'a rien dit, donc nous n'avons pas vraiment de secret. Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance._

_- Peut-être, mais ce que tu suspectes est assez grave pour que ce soit pris au sérieux et tu viens de dire que Dorota avait vu quelque chose… _

_- De louche, le coupa la blonde. Oui, c'est vrai et c'est assez important pour que ça m'inquiète._

_- Alors moi aussi, dit Chuck. Mais il faut en avoir le cœur net._

_- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Tu crois qu'elle va te répondre si tu le lui demandes ? questionna Nate._

_- Je pourrais toujours tenter le coup, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ça marche et puis Serena l'a déjà fait._

_- Oui, mais j'étais seule et elle s'est contentée de fuir. Si on la confrontait à plusieurs peut-être … _

_- Écoute, s'il y a quelqu'un à qui elle parlera, c'est toi Chuck. Tu es sûrement le seul qui soit capable de la faire craquer, intervint Nate._

_- Ok ! Alors on va commencer par la manière douce, reprit C. Je lui parlerai ce soir et si ça ne donne rien … On passera à l'offensive._

_- Ok ! dit Serena._

_- Ok ! dit Nate. _

_Chuck acquiesça, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution de toute manière._

_- Et Serena, pas un mot sur son anniversaire, compris ?_

_- Promis ! De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle vienne me voir la bouche en cœur après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Elle reviendra plutôt vers toi._

_- Alors, à moi de jouer. Et arrêtez de me chaperonner ! Je suis un grand garçon, je n'ai pas besoin que vous me teniez la main._

_- C'est aussi ce qu'à dit B, lui fit remarquer Serena._

_Il quitta la pièce sans répondre en jetant un regard assassin à sa sœur._


	65. Offensive

_**Offensive**_

_Blair repassa chez elle en vitesse pour prendre son sac._

_- Mademoiselle Blair..._

_- Pas maintenant Dorota. Je devrais déjà être en chemin pour rejoindre Chuck à la clinique._

_- Il est ici ! dit la bonne._

_Blair releva la tête et la regarda, interloquée._

_Dorota n'avait pas l'intention de dévoiler le secret à propos de la fête d'anniversaire. Mais après que Miss Serena soit venue la voir pour lui poser des questions sur les comportements suspects de Blair, elle se doutait bien que ce sujet n'était plus vraiment à l'ordre du jour._

_- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?_

_La femme de chambre se contenta de secouer la tête. Cette fois, elle n'était pas dans la confidence. _

_Blair croisa Serena au-dessus des escaliers. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à ses questions, surtout maintenant, et fila dans sa chambre._

_Chuck sortit la tête de son journal, assis sur son lit et l'accueillit avec un sourire._

_- Bonne journée ? demanda-t-il innocemment._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es censé être en dialyse dans moins de trente minutes. Je t'ai envoyé un texto pour te dire que je serais en retard. _

_- J'ai reporté la séance de quelques heures, j'ai d'autres priorités, là, tout de suite._

_- Et quelles priorités exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alerta-t-elle._

_Elle avala sa salive sentant venir le cataclysme, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. _

_Il vit passer l'inquiétude dans son regard, elle supposait certainement que cela concernait sa santé à lui._

_- Je suis venu voir Nate tout à l'heure, je crains bien d'avoir quelque peu modifié ton planning, dit-il en levant le dossier à son nom qu'il avait gardé à portée de main._

_Elle blêmit. Il devait être furieux qu'elle ait organisé tout ça dans son dos._

_- Tu n'aurais jamais accepté si je te l'avais proposé, se défendit-elle._

_- Alors, tu l'as fait sans rien me dire, parce que tu pensais que c'était le mieux pour moi. Ça te rassurait de te dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour me chaperonner._

_- Ce n'était pas pour te chaperonner, mais juste pour ne pas que tu traverses ça tout seul, répondit-elle un peu déstabilisée._

_Il ne criait pas, il n'avait même pas l'air en colère. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il comprenne son point de vue._

_- Je ne suis pas seul, je t'ai toi, dit-il en la regardant intensément._

_Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, au supplice, la nouvelle devait être terrible pour qu'il réagisse ainsi._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? le questionna-t-elle._

_- C'est ce que je voudrais savoir justement. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_- J'ai parlé avec Serena, lâcha-t-il._

_- Ne me dit pas qu'elle t'a raconté ses salades ! s'emporta-t-elle. _

_- Blair, soupira-t-il._

_- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de souci comme ça ! _

_- Elle veut t'aider, c'est ta meilleure amie._

_- Meilleure amie, tu parles ! Si elle était vraiment ma meilleure amie, elle saurait que la dernière chose que je veux, c'est qu'elle vienne t'importuner avec ses inepties. Elle divague complètement._

_- Je n'en suis pas si certain. Et Dorota, elle divague ?_

_- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que Dorota…_

_- Elle s'inquiète pour toi, elle aussi, elle l'a dit à Serena._

_- Parfait ! Alors maintenant tu préfères croire Dorota et Serena, cingla-t-elle furieuse._

_Elle avait l'impression d'être prise au piège. Pourquoi se retournait-il contre elle ? Pourquoi se liguaient-ils tous contre elle ? Elle perdait le contrôle de la situation et ça la rendait folle. Ça avait commencé avec Gillian et voilà que maintenant ça continuait avec sa pseudo rechute._

_- Je ne demande qu'à te croire Blair, mais avoue que c'est difficile quand tu me caches tout un tas de chose, dit-il, agacé._

_- Si c'est à cause de ce stupide planning …_

_- Il n'y a pas que ça Blair, à chaque fois que je me retourne, il y a un autre secret. Comme tes rencontres avec Nate à Columbia par exemple, cria-t-il._

_Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aborder ce sujet, ni de prendre le problème sous cet angle là. Il s'était promis de ne pas sortir de ses gonds, mais le déni de Blair le poussait hors des limites qu'il s'était fixé._

_Elle s'affola. Elle n'avait aucunement le désir d'avancer sur ce terrain avec lui. Ni sur un autre d'ailleurs, mais quitte à choisir entre les deux, elle préférait la première de ses inquiétudes. Sur celle-là au moins, elle connaissait une réponse précise à lui donner. Et elle devait calmer le jeu si elle ne voulait pas que ça dégénère. _

_Il s'obligea à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec elle, il voulait juste lui apporter l'aide dont elle avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle supporte le poids de sa propre maladie, elle partageait déjà bien assez de ses douleurs et il refusait de l'entraîner avec lui sur ce chemin. _

_- Blair, Serena s'inquiète pour toi… et moi aussi, même Dorota a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Si je n'avais pas été aussi centré sur moi, je m'en serais peut-être rendu compte avant. Je sais que ma situation n'est pas facile pour toi non plus et si je pouvais te soulager, je t'assure que je le ferais, mais parfois il faut savoir accepter le fait qu'on n'a aucune emprise sur le monde qui nous entoure. Et aucun planning ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'organiser pour tout régenter autour de moi, je peux me débrouiller… tant que je sais que tu m'aimes et que, toi, tu es à l'abri._

_Il la regardait si intensément, il était si désolé de la croire malade. Elle comprit qu'il se faisait vraiment du mauvais sang pour elle, autant qu'elle s'en faisait pour lui._

_- Chuck, je te promets que tout va bien, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, repris-t-elle , plus douce, pour le rassurer._

_- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? plaida-t-il._

_Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer ça. Elle craignait un peu sa réaction. Elle-même était encore sous de le choc de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre moins d'une heure auparavant._

_- Blair ! la supplia-t-il._

_- Ok ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'en parler tout de suite, là, comme ça, vu que c'est tellement récent et soudain. Mais vu que ma « meilleure amie » n'a pas pu tenir sa langue, tout ça parce qu'elle m'a entendue deux ou trois fois dans la salle de bain._

_- Au moins tu le reconnais, c'est déjà ça, commenta-t-il._

_- Je ne suis pas malade, s'énerva-t-elle à nouveau. Même si c'est ce que j'ai cru moi aussi. C'est pour ça que je suis en retard, je suis passée chez mon médecin pour avoir les résultats._

_- Viens en au fait, s'impatienta-t-il._

_- J'y arrive. Vous avez raison, Je suis incommodée par certains aliments et je vomis souvent depuis plusieurs jours, c'est vrai, mais, ce n'est pas de ma propre volonté. D'ailleurs, ça risque de durer un petit moment. Mais je vais très bien, je t'assure. En fait, NOUS allons très bien, dit-elle tout sourire._

_Le cœur de Chuck s'arrêta de battre un instant. Il la dévisagea, totalement incrédule, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de sous-entendre. Il s'était préparé à orienter la suite de leur conversation dans un sens bien précis. Il n'avait aucunement anticipé pareille révélation._


	66. Happy Birthday

_**Happy Birthday**_

_La fête d'anniversaire de Blair était un succès. Chuck avait réussi à la surprendre, grâce à la complicité de Nate et de Dorota. Elle ne s'était doutée de rien, vu sa tête à leur arrivée chez elle. Elle était vraiment surprise et il était plutôt content de lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on réussissait à bluffer Blair Waldorf._

_En général, c'était elle la reine des secrets. _

_Il poussa un soupir et la regarda rire avec Serena. La jolie brune avait apparemment fait la paix avec sa meilleure amie. _

_Tant mieux ! _

_Blair avait besoin d'être entourée, elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à se préoccuper de lui. Elle avait sa propre vie à mener._

_Il était encore sous le coup de l'émotion de l'annonce de sa grossesse. Pour sa part, il ne savait toujours pas trop quoi en penser. Il était complètement perdu. Il l'avait observée depuis ses deux derniers jours, elle était radieuse et semblait enchantée de la nouvelle._

_Il se sentait vraiment idiot, il aurait dû être heureux qu'elle porte son enfant, et il l'était, assurément. Mais était-ce vraiment ce à quoi, ELLE, aspirait ? Il la connaissait bien. Elle voulait être une femme de pouvoir, elle était belle et intelligente, elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie. Mais il doutait fortement qu'avoir un enfant à 22 ans ait jamais été dans ses prérogatives. _

_- On a bien réussi notre coup, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Nate en s'approchant de lui._

_- Plutôt, oui, répondit Chuck._

_- A ce que je vois, tu ne lui as toujours pas offert ton deuxième cadeau ! Je suis certain qu'elle l'appréciera encore plus que le bracelet de diamants._

_- J'ai changé d'avis, dit-il impassible._

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est l'occasion idéale et avec le bébé maintenant... _

_- Justement !_

_- Attends, je comprends plus là._

_- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Nathaniel, répondit son ami en carrant la mâchoire._

_- Chuck ! Déconne pas, c'est plus un jeu là ! On parle d'un bébé, de TON bébé, je te signale._

_- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, fulmina-t-il._

_- Alors, pourquoi tu veux faire marche arrière ? Tu était si sûr de toi, il y a, à peine deux jours !_

_- Il y a, à peine deux jours, les choses étaient différentes !_

_- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte ?_

_- Exactement, oui !_

_- Et ça change quoi au juste ? Puisque tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec elle._

_- Justement, peut-être que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça de l'enchaîner à moi, après tout._

_Nate le regarda, estomaqué._

_- Tu as peur, c'est ça ? cracha-t-il. Le grand Chuck Bass se dégonfle ! _

_- Je suis mort de trouille, oui, tu as raison ! Tu es content maintenant ?! siffla Chuck entre ses dents._

_- Non, je ne suis pas content Chuck. Je t'ai souvent vu faire n'importe quoi avec elle mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement. Vous êtes heureux ensemble, elle te soutient, elle est là pour toi, et toi tu veux lui tourner le dos quand elle a besoin de toi ?! _

_- Je sais très bien ce qu'elle fait pour moi, commenta-t-il, amer, seulement… Seulement je me rends aussi compte que ce n'est pas forcément le mieux pour elle._

_- Arrête Chuck, elle est aux anges !_

_- Je sais, oui, elle dit que c'est un signe que tout va s'arranger pour nous._

_- Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas tout simplement croire à ce signe toi aussi, et profiter de votre bonheur ?_

_- Parce que je n'ose pas y croire ! Franchement, Archibald, toi qui est quelqu'un de bien, tu ne penses pas que c'est égoïste si je n'essaie pas de la dissuader d'avoir ce bébé ? _

_- Quoi ? Chuck ! Mais enfin de quoi tu parles là ? Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'elle t'aime et que la seule chose qu'elle veut c'est que vous formiez une famille ?_

_- Je sais, moi aussi c'est ce que je voudrais. Ce bébé, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'elle puisse me faire seulement…_

_- Seulement ?_

_- Seulement, je ne sais pas comment on fait pour être un bon père. Et je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir être là pour cet enfant. Qu'est-ce qui se passera pour elle, si elle se retrouve seule avec un enfant en bas âge ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passera pour le bébé ? Je sais trop le mal que ça fait de grandir dans ces conditions._

_Nate resta sans voix, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il commençait à comprendre ce que redoutait son ami. _

_- Tu n'es pas ton père Chuck, et Blair non plus. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, cet enfant ne manquera jamais d'amour et tu le sais, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion._

_Son ami ne répondit pas tout de suite, il considérait ce que Nate venait de dire et il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Mais il n'était toujours pas convaincu que ce soit le mieux pour Blair, même si elle avait de la ressource et qu'elle était bien capable de mener de front bébé et vie professionnelle. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis et il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait aimer et élever cet enfant, et il priait intérieurement pour qu'on ne lui enlève pas ça aussi. _

_- Est-ce que tu seras là pour prendre soin d'eux, si moi je n'y suis plus ? questionna Chuck, qui connaissait parfaitement la réponse. _

_- Tu seras là, dit son ami, la voix enrouée par l'éventualité de ce qu'il insinuait._

_- Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tu lui parleras de moi ? Je ne veux pas que cet enfant grandisse en pensant que son père ne s'inquiétait pas de lui. Même si c'est un autre qui doit prendre ma place au futur, je veux que le bébé sache à quel point il est important pour moi. _

_- Elle lui parlera de toi, et moi aussi, si le pire devait se produire, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Mais ne crois pas qu'un autre pourra te remplacer aussi facilement dans le cœur de B, Chuck !_

_- Je sais, mais je compte sur toi pour ça aussi. Ne la laisse pas me pleurer trop longtemps. Elle est merveilleuse. Elle peut avoir tous les hommes qu'elle souhaite et je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse seule. Elle mérite bien mieux que ça. Alors, promet-moi que tu ne la laisseras pas s'étioler. Elle a toute la vie devant elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle se fane en s'enfermant dans son chagrin._

_Nate posa les yeux sur son ami. Sa voix avait à peine tremblée et il affichait un visage impassible. Chuck était parfaitement lucide devant cette situation. Il n'était pas certain qu'il saurait faire face avec autant de dignité s'il était dans le même cas de figure. _

_Chuck le surprendrait toujours par son aptitude à s'adapter aux aléas de la vie, en tout cas en apparence. Car il ne doutait pas qu'il devait être aux affres de la torture de devoir envisager le futur de sa famille sans lui, alors que tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaitez au plus profond de son cœur d'enfant, c'était d'en avoir une. _

_- Je te le promets, dit-il solennellement._

_C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour son meilleur ami._


	67. Divergence d'opinions

_**Divergence d'opinions**_

_Chuck cherchait Blair dans la salle. La soirée d'anniversaire s'achevait et il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Nate. « Elle n'attend que ça » lui avait-il dit et il savait que c'était vrai. Lui aussi attendait depuis longtemps. _

_Son ami avait raison, il était terrifié. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, il ne voulait pas, le tout était d'oser. Il avait été si près, plusieurs fois déjà, il l'avait touché du bout des doigts, mais il y avait toujours eu un obstacle. Devait-il croire que ce bébé était le signe du bonheur qu'ils attendaient ? Le bonheur, il le connaissait, dans les bras de Blair et il ne voulait pas y renoncer. Cette fois, il se jetait à l'eau pour de bon._

_- Tu as vu Blair ? demanda-t-il à Serena._

_- En haut, avec Eléanor, lui répondit sa sœur. Et toi, tu as vu Nate ?_

_- Il est là-bas, près de la porte du hall, indiqua Chuck en faisant demi-tour pour la suivre._

_Quand il passa à hauteur de son ami, il lui fit un sourire complice auquel l'héritier Archibald répondit par un clin d'œil._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la belle blonde en embrassant tendrement son petit ami._

_- Tu le sauras bientôt, répondit celui-ci, avec un sourire qu'il voulait mystérieux._

_- Quoi ? Non, tu rigoles ? Il s'est enfin décidé à lui faire sa demande ?_

_Nate acquiesça et l'embrassa en retour._

_- B va être folle de joie, dit-elle, suspendue aux lèvres du jeune homme. _

_Chuck grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il tenta de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains et referma le poing sur le boîtier qu'il avait dans sa poche. Cette bague, il l'avait emportée pour la lui offrir par deux fois déjà. Il espérait bien que la troisième serait la bonne. _

_Il entra dans la chambre de Blair en prenant une grande goulée d'air et souffla un bon coup._

_- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas cautionner ça, Blair. Et si ton père était là, il dirait la même chose, la sermonnait Eléanor depuis la salle de bain, dont la porte était grande ouverte. C'était déjà énorme que tu annules ton mariage princier. As-tu la moindre idée de la gêne que cela a pu susciter pour moi ? Non, bien sûr ! Pourtant tu devrais te soucier de ce que les gens pensent. _

_- Je me fiche bien de ce que pense tous ces gens, tu sais que ce sont tous des hypocrites, la seule chose qui…_

_- t'intéresse, c'est Chuck Bass ! Comme toujours, oui, je sais, mais ça devient fatiguant à la longue. Tu devrais grandir un peu, avant de songer à être mère. Tu sais à quel point la réputation est importante à New-York et après ce fiasco avec tes fiançailles, crois-moi, tu n'as pas besoin d'être enceinte a à peine plus de vingt ans, et de Chuck qui plus est ! Il fut un temps où tu le comprenais parfaitement._

_- Je l'aime, maman ! Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? cria Blair, hors d'elle._

_- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir gâcher ton avenir. _

_- C'est comme ça que tu ressens ton rôle de mère, tu penses que tu as gâchée ta vie ?_

_- C'est ton père qui voulait un enfant, pas moi. Tu n'as aucune idée des sacrifices que doit faire une mère._

_- Il ne me semble pourtant pas que tu en ais fait tant que ça !_

_- C'est parce que tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, tu n'es pas assez mature pour élever un enfant. Tu es jeune et tu as toute la vie devant toi. Tu as tes études, comment espères-tu décrocher un travail en changeant des couches ? demanda Eléanor. A moins que tu ne comptes vivre au crochet de Chuck, du moins tant qu'il aura besoin de toi._

_- Tu ne t'es jamais arrêtée de travailler quand je suis née, toi ! répliqua Blair._

_- Mais j'avais ton père ! _

_Blair accusa le coup._

_- Ça, c'est ignoble, maman ! Même venant de toi, dit-elle, la voix tremblante._

_- Ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui arrive à Chuck, mais il faut être lucide. Et si tu l'étais un tant soit peu, tu verrais que cette relation que vous avez tout les deux est vouée à l'échec. Je croyais que tu l'avais enfin compris quand Louis t'a demandé de l'épouser. Tu avais là l'opportunité de réaliser tes rêves._

_- Mais ce n'était que des rêves de petite fille maman, j'ai grandi depuis, je me suis rendue compte que le seul que j'aime c'est Chuck. Je suis bien plus réaliste que tu ne le crois. C'est avec lui que je veux faire ma vie, et avec notre bébé, pas celui d'un autre. Moi, j'ai peut-être le temps, mais lui, on en sait rien !_

_- Justement ! Que se passera-t-il quand il ne sera plus là ou qu'il n'aura plus besoin de toi ? Combien de fois encore faudra-t-il qu'il te fasse souffrir avant que tu comprennes ? Comment peux-tu retourner auprès de lui après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait ?_

_- Ce qui me fait du mal c'est d'être loin de lui. Tu crois que Chuck est le mauvais dans cette histoire, mais moi aussi je lui ai fait du mal. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer._

_- Pour ça je te fais confiance, je suis certaine que tu le lui as rendu au centuple, telle que je te connais. Mais il est temps de sortir de tes travers Blair et ce n'est pas avec lui que tu y arriveras, il ne fait qu'encourager tes vices._

_- C'est là que tu te trompes justement. Il est bien mieux que moi, en fait. Il essaie de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur et ça me terrifie, parce que j'ai peur qu'il se rende compte que je l'entraîne toujours de l'autre côté, pleura-t-elle._

_- Tu ne m'entraînes pas de l'autre côté Blair, c'est grâce à ton amour si je suis capable d'avancer. C'est pour toi que je me bats chaque jours, pour toi que je veux devenir meilleur, et pour cet enfant que tu portes en toi, notre enfant, dit Chuck qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Eléanor la malmenée._

_Elles se tournèrent toutes deux vers lui. Occupées à se disputer, aucune n'avait remarqué sa présence dans la chambre. _

_- Chuck, je sais que… commença Eléanor._

_- Vous ne savez rien du tout ! Pas plus que mon père ne savait quand il me mettait en garde contre le fait d'avoir des sentiments. Ce qu'il y a entre Blair et moi dépasse tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, la coupa-t-il, les yeux étincelants de colère. Et pour votre information, il n'est pas question qu'elle gâche son avenir. Nous serons heureux et même plus que ça, ne vous en déplaise. Alors, si vous souhaitez nous soutenir, c'est tant mieux, sinon, nous nous passerons de vous. On l'a bien fait jusqu'à présent, ça ne changera pas grand-chose de toute façon._

_Il s'avança vers Blair et lui prit la main, elle se blottit tout contre lui. Cette dispute avec sa mère l'avait mise à bout. _

_- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser, je crois que vous avez assez fait pleurer votre fille pour ce soir._

_Eléanor était si estomaquée par ce que Chuck venait d'oser lui dire qu'elle sortit sans un mot._

_- Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un réussit à lui clouer le bec, sourit Blair à travers ses larmes._

_- Alors, il faudra qu'elle s'y habitue, parce que je ne la laisserai plus te traiter comme ça._

_Blair se serra plus fort contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule._

_- Elle a dit que je ne pourrais pas être une bonne mère._

_- Si elle avait quelques compétences en tant que mère, je crois que tu le saurais, non ? Tu seras une mère fantastique Blair, ne la laisse pas instiller le doute en toi. Et tu ne seras pas seule, je serai là, je ne vais pas me défiler et je ne me lasserai jamais de toi, c'est tout simplement une chose impossible. _

_Il l'embrassa tendrement puis essuya les larmes sur son visage. _

_- Je suis contente que tu sois arrivé, dit-elle doucement. _

_- En fait, je te cherchais, se lança-t-il. J'avais quelque chose de très important à te demander._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse. _

_Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et s'obligea à respirer le plus lentement possible tandis qu'il sentait son cœur à nouveau s'emballer dans sa poitrine._

_- Veux-tu devenir ma femme et passer chaque jour du reste de notre vie avec un gars complètement dingue de toi ?_

_Blair sentit son pouls s'accélérer, elle pensait qu'il ne le lui demanderait jamais._

_- Seulement si tu es prêt à passer chaque jour du reste de notre vie avec une femme aussi cinglée que toi._

_- Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? la questionna-t-il encore, en sortant la bague Harry Winston de son écrin._

_- Oui, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant._

_Alors, donne-moi ta main, que je puisse enfin passer cette bague à ton doigt, dit Chuck en joignant le geste à la parole, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes à nouveau._


	68. Recherche Elisabeth désespérement

_**Recherche Elisabeth désespérément**_

_- Bonjour, dit Blair en voyant son futur mari ouvrir les yeux._

_- Bonjour, répondit Chuck, encore à moitié endormi._

_Elle déposa une multitude de petits baisers, remontant de sa clavicule jusqu'à l'arrête de son visage, en passant par son cou._

_- Mmmmm, est-ce que ce serra comme ça tous les matins ?_

_- Tous les matins, oui, répondit-elle._

_- Si j'avais su, je t'aurais donné cette bague plutôt, plaisanta-t-il._

_Elle lui administra une petite tape sur le bras._

_- Hé, ça t'as pas le droit, reprit-il en tentant de l'embrasser._

_Mais elle se redressa brusquement pour sortir du lit et se ruer vers la salle de bain._

_- Ça va ? questionna Chuck en l'y rejoignant, tandis qu'elle se relevait d'au-dessus de la cuvette._

_- Super ! grimaça-t-elle en se rinçant la bouche. Et ça ira encore mieux dans quelques semaines. Il paraît que le pire, c'est les trois premiers mois._

_- Saaaluuut, chantonna Serena en entrant dans la salle de bain à son tour, par la porte de sa propre chambre._

_Elle sauta sur le lavabo, à côté de sa meilleure amie, pour s'y asseoir avec un sourire radieux._

_- Nate n'a pas pu tenir sa langue ! commenta Chuck._

_- Ce n'est pas ma faute, elle m'a torturé, dit ce dernier en entrant dans la salle de bain lui aussi._

_- Hé ! Mais, ne vous gênez pas ! Faites comme si on n'était pas là ! s'offusqua B._

_- Et bien, étant donné que vous avez disparu avant que tous les invités ne soient partis et qu'on a été obligé de dire au revoir et merci à tout le monde à votre place, je pense qu'on a bien le droit d'avoir la salle de bain en premier, répondit Serena._

_En lieu et place de réponse, B replongea tête la première au dessus des wc._

_- Je te préviens : c'est ta copine, pas la mienne. Je ne lui tiendrai pas les cheveux, je n'ai pas signé pour ça, commenta Nate, du dentifrice plein la bouche._

_- La ferme, Archibald ! dit Chuck avec un soupçon de sourire._

_- Pousse-toi, S ! s'exclama B en passant devant sa meilleure amie pour ouvrir le robinet._

_- Mademoiselle Blair, appela Dorota depuis sa chambre._

_Elle fronça les sourcils, elle lui avait pourtant bien spécifié de ne pas les déranger ! _

_Mais apparemment, la tranquillité, ce n'était pas pour ce matin._

_La brune revint quelques minutes plus tard, fébrile._

_- Allez oust ! dit-elle en chassant Nate et Serena hors de la salle d'eau. Je suis enceinte et Chuck est en sursit, ce qui nous confère toutes les priorités._

_Elle jeta un regard d'avertissement à ses deux amis et les houspilla jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient vidé les lieux._

_- Quoi ? dit-elle de son ton le plus innocent, à Chuck, qui la regardait ébahi. J'utilise juste les arguments que se présentent à moi. Et puis, je suis chez moi tout de même !_

_Le roi de l'UES sourit et l'embrassa. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle parlait de sa maladie avec légèreté. _

_- Prend ta douche tranquillement, je t'attends en bas pour le petit déjeuner._

_- Tu ne veux pas la prendre avec moi ? l'invita-t-il._

_- Pas maintenant, lui dit-elle._

_Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de poursuivre en souriant :_

_- Sinon, Serena et Nate ne sont pas prêts de pouvoir réinvestir les lieux. Et puis je dois aller voir Dorota et envoyer un post de ma bague à Gossip Girl._

_Il la rattrapa par la main tandis qu'elle s'éloignait déjà._

_- Encore un, dit-il en collant sa bouche contre la sienne. _

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Chuck coupa l'eau de la douche puis se sécha et s'habilla avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour rejoindre Blair. Dorota finissait d'y ranger les derniers vestiges de la soirée de la veille, mais aucune trace de la jolie brune. _

_- Bonjour Monsieur Chuck, voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? demanda la femme à tout faire, d'un air un peu gêné._

_- Bonjour Dorota. Où est Blair ? répondit-il, étonné de ne pas voir sa fiancée._

_Elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle l'attendrait pour le p'ti dej._

_- Dans le bureau, elle est avec votre mère, répondit Dorota, évitant son regard._

_Tout en se dirigeant vers la pièce, Chuck se demandait ce que Lily pouvait bien venir faire ici aussi tôt, ils devaient dîner ensemble le soir même. Il entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper et resta sur le seuil, pétrifié._

_- Bonjour Charles, dit timidement sa mère biologique en le voyant sur le pas de la porte._

_Blair se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise et vint à sa rencontre._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'Élisabeth._

_- Ne soit pas fâché contre moi, s'il te plaît, répondit Blair en lui prenant la main pour l'attirer dans la pièce._

_- C'est toi qui lui as demandé de venir ?_

_Question stupide ! Bien sûr que c'était elle !_

_- Chuck, dit B les yeux suppliants. _

_Élisabeth s'approcha de son fils, il recula inconsciemment. Elle posa une main sur son avant bras et il le retira comme si ça le brûlait vif._

_- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là avant, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je ne savais pas…_

_- Ton amant ne t'a pas prévenue de la raison de son voyage à New-York ? persifla Chuck._

_- Je ne vois plus Jack depuis longtemps, répondit-elle en relevant la tête. Même si c'est lui qui m'a retrouvée._

_- Alors, c'était pour ça tes rencontres secrètes avec Nate à propos de Jack ? demanda-t-il à sa fiancée d'une voix blanche._

_- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais baisser les bras ?! répondit Blair._

_- Je veux juste aider mon fils, dit simplement Elisabeth. _

_- Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas ma mère, lui jeta-t-il au visage. _

_- Parce que je pensais que je n'avais pas le droit de rester dans ta vie après ce que je t'avais fait et aussi tout ce que je n'ai pas fait. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi._

_- Et depuis quand ? cracha C en jetant un regard noir à sa mère biologique._

_- C'est normal que tu m'en veuilles, dit Elisabeth. Je n'espérais même pas que tu envisages une seconde de me revoir._

_- Je n'ai pas dis que c'était le cas. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai demandé de venir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, la rembarra-t-il._

_- C'est la réponse typique d'un Bass ! Mais tu n'es pas comme ton père, ni comme Jack, tu vaux bien mieux que ça, dit Elisabeth en le regardant bien en face. Tu as le droit d'être heureux toi aussi, alors ne laisse pas ta rancœur à mon encontre t'en empêcher._

_Chuck ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Sa vraie mère se tenait devant lui. Il sentait remonter en lui des douleurs qu'il croyait avoir réussi à dépasser depuis longtemps. _

_Et quelque part, dans sa tête et dans son cœur, s'insinuait un nouvel espoir. L'espoir de retrouver sa mère, l'espoir qu'elle soit celle qui puisse l'aider à vivre ce bonheur qui semblait lui tendre les bras. _

_- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es là, que tout va s'arranger comme par miracle, cria-t-il presque, sur la défensive._

_- J'ai déjà passé les tests Charles, à Zurich, je suis compatible pour te donner un de mes reins._

_Chuck resta tétanisé, étourdi par ce que sa mère biologique venait de dire. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle disait ? Était-ce seulement possible qu'il entrevoit le bout de ce long calvaire ? _

_Il chercha la réponse dans les yeux de Blair. Elle se tenait debout, à quelques pas de lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, qui ne cilla pas. Il y avait tant d'amour et tant de joie qu'il se sentit couler à pic, comme aspirer par tout cet espoir, inonder de cette lumière qui brillait au fond des prunelles de la femme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Cet ange, qui avait ouvert grand la porte pour qu'il puisse quitter les ténèbres et passer de l'autre côté._

_- Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais je souhaiterais que tu me donnes une autre chance. Je veux faire partie de ta vie, mon fils me manque, dit encore Elisabeth._

_Il écrasa une larme qui perlait aux coins de ses yeux d'un revers de main._

_- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?_

_- Parce que je suis ta mère et que je t'aime. _

_Chuck avait la gorge tellement nouée à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus prononcer un seul mot. Élisabeth s'approcha à nouveau. Il sentit un sanglot remonter du plus profond de son enfance. Quelque chose céda en lui comme un barrage emporté par les flots trop longtemps contenus._

_- Maman, articula-t-il si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine. _

_C'était la première fois qu'il osait prononcer ce mot depuis sa naissance._

_- Je te demande pardon, s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau en le serrant dans ses bras._


	69. Chirurgie

_**Chirurgie**_

_Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle de la limousine qui les emmenait vers la clinique privée H. Greenberg. Blair serra les doigts de Chuck, emprisonnés dans les siens. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait défaillir. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de faire un malaise._

_Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé et s'obligea à respirer le plus calmement possible. Tout allait bien se passer. Les tests qu'Élisabeth avaient effectués en Suisse avaient été refaits à la clinique new-yorkaise, elle était compatible à 100 %. _

_Le grand-père de Macy avait lui-même décroché son téléphone pour les faire passer en priorité. Et d'aucun dans la clinique au nom de son aïeul savait que Charles Bass était donc assez «proche» de la famille Greenberg, ce qui ne ferait qu'accentuer leurs attentions déjà nombreuses._

_Elle jeta un œil à sa future belle-mère. Quelle chance ! Elle allait en avoir deux pour le prix d'une ! Mais elle saurait parfaitement s'entendre avec elles, c'était déjà le cas d'ailleurs. _

_Élisabeth, assise en face d'elle, regardait défiler les rues de Manhattan, les mains un peu crispées sur ses genoux. _

_Cela s'était passé mieux que Blair ne l'avait escompté. Elle avait cru qu'elle devrait batailler avec Chuck bien plus que ça. Il pouvait être si entêté parfois, et agir ainsi contre ses propres intérêts, juste par réflexe de protection. _

_Heureusement, il avait mûri. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées les avaient fait grandir tout les deux. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de jouer quand il était question de survie au sens littéral du terme. _

_Et puis, il y avait désormais une autre vie qui dépendait d'eux. Chaque choix, chaque décision qu'ils prendraient dorénavant impacterait automatiquement celle de leur bébé. _

_Sa mère avait raison, la pression était énorme. Elle avait un peu peur de ce qui se passerait ensuite, mais dans l'immédiat sa seule préoccupation était la transplantation. Tant qu'il lui tiendrait la main, elle pourrait venir à bout de n'importe quelle tâche, y compris celles qui incombaient à une maman._

_Chuck resserra son bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée. Il arrivait à peine à respirer. Il déposa un baiser dans la chevelure de Blair pour y respirer le parfum de son shampoing. Ça l'enivrait toujours autant et il y trouva la force de prendre une nouvelle inspiration. Il remplit ses poumons d'air tandis que l'odeur se propageait dans ses narines, lui faisant tourner la tête._

_La main de Blair se colla encore un peu plus contre la sienne, il ne savait pas si c'était possible mais en tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'il eut. Elle était là, tout contre lui. Et elle serait là quand il se réveillerait. Elle ne le lâcherait pas. Ils allaient se marier, avoir ce bébé et ils seraient heureux… Ils seraient heureux. Ils vivraient un bonheur sans nuages. Plus de jeux, plus de peur, juste leur amour qui s'épanouiraient au jour le jour. _

_Il sursauta quand la portière de la limousine s'ouvrit dans le parking de la clinique. _

_Il croisa le regard de sa mère. Elle était venue ! Pour lui ! Elle acceptait de lui faire don d'un organe, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais accepté de le voir grandir._

_Blair tira un peu sur son bras pour qu'il la suive à l'extérieur du véhicule. _

_- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, frôlant à peine sa pommette de ses lèvres._

_Il l'attira à lui et emprisonna sa bouche sous la sienne, mettant dans ce baiser toute la force de son amour pour elle._

_- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il le cœur battant. Je t'aime tant, si tu savais._

_- Je le sais, répondit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, lui rendant son baiser._

_En pénétrant dans le hall, main dans la main, ils tombèrent sur Jack, accoudé au comptoir de l'accueil._

_- Élisabeth, dit celui-ci avec un regard plus qu'amical._

_- Jack, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire sec et pincé, s'avançant vers la jeune femme en blouse qui les attendait ce matin._

_Celui-ci reporta toute son attention sur les jeunes fiancés._

_- J'ai entendu dire que les félicitations étaient de rigueur, dit-il en regardant la pierre qui brillait au doigt de Blair._

_- Merci. Pour tout, dit-elle sincère._

_- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, je suis certain que tu auras pleins d'occasions de me remercier pendant que Chuck sera en convalescence, et s'il ne s'en sort pas, je pourrai toujours te consoler, répondit-il avec un regard lubrique._

_- Même pas en rêve, grinça son neveu._

_- L'espoir fait vivre, regarde Toi, répliqua l'horrible tonton avec un petit sourire. Maintenant, si tu le permets, ou non d'ailleurs, je vais accompagner ta mère, il ne faut jamais négliger aucune option._

_Il s'éloigna pour rejoindre Élisabeth qui suivait déjà une infirmière vers sa chambre._

_- Je suppose que c'est sa manière de nous souhaiter bonne chance et de nous soutenir, marmonna B._

_- A la manière de Jack Bass, commenta Chuck._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, ils étaient déjà tous là._

_- Charles, murmura Lily en l'enlaçant tendrement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre._

_- Laisse-en un peu pour les autres, dit Serena, après quelques instants, en s'incrustant dans les bras de son frère à son tour._

_- Hé ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, et de toute manière, c'est trop tard maintenant pour que je vous ajoute sur mon testament, crana-t-il en répondant tout de même à l'étreinte de la jolie blonde._

_- J'espère bien, railla cette dernière, ma salle de bain ne serait plus la même si mon frère ne venait plus s'y incruster._

_Elle détourna la tête pour essuyer une larme qui s'accrochait à ses cils et vit Lisa, qui les regardait à quelques pas de là. C'était son frère à elle aussi, bien plus que le sien, au niveau de la génétique._

_- Viens, souffla-t-elle, en lui faisant signe d'avancer de la main tandis qu'elle s'écartait un peu de leur frère._

_Cette dernière vint s'insérer entre eux et s'accrocha au cou de Chuck, qui les enserra toutes les deux dans ses bras plusieurs minutes._

_- Monsieur Bass, dit une infirmière depuis l'entrée de la chambre, mettant ainsi fin aux embrassades, le chirurgien passera vous voir d'ici une demi-heure. _

_- Bon, dans ce cas, on va te laissez, dit Lily en prenant son fils par les deux bras pour déposer un dernier baiser sur sa joue._

_Ils sortirent tous à la queue leu-leu, sauf Nate, qui s'approcha de son meilleur ami._

_- Tu ne vas pas m'enlacer, toi aussi, bougonna Chuck._

_- Viens ici, dit son meilleur ami en lui faisant l'accolade._

_- Je m'en doutais ! s'exclama Chuck, en feignant de râler._

_- T'as intérêt à être d'attaque quand tu reviendras tout à l'heure, parce que je n'ai aucune envie de tenir ma promesse, répliqua le jeune Archibald le plus sérieusement du monde._

_- Moi, non plus et je ne compte pas avoir besoin de tes services, à part pour organiser mon enterrement de vie de garçon._

_- T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus, répondit Nate avec un sourire. Mais tu devras attendre le jour J pour savoir ce que c'est._

_Il ne s'éternisa pas plus car il voyait Blair s'impatienter près de la porte, qu'elle referma soigneusement derrière lui, avant de se blottir dans les bras de Chuck._

_- N'oublie pas : jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, dit-elle en caressant son visage._

_- Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, répondit-il en l'embrassant comme un fou, la serrant tout contre lui. _


	70. A cœur ouvert

_**A cœur ouvert**_

_L'attente était interminable. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Chuck et Élisabeth étaient descendus en salles d'opérations._

_Esteban était venu rejoindre Lisa après son service et Éric avait à nouveau pris le train depuis son université. Lily s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Rufus, tandis que Nate et Serena entouraient leur amie dans le silence. Même Jack était resté et s'abstenait de ses commentaires habituels. Pour une fois, aucun petit sourire salace ne s'affichait sur sa face. _

_Chacun avait plus ou moins pris ses quartiers dans la salle d'attente où B détaillait chaque strie du papier peint en comptant les heures, les minutes et les secondes qui la séparaient de l'amour de sa vie, depuis que les brancardiers l'avait emmené sur son lit vers les ascenseurs de service._

_- Tu veux un café ? lui proposa Dan en revenant du distributeur._

_- Je n'en bois plus, le bébé n'aime pas ça, apparemment, dit-elle simplement, avant de se perdre à nouveau dans la contemplation des murs et du mobilier._

_Dan haussa les épaules, résigné, et alla s'installer à côté d'Éric, qui lui prit le gobelet des mains._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Les minutes tournaient toujours et B pensait qu'elle allait devenir folle, elle connaissait par cœur chaque défaut de la tapisserie._

_Elle se leva et se dirigea en direction du couloir qui menait aux ascenseurs utilisés par les équipes médicales._

_Nate voulut se lever pour la suivre mais Serena le retint par la main en secouant la tête de droite à gauche._

_- Elle a besoin de s'isoler un peu, dit-elle à mi-voix._

_Blair passa le coin et fit les cents pas une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de s'adosser au mur en face des portes qui avaient avalé son fiancé._

_Elle ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son ventre. _

_Est-ce que ce bébé, si minuscule encore, savait ce qu'il représentait pour elle ? _

_Est-ce qu'il sentait déjà tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ?_

_Tous les espoirs et le bonheur à venir que ses parents plaçaient en lui ?_

_Elle rouvrit les paupières en entendant le « ding » signalant l'arrivée d'un patient à l'étage, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait._

_Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et s'apprêta à envoyer balader Dan. Ne comprenait-il donc pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler en cet instant ? Elle n'avait pas envie de rattraper leur amitié perdue depuis la fin de l'été. Elle avait d'autres priorités et d'autres choses à penser. Il n'avait qu'à rester avec sa sœur et s'enterrer à Brooklyn jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ça lui était bien égal._

_Elle tourna la tête, prête à passer sa mauvaise humeur sur lui, mais ce n'était pas Dan Humphrey qui lui faisait face._

_- Maman ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je croyais que ton avion pour Paris décollait dans la matinée._

_- C'est ce qui était prévu, répondit Eléanor, mais Dorota m'a dit ce matin que Chuck devait subir une transplantation aujourd'hui même._

_- Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce qui se passe dans la vie de Chuck ? railla-t-elle. _

_Si elle ne pouvait pas se défouler sur Dan, alors tant pis pour sa mère. C'est Chuck qui avait raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de la traiter comme elle le faisait._

_- Je sais que c'est important pour toi alors … Je me suis dit que…_

_- Tu veux dire que tu as discuté avec Cyrus ! commenta Blair. _

_- Ça aussi, oui. Mais l'important … c'est que je reconnais que j'ai été dure avec toi. Je n'approuve pas tous tes choix de vie certes, mais tu es ma fille et je t'aime. Si j'essaie de te remettre dans le droit chemin, c'est parce que je veux t'éviter de souffrir. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'avec Chuck, vous avez toujours eu une relation très « tumultueuse » dirons-nous. _

_- Maman, je n'ai vraiment pas …_

_- Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plaît ! … Néanmoins, je n'ignore pas que tes sentiments pour lui sont très forts et après ce que j'ai vu le soir de ton anniversaire… Je veux dire, la manière avec laquelle il a rugi pour prendre ta défense … Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais eu affaire à lui de cette manière là et peu de personne auraient osé…_

_- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a impressionnée ?_

_- Ce que j'essaie de dire… c'est qu'il est plus qu'évident qu'il t'aime et qu'il tient à toi, lui aussi… Donc … Je me dis, qu'il est possible, que les accusations que j'ai portées à son encontre aient peut-être été … disons, exagérées. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je pense qu'avoir cet enfant n'est pas une bonne idée pour toi._

_- Je sais bien que tu penses que c'est une erreur, mais, c'est le bébé de Chuck. C'est peut-être la seule chose tangible qui me restera de lui, de nous, de notre amour. Cet enfant, c'est la preuve vivante que notre histoire est bien réelle. Grâce à lui, elle ne s'éteindra jamais, quoi qu'il arrive dans ce bloc opératoire. Il me restera toujours une part de lui, autre que les sentiments qui brûlent dans mon cœur. _

_- Blair…_

_- Non, c'est à moi de parler maintenant, je n'ai pas fini. Je sais que tu vas me dire qu'un enfant ce n'est pas un souvenir, comme une carte postale, mais il incarne tellement plus pour moi. Ce bébé c'est aussi le signe que tout peut enfin aller mieux pour nous. Nous avons traversé tant d'épreuves, tu l'as dit toi-même, on s'est fait beaucoup de mal, mais on est enfin prêt tout les deux à avancer sur le chemin de la vie et notre avenir, notre futur bonheur, c'est avec cet enfant que nous le voyions et ce serait le trahir, ce serait me trahir, que de faire un autre choix._

_- Je vois que tu ne changeras pas d'avis de toute manière._

_- Non, je ne changerai pas d'avis, quelque soit ce que l'avenir me réserve, je l'aime cet enfant, de tout mon cœur. Alors, oui, ce sera peut-être difficile mais, s'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'il sera toujours ma priorité. _

_- Bien ! Dans ce cas, puisque tu t'entêtes, je veux que tu saches que, même si je ne suis pas favorable à cette idée, je serai là pour te soutenir, pour vous soutenir, tous les trois, si Dieu le veut. Je ne veux pas être une étrangère pour ton enfant. Alors, si tu as besoin de moi, surtout n'hésite pas, tu pourras compter sur moi. _

_Blair acquiesça, elle ne trouvait rien à ajouter. Sa mère faisait un pas vers elle et ça lui mettait du baume au cœur. Et aussi étranges que puisse paraître ses « excuses » c'était déjà énorme pour Eléanor Waldorf de reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas raison, à défaut d'admettre qu'elle avait tort._

_La sonnette retentit à nouveau et Blair tressaillit, mais ce n'était toujours pas son fiancé qui était dans la cage d'ascenseur._

_- Je suis certaine que tout ira bien, dit sa mère en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. _

_Le désarroi de sa fille la touchait profondément._

_- Pourvu que tu aies raison._

_- Évidemment ! J'ai toujours raison, répondit Eléanor sûre d'elle-même._


	71. Post-chirurgie

_**Port-Chirurgie**_

_Lily leva le nez de son bouquin, derrière son masque médical, pour observer Blair. Cette dernière n'avait pratiquement pas bougé depuis que Chuck était revenu de chirurgie. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Serena et tous les autres de rentrer se reposer, mais Blair n'avait rien voulu entendre. Même Eléanor avait abandonné la partie devant l'entêtement de sa fille._

_Blair Waldorf avait usé de toute l'influence de la relation de Chuck Bass avec la famille du fondateur de la clinique privée pour pouvoir rester dans la chambre en même temps qu'elle._

_Le protocole voulait que Chuck reste en isolement pendant une semaine, à cause de la diminution des anticorps provoquée par les médicaments antirejet, pour accepter la greffe. Normalement, une seule personne avait le droit de venir le voir, sous condition de porter un accoutrement de protection, bien entendu. Gants, masque, charlotte et tablier de rigueur, que Blair avait enfilés sans aucune remarque dénigrante. Elle se fichait bien de son apparence en ce moment critique._

_L'opération avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi quand Chuck avait été ramené dans sa chambre. Sa fiancée s'était emparée de sa main et ne l'avait plus lâchée. _

_Si Lily avait eu des doutes sur les sentiments que la jeune fille éprouvait pour son fils au cours des derniers mois, puisqu'elle s'était engagée avec un autre homme, il ne lui était plus permis d'en avoir aucun à présent. _

_Blair scrutait chaque détail du visage de Chuck, à la recherche du moindre signe de réveil. De temps à autre, elle passait sa main dans les cheveux de son bien aimé ou déposait un baiser sur son front à travers la matière protectrice, murmurant des mots inintelligibles pour Lily mais qui, elle en était certaine, ne pouvait que guider son fils sur le chemin qui le ramènerait vers elles. _

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_La première chose qu'il ressentit, c'était la douleur qui irradiait dans l'entièreté de son corps. Il remua lentement les doigts et Blair réagit au quart de tour, les serrant entre les siens._

_- Bonjour mon cœur, entendit-il, alors qu'il ouvrait péniblement les paupières._

_Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui pour caresser son visage._

_Il tenta de lui répondre mais une douleur fulgurante traversa sa gorge, qui était sèche comme un désert de pierres._

_- Chut, dit-elle doucement, n'essaie pas de parler, tu n'y arriveras pas. La transplantation s'est bien passée, pour toi et pour ta mère, mais tu as dû être intubé au cours de l'intervention, ce qui a causé quelques lésions des voies respiratoires. Il faudra attendre un peu pour que l'irritation ne disparaisse._

_Il posa le regard sur elle, ses yeux lui souriaient tendrement et il serra à son tour les doigts de la femme qu'il aimait._

_La souffrance était partout autour de lui, sauf dans le regard de Blair. Il voulut se redresser un peu mais, son corps lui renvoya un signal encore plus douloureux._

_- Ne bouge pas, dit encore sa dulcinée. Le médecin a dit que la douleur serait sûrement difficilement supportable au réveil, je vais appeler l'infirmière, elle va t'arranger ça._

_Elle fit mine de vouloir s'éloigner mais Chuck resserra l'emprise de ses doigts autour des siens. _

_- Laisse, je m'en occupe, dit Lily. Toi, reste auprès de lui, il a besoin que tu sois là._

_Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il nota la présence de sa mère adoptive à ses côtés. Il la remercia d'un regard. _

_- Je reviens, dit-elle en caressant le visage de son fils, elle aussi._

_Blair se pencha à nouveau sur lui et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tout ira bien maintenant, murmura-t-elle. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras._

_L'infirmière arriva à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'affaira autour de lui tant bien que mal, tandis qu'il refusait toujours de lâcher la main de Blair._

_- Avec ça, ça devrait aller mieux, dit-elle en injectant un produit supplémentaire dans sa perfusion. D'ici quelques minutes, vous devriez déjà sentir une amélioration. Je vous ai aussi ramené ceci. Vous devez mourir de soif, à cause de l'anesthésie et de l'intubation, vous aurez du mal à avaler pendant encore quelques heures, mais la glace devrait atténuer la douleur de votre trachée._

_Elle posa un gobelet rempli de glaçons sur la table de nuit à côté du malade._

_- Vous pouvez en avoir autant qu'il vous plaira, c'est bien la seule chose que vous serez capable d'avaler pour l'instant. Le médecin devrait passer vous voir d'ici deux heures tout au plus. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas à me rappeler, ajouta-t-elle en disparaissant déjà dans le couloir._

_Blair saisit un morceau de glace minuscule entre ses doigts et imbiba délicatement les lèvres de Chuck avant de le glisser sur sa langue. _

_- Tout ira bien, répéta-t-elle encore doucement. Je suis là, tout va bien se passer. Tu as fait le plus difficile._

_Elle n'ignorait pourtant pas que les trois prochains mois seraient déterminants, et plus encore les septante-deux heures à venir. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, la seule chose qui comptait c'est qu'il était auprès d'elle, il était conscient et chaque minute, chaque heure était du temps de gagné sur un éventuel rejet. _

_Il ferma les paupières un instant, laissant le froid endormir la brûlure au fond de sa gorge. _

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se crut seul dans sa chambre. _

_Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? _

_Il n'avait pourtant reposé ses yeux que quelques secondes._

_Du moins c'est ce qui lui semblait. _

_Il constata que la douleur de son corps était plus diffuse. _

_Les anti-inflammatoires agissaient sans nul doute. _

_Il tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut Blair qui dormait, recroquevillée dans le grand fauteuil, tout à côté de lui, sa main toujours posée dans la sienne. _

_- Elle s'est assoupie, chuchota Lily depuis une chaise de l'autre côté du lit. Elle a bien besoin de se reposer elle aussi. Elle ne t'a pas quitté une seule seconde. _

_Sa mère adoptive se leva et passa avec tendresse une main sur ses cheveux._

_- Le médecin ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Est-ce que tu veux que je rappelle l'infirmière ? Tu as besoin d'un glaçon ? Ou d'autre chose ? _

_Il secoua la tête négativement et jeta à nouveau un regard sur Blair, endormie. _

_Sa présence était tout ce dont il avait besoin. _

_Il referma les yeux et plongea à nouveau dans le sommeil, se concentrant sur la chaleur et la douceur du contact de la main de la femme qu'il aimait dans la sienne._


	72. Vie de famille

_**Vie de Famille**_

_Quelques semaines après sa sortie de la clinique privée, Lisa frappait à la porte de service de la suite de son frère et entrait sans attendre de réponse._

_- Salut, dit-elle à Chuck avec un énorme sourire. Tu es seul ?_

_Il releva la tête, abandonnant l'analyse de la liste des prévisions d'occupations des différents hôtels de Bass Industrie. Il déposa le document sur la petite table devant lui, alors que sa sœur s'installait à ses côtés sur le canapé. _

_- Oui, Blair est à Columbia et puis elle doit voir sa pupille pour le concours de ce soir. Et toi ? Pas trop nerveuse ? questionna-t-il avec intérêt._

_- J'ai un trac de dingue. Gillian n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il n'y a aucune raison, mais c'est plus fort que moi._

_- Je suis sûr que tu vas épater tout le monde, tu es ma sœur, tu ne peux qu'être que la meilleure._

_- Merci pour la pression, répondit-elle en riant._

_- Pas de quoi, je suis là pour ça, ironisa-t-il._

_- Est-ce que tu viendras avec Blair ? l'interrogea-t-elle pleine d'espoir. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas sortis beaucoup ces dernier temps, mais elle est la marraine de Judith, donc elle est bien obligée d'être là. Bien sûr, toi, tu dois prendre le temps de te remettre et je…_

_- Je serai là, promis, la coupa-t-il._

_- C'est vrai ? dit-elle aux anges._

_- Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde !_

_- Mais, tu es sûr que Blair ne va pas m'arracher la tête ? Remarque, ça m'éviterait de me la prendre tout l'après-midi !_

_- T'inquiète pas pour B, je m'en charge._

_- Non, mais, je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi. Et si tu ne te sens pas …_

_- Je vais bien, je t'assure. Je ne vais pas passer le reste de ma vie sous cloche, non plus._

_- Non, mais, il faut du temps pour que le corps se remette d'une pareille intervention et avec tous tes bilans et tes suivis médicaux…_

_- Lisa, si je te dis que je me sens bien, c'est que c'est le cas. Et puis, ça me fera du bien de mettre un peu le nez dehors. Comme tu l'as dit, on n'est pas sorti depuis longtemps avec Blair et ça me manque. Et après le dernier post de GG à ton encontre, on ne va quand même pas la laisser s'en sortir comme ça !_

_Lisa grimaça en repensant à cette sale petite peste. Depuis qu'elle avait eu connaissance de ses liens fraternels avec Chuck et qu'elle avait diffusé l'info sur son site, elle était la cible des quolibets, elle aussi._

_Partout où elle allait, tout le monde savait qui elle était. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Au contraire, elle préférait rester noyée dans la masse. Elle avait horreur d'attirer l'attention._

_En plus de ça, il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un avec un portable à la main pour répercuter tout ses faits et gestes. Elle ne pouvait plus être tranquille nulle part. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'être la sœur de Chuck Bass aurait une telle incidence sur sa vie._

_Mais c'était un inconvénient bien minime à payer par rapport à celui que son frère devait endurer chaque jour pour l'avoir secourue de ce taré de Hanck. Sa vie s'écoulait pour l'instant au rythme du suivi post opératoire et des bilans d'examens et ce, depuis bientôt deux mois déjà._

_Et même si elle savait que toute cette procédure médicale allait bientôt se ralentir et que les rendez-vous de Chuck chez le néphrologue allaient s'espacer au fur et à mesure, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il devrait en payer les conséquences tout au long du reste de sa vie._

_Elle le regarda au fond des yeux, de ce regard sombre qu'ils avaient en commun et qui reflétait tant de douleur venue du fond de leurs âmes._

_- Hé ! Arrête de te fustiger, tu veux ! reprit-il. Je suis en vie et je vais bien. Et je te promets que tu m'auras sur le dos pendant encore longtemps, lui sourit-il._

_Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui donna un coup d'épaule, dont il profita pour passer son bras autour d'elle._

_- Je suis content que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Quand tu y es entrée, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir souffert et de ce côté-là, crois-moi, je n'ai rien à t'envier._

_- Mais tout ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne pour moi. Il m'arrive encore de faire des cauchemars, c'est vrai, mais grâce à toi, ce type est en prison et je sais qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais me faire de mal. Ni lui, ni personne. Pas depuis qu'ils savent tous que je suis la sœur du tout puissant Chuck Bass._

_- Comme quoi, il y a tout de même certains avantages à être les enfants de Bart Bass, dit-il sarcastique._

_- Je sais que ça n'était pas toujours facile d'être son fils, mais toi au moins il ne t'a pas renié, répondit-elle avec des regrets dans la voix._

_- Tu n'as rien raté, je t'assure. Il n'était jamais là et quand il y était, je ne le voyais pas où alors, la plus part du temps, c'était pour l'entendre me dire à quel point je le décevais. _

_- Je croyais que votre relation s'était arrangée juste avant qu'il n'ait son accident._

_- C'est vrai oui, un peu et ce, certainement en grande partie grâce à Lily, mais il m'a tellement menti que je ne suis même pas certain qu'il ait été sincère, ne fut-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie._

_- Au moins tu as Lily et puis, tu as retrouvé ta mère finalement. Les choses ont l'air d'aller plutôt bien entre vous, non ? Gillian m'a dit qu'elle avait l'intention de s'installer à New-York définitivement._

_Il sourit, inutile de demander comment la cousine de Nate pouvait bien être au courant des intentions de vie de sa propre mère._

_- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en tout cas. Elle a l'air d'être sincère cette fois, quand elle dit qu'elle veut faire partie de ma vie._

_- Alors, profites-en. Une mère on en a qu'une et je sais ce que ça fait quand elle n'est plus là, dit-elle._

_Sa voix avait un peu tremblée mais ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune émotion._

_Chuck passa à nouveau un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, qu'il avait abandonnées quelques instants auparavant. _

_- Moi, je suis là, dit-il doucement._

_- Je sais oui, et moi aussi je suis heureuse de t'avoir dans ma vie. Venir à New-York est sans doute la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de toute ma vie. _

_- Là, je suis bien d'accord et j'espère que tu as l'intention d'y rester encore longtemps._

_- Toujours, répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Mon cœur est ici maintenant._

_- Pourquoi ais-je la sensation que cela ne s'applique pas qu'à moi ? la questionna-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin._

_- Oui, ben justement en parlant de ça. Tu pourrais faire un effort avec Esteban ce soir ?_

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ..._

_- Arrête, fais pas l'innocent. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais être, disons, moins glacial avec lui. _

_- Ça, c'est la spécialité de Chuck Bass, je te signale._

_- Alors, disons que tu pourrais être un peu moins Chuck Bass. Et un peu moins grand frère aussi. C'est vrai quoi, ça ne te pose pas de problème que Serena couche avec Nate._

_- Parce que tu couches avec Esteban, maintenant ? Alors, il faut croire que je ne lui fais pas si peur que ça !_

_- Ok ! Bon, tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Ça vaudra mieux ! déclara-t-elle, passablement énervée._

_Elle était déjà à fleur de peau avec la finale du concours ce soir, inutile d'y ajouter une conversation dont elle ne se sortirait pas indemne. _

_- Oui, je crois aussi, répondit-il simplement._

_- A ce soir, reprit-elle pour clore la discussion._

_Elle l'embrassa encore sur la joue, avant de se lever pour regagner la porte. Elle n'avait pas envie de le quitter en mauvais termes, à cause d'un quiproquo._

_- Lisa, la rappela-t-il._

_Elle se retourna vers lui._

_- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux._

_- Je crois, oui. En tout cas, je me sens bien avec lui et je ne pensais pas que je serais capable d'éprouver à nouveau ce genre de sentiments après Tom, répondit-elle en soutenant son regard._

_- Je ferai un effort avec Esteban, promit-il. _


	73. Nouvelle Star

_**Nouvelle Star**_

_- Tu es certain que tu veux y aller ?_

_- Pour la dixième fois au moins, Blair : Oui, je veux y aller. C'est ma sœur et je lui ai promis que je serais là et surtout…_

_Il l'enlaça tendrement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_- … Je vais bien, dit Chuck en gardant ses bras autour de la taille de sa reine._

_Elle caressa son visage et l'embrassa à son tour._

_- C'est juste que… _

_- Je sais très bien ce que c'est Blair, mais je ne vais pas disparaître au milieu de la foule. Je vais bien et je continuerai à aller bien. Mes analyses sont bonnes et il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne puisse pas profiter d'une sortie avec ma superbe fiancée._

_- D'accord. Excuse-moi de te couver comme un poussin, mais je n'ai aucune envie de revivre ça._

_- Ça doit être tes hormones ! Mais moi, j'ai juste envie de vivre, avec toi, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau, mais plus passionnément cette fois._

_- Si tu commences comme ça, je ne suis pas certaine qu'on arrivera jusqu'à l'ascenseur, dit-elle, les lèvres collées aux siennes._

_- Et bien, tu n'es pas encore vraiment habillée et nous avons du temps devant nous donc…, répondit Chuck en rouvrant la fermeture éclaire de la robe qu'elle venait à peine de fermer._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Lisa était sur des charbons ardents. La soirée de clôture du concours était ce soir et elle avait un trac monstre. Elle en avait fait du chemin, depuis un peu moins de six mois qu'elle était à New-York._

_Elle s'était trouvée un frère merveilleux en lieu et place d'un père qui avait tout l'air d'avoir été un sinistre personnage. Et elle avait toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle n'avait pas perdu au change. _

_Chuck était un vrai frère pour elle. Il était tout ce que sa famille, ou plutôt l'absence de sa famille, représentait pour elle. Il n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en danger pour la sauver. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle, pas même Tom, et encore moins sa mère, qui ne vivait que pour le crack, ou n'importe qu'elle autre parent d'accueil qu'elle avait pu croiser au cours de sa vie. _

_Elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, il l'avait promis et plus important encore, elle y croyait. Elle avait confiance en lui. Peu lui importait tout ce qu'on pouvait dire à propose de Chuck Bass et combien les gens avaient peur de lui et de son pouvoir. Elle savait qui il était sous sa carapace. Elle n'avait pas peur de ses regards noirs ou de ses petites réparties cinglantes. Et pour cause, elle avait toujours fait de même, pour se protéger du monde extérieur. _

_Mais avec lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de cuirasse et elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant, quand bien même elle l'aurait voulu. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. _

_Elle était heureuse qu'il soit là ce soir et elle espérait bien qu'il apprécierait la soirée à sa juste valeur. _

_- Tu es prête ? demanda Gillian._

_- Je crois, oui. Est-ce que j'ai le choix de toute manière ?_

_- Non, lui répondit la rouquine en souriant._

_Lisa aperçut Blair du coin de l'œil, qui discutait avec Judith. Leur relation avait bien évoluée, même si elles ne seraient jamais les meilleures amies du monde. La jeune artiste ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa future belle sœur lui en voulait quand même un peu de ce qui était arrivé à son frère, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais exprimé de quelque manière que ce soit. Ou peut-être était-ce sa propre culpabilité qui lui infligeait cette impression ?_

_Elle la salua d'un petit geste de la main et, à son grand étonnement, Blair se dirigea vers elles._

_Est-ce qu'elle avait fini par convaincre Chuck qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas sortir ce soir ?_

_- Bonsoir Lisa, Bonsoir Gillian, dit la reine de l'UES en s'approchant._

_- Bonsoir Blair, répondirent-elles à l'unisson._

_La marraine et sa pupille échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension._

_- Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance, dit Queen B à Lisa. Non pas que je pense que tu en ais besoin, ni Chuck non plus d'ailleurs. Je suis certaine que tu vas gagner ce concours haut la main, loin devant tous les autres._

_- Merci, répondit simplement Lisa, prise au dépourvu._

_- Gillian ! la salua Blair d'un petit mouvement de tête sec en repartant déjà vers Judith._

_- C'est qu'elle avait l'air sincère en plus, commenta la rouquine, à peine B eut-elle tourné les talons._

_- Elle n'est pas si horrible que ça quand on la connaît, la défendit sa future belle sœur. En fait, elle est vraiment très attentive avec Chuck. Rien à voir avec son comportement à l'extérieur._

_- Je te crois volontiers, dit la cousine de Nate. Elle est raide dingue de lui, et ça, tout le monde peut le voir._

_Blair rejoignit Chuck dans la salle et Gillian arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Elle enlaça Chuck, ignorant délibérément le regard noir que B dardait sur elle._

_- Je suis contente de te voir, ici. C'était vraiment important pour ta sœur que tu sois là ce soir._

_- Je sais, répondit simplement C._

_Gillian embrassa son cousin et Serena puis prit place à côté d'Esteban. _

_Ce dernier avait été agréablement surpris par l'attitude de son employeur ce soir. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas le sentiment qu'il allait être condamné au bûcher avant d'être jeté au fin fond des enfers en compagnie de Satan en personne._

_Le Recteur Kratzfeld de Julliard et le Doyen Hartland de Columbia annoncèrent le début du concours et chacun fut prier de rejoindre sa place, y compris les concurrents et leurs « mécènes » dans les coulisses._

_Les candidats se succédèrent chacun leur tour, remerciant leur parrain et les écoles qui avaient organisées ce concours, avant de présenter leur chanson._

_Ce fut bientôt le tour de Lisa de prendre place devant le micro. Elle s'avança sur la scène, les jambes tremblantes. Elle se demanda un instant si elle parviendrait jusqu'au tabouret. _

_La chanson qu'elle s'apprêtait à interpréter n'était pas n'importe laquelle et elle avait une signification bien particulière pour elle. Elle y avait mis tout son cœur et tout son talent pour que celle-ci soit à la hauteur de l'événement et celui-ci ne concernait pas seulement le premier prix qui consistait à pouvoir enregistrer un album. _

_Non, car il avait un caractère bien plus personnel. En fait, elle avait déjà gagné ce qu'elle était venue chercher ici et elle comptait bien le révéler au public ce soir, et à une personne en particulier._

_- Je souhaiterais remercier les écoles de Julliard et Columbia pour cette chance qui m'a été donnée de pouvoir prouver ma valeur. Ainsi que ma marraine, Gillian Vanderbilt, qui a vraiment été fabuleuse avec moi …_

_Blair se trémoussa sur sa chaise et Chuck passa son bras autour de ses épaules._

_- Mais, par dessus tout, reprit Lisa, je voudrais dédier cette chanson à quelqu'un de vraiment très, très, spécial pour moi. Il se reconnaîtra. C'est lui qui m'a inspiré cette chanson. J'ai même changé d'instrument pour l'occasion. Il est dans cette salle, ici, ce soir. Grâce à Dieu. Sans lui, je ne serais pas parmi vous. Alors, Merci d'être toi, tout simplement !_

_Blair échangea un regard avec Chuck, complètement abasourdi, alors que Lisa s'installait derrière le Broadwood, au milieu de la scène._

There's a hero Il y a un héros (7)  
If you look inside your heart Si tu regardes dans ton cœur  
You don't have to be afraid Tu n'as pas à avoir peur  
Of what you are De ce que tu es vraiment  
There's an answer Il y a une réponse  
If you reach into your soul Si tu cherches dans ton âme  
And the sorrow that you know Et la tristesse que tu connais  
Will melt away Se perdra au loin

And then a hero comes along Puis un héros vient à toi  
With the strength to carry on Avec la force de continuer  
And you cast your fears aside Et tu te libères de tes peurs  
And you know you can survive Et tu sais que tu peux survivre  
So when you feel like hope is gone Alors quand l'espoir n'est plus  
Look inside you and be strong Regarde en toi et soi s fort  
And you'll finally see the truth Et finalement tu verras  
That a hero lies in you Qu'un héros demeure en toi

It's a long road C'est une longue route  
When you face the world alone Quand tu es seul face au monde  
No one reaches out a hand Sans que personne ne te tende la main  
For you to hold Pour te soutenir  
You can find love Tu peux trouver l'amour  
If you search within yourself Si tu le recherches en toi  
And the emptiness you felt Et le vide que tu ressentais  
Will disappear Disparaîtra

And then a hero comes along Puis un héros viens à toi  
With the strength to carry on Avec la force de continuer  
And you cast your fears aside Et tu te libères de tes peurs  
And you know you can survive Et tu sais que tu peux survivre  
So when you feel like hope is gone Alors quand tu sens que l'espoir n'est plus  
Look inside you and be strong Regarde en toi et sois fort  
And you'll finally see the truth Et finalement tu verras  
That a hero lies in you Qu'un héros demeure en toi

Lord knows Dieu sait  
Dreams are hard to follow Que les rêves sont difficiles à atteindre  
But don't let anyone Mais ne laisse jamais personne  
Tear them away Te les arracher  
Hold on Tiens bon  
There will be tomorrow Il y aura un demain  
In time Avec le temps  
You'll find the way Tu trouveras le chemin

And then a hero comes along Et Puis un héros vient à toi  
With the strength to carry on Avec la force de continuer  
And you cast your fears aside Et tu te libères de tes peurs  
And you know you can survive Et tu sais que tu peux survivre  
So when you feel like hope is gone Alors quand tu sens que l'espoir n'est plu

Look inside you and be strong Regarde en toi et soi fort  
And you'll finally see the truth Et finalement tu verras  
That a hero lies in you Qu'un héros demeure en toi

That a hero lies in you Qu'un héros demeure en toi

That a hero lies in you Qu'un héros demeure en toi

* * *

( 7) « Hero » Mariah Carey


	74. Interlude familiale

_**Interlude familial**_

_Le roi de l'UES avait les mains moites et le souffle court. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que Lisa était en train de faire. Blair resserra le bras de Chuck autour d'elle et glissa son autre main dans la sienne. Elle sentait les pulsations de son fiancé s'accélérer, sous ses doigts, à la base de son poignet._

_Elle le sentit poser ses lèvres dans sa chevelure, comme il le faisait souvent, à la recherche de son souffle. Elle caressa doucement le dessus de sa main avec son pouce pour tenter d'apaiser la tension qui venait de s'emparer de lui._

_Elle n'ignorait pas que les déclarations et démonstrations d'affections étaient quelque chose de difficilement gérable pour lui. Il avait progressé dans ce sens, certes, mais ce que venait de faire Lisa le touchait au plus profond de son âme et le fait que ce soit en publique n'aidait pas vraiment à la situation. Elle appréhendait un peu sa réaction._

_Cette dernière raccrocha le micro et se dirigea vers les coulisses, laissant sa place au prochain étudiant._

_Chuck vit Gillian qui lui faisait un sourire éblouissant depuis son fauteuil, très contente de la prestation de sa protégée et Nate, qui était extatique à côté d'elle. Tandis que, Serena essuyait une petite larme qui avait perlée au bord de ses cils. Il sentit la pression des doigts de Blair sur sa peau et répondit à sa suggestion muette._

_Il se leva pour rejoindre Lisa. L'émotion qui s'était emparée de lui, lui laissait les jambes en coton et il eut toute les peines du monde à traverser la salle jusqu'aux coulisses._

_Sa sœur ramassait ses affaires au moment où le roi de l'UES se faufila lui aussi derrière le rideau. _

_- Ma surprise t'a plu ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'émotion elle aussi. _

_Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il avait la gorge nouée._

_- C'est un peu spécial, mais vu que tu es toi-même très, très, spécial, renchérit-elle._

_- Ça pour être spécial, articula-t-il enfin, après avoir dégluti._

_- Tu es fâché ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain._

_- Je ne suis pas fâché, non. Ta chanson est magnifique. C'est juste que …_

_- Aucune de tes sœurs ne t'avait encore mis dans l'embarras de la sorte, c'est ça ? Je parie que Serena ne t'as jamais fait un coup de ce genre là !_

_Il repensa à la fois où S s'était incrustée chez lui et avait bousillé toutes ses chances d'acquérir un hôtel dans lequel il projetait d'ouvrir un club d'un genre un peu spécial lui aussi. _

_- Pas de ce genre là, non ! conclut-il avec un sourire._

_- Je voulais juste que tu saches à quel point tu comptes et combien notre relation est importante pour moi, lui sourit-elle en retour. _

_- J'ai compris… et tous les autres aussi, dit-il, gêné._

_- Tant mieux, parce que c'est comme ça que tu es, en vrai. En tout cas, avec moi! Et avec Blair. Et avec tous ceux que tu aimes, reprit-elle en plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien._

_Il ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça._

_- Tu es un grand frère génial ! Et il faudra t'y faire : les petites sœurs sont parfois, souvent, en fait, gênante, ajouta-t-elle en l'enlaçant. _

_Il la serra dans ses bras à son tour, silencieux, les paroles de la chanson de sa sœur gravées dans le cœur. _

_Leurs gsm sonnèrent et ils découvrirent le dernier post de GG, illustré par une photo de Lisa sur scène._

_« _Aperçu : le roi de l'UES encensé par sa nouvelle petite sœur à la soirée de Julliard. Il ne nous avait pas vraiment habitués à pareil spectacle. Lui aurait-on greffé un cœur, en même temps qu'un rein ? Apparemment, je vais devoir lui trouver un nouveau surnom. Le prince noir ne semble plus être d'actualité ! _» _

_- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille, grimaça-t-il en refermant son smart phone._

_- Désolée pour ton image de bad boy, s'excusa Lisa._

_- T'inquiète ! Elle trouvera bien un mauvais truc à dire sur moi dans son prochain post. Ou elle nous fichera peut-être la paix maintenant ! Quoi que j'en doute fortement._

_Ils redescendirent dans la salle pour se rasseoir._

_Lisa prit place à côté d'Esteban._

_- Tu as été vraiment impressionnante. Je suis certain que tu ne peux que gagner, complimenta-t-il la jeune fille. _

_Elle eut un petit haussement d'épaules et posa sa main sur celle du jeune hispanique._

_Quelques sièges plus loin, Chuck se réinstalla auprès de la femme de son cœur._

_- Ça va ? s'enquit-elle._

_- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi à longueur de temps, je vais bien, souffla-t-il à son oreille en l'embrassant sur la joue._

_Il repassa le bras autour de son cou et elle se cala à nouveau dans le creux de son épaule._

_Elle savait que son côté protecteur l'agaçait un peu, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées et qu'ils traversaient encore, elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus. Elle avait bien failli le perdre pour toujours et elle ne s'en remettait pas. Elle tremblait de peur à l'idée qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose et que la vie ne sème de nouvelles embûches sur leur parcours._

_Elle avait cru que la transplantation serait la fin mais en fait, ce n'était que le début. Comme une étape suivante que quelqu'un leur imposait de là-haut, encore et encore. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'en verrait jamais le bout._

_Elle lui cachait son sentiment d'insécurité de son mieux, se rappelant que le petit être qui grandissait en elle était le signe de leur bonheur. Mais il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras que cette angoisse disparaissait. Quand elle pouvait le sentir tout contre elle. _

_Dans ces moments là, elle se sentait à l'abri du danger. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras pour que son monde se transforme instantanément en paradis. Mais elle ne pouvait y demeurer éternellement. Le temps finissait toujours pas les rattraper et les heures y étaient bien trop courtes à son goût. _

_Alors, une peur sourde et indicible la reprenait et elle la combattait de son mieux en s'appliquant à tout régenter autour d'elle, autour de lui, pour que leur monde tourne comme elle le souhaitait._

_Chuck l'embrassa à nouveau, sur le front, et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas afficher la frayeur qui l'habitait. _

_Il connaissait pertinemment les risques liés à l'opération qu'il avait subie, le néphrologue avait été très clair et les leur avait expliqués maintes fois. Mais il avait besoin de vivre à nouveau._

_Il désirait la rendre heureuse par-dessus tout et il détestait la voir se faire du mouron à son sujet pour un rien. Il voulait être Chuck Bass, celui qu'il avait toujours été pour elle et pas une pauvre petite chose dont elle devait se soucier en permanence, mais il ne savait plus comment faire._

_Il était heureux de partager sa vie avec elle. Elle lui apportait tout ce dont il avait besoin, l'avoir entre ses bras tous les soirs et tous les matins le comblait de bonheur et il ne rêvait de rien d'autre. Il n'était pas utile qu'elle passe son temps à prévoir le moindre petit pépin qui pourrait survenir. Il était capable de gérer la situation. _

_Peut-être était-ce à cause du bébé ? Ses hormones étaient en pleine mutation et son instinct maternel prenait sans doute le dessus. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce soit ça, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle passe le reste de sa vie à ne penser qu'aux complications potentielles qui pourraient apparaître un jour ou l'autre, mais pour lesquelles il n'y avait aucune raison de s'alarmer._

_Il voulait la voir rire et s'amuser et non pas se replier sur elle-même comme elle le faisait en ce moment, même si elle pensait pouvoir le tromper et lui donner le change. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il devait trouver une solution et ce, sans la brusquer. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était lui faire de la peine._


	75. Surprise

_**Surprise**_

_Chuck relisait les derniers indices concernant les taux de remplissage des hôtels européens de Bass Industrie durant le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Lily. Tout avait l'air d'être revenu plus ou moins à la normale. _

_L'entreprise avait perdu quelques plumes dans la bataille contre les Grimaldi, qui avaient menés une campagne de mobilisation à son encontre, mais rien qui ne saurait être aplani avec le temps._

_Aussi, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère adoptive lui avait demandé de passer en urgence ce soir. Il ressortait de la clinique et n'avait qu'une envie, se glisser sous une bonne douche et dans les bras de Blair, ou pourquoi pas, les deux en même temps._

_Il était content qu'elle ait repris un peu du poil de la bête. Elle avait semblé focalisée sur autre chose que sa santé cette dernière semaine. La fin du premier trimestre arriverait bientôt à son terme et les examens de suivi s'espaceraient. Il espérait que cela soulagerait un peu l'angoisse de sa fiancée._

_Il monta dans l'ascenseur en songeant qu'il pourrait peut-être l'emmener en voyage pendant le congé de printemps. Leur escapade en Toscane lui laissait un doux souvenir et se retrouver rien que tous les deux leur ferait du bien. _

_Bien sûr, cela faisait encore pas mal de temps à attendre mais, entre les cours, la préparation de la venue du bébé et son planning médical à lui, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix._

_Il s'avança dans l'entrée et fut accueilli par Rufus._

_- Bonsoir Chuck, on attendait plus que toi, lui dit celui-ci avec un sourire plutôt bien veillant._

_Et depuis quand le mari de Lily était devenu un de ses supporters ?_

_Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette question car il aperçut sa mère au milieu du salon, ou plutôt, ses mères !_

_Pourquoi Élisabeth se trouvait-elle là, elle aussi ? Est-ce que Jack essayait à nouveau de monter un de ses plans tordus depuis l'Australie où il était reparti ?_

_Mais ce n'était pas ça du tout, il le comprit en voyant Blair converser avec Lisa, aux côtés de Serena, qui tenait la main de Nate. _

_Il fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait._

_Lily s'avança vers lui avec un grand sourire._

_- Je sais que ce n'est pas un rituel pour toi, mais cette année, on a décidé qu'il fallait y remédier. C'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à toi et, ton autre mère et moi, on a pensé que ça méritait du changement, puisqu'il y en a aussi dans ta vie. Alors, bon anniversaire, Charles._

_Chuck la regarda ahuri, il ne se rappelait même plus que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Blair le lui avait souhaité ce matin, simplement. Il ne l'avait jamais fêté, même quand il était petit. Sa venue au monde n'avait jamais été synonyme de joie pour lui, et encore moins pour Bart. Et pour cause, puisque C pensait que c'était aussi le jour de la mort de sa mère et qu'il en était responsable. _

_Élisabeth s'avança elle aussi. Sa mère biologique était bien vivante, tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge de son père !_

_- Bon anniversaire, Charles, dit-elle à son tour, en lui souriant. _

_- Merci, à vous deux, dit C très touché par cette attention de la part de ses mères._

_Il s'intégra au petit groupe où chacun lui souhaita également de bons vœux d'anniversaire._

_- Et voilà un gâteau digne de ce nom, que j'ai confectionné moi-même, précisa Dorota en portant un plateau. Bon anniversaire, Monsieur Chuck._

_B passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa tendrement._

_- Bon anniversaire mon amour, dit-elle à mi voix, avant de s'asseoir tout contre lui dans le canapé._

_Voilà donc ce à quoi elle avait passé son temps toute cette semaine ! Il ne doutait pas qu'elle ait pris une part importante dans cet événement, bien que ce ne soit pas elle qui ait été à l'origine du projet d'après ce que venait de dire Lily._

_- Tu sais que tu me surprendras toujours, toi ! marmonna-t-il à son oreille._

_- J'espère bien ! Et attend de voir le cadeau que je t'ai préparé pour ce soir, je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu, souffla-t-elle avec un regard coquin._

_- Je ne suis jamais déçu avec toi, répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau._

_- Hé ! Oh ! Les tourtereaux, on est là, je vous signale ! les interrompit Nate. Si tu coupais plutôt le gâteau, Chuck, j'ai faim moi !_

_- Mais tu as toujours faim, toi ! commenta sa blonde petite amie en riant._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_La soirée était bon enfant et tout le monde s'amusait, quand Gillian fit son apparition. Chuck faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de gâteau._

_- Pas de stress, c'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de l'inviter, dit sa fiancée._

_Le jeune homme toussa une nouvelle fois. _

_Est-ce que quelqu'un avait changé les règles du jeu sans rien lui dire ? _

_Était-il soudain plongé dans une autre dimension ?_

_- Bonsoir et bon anniversaire au roi de l'Upper East Side, dit la belle rousse en se présentant devant le couple. Désolée d'être en retard, mais j'avais un rendez-vous avec la presse et ça s'est éternisé._

_- Alors, ça y est, tu as officialisé ta prochaine candidature ? intervint son cousin qui l'avait vue arriver._

_- Oui, grand-père s'est dit qu'après les nouveaux écarts de Trip, Maureen n'aurait peut-être plus à cœur de le couvrir, cette fois. Et finalement, c'est moi qu'il va soutenir pour les élections de l'an prochain._

_- Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de l'inviter, chuchota Blair à Chuck, ça sert toujours d'avoir des gens bien placés de son côté._

_Il l'observa un instant, alors qu'elle rejoignait Serena de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas fait ça uniquement dans un but calculateur. Elle l'avait fait pour lui, avant tout. Parce qu'elle savait que Gillian était devenue une amie à ses yeux._

_Blair lui avait dit qu'elle voulait s'améliorer elle aussi. Qu'il était temps pour elle de grandir et de passer outre ses caprices de petite fille, si elle voulait devenir une bonne mère. Ce dont il ne doutait pas un instant. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle en arriverait à enterrer la hache de guerre avec la cousine de Nate pour autant. Oui, décidément, elle était plus que surprenante... Elle était incroyable ! Et il l'adorait. _

_- Gillian, je suis contente que tu sois là, dit Lisa en arrivant près de la rouquine._

_- Bonsoir Lisa, contente de te voir aussi. Alors, et cet enregistrement en studio ? Ça donne quoi ? _

_- C'est génial, je peux même me choisir des musiciens pour l'album. Il devrait sortir dans les bacs d'ici un an._

_- Laisse-moi deviner... N'y aurait-il pas un jeune Cubain du nom d'Esteban parmi ceux-ci ?_

_Elles pouffèrent de rire toutes les deux, avant de s'éloigner en direction des restes du gâteau._


	76. Un long dimanche de fiançailles

_**Un long dimanche de fiançailles**_

_Il était à peine neuf heure quand Nate ouvrit les yeux auprès de sa blonde. Il passa un doigt sur le bras de la belle, qui dormait toujours, et l'embrassa tendrement._

_- Où vas-tu ? le questionna-t-elle, le nez dans l'oreiller._

_- J'ai rendez-vous avec Chuck._

_- Si tôt, un samedi matin ? Mais vous êtes fous ? maugréa-t-elle._

_- Il veut qu'on parle et Blair devait justement petit déjeuner avec Eléanor ce matin, donc, on en profite._

_- Eléanor est revenue de France ?_

_- Il faut croire, puisque B à rendez-vous avec elle._

_- Je ne l'ai même pas vue dans la maison !_

_- Parce que son avion vient seulement d'atterrir._

_- Super ! B va encore être d'une humeur de chien !_

_- Sûrement, allez bouge-toi, tu viens aussi._

_- Quoi ? s'étrangla Serena en relevant la tête._

_- Chuck a demandé que tu viennes aussi, alors debout._

_- Et depuis quand c'est lui qui décide de l'heure à laquelle je dois me lever ? Il ne peut pas venir lui ?_

_- Non, parce qu'on vit chez Blair et qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elles repassent ici, elle et sa mère. En tout cas, plus que de les croiser à l'Empire._

_Serena émit un grognement et sortit du lit, à contre cœur._

_- Arrête de râler ! C'est ta meilleure amie, non ?_

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Blair accueillit sa mère à la sortie des passagers. Elle lui avait demandé de la retrouver pour un petit déjeuner à l'Opia Lounge, mais elle avait préféré l'attendre à l'aéroport._

_Eléanor avait fait un pas vers elle en venant à la clinique lorsque Chuck était en salle d'opération. C'était bien la première fois que sa mère décalait son vol pour elle. Et B voulait lui faire savoir qu'elle appréciait son geste à sa juste valeur._

_- Blair ?! s'étonna la styliste de renommée mondiale, en voyant sa fille dans le hall de l'aéroport. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. N'avions-nous pas rendez-vous un peu plus tard ?_

_- Si, mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait ainsi profiter de plus de temps ensemble, vu que tu ne restes que deux jours à New-York._

_- Ma chérie, s'il n'y avait pas ce défilé privé, je ne serais même pas revenue. Mais Alice a insisté pour que je sois présente donc, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Cependant, je suis heureuse de pouvoir passer quelques heures avec ma fille, ajouta-elle devant la triste de mine de Blair._

_- Moi aussi, dit cette dernière en retrouvant le sourire._

_Elles montèrent dans la limousine qui les emmena jusqu'à un des restaurants les plus sélect de Manhattan, spécialisé dans les petits déjeuners._

_- Alors, comment vas-tu ? questionna Eléanor. J'espère que Chuck prend soin de toi et du bébé._

_- Je vais bien et Chuck est parfait, répondit B du tac au tac._

_- Bien, tant mieux. Et tes études ? D'après ce que j'en ai eu comme échos, ta moyenne a chuté en français !_

_Blair avala sa salive, ses notes étaient descendues d'à peine quelques centièmes de point. C'est vrai qu'elle avait moins de temps pour sa scolarité. Elle se donnait moins à fond qu'à son habitude. _

_Ses priorités avaient été tournées vers l'accompagnement de son fiancé depuis presque trois mois. Le temps de la période la plus accrue du suivi post opératoire. _

_Elle avait aussi commencé à se renseigner sur les cours d'accouchement et prit des infos sur les décorateurs les plus cotés, dans le but d'entamer l'aménagement pour une chambre d'enfant. Elle envisageait des rendez-vous avec plusieurs d'entre eux dans les semaines à venir. Mais il restait un point épineux à élucider. _

_Elle ne savait pas où ils allaient s'installer. Pour l'instant ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps à l'Empire, mais ils n'avaient pas encore abordés les questions pratiques. Ils étaient si heureux de s'être retrouvés qu'ils s'étaient laissés porter par le flot des événements._

_En fait, si elle était honnête, c'était elle qui refusait de prendre le sujet à bras le corps. Chuck avait tenté plusieurs approches, plus ou moins subtiles, mais elle avait, à chaque fois, botté en touche. _

_Elle craignait que faire des projets d'avenir ne leur porte la poisse. Elle avait si peur d'un rejet de la greffe ou d'une autre complication, qu'elle se bornait à se couler dans ses bras, tout comme une autruche qui s'enfonçait la tête dans le sable. _

_Elle profitait du temps qui leur était imparti, comme si chaque jour était le dernier. Elle en avait même presque oublié l'anniversaire de Chuck. Si Lily et Elisabeth ne le lui avait pas rappelé, une semaine avant, avec l'organisation de cette petite soirée intime, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu passer à côté._

_Pourtant, ce petit extra lui avait fait du bien. Il lui avait remis en mémoire à quel point elle aimait organiser les événements et surtout, avoir le contrôle de son futur. Elle avait même été jusqu'à inviter Gillian, tant elle était heureuse que Lily et Elisabeth aient eu cette idée. _

_- Alors, vous avez arrêté une date pour le mariage ? questionna à nouveau Eléanor._

_- Pas encore, non, répondit B dont le moral commençait déjà à chuter._

_- Et pourquoi ça ? Chuck serait-il revenu sur sa proposition ? _

_- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui te mets de pareilles idées en tête ?_

_- Peut-être le fait que vous n'aillez pas officialisé vos fiançailles ! C'est bien toi qui aime les soirées mondaines ?! Je pensais que tu voudrais faire les choses en grand, à la manière de Blair Waldorf. Mais si tu te contentes d'une bague au doigt, quand bien même ce joyau est une pure merveille, c'est toi qui voie._

_Blair était sous le choc. _

_Comment sa mère pouvait-elle concevoir qu'elle puisse organiser une telle réception alors que son fiancé était encore en période sensible ? _

_Il fallait du temps pour se remettre d'une transplantation. _

_Ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait enlevé les amygdales ! _

_Il avait besoin de calme et de repos. Il dépensait déjà bien trop d'énergie dans le travail, à son goût._

_- Nous n'avons pas encore pris le temps de le faire, c'est vrai, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce projet n'est plus à l'ordre du jour._

_- La question que je me pose, c'est : pourquoi tes fiançailles en sont encore au stade de projet ?! Et pourquoi la date de votre mariage n'est pas encore fixée ?! _

_Le serveur déposa une tartelette au citron devant Blair, mais celle-ci n'avait plus d'appétit tout à coup._


	77. Voyage dans le passé

_**Voyage dans le passé**_

_Blair revint à l'Empire en fin d'après-midi. Elle avait passé presque toute la journée avec sa mère et elle était complètement perdue._

_Les idées que sa mère avait sous entendues tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Elle n'était plus une petite fille, mais lorsqu'elle se tenait devant Eléanor Waldorf, elle le redevenait instantanément._

_Elle rentra d'humeur maussade. Sa seule envie était de se retrouver dans les bras de Chuck. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Elle le savait. Elle en était persuadée et elle n'avait pas besoin de soirée de fiançailles inoubliable pour en être convaincue._

_Lorsqu'elle était avec Louis, tout était fastueux et luxueux, mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait. La seule chose qui comptait était qu'elle et Chuck soient ensemble. Elle ne voulait plus d'un conte de fée, elle voulait juste se blottir dans ses bras, bien à l'abri du monde extérieur. Elle n'avait envie de rien d'autre en ce moment._

_- Bonne journée ? lui demanda l'élu de son cœur, avec un sourire, lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon._

_- Elle aurait pu être meilleure, mais je suis certaine que ça va s'arranger maintenant que je suis près de toi, répondit-elle en passant les bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser._

_- Justement, en parlant de s'améliorer, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire un bon repas, qui se terminerait par un dessert, comme il se doit._

_- Et pourquoi, on ne commencerait pas par le dessert ? marmonna-t-elle tout en continuant à l'embrasser. _

_- Je pensais à un vrai dessert, dit-il en détachant les bras de Blair de son cou._

_Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser détourner de son objectif cette fois._

_Elle grimaça avant de répliquer._

_- Je me passerai volontiers de repas ce soir, je préfère te manger toi._

_Elle recommença à l'embrasser, de plus en plus voluptueusement._

_- Non, Blair, arrête ! dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes._

_Il n'arriverait à rien comme ça. _

_- On ne va pas s'enfermer dans la chambre ce soir, même si j'en ai très envie. Tu vas te préparer et on va sortir. _

_- Mais je suis déjà sortie toute la journée, et je manque de toi, se plaignit-elle en faisant sa petite moue boudeuse pour l'amadouer._

_- Pas question ! Cette fois, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. On doit retrouver Nate et Serena dans deux heures. Et ensuite, on verra bien... On est samedi soir et on va s'amuser, comme avant toute cette histoire de transplantation. _

_- Mais…_

_- Pas de mais ! Cette nuit tu vas t'amuser et moi aussi !_

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Dans la limousine qui roulait à travers les rues de Manhattan, Blair leva les yeux sur Chuck, qui la regardait intensément. Elle ne savait pas où ils allaient. Il lui avait juste dis qu'il voulait sortir et que c'était une surprise. Il savait pourtant qu'elle n'aimait pas trop ça, elle préférait savoir ce qui se passait. Mais il avait insisté et elle n'avait pas voulu se disputer avec lui._

_Il était déjà assez distant depuis ces dix derniers jours et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Elle l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à l'observer, comme en ce moment. Se rendait-il compte qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose ? Sans doute, il n'était pas stupide. _

_Elle repensa à cette escapade en Toscane, rien que tous les deux. Loin des problèmes et de cette épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus de leur tête. Pour sa part, elle se serait amplement contentée de passé la soirée dans ses bras à l'Empire. _

_En fait, si elle avait pu, elle se serait enfermée avec lui dans une tour et aurait jeté la clef. Elle voulait profiter de lui au maximum. Mais il avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre cachés jusqu'à la fin des temps. _

_Et puis elle serait bien obligée de faire face à la situation et de sortir le bout du nez si elle voulait trouver une solution. Sa grossesse avançait, elle en était presque à la fin de son troisième mois._

_La première échographie avait eu lieue il y avait déjà deux semaines et Chuck avait été aux anges. Mais depuis, elle sentait qu'il se passait un truc pas clair. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'éconduire. _

_Elle voulait pourtant juste prendre soin de lui. Cependant, il ne la laissait plus faire. Comme s'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Comme ce soir, où il préférait sortir avec leurs amis, plutôt que de rester en tête à tête avec elle._

_Se lassait-il d'elle ? _

_Était-elle devenue ennuyante ? _

_Elle se rappelait combien elle avait eu peur lors de sa première rentrée universitaire. Quand il avait décidé de mettre fin à leur petits jeux d'humiliation envers toutes ces filles qui le méritaient pourtant bien. _

_Il l'avait fait pour elle, il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être Chuck Bass sans elle. _

_Mais ensuite tout avait dégénéré._

_Elle avait commencé par le manipuler pour qu'il embrasse le professeur qui lui permettrait de faire le discours de bienvenue de NYU. Puis avait appelé Jack derrière son dos pour obtenir la licence de vente d'alcool pour son nouveau club. Et pour finir, par accepter de coucher avec cet immonde salaud pour que Chuck puisse récupérer son hôtel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il était parfaitement au courant de cette horrible proposition. _

_Elle frissonna en repensant à tout ce gâchis. _

_- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en posant une de ses mains sur son bras._

_- Ça va, oui. J'ai juste un peu froid, ce doit être la climatisation._

_- Viens là, dit-il en passant un bras autour des ses épaules._

_Elle le laissa l'attirer contre lui, profitant de la chaleur de son corps._

_Il n'était plus ce Chuck Bass là, il était devenu quelqu'un de bien meilleur. _

_Il avait appris de ses erreurs. Elle pouvait le voir chaque jour. _

_Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement accepter le bonheur qu'ils vivaient ? _

_Pourquoi redoutait-elle sans cesse le futur ?_

_La réponse était plus qu'évidente. _

_Ils avaient connus tant d'épreuves qu'elle attendait simplement la suivante, ce qui l'empêchait de goûter pleinement au bonheur qu'ils vivaient au quotidien._

_Elle devait sortir de cette impasse si elle voulait pouvoir avancer à ses côtés._

_- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle doucement, les yeux pleins de larmes._

_- Hé ! Mais ... qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Rien... je ne sais pas. J'ai peur, c'est tout._

_- Peur de quoi ? demanda-t-il, chamboulé de voir à quel point elle souffrait._

_Il ne doutait pas que passer la journée avec sa mère la fasse réagir, mais il espérait qu'Eléanor ne l'avait pas trop brusquée. _

_Elle avait besoin de sortir de son mutisme, d'exprimer ses angoisses, pour pouvoir avancer, mais pas d'être confrontée à ses échecs et jugée à ses dépens. _

_La douceur et le tact n'étaient pas les qualités premières de sa future belle-mère. _

_Cependant, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution pour l'obliger à faire face à la situation et la faire redevenir elle-même._

_- Peur de quoi ? insista-t-il encore avec douceur. _

_Il voulait tenter de l'apaiser, visiblement Eléanor ne l'avait pas ménagée. Il s'en voulut d'avoir laissé sa mère la mettre dans cet état. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de recourir à son aide. Il aurait dû trouver un autre moyen. _

_Blair ravala un sanglot, les émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Elle avait besoin de les faire sortir. Elle ne pouvait plus garder tous ces sentiments au fond d'elle-même. _

_Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Ses bras autour d'elle la réconfortaient. Elle avait confiance en lui, plus qu'en n'importe qui, y compris elle-même. Il l'aimait et il l'acceptait comme elle était, il pouvait tout comprendre, il ne la jugeait jamais. _

_- J'ai peur de l'avenir, peur de te perdre encore, je … je sais que c'est idiot mais… après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Tout ça me semble bien trop beau pour être vrai, dit-elle d'un trait avant de ne plus en trouver le courage. _

_Il prit le visage de sa fiancée entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. _

_- Tu ne me perdras jamais. Tu ne m'as jamais perdu. Je t'aime depuis cette nuit là, au Victrola, quand tu as consenti à me montrer la vraie Blair Waldorf, dit-il en citant les propres termes de la jeune femme. Tu m'as époustouflé et tu le fais encore, tous les jours. Ce soir là, tu as volé mon cœur, alors que je ne savais même pas que j'en avais un. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, s'il bat, c'est pour toi, grâce à ton amour. _

_Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa tendrement._

_- Ce soir on va s'amuser, parce qu'on l'a bien mérité. Et rien ni personne ne nous empêchera plus jamais de nous aimer. Jamais. Je ne le permettrai pas. Ok ?_

_- Si quelqu'un peut bien défier les Dieux, c'est Chuck Bass, acquiesça-t-elle._

_- Ça tombe bien, parce que tu es justement la seule Déesse qui soit capable de me faire fléchir, dit-il en l'embrassant encore._

_- Une Déesse ?! répéta-t-elle en redevant un peu Blair Waldorf. Sache que cela sera retenu et utilisé contre toi à la première occasion._

_Elle répondit à son étreinte et insinua sa langue dans sa bouche, à la recherche de celle de son fiancé. Ses mains dénouaient sa cravate tandis qu'elle sentait la main de Chuck remontée le long de sa cuisse. _

_Les limousines avaient toujours le même effet magique pour eux._


	78. Eternal Flame

_**Eternal Flame**_

_Chuck posa sa main sur la sienne et elle entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens. Il s'étonnait qu'elle n'ait pas posé plus de question sur leur destination. Elle était montée dans la limousine sans broncher. _

_En tout cas, la rencontre avec sa mère avait eu le résultat escompté. Elle avait enfin partagé ses doutes et ses peurs avec lui. Il ne doutait pas qu'Eléanor l'ait bousculée, mais elle avait apparemment besoin d'une telle secousse pour pouvoir avancer et profiter à nouveau de la vie qui s'offrait à eux et de leur nouveau bonheur. _

_- On est au Per Se, s'étonna-t-elle sur le trottoir devant l'enseigne._

_- Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ce restaurant ?_

_- Bien sûr que si, j'adore mais…. _

_- Pas de mais, je t'ai dis que c'était une soirée surprise._

_Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur et une serveuse les conduisit vers la salle privée qu'il avait réservée._

_- Je croyais qu'on devait dîner avec Nate et Serena._

_- Entre autre, oui, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, la tirant vers la salle du fond._

_Blair passa la porte et se retrouva devant leurs familles au grand complet. Même son père était là, assis à la droite de sa mère. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il devait venir à New-York. _

_La salle était décorée comme dans les films des années cinquante, qu'elle affectionnait tant. Une multitude de petits cœurs et de boîtes à cadeaux ornaient les tables et une quantité impressionnante de pivoines étaient disposées ça et là. _

_Elle jeta à Chuck un regard d'incompréhension._

_- J'espère que ça te plaît, susurra-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue._

_- C'est toi qui ? … Mais quand ?_

_- Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir faire des cachotteries. Heureusement, Serena et Nate étaient là pour m'aider, ainsi que Dorota ... et ta mère, bien entendu._

_- Ma …_

_Blair se tourna vers Eléanor qui s'approchait du couple._

_- Je te promets que je n'ai rien laissé filtrer et qu'elle ne se doutait absolument de rien. Je peux te l'assurer, je l'ai moi-même interrogée, dit-elle à Chuck. _

_- Tu n'étais pas censée assister à un défilé privé ? demanda Blair. _

_Il lui était difficilement imaginable que Chuck et sa mère aient pu être de connivence. _

_Pourtant, ça en avait tout l'air !_

_- Il y en aura bien un, assura Eléanor. J'ai pris tous mes derniers modèles avec moi. Et j'ai quelques esquisses de robes de mariée qui devraient te plaire. Mais on verra ça demain. Ce soir, c'est ta fête de fiançailles._

_- Mes félicitations, ma chérie, dit Harold en la prenant dans ses bras. _

_- Papa, murmura Blair, touchée par sa venue._

_Il s'adressa à Chuck et lui serra la main chaleureusement._

_- A toi aussi, mon garçon. Et tâche de prendre bien soin de ma petite princesse et de votre bébé._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai bien l'intention._

_- C'est ce que je vois. Je dois dire que c'est plutôt un bon début. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que Roman et moi avons pu profiter du jet privé, rit-il._

_Cyrus et Lily se pressèrent à leur tour pour enlacer les futurs mariés. Puis ce fut au tour d'Élisabeth de serrer son fils et sa future belle-fille sur son cœur._

_- Je suis vraiment fière d'avoir un fils tel que toi, dit-elle à Chuck. Merci de me laisser partager ton bonheur._

_Il ne répondit pas, trop ému par ce moment pour parler. _

_D'autant que ses sœurs accouraient déjà auprès de lui pour l'enserrer dans leur bras, elles aussi. Ensemble, bien évidemment ! _

_Serena se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. _

_- Tu te rends compte que Chuck m'a fait lever aux aurores ce matin pour finaliser cette soirée au moins ? questionna la blonde en riant à travers ses larmes._

_- Arrête, tu vas me faire ruiner mon maquillage, répondit la brune, en s'éventant avec sa main car elle avait les larmes aux yeux elle aussi._

_- Félicitation, dit un peu timidement Lisa qui arrivait derrière la belle blonde._

_Blair l'attrapa par les mains et l'attira dans ses bras, tandis que Nate félicitait son meilleur ami._

_Chuck le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et lui fit une accolade pour l'occasion._

_- Ma belle, tu imagines que ça aurait dû être nous, dit-il à Blair en l'enlaçant à son tour._

_- Hé, n'en profite pas ! l'avertit son meilleur ami en lui faisant un tape amicale dans le dos. _

_- Oh ! Miss Blair, dit Dorota en pleurs, arrivant à son tour pour féliciter l'heureux couple. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez grandi si vite._

_Elle l'enlaça tendrement, comme une mère, avant de s'adresser au fiancé._

_- Je peux vous embrasser Monsieur Chuck ? demanda-t-elle._

_Il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de répondre à la question car elle se pendait déjà à son cou._

_Tout le reste des invités défila pour leur souhaiter tout leurs vœux de bonheur._

_Même Dan était de la partie. Après tout, Blair avait bien fait l'effort de convier Gillian à sa soirée d'anniversaire, Chuck pouvait bien consentir à passer quelques heures avec le lonely boy de Brooklyn, même s'il avait embrassé Blair. Et puis il était le beau-fils de Lily, lui aussi. Il faisait donc en quelque sorte partie de la famille. _

_Après moult embrassades, les futurs mariés s'installèrent à la table d'honneur et la soirée continua sous les meilleurs auspices._

_Lisa ne put s'empêcher de grimper sur scène et de s'infiltrer au milieu du groupe, en compagnie d'Esteban, qui avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un monde parallèle._

_Il avait eu vent des soirées chics de l'Upper East Side, mais il n'avait jamais participé à aucune, et encore moins en tant qu'invité. Heureusement que sa petite amie avait eu cette idée de se mêler aux musiciens. Là, il se sentait plus à son aise. Même si Chuck ne le regardait plus de son regard perçant depuis la soirée à Julliard._

_Elle chuchota quelque chose au batteur, qui sourit. Mais avant que celui-ci n'entame le morceau, Rufus se joignit à eux, lui aussi._

_- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, demanda la jeune fille. Comme tout le monde, ou presque, le sait dans cette salle, ma spécialité est de mettre mon frère mal à l'aise en public._

_Chacun éclata de rire en repensant à l'onde de choc qu'elle avait causée en interprétant une chanson pour Chuck lors de la finale du concours William Schuman._

_- Donc, pour l'occasion, je souhaiterais vraiment dédier cette chanson à nos fiancés. J'espère qu'elle leur apportera tout le bonheur du monde… Et aussi qu'ils me laisseront chanter à leur mariage, reprit-elle avec un regard complice pour son frère._

_Ce dernier se leva, invitant sa fiancée à danser._

_- Tu es heureuse ? lui demanda-t-il en l'emmenant sur la piste._

_- Je ne pourrais pas l'être plus, répondit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire si éblouissant que les papillons qu'elle avait fait naître dans les entrailles du jeune homme des années plus tôt se réveillèrent._

_- Je t'aime, à la folie, reprit-il en l'embrassant passionnément alors que les premiers accords de la chanson retentissaient._

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling*_  
_Ferme tes yeux, donne-moi ta main, chéri_  
_Do you feel my heart beating ?_  
_Sens-tu mon coeur batter ?_  
_Do you understand ?_  
_Comprends-tu ?_  
_Do you feel the same ?_  
_Ressens-tu la même chose ?_  
_Am I only dreaming ?_  
_Suis-je seulement en train de rêver ?_  
_Is this burning an eternal flame ?_  
_Est-ce une flamme éternelle qui brûle ?_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling_  
_Je crois que c'est fait pour, chéri_  
_I watch you when you are sleeping_  
_Je te regarde quand tu dors_  
_You belong to me_  
_Tu m'appartiens_  
_Do you feel the same ?_  
_Ressens-tu la même chose ?_  
_Am I only dreaming ?_  
_Suis-je seulement en train de rêver ?_  
_Or is this burning an eternal flame ?_  
_Ou est-ce une flamme éternelle qui brûle ?_

_Say my name,_  
_Dis mon nom,_  
_Sun shines through the rain_  
_Le soleil brille à travers la pluie_  
_A whole life so lonely_  
_Une vie entière si seule_  
_And then you come and ease the pain_  
_Et alors tu es arrivé et tu as soulagé la douleur_  
_I don't want to lose this feeling_  
_Je ne veux pas perdre cette sensation_

_Say my name,_  
_Dis mon nom,_  
_Sun shines through the rain_  
_Le soleil brille à travers la pluie_  
_A whole life so lonely_  
_Une vie entière si seule_  
_And then you come and ease the pain_  
_Et alors tu arrives et tu soulages la douleur_  
_I don't want to lose this feeling_  
_Je ne veux pas perdre cette sensation_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand_  
_Ferme tes yeux, donne-moi ta main_  
_Do you feel my heart beating ?_  
_Sens-tu mon cœur battre ?_  
_Do you understand ?_  
_Comprends-tu ?_  
_Do you feel the same ?_  
_Ressens-tu la même chose ?_  
_Am I only dreaming ?_  
_Suis-je seulement en train de rêver ?_  
_Is this burning an eternal flame ?_  
_Est-ce une flamme éternelle qui brûle ?_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_  
_Ferme tes yeux, donne-moi ta main, chéri_  
_Do you feel my heart beating ?_  
_Sens-tu mon cœur battre ?_  
_Do you understand ?_  
_Comprends-tu ?_  
_Do you feel the same ?_  
_Ressens-tu la même chose ?_  
_Am I only dreaming ?_  
_Suis-je seulement en train de rêver ?_  
_Is this burning an eternal flame ?_  
_Est-ce une flamme éternelle qui brûle ?_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_  
_Ferme tes yeux, donne-moi ta main, chéri_  
_Do you feel my heart beating ?_  
_Sens-tu mon cœur battre ?_  
_Do you understand ?_  
_Comprends-tu ?_  
_Do you feel the same ?_  
_Ressens-tu la même chose ?_  
_Am I only dreaming ?_  
_Suis-je seulement en train de rêver ?_  
_Is this burning an eternal flame ?_  
_Est-ce une flamme éternelle qui brûle ?_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_  
_Ferme tes yeux, donne-moi ta main, chéri_  
_Do you feel my heart beating ?_  
_Sens-tu mon cœur battre ?_  
_Do you understand ?_  
_Comprends-tu ?_  
_Do you feel the same ?_  
_Ressens-tu la même chose ?_  
_Am I only dreaming ?_  
_Suis-je seulement en train de rêver ?_  
_Is this burning an eternal flame ?_  
_Est-ce une flamme éternelle qui brûle ?_

* * *

_(8) « Eternal flame » The Bangles_


	79. L'envol

_**L'envol**_

_Lily reposa la tasse de café qu'elle tenait à la main et considéra son fils adoptif avec sérieux._

_- Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux ?_

_- Parfaitement. On en a discuté avec Blair et on pense que c'est le mieux. De toute manière Eléanor et Cyrus ne sont pratiquement jamais là. Quand à Harold et Roman, ils passent en coup de vent de temps en temps. Sans oublier que Dorota sera là pour m'aider à veiller sur Blair pendant le reste de la grossesse, et sur le bébé, quand elle reprendra les cours à la rentrée prochaine. Et puis, je ne veux pas que mon enfant grandisse dans un lieu de passage, comme moi. Je veux qu'il ait un vrai chez lui. _

_- Mais l'Empire, c'est chez toi, cela représente tant de choses pour toi. Tu t'es battu corps et âme pour cet hôtel._

_Il eut un petit sourire amer en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait été capable de faire pour cet immeuble, qui lui tenait tant à cœur il y a deux ans. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner._

_- Justement, dit-il, cynique. Et puis, chez moi, c'est là où se trouve Blair et je n'ai plus rien à prouver à Bart, ni à moi-même, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre._

_- Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire. Tu as enfin fait la paix avec toi-même, c'est la preuve que tu es prêt à te lancer dans une nouvelle vie, avec Blair et votre bébé._

_Il sourit à nouveau, mais d'un sourire vrai, qui exprimait clairement la joie contenue dans son cœur à cette nouvelle perspective d'avenir._

_Lily lui rendit son sourire. _

_- Je suis très fière de toi Charles et, pour ce que ça vaut, ton père aussi serait fier de toi. Même si Bart ne le reconnaîtrait sans doute jamais s'il était encore avec nous._

_Chuck ne répondit pas, mais il avait effectivement bien du mal à imaginer que son paternel puisse lui faire un compliment quel qu'il soit. Cependant, ça n'avait plus d'importance aujourd'hui. Son avis ne comptait plus, seul celui de Blair avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Elle était toute sa vie. Elle était son avenir et il n'avait jamais osé en espérer tant._

_- Je vais prendre mes dispositions avec Serena, au cas où …_

_- Inutile, la coupa Chuck. Ils vont s'installer dans le penthouse de l'Empire avec Nate._

_Lily ouvrit grand la bouche. Apparemment le temps où les oisillons quittaient le nid était arrivé. Elle regretta de les avoir si peu vus pendant leur petite enfance. Elle voyageait souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Et elle non plus n'avait pas apporté la stabilité qui convenait à Éric et Serena. Elle n'avait pas été un parent modèle, même si elle avait essayé de compenser ces dernières années._

_- Je vois, dit-elle simplement, après un moment, un peu émue par tous ces changements et le fait de constater que la vie suit son cours, inexorablement._

_- Lisa restera aussi à l'Empire. Elle y est mieux que sur le campus de Julliard, où elle n'a jamais habitée de toute manière. Et je voudrais lui montrer un peu comment ça se passe de l'intérieur._

_- Tu comptes toujours la faire nommer au conseil d'administration ?_

_- C'est son droit, et c'est sa place. Je sais qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas du tout aux affaires. Mais je veux qu'elle connaisse au moins les plus grosses ficelles. On ne sait jamais, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis je compte sur toi au cas où. Tu as été parfaite avec moi et j'espère que tu voudras bien la prendre sous ton aile si jamais il le fallait. Jack n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tenter de la déposséder de tout._

_- Est-ce que c'est un compliment ? demanda Lily pour détendre l'atmosphère._

_Chuck sourit à nouveau. Il se leva et fit le tour de la petite table pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle._

_- C'en est un, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu as été une vraie mère pour moi quand j'étais perdu. Tu as protégé mes intérêts de ton mieux, même si je ne l'ai pas toujours compris sur le moment. Et tu seras toujours une mère pour moi, même si la mienne a fait sa réapparition dans ma vie._

_- Viens là, dit Lily en le serrant dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle tentait de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux._

_Chuck la serra sur son cœur lui aussi. Il était sincère. Il ignorait où il en serait aujourd'hui si elle ne s'était pas acharnée à maintenir une relation, pourtant parfois si ténue, entre eux, parce qu'il la malmenait de son mieux pour la rompre._

_Rufus entra dans la pièce à cet instant et son fils relâcha automatiquement son étreinte. Un vieux réflexe tellement naturel à Chuck Bass._

_- Je vous dérange ? Est-ce que ça va Lily ? questionna son mari, en constant les yeux brillants de son épouse._

_- Ça va, oui, ce n'est rien. Juste le temps qui passe bien trop vite, répondit-elle en passant les doigts sous ses yeux pour éviter que son maquillage ne coule._

_- Vous avez fixé la date du mariage, alors ? interrogea encore Rufus. _

_- Oui, ce sera le 15 juillet. Blair aura terminé la fac et la naissance du bébé est prévue pour le mois d'août. J'aurais préféré après, car je suis certain qu'elle ne va pas prendre une minute pour se reposer. Mais, elle veut absolument être mariée avant d'accoucher et puis, quand le bébé sera là, ce sera sûrement encore plus la folie et elle sera sans doute encore bien plus fatiguée._

_- Si elle a besoin d'aide … proposa Lily._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras sûrement mise à contribution. Je compte bien veiller à ce qu'elle délègue pour ne pas en faire trop._

_- Ça, c'est pas gagné ! commenta sa mère adoptive._

_- Je sais, soupira-t-il avec un sourire au fond des yeux. _


	80. Alerte

_**Alerte**_

_Blair n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que racontait le professeur Marx. Il ne restait qu'à peine quelques jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire et elle était bien loin du campus. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de venir assister à la préparation de la prochaine rentrée puisqu'elle ne reprendrait pas l'université avant le semestre de janvier de toute façon._

_Son mariage avait lieu dans une grosse quinzaine de jours et elle avait encore des dizaines de petites choses à terminer. Elle était impatiente que cette année se termine. Elle avait réussi à boucler ses cours et ses résultats étaient à la hauteur de la situation. Blair Waldorf avait toujours réussi avec brio et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça changerait._

_Bon, elle devait bien concéder qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'éparpiller. Chuck était un vrai tyran. Il ne la laissait presque rien faire. Que ce soit pour la préparation du mariage ou celle de la venue du bébé. Il était là pour tout et veillait à ce qu'elle ne s'épuise pas. _

_Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle l'avait tant agacé lorsqu'elle l'obligeait à se reposer pour prendre soin de lui. Mais les choses étaient différentes. Elle n'était pas malade, elle était enceinte et aussi une future mariée. _

_Heureusement, il n'aurait bientôt plus l'occasion de la couver comme il le faisait. Car l'année universitaire terminée, elle aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour se consacrer à son mariage en premier lieu et à la touche finale de la chambre de leur fils en second._

_Néanmoins, elle préparait déjà mentalement ses arguments car il insisterait certainement pour qu'elle en fasse le moins possible et profite de ce temps libre pour se détendre. Comme si elle pouvait se détendre avec le mariage qui était déjà si proche !_

_Bien entendu, tout le monde était sur le pont pour l'aider. Chuck avait su réunir les troupes. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose que si elle s'en occupait elle-même. Car rien n'était jamais aussi bien fait que quand Blair Waldorf le faisait !_

_Elle devait pourtant reconnaître que l'équipe était à ses ordres et aux petits soins pour elle. Lily, Serena, Nate et même Lisa l'aidaient de leur mieux, sans compter Dorota, bien entendu. Là où elle avait le plus de mal, c'était avec sa propre mère par contre. Mais les choses s'arrangeaient tout de même au final. _

_Quand à Chuck, inutile d'en parler, il se mêlait de tout et contrôlait tout ses faits et gestes. Tant et si bien que même Elisabeth avait proposé son aide. Il avait bien entendu accepté pour soulager Blair d'une de ses nombreuses tâches._

_Elle sourit. Il était adorable en fait, même si elle passait son temps à pester contre lui. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour Chuck Bass se soucierait de choisir la couleur de la chambre de bébé, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, il était là à chaque pas. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée un seul instant._

_Il se préoccupait de tout et surtout d'elle et du bébé. Il venait à chaque rendez-vous, à chaque analyse et bien sûr à chaque échographie. Il avait bondit de joie, le jour où il avait appris qu'il aurait un héritier. _

_Il se documentait sur la manière d'être le meilleur parent possible. Elle n'ignorait pas que plus la naissance approchait et plus il stressait. Peut-être encore plus qu'elle-même. Il craignait de ne pas savoir s'y prendre et d'être un père aussi lamentable que Bart. Comme si ça pouvait être concevable ! _

_Il serait un papa formidable, elle en était intimement convaincue. Il lui suffisait de le regarder pour voir tout cet amour dans ses yeux, pour elle et pour le bébé. C'était magique et incroyable. Il suffisait que Chuck pose sa main sur son ventre pour qu'Alexandre se mette à remuer et à danser la samba là dedans. Elle était certaine qu'il pouvait reconnaître son père depuis là où il était._

_Elle se demandait comment son fiancé trouvait le temps pour être partout à la fois avec son suivi médical, celui-ci s'était allégé mais il en était encore dans sa première année de contrôle. Et Bass Industrie l'accaparait beaucoup. _

_Visiblement les Grimaldi n'avaient pas désarmé. Ils tentaient par tous les moyens de torpiller les hôtels européens et menaient une campagne de fond. Elle avait cru que, passé la première salve dont Chuck avait su contenir l'hémorragie, ils en resteraient là. Mais apparemment, ils avaient la rancune tenace._

_Au début, il ne lui en avait rien dit. Et elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais su si elle n'avait pas surpris une conversation entre Chuck et Lisa à ce propos. Là-dessus non plus, elle ne savait pas trop comment il avait réussi à convaincre sa sœur de s'intéresser un minimum aux affaires familiales._

_Mais Chuck était têtu et pugnace. Il était parvenu à ses fins et Lisa siégeait désormais au conseil d'administration, du moins officiellement. Mais il n'en désirait pas plus. Il avait à cœur les intérêts de sa sœur et s'attelait à travailler pour eux deux. Il voulait juste qu'elle soit à l'abri de Jack. Au cas où, disait-il ! Blair détestait quand il parlait de cette façon._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va réussir à faire passer ça ? questionna Lily._

_- On n'a pas d'autre cartouche de toute manière. Ou ça passe, ou ça casse, répondit Chuck. _

_- Ils sont déchaînés, Fritz Kilp les a littéralement remontés contre toi._

_- Je sais, le tout est de savoir si Baronna votera pour ou contre mon idée. J'ai de toute manière la voix de Lisa et celle de Jack._

_- Pour une fois qu'il est de notre côté, marmonna Lily._

_Son i-phone sonna et elle décrocha malgré le regard désapprobateur de Chuck. _

_Ils devaient rependre la séance dans moins de cinq minutes._

_- C'est Columbia, dit-elle en guise d'excuse, portant le combiné à son oreille._

_Chuck vit son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur parlait, ce qui ne prit que deux minutes à peine._

_Lily referma le clapet de son téléphone, blanche comme un linge._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Serena ? interrogea Chuck, inquiet à la vue de sa mère._

_Cette dernière faillit perdre l'équilibre et il la rattrapa par le bras._

_- Monsieur Bass, la s…_

_- Un instant, Marjorie ! intima-t-il à la secrétaire qui venait lui annoncer la reprise de la réunion._

_- Lily, appela-t-il en l'asseyant sur un des sièges qui faisait face à son bureau._

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui, emplis de terreur et il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac._

_- Lily ! Dit-moi ce qui se passe, la brusqua-t-il pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits._

_- Il vient d'y avoir un attentat à Columbia, ânonna-t-elle d'une voix si lente qu'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire._

_La boule qui venait de se former dans son ventre remonta dans sa gorge. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et se mettre à tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme un dératé._

_Il alluma le poste de télévision qui se trouvait derrière des portes coulissante, dans la grande armoire de son bureau. Un flash spécial tournait déjà en boucle, annonçant une explosion sur le campus, sans en préciser exactement le lieu. L'alerte était déclenchée sur tout le périmètre. Et les premières équipes de déminages arrivaient déjà sur les lieux, derrière la journaliste._

_- Mons..._

_- Pas maintenant ! hurla-t-il à nouveau._

_- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! souffla Marjorie en voyant les images défilées sur l'écran._

_Sans plus attendre, il attrapa son smart-phone et appuya sur la touche de raccourci qui correspondait au numéro de sa fiancée. Mais il tomba directement sur sa messagerie._

_- Blair, c'est moi, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Appelle-moi dés que tu auras ce message._

_Il essaya le portable de Nate et de Serena sans plus de succès._

_- Viens, dit-il à Lily, toujours prostrée dans le fauteuil._

_Il passa son bras en dessous du sien et l'entraîna dans le parking où une voiture stationnait. _

_- A Columbia, vite ! aboya-t-il à son chauffeur en embarquant à la suite de sa mère adoptive._


	81. Apocalypse

_**Apocalypse**_

_Elle sentit le sol vibrer sous ses pieds tout à coup et la sirène d'alarme retentit. _

_- Tout le monde dehors, cria le professeur. Suivez les consignes de sécurité, dans le calme s'il vous plaît._

_Mais la moitié des étudiants se mit à courir vers la porte de sortie, bousculant leurs camarades au passage._

_Elle se laissa porter par la vague qui s'engouffrait dans le couloir, se protégeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tentant de garder l'équilibre. _

_Une fois dans le couloir, la foule était immense. Chacun courrait vers les issues de secours sans se préoccuper des autres. Elle trébucha sur une fille qui était en cours de littérature avec elle et se rattrapa tant bien que mal à la rambarde des escaliers._

_Elle réussit à s'y agripper et tenta de s'écarter du chemin d'un groupe en furie qui chargeait droit sur elle, tel un troupeau de bêtes sauvages. Néanmoins, elle fut emportée et malmenée dans la cohue, avant d'être plaquée contre le mur de l'autre côté, plusieurs marches plus bas. Elle dévala les escaliers, peau contre peau avec des énergumènes qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, priant juste pour ne pas s'écrouler et être piétinée au sol._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Dans un autre bâtiment de Columbia, une autre jeune fille se relevait de sous l'éboulis en se raccrochant à tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Les gravas étaient partout autour d'elle et elle n'entendait qu'un vrombissement sans fin qui résonnait à l'intérieur de son crâne. _

_Elle jeta un regard circulaire, l'amphithéâtre où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant n'était plus qu'une ruine. _

_Quelques uns de ses camarades se remettaient sur leurs deux pieds eux-aussi, mais plusieurs restaient au sol sans bouger. D'autres gémissaient, ensevelis sous des débris._

_La jeune fille tituba jusqu'à une moitié de pan de mur et voulut y prendre appui. Mais elle réalisa que l'idée n'était pas des meilleures qui soient lorsque quelques fragments s'écroulèrent au sol. Elle vacilla un peu tandis qu'elle reprenait son équilibre._

_Rassemblant ses derniers souvenirs, elle se remémora le souffle chaud qui l'avait enveloppé et de la déflagration qui avait claquée comme un coup de tonnerre, avant un silence, qui lui avait semblé durer une éternité, puis le vacarme assourdissant des matériaux de construction qui tombaient de partout._

_Elle avança avec précaution vers les vestiges d'un couloir et prit conscience qu'un liquide poisseux coulait sur sa paupière. Portant la main à son front, elle comprit qu'elle était blessée à la tête. Inspectant son corps, elle vit un objet fiché dans son flan, juste au dessus de la hanche et ressentit seulement la douleur à ce moment là. Elle s'écroula au sol, incapable de faire un pas de plus._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Nate entendit retentir la sirène à peine une fraction de seconde après avoir vu s'écrouler le bâtiment. Depuis l'un des nombreux terrains de sports du campus, il assista au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et ceux de nombres d'universitaires, comme dans un film. _

_Il lui fallut un temps de réaction incalculable avant de donner un sens à ce qu'il venait de voir. Des étudiants sortaient des décombres en hurlant et courant dans tous les sens, tandis que l'alarme se perdait à l'infini au-dessus de leur tête. _

_Un de ses équipiers lui donna une tape dans le dos_

_- Archibald, il faut évacuer, dit Stanley._

_Le service d'ordre arriva sur place en un temps record et le coach leur ordonna de se rassembler sur le parking extérieur du côté ouest, le plus proche d'eux._

_Une fois là-bas, il fut prit en charge par une équipe de triage qui lui demanda de décliner son identité. L'espace était complètement saturé de véhicules de secours et de police. Des membres de l'Unité d'Intervention d'Urgence se mobilisèrent rapidement autour de la zone à circonscrire. _

_Non blessé, il fut rapidement évacué vers l'arrière, avant même qu'on ne lui explique ce qui venait de se passer._

_**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**_

_Dans la limousine, Lily s'efforçait de retrouver son calme. L'eau s'agitait dans la petite bouteille en plastique que Chuck lui avait donnée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle leva les yeux vers son fils adoptif et constata que ses mains tremblaient à lui aussi._

_Il regardait fixement par la vitre. Son téléphone mobile posé sur le siège à côté de lui. Il avait tenté de joindre l'un ou l'autre une bonne dizaine de fois au moins depuis leur départ, mais aucun ne répondait. _

_Il avait réagi prestement en l'emmenant dans la voiture, mais ni elle, ni lui, ne savaient ce qu'ils trouveraient là-bas. _

_Elle le vit porter ses doigts à son front, puis à ses lèvres, qu'il pinçait depuis qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir de joindre au moins un de ses amis. Il vint à l'esprit de Lily que la vie de son enfant à lui aussi était en jeu._

_Il n'était plus seulement son fils à présent. Il était un homme, responsable d'une famille. Cette famille qu'il avait désespérément attendu toute sa vie._

_Son téléphone résonna dans l'habitacle et elle décrocha avant la fin de la première sonnerie. _

_C'était Éric qui avait vu les infos et venait aux nouvelles. _

_- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche._

_- ..._

_- Non, aucune nouvelle. Chuck a essayé de la joindre mais sans succès. On est en route pour Columbia. Écoute, je raccroche, je veux que la ligne reste disponible. Dés que j'en saurai plus, je vous préviendrai._

_- ..._

_- Oui, rappelle Rufus si tu veux bien, merci._

_Elle raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur le siège, elle aussi._

_Sans un mot, elle prit la main tremblante de Chuck dans la sienne, qui tremblait toujours autant elle aussi, cherchant du courage à partager dans ce simple contact. Il ne tourna pas le visage vers elle mais répondit à sa demande par une pression de doigts, dans le silence le plus absolu. _


	82. 911

_**Preview para 82 : 911**_

_La voiture approcha le plus près possible de Columbia, mais ils furent vite stoppés par un barrage de police. _

_Chuck bondit et courut jusqu'aux banderoles jaunes qui délimitaient la zone de protection imposée. _

_- Désolé Monsieur, mais on ne passe pas ! lui ordonna un agent en uniforme dont la tâche, délicate, était de contenir la foule de badauds qui se pressait pour savoir ce qui se passait._

_- Ma fiancée est dans cette université, indiqua-t-il, comme si ça lui donnait tous les droits._


End file.
